


Reaching for Perfection

by DaiyoukaiGeisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 106,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiyoukaiGeisha/pseuds/DaiyoukaiGeisha
Summary: In feudal Japan, evil awaits in the shadow and the fate of all depends upon the purity of a priestess and the darkness of a demon lord. Childhood dreams are broken and love is tested in this twisted fairy tale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm like a broken record, but it must be said, I'm not big on author's notes. I just like to jump right into the story, so this will probably be the only note I write until the end. Forgive me if it's a bit long. If anybody leaves any review comments or questions for me, then I will also address them at the end of the story. Believe me I'll read them, but I work full time and have a family so responding to them is another matter. So please accept my apologies in advance.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this first chapter to the author Resmiranda and her stories. Reading her fanfiction gave me the impulse to write, and all mentions to the "The House of the Moon" (in my story it's named "House of the Crescent Moon") is a small homage to her and her wonderful body of work. She doesn't know me personally, so I hope she does not take offense.
> 
> I love manga and anime but my Japanese is horrid. Therefore I won't butcher the language in my story. If there is an English equivalent to a word then I'll use it (e.g., priestess instead of miko). However if there is a proper name or title that sounds better in Japanese as opposed to the literal English translation I'll use that instead (e.g., Shikon No Tama or Inu No Taisho). Common points of argument (e.g., Tessaiga vs. Tetsusaiga) are really translation arguments in my opinion. Viz may translate one way, a fan site translation may translate another way, both ways may be correct. In cases like this I take the name I have seen to be the most popular or just simply like more.
> 
> This story is alternate universe (AU) so there will be times where the storyline seems to follow the manga, sometimes the anime, sometimes the movies, and sometimes none of the above. I will attempt to keep everyone in character, but please keep in mind that all of the characters (Kagome in particular) are older. She's done some growing up and sometimes when you grow up you change. Not drastically, just a little here and there. Also, don't expect love at first sight. Kagome might think Lord Sesshomaru is attractive (who doesn't?) and vice versa, but in the beginning they don't like each other at all, and in my opinion you need to like someone before you can begin to love them. Looks alone aren't enough.
> 
> This story is also rated Mature for a reason. There will be cursing, gore, violence, and sex. There won't be any sex in the beginning but when it starts later on in the story you'll know. I don't believe in putting disclaimers before the lemons/limes, the scene should flow with the rest of the story in my opinion. If lemons and limes aren't your thing, then please skip them, but don't complain when you see them. Also keep in mind that this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome story. Regardless of what happens she will belong to him in the end. You've been warned *smile*.
> 
> This is my first chapter-length fan fiction, something I've been holding back on writing forever. I hope you enjoy it. Even if you don't enjoy it, I hope that it will inspire somebody to write and perhaps do better. Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Disclaimer - Inuyasha and all characters associated to that intellectual property belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. This story, including all places, people, or objects, is written for entertainment purposes only.

_"I have conquered all my enemies, but I have never conquered my family."_ \- Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Sesshoumaru, Crown Prince of the Western Lands, Chancellor to the House of the Crescent Moon, and current Inu No Taisho was not a morning person. Nocturnal by nature, Sesshoumaru preferred the stars and the moonlit night as opposed to the sunshine and blue skies of day. He loved and craved the revered silence and almost tangible darkness of the evening hours as much as he loathed the noisy birdsong ladened morning. His fondness for the night was one of the few traits he inherited from his father that didn't annoy him.

Golden eyes squinting through thick black eyelashes looked disdainfully upon a little tern sitting on the balcony. The inquisitive seabird quirked its head at the seemingly harmless lump of furs only a few meters away.

**chirp!**

"..."

**chirp! chirp!**

A pale long-limbed arm slashed with magenta stripes slowly reached out from beneath comfortably warm furs. Elegant fingers extended, tipped in glowing green claws.

**chirp? WAP!! SQQUWAAAK! plop!**

The arm quickly retreated back into its cozy fur covered den, the golden eyes slowly closed, and a deep sigh of contentment was heard throughout the spacious room. If only he could remove the cursed daylight as easily.

Soon the sound of little feet running down the hallway reached his sensitive ears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!?"

He buried his face more firmly into his futon,  _"For the love of the Gods no."_

The sound of more little feet soon followed. "Oh Master Jaken, have you seen Lord Sesshoumaru? I have just seen the prettiest-"

"Silly girl, Lord Sesshoumaru does not need to hear your whining so early in the day and neither do I! And stop picking flowers! The gardeners are already angry at-Wait!...WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR STUDIES?!"

Sesshoumaru did not believe in karma, however, at times like this he did rethink the philosophy. Perhaps he had killed one man too many? Perhaps he had not killed enough? In any case it seemed like he was saddled with a human-child who would rather pick posies than learn to read, and a retainer who would rather squeal like a woman at the crack of dawn than actually do something useful. He had obviously angered some higher power.

He flipped over on to his back and stared at the ceiling as he half-heartedly listened to his ward and retainer argue outside his door.

_"I have not slept well in many days, or has it been weeks?"_

In actuality he hadn't slept well since his father died. The mess that his sire left behind due to his untimely, and to Sesshoumaru, dishonorable death sent shock waves through not only the dog demon tribe but the wolf, dragon, panther, and bird demon tribes as well. Even after all these years he was still in the process of exerting his control and undoing the damage his father had caused.

Sesshoumaru's ongoing struggle to bring order to the political chaos surrounding him had been extremely successful for the most part. The dragon tribe had been the easiest to quell since his father managed to silence Ryuukotsei before he passed on. Also, much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin, his half-breed idiot of a half-brother had actually managed to finish the lizard off. The panther demon tribe was down for the count since he, and that ridiculously annoying half-sibling of his, sent their leader back to the underworld for a second time. The wolf demon tribe was still at war with the bird demon tribe, and even though the Birds of Paradise had been strangely silent as of late, it was no secret that many of the wolf demons were decimated by none other than Naraku and his machinations.

Sesshoumaru's mother had been a great help in keeping the dog demon tribe from completely unraveling. Ever since her late husband abandoned her for Inuyasha's mother she never left the House of the Crescent Moon and rarely played politics. Nevertheless, she was still a cunning woman and was highly respected at court. When news of her husband's death and Inuyasha's birth had reached her she was the first person to throw her full support to her son. This in and of itself was surprising because by virtue of her station she could have easily tried to grab the title for herself.

The House of the Crescent Moon was a seat of extreme power in the Western Lands being that it was a revered place of worship and said to be blessed by the Gods. In addition to being the former wife of the late Inu No Taisho his mother was also a high priestess. Her position was one of the many reasons why his father had taken her as a wife. Sesshoumaru gained the position of chancellor due mostly to her influence and quite a few rather gruesome duels with several rivals.

Even though his rise to chancellor had been easily gained due to his maternal connections, the title of Inu No Taisho was not based upon hereditary ties. That position was acquired and maintained entirely by dominance. Much like their animal counterparts, dog demons followed a strict pack mentality with an alpha being placed as leader. The alpha could be male or female, sex never mattered when it came to power, and of course the alpha could be challenged at any time.

In the years before his father rose to alpha in the Western Lands the dog demon tribes were very disjointed. Various packs vied for dominance across Japan and even beyond onto the mainland and other foreign lands. Each pack had its own alpha and none of the packs worked together. It was Lord Touga, Sesshoumaru's father, who brought all of the Japanese packs together into a single tribe. He created the position of Inu No Taisho and single-handedly changed the entire political system of the dog demons in Japan.

However, some residual side effects of the old system were still in place, hence the Crown Prince and Crown Princesses. The princes or princesses where actually former alphas who agreed to unite under Touga. Unlike the position of Inu No Taisho, the title of Crown Prince or Princess was indeed hereditary and was passed from father to eldest son or daughter. If the alpha had no children, then the position went to the next closest male or female relative such as an uncle or a cousin. The prince, princesses, and their relatives comprised the core of the dog demon court.

Any member of the nobility was a good candidate for the next Inu No Taisho. However, to keep with the ancient aspect of dominance, Touga made a strict law during his reign that any dog demon from servant and up could take the title if they had the strength and the will. When Touga finally fell in battle the nobility enacted that law in full and immediately attacked each other with a vengeance. In addition, servants and soldiers thought to be utterly loyal also tried to gain power during that time. Murdering masters and extinguishing lesser servants in order to improve or maintain positions became the order of the day.

Nevertheless, through the grim battles that followed his father's death, Sesshoumaru proved to everyone that he had more strength than any other dog demon in Japan. Using only his own power he was able to kill the strongest contenders for the title and then regroup their armies under his command. With his mother's keen political sense he was able to prove his worth in the dog demon court as well as on the battlefield. He won over Japan bit by bit using a mix of assassination, negotiation, and sheer force. Proving that he also had the will to maintain the title was simple. Sesshoumaru had gained the will of a true Inu No Taisho the night he decided that his father was no longer worthy to carry his own swords.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his hair as a small frown marred his features. _"Hrmm, Jaken stopped squawking. Rin must have stuffed him in the laundry chute again."_ A small smirk curved his lips.

**Knock, Knock**

Slowly the door to his bedroom slid open. Rin would always knock before entering now. One day she had burst in on him without knocking and was struck dumb when she saw him standing by his futon stark naked. He rarely saw Rin flustered, but she had turned bright red and ran from the room like all the wolves of Japan were after her. That same day he had one of his female servants explain the male anatomy and the importance of privacy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Do I need to go back to my studies my lord?"

The tiny girl put on her best puppy dog face. It didn't have any impact on Sesshoumaru he was immune, but he did admire her tenacity.

He have her a blank look. "Yes Rin."

She sighed and turned to leave. "Alright my lord...Um, my lord?"

"Yes?"

"What is that on the balcony?"

Sesshomaru looked over to the balcony with a bored expression, it was covered in bird guts and feathers. He didn't answer her, he just grabbed for his robe, slipped it on, and slowly crawled out of bed using all of his strength to stifle himself from yawning.

"Rin, return to Shinji."

With that she was gone. Shinji was a good teacher, but he was getting old even in demon years. Rin was too much for him to handle on most days and was becoming even more of a trial as she got older. Sometimes he blamed himself for her slightly flighty and flippant ways. He probably should not have had the girl travel with him for so long in the wilds.

To say that his people were shocked when he brought home a grinning, cheerful, human child is an understatement of the highest order. Some members of his household staff actually fainted upon their arrival. Everyone knew that Sesshoumaru had a habit of picking up strays, both Jaken and the dragon-beast Ah-Un were proof of that. But a human child? Rumors ran rampant concerning who or what she was. A bastard child from a human mistress? A witch in a child's body that had cast a spell on their lord? Some kind of sick toy for his amusement? Sesshoumaru allowed the dog demon court to keep circulating their rumors. He honestly didn't care what they thought. The only thing that was made crystal clear to all was that she was his ward. Human or not, she was to be treated with respect befitting her station.

Being the ward of the Inu No Taisho held quite a bit of weight, even for a human. She needed to learn her way around the dog demon court and she needed to be educated. In the demon world uneducated females were looked down upon. To Sesshoumaru, this was yet another aspect that elevated demon-kind above the ignorant unwashed masses of the humans. Rin, for her part, was seemingly oblivious to her current station in life. This was due partly because Sesshoumaru wished to shield her from the devious demonesses at court who would surely pick up on her innocent nature, and partly because she simply wasn't inclined to care about such things.

Jaken quickly scurried into Sesshoumaru's bedroom adjusting his clothes and pulling what appeared to be a dirty pair of undergarments off his beak.

"Good morning my lord! Your most humble servant-"

"Jaken, if Rin neglects her studies once more I will have you whipped and hung in the courtyard."

"Y-Y-Yes my lord! My apologizes my lord!"

"Jaken?"

"Yes my honored lord?"

"Get out."

Then he too was gone.

_"Ah, now for a nice soothing bath. With any luck I can rest a while longer before I face my mother today."_

May the Gods help him.

::-::

The sitting room for a high priestess of the House of the Crescent Moon was always stiflingly formal. Everything was placed and positioned to exacting detail, from the color of the artwork that graced the walls to match the priestess's throne, right down to the strategic placement and comfort level of the seating pillows. Sesshoumaru was certain that all the pomp and circumstance was done specifically to put any visitor at an extreme disadvantage in any and all negotiations. All it did for him was serve to annoy.

"Ah my son. Such rare visit on such a lovely day."

Sesshoumaru could already feel the headache building at his temples. His mother called every one of his visits "rare" even though he made a point of visiting her at the House of the Crescent Moon, or "The House" as it was commonly called, at least once a month. He was chancellor after all, he was required to make appearances.

The House was a place of worship that included a matriarchy comprised of demon nobility only. There were no other male members besides himself and his position as chancellor was ceremonial instead of managerial in nature. He was, for lack of a better term, a high priest. However, the power of his position held more weight within the demon court than within The House itself. A low ranking priestess had more say than he did on the day-to-day matters of The House. His authority was only recognized if The House itself was put in danger from some external force, like an attacking army.

In short, he was their protector but not much more than that. Regardless, Sesshoumaru made it a point to visit often, observe all official ceremonies, and ensure that their loyalty remained with him. If the priestesses of The House lost faith with their protector they retained the right to take his title away from him.

Sesshoumaru didn't bow to his mother, an insult she always let slide. "Hello mother. You are looking...fit."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmph."

His mother was nearly the spitting image of himself. The facial shape, complete with the same aristocratic nose, pale skin, the same smug smirk, and the symbol of the House of the Crescent Moon emblazoned on both their foreheads. Only his hair and eye color where distinctly his father's. He was by all intents and purposes a "mama's boy". Not that anyone would ever have the nerve to say that to his face.

With her eyes still narrowed she quickly looked her son up and down. A simple act that would have most demons ready to break and run.

"You would be looking 'fit' as well if you would stop shirking your responsibilities. End this foolish hunt for the dark half-breed. Even with the jewel he still doesn't come close to your power. It's a waste of time and effort. Time and effort that would be better spent solidifying our ties with the dog demons of the north and halting that silly war between the wolves and the birds."

His headache got a little bit worse. It was always like this when he visited. He would comment on her health, then she would launch into a tirade about how he was being irresponsible due to his desire to destroy Naraku. Honestly, did the woman not see that Naraku was a threat? Yes, even with the jewel's help the half-demon could never defeat him. However, he could easily defeat some of his allies and upset the already fragile peace being maintained with the tribes. That was the last thing he needed. The fact that his half-brother was bumbling about Japan on his own quest to kill Naraku only complicated matters. He stared at her with his trademark air of indifference and let her continue to rant.

His mother sat back in her throne demurely and stroked her pelt, one of the few heirlooms from her deceased husband that she bothered to keep.

"You know Lady Kaella's daughter was here last week. She's begun her training as a priestess and I greatly approve of her. What a prize she is! I feel the strength in her already."

_"Oh No."_

"Kaella is still a mouthy bitch," a small snarl of distaste passed her lips, "but the girl doesn't share her temperament. Luckily she takes after her father."

_"Here it comes."_

"You should meet her. She will be here again week after next. I will arrange tea."

Sesshoumaru controlled his urge to sigh. You did not sigh in front of this woman, it was a sure fire way to get your head lopped off.

"I doubt I will be able to make an appearance. I have..."

"...matters to attend to," his mother finished. She raised a sculpted eyebrow. "What matters my son? Other than your silly quest for personal vengeance and minor entanglements with my dead husband's bastard son. What exactly do you do ?"

His headache was now a full blown migraine.

"You know as well as I do, dear mother, that I am in negotiations with some of the dog demon tribes on the mainland. They are still disjointed. Father never finished what he started there. It falls to me to bring them into line."

She sniffed. "Well that's something. And what about a wife? You do realize you're overdue don't you? I hear even your fleabag of a bastard sibling has a woman!"

This was another overly abused topic of conversation between Sesshoumaru and his mother. He knew he should have taken a wife not soon after he officially gained the title of Inu No Tashio. The alpha always needed a counterpart, it helped keep order. One could rule in the other's absence if need be, perhaps even fully take over the title if they were strong enough. Yes, he did need a wife to solidify his position, but he simply didn't want one. What a bother.

Touga had an easy choice when he married Sesshoumaru's mother. She was a high priestess, daughter to a former alpha, intelligent, beautiful, and above all else, powerful. To top it all off she became pregnant with Sesshoumaru in record time, a demon child that exuded perfection. To this day no one really understood why Touga had turned his back on her to lay with a human woman. It simply made no sense. The princess was weak and her family was of very little standing in her human world. She was very beautiful to be sure, but she hardly compared to Touga's demon wife. Only Sesshoumaru and his mother knew the truth, but they kept that truth closely guarded between them.

He knew his mother had no regrets and held little malice towards her late husband, but Inuyasha was another matter. To her, the half-demon was a potential rival to her son's authority. If he ever became an obstacle, she would remove him personally. Sesshoumaru's declaration that Inuyasha's life was his alone to take actually helped shield his half-brother from her wrath on more than one occasion. The last occasion being when he came back missing an arm.

When he appeared at The House minus an appendage his mother had launched into yet another tirade about the need for a wife.

"If you had someone suitable to stand by your side this would never have happened! You should be standing here covered in victory instead of shame Sesshoumaru!" she stormed.

By the Gods he had taking a verbal brow-beating that day! But the woman, despite her anger, had been correct in her accusations. By all accounts he was still a youth in demon years and he enjoyed being a bachelor a bit too much. Oh yes, the demon lord loved sex almost as much as he loved battle. Soft, hard, fat, thin, tall, short, it didn't matter he sampled everything. He especially loved sleeping with the wives of rivals at court. Oh what luscious revenge that was!

He knew he was handsome. Even as a child he was already known for his extremely good looks. He wasn't vain about it, he simply used his beauty like he used his skill with the sword, to gain power. And oh how his power had grown. "Aristocratic Assassin" was the nickname the court openly gave him for his murderous tirades. "God of Sex" was the nickname the females whispered about behind closed doors due to his amorous exploits. At one point he had a harem full of former wives of political rivals. It had gotten so large he had to build an extra wing on to one of his palaces.

His mother had not been pleased.

While in the process of bedding a new acquisition to his harem he was interrupted by a terrified guard. The demon was barely able to contain his fear as he lead his lord to the disruption. Sesshomaru was part way to the harem's quarters before the scent of blood assaulted his nose. He walked into a room virtually dripping in gore. The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in innards. The bodies of all his concubines littered the perfumed cushions. Most were dead, others where close to death, all of them were mutilated to the point where they were barely recognizable.

In the middle of the macabre scene stood his mother splashed head to toe in blood. Her beautiful violet eyes glittered with satisfaction as she slowly licked the remnants of her last kill from her claws. He officially disbanded his harem soon after. He never stopped bedding other men's wives to be sure, but he knew he could never have another harem until he had appeased his mother. She had made that quite clear. Aside from her looks, he had also inherited her temper.

"Mother I will not have this discussion with you again. However, I give you my word that I will begin looking for a suitable wife." He raised an eyebrow at her hoping she'd take the bait.

She sighed. "Fine. I fully expect you to search diligently for a proper woman Sesshoumaru. I care not for your lecherous ways, I want grandchildren. I'm so desperate that I'll even stomach bastards!"

She got up from her throne and slowly walked to her son, placing a loving hand on his cheek. She caressed him and once again took in his features.

"You are so beautiful my son. Perfection. But if you don't pull that stick out your ass and find a woman, I might very well kill you."

"Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye my son."

::-::

"Inuyasha! I'm only going to be gone for 5 days!"

"Keh! 5 days too many! You heard the headman of that village, there's a jewel shard to the west!"

Kagome tried to keep her cool. She had told Inuyasha weeks ago that she must attend her final exams. Her school attendance was already horrendous. Fortunately, due to her Grandpa's embarrassing but oddly effective absence excuses she was able to do most of her schoolwork from home. In reality this meant that every moment not spent dodging demon guts or running for her life was spent studying and doing homework. The only condition her school had was that she must attend all final exams in person, the only exception would be if she finally kicked the bucket.

She stopped packing her bag and looked at Inuyasha. His ears were flattened, his arms crossed, and he was pouting. She would have found it cute if she wasn't already pissed off.

"Inuyasha, I'm going now."

His pout became more pronounced. "Dammit, I said-"

" **and** , " Kagome smoothly interjected, "If you try to stop me or come anywhere near my home or even the well while I'm gone, I'm going to sit you so hard you'll need to use Miroku's wind tunnel to help pull your head out of your ass!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at Kagome in shock. They had seen her mad before, many times before, be she rarely ever cursed. At times like these it was always best not to say a word and stay very very still, lest the tiny priestess's fiery wrath fall upon you instead. Their eyes slowly moved to look at the disgruntled half-demon. He too looked flabbergasted.

 _"Did she just fucking curse at me!?"_  , he quickly turned his back to her, "Whatever, do what you want."

Kagome sighed and lifted her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys in a few days."

Miroku tactfully moved in to defuse the situation. "Good luck Lady Kagome. I'm sure Inuyasha's mood will improve upon your return."

"Keh!"

Kagome gave Miroku a small smile and jumped into the well. As the bluish light engulfed her she felt the slightest twinge of regret about cursing at Inuyasha. She quickly brushed it off.

_"I'm tired of fighting over going home on occasion, and I'm definitely tired about fighting over school. God it's not like I want to take these stupid exams!"_

This was Kagome's final year of high school and she was 2 weeks away from her 18th birthday. She had grown from a rather naive girl into a rather serious woman. Her feelings for Inuyasha were not so unrequited anymore. He had finally openly announced his feelings for her and they were closer than ever before. Close enough to actually be considered "going steady". There was still Kikyo of course, but Kagome knew that Inuyasha's feelings for her were not the same as they had once been. Despite his gruff exterior and their frequent fights he had done some growing up as well.

Inuyasha recognized his relationship with Kikyo for what it was, a failed one. It was at that point that he decided to stop beating around the bush and make Kagome officially his. Not in the sexual sense of course, both Kagome and himself were still virgins, but he had staked his claim on her by merging just a bit of his aura with hers in order to warn off other demon suitors.

Not that Kouga, that mangy fleabag of a wolf, took the hint. When Kouga sensed part of Inuyasha's aura mingling with hers, he flew into a rage. At that point Kagome hauled back and punched him right in the face. Inuyasha had howled with laughter, but the poor wolf was crestfallen. In wolf demon society if a female or male merges with a suitor's aura and keeps other interested parties away through violence, then those other parties must cease in pressing their suit. Kouga didn't say another word after she belted him. He just looked at her longingly one final time and ran off with his tail between his legs, literally. Kagome never realized the gravity of her actions, she merely assumed that Kouga, like most normal beings, didn't appreciate being knocked on their ass.

Kagome walked out of the well house to her home, _"I should take a quick nap, and then get back to studying. These last 2 years of school have been pretty grueling. I think I'll actually make decent grades on the standardized tests coming up, so I should at least attempt to ace my finals. I wonder if Hojo will let me borrow his Physics notes?"_

Kagome still kept ties with her school friends, but even she had to admit that she could barely call them friends anymore. They had long since stopped trying to get her to go out, date Hojo, and be a normal teenager. She still spoke with Yuka over the phone quite a bit, but it was clear that her relationship with her old buddies was irreparably damaged. Surprisingly, she wasn't too upset about it. She had tons of friends in the feudal era, and despite her grades she was looking forward to meeting new people when she went to college.

Regardless of Inuyasha's grumblings, Kagome was a studious girl at heart. She had her mind dead set on continuing her education. Also, to her amazement, she found she was actually a pretty good healer! All that time in the past spent bandaging, stitching, and applying ointments had done her a load of good. She was earnestly trying to get into a good enough school to become a doctor. If that didn't pan out, then she strongly considered becoming a nurse instead. She smiled at the thought.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Her mother's head peered around the kitchen doorway. "Oh Kagome, good to see you dear. You're just in time for dinner too."

Kagome shook her head. "No thanks mom, I'm going to catch a nap now. Save me some for later please?"

"Of course dear, sleep well."

Souta had remarked on more than one occasion that Kagome and her mother acted more like husband and wife than mother and daughter. Kagome figured he was probably right. Her mother was too understanding for her own good. Most mothers would have destroyed the well house as soon as they found out it was a portal leading to the past that could let demons pass through. But not Kagome's mom, she took it all in stride. Kagome loved her mom to bits, but she often wondered if she was just a little crazy. If Grandpa was anyone to go by, she probably was a wee bit crackers.

Kagome flopped on her bed and smiled,  _"Ahh, comfy pillows and soft sheets. MMMmmmmm. As soon as my last test is over I'll head back to Inuyasha. I still feel kinda bad for cursing at him. Maybe I'll bring a bag of those garlic potato chips he likes."_

Kagome quickly drifted off into the land of dreams. If she had stayed awake just a little bit longer, she would have seen a tall man approach the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_"If you fear nothing, then you are already dead."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

**Meow!**

Kagome shifted under her blanket and grunted.

**MMmmrrrrrreowwww!!**

"Oh for heaven's sake Buyo, go find Souta, go find a mouse, God go find  _ **something**!_  "

Buyo ignored the weary girl and continued to get comfortable on her pillow. It's too bad the cat didn't have the sense of mind to wait until she removed her head from the pillow first.

Kagome quickly pushed the lazy cat off her head. "That does it you stupid cat. Next time Inuyasha comes to visit I'm going to let him torture you all he wants!"

**Meerrow?**

"Yeah, you heard me...stupid cat."

Kagome yawned loudly, slid out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. Just as she reached the bathroom door Souta came out of his bedroom.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Hello Souta."

"When did you get back sis? Is Inuyasha here? Wait, never mind that right now! Did you hear what happened!?"

Kagome stretched and refrained from yawning in his face. She cared deeply for her little brother, but sometimes he could be just as bad a Grandpa on the annoyance scale.

"Come on Souta spit it out. I want to take a bath."

He crossed his arms and looked away. "Keh! You're always bathing wench."

Kagome's eyebrow ticked. One of the things she loathed about Inuyasha's visits, other than the fact that he only came in an attempt to drag her away, were the odd verbal and personality quirks her brother had picked up. Keh, wench, and a number of other colorful terms had been added to Souta's vocabulary. Not to mention the irritating habit of crossing his arms and pouting.

Nevertheless, a large part of her was happy that her brother had somebody like Inuyasha as a role model. The half-demon was brave, strong, and honest after all. Good points for a child of Souta's age to emulate. Inuyasha had also made it a point to act as a big brother to Souta as well. They would frequently have "man talks" and discuss "man problems". Things Kagome, being a woman, could never understand of course. Despite the quirks, their steadfast camaraderie didn't bother her. Things could be worse, the impressionable child could have taken to Miroku as a role model.

_"My God, I don't even want to think about that."_  Kagome snapped back from her thoughts and looked at her brother, "You should take a few pointers from me on cleanliness Souta. You need a bath yourself. Imitate Inuyasha all you want, but please don't imitate his lack of hygiene."

Souta's eyes bugged out. "Oooo, I'm telling Inuyasha that!"

"Go ahead squirt, maybe he'll listen to you and take a bath!" With that last jab Kagome quickly entered the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

Souta knocked on the door. "Hey! I wasn't finished telling you what happened!"

_"Ahh, now for my bath."_

Kagome truly loved bathing. It was an oddity to see a human bathe so much in the feudal era, but even for modern times she seemed to indulge herself a bit too often. Most people would think her obsessive compulsive, but the fact of the matter was that a good soak felt like a good massage to Kagome. She ran her hands through her hair and could feel the tension beginning to leave her body. The bath relaxed her so completely. In an offhand thought, she wondered if the afterglow of sex felt just as relaxing?

_"Whoa, where did that thought come from?"_

Kagome slipped under the warm water and leaned back. Ahh, total relaxation. Again she let her mind wander.

_"We've still had no luck finding the last piece of the jewel. That headman was pretty certain about all that commotion in the west. I dunno, something just tells me that the next shard is just going to be so ridiculously hard to retrieve. Even for Naraku. I guess that's not such a bad thing though, is it? If he can't get it, then that seems just as good as if we had it. Right?"_

Ever since their last encounter with Naraku, Kagome just couldn't shake this feeling of dread. Normally, nothing could shake her resolve that in the end she and her friends would be victorious and defeat him, but something about that last battle just continued to bother her. Something she felt she was overlooking.

The recent battle had been furious as always. Sango's Hiraikotsu had been seriously damaged, Miroku's right shoulder had been dislocated, even Shippo and Kirara had been knocked unconscious. As the battle raged, Sango and Inuyasha were cutting furiously at Naraku's tentacles with their blades and Kagome stood protecting the others as much as she could within her barrier. She still wasn't much of a fighter, but she was getting rather good at erecting protection barriers.

"Sango! On your left!" screamed Kagome.

Unfortunately she was a little too late and Sango was slashed on the side. Kagome watched helplessly as her friend doubled over in pain.

Inuyasha sent a worried look in Sango's direction, then glared at Naraku. "That does it! Wind Scar!!!!"

The devastating attack ripped through most of Naraku's tentacles. Naraku only smiled and used the opportunity to release more miasma into the air.

"Honestly Inuyasha, is that the only attack you know? This battle is tiresome."

Inuyasha smirked. "Heh, keep grinning dirtbag. Backlash Wave!"

Kagome continued to focus on her barrier. It was the only thing keeping the miasma from killing them. Inuyasha could handle the miasma, and Sango had on her mask, but she knew it was only a matter of time before even they started to succumb to the poisonous gas.

She began to panic.  _"I don't know how long I can keep this barrier up. This battle has gone on longer than usual."_

It was then that Kagome swore she saw something hit Naraku from behind. It made the evil half-demon pause for just a moment putting him off balance enough for Inuyasha's next Wind Scar attack to penetrate deep into his flesh. At the same time Sango had managed to use the remainder of her strength to hurl her sword like a javelin, impaling Naraku in the right eye.

Naraku screamed in pain, "ARRRRGGHHHH! You fucking bitch!"

He decided that now was a very good time to take his leave and gathered the miasma around him for a speedy escape.

"Goddammit, no you don't!" yelled Inuyasha, but it was too late. Naraku was long gone.

When Kagome felt it was safe she lowered her barrier breathing a sigh of relief. "Sango, are you alright?"

The slayer gave her a weak smile. "Yes, I'm fine Kagome. The wound looks a lot worse than it feels."

"Did you guys see what hit Naraku?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha huffed as he sheathed his sword. "Yeah, my Wind Scar hit him and Sango jabbed him pretty good."

"No, no. There was something else. I saw something hit him in the back."

Sango stared at her friend, and then back to where Naraku had previously stood. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I was too focused on Naraku. I didn't see anything."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Me neither. You must have imagined it. If Naraku got hit like that he would have noticed it, and he didn't even turn around. He was completely focused on us."

_"No, I couldn't have imagined it. Someone or something interfered."_  A pitiful moan from Miroku brought Kagome's attention back to her current situation. She could mull over the battle later, she needed to care for the others now. Despite Sango's words that wound looked rather serious.

_"Well here I am, sitting in the tub, going over that fight again. It's been at least a week since that battle took place, but it's still bugging me. Ok, I'm not really sure what hit Naraku, but I am sure he was hit by something. It wasn't a demon I think, I couldn't feel any aura. Not that I was really looking for one at the time. Pfft, for all I know it was just some stray animal that stumbled into the battle. Yeah, probably just a random occurrence. Not that I'm complaining. Whatever it was actually saved the day."_

Kagome silently gave thanks to whoever or whatever it was and rose out of the tub. As usual a good soak had cleared her head. She really should go study, but after reliving the past battle in her mind once again she found that she just wasn't motivated to do homework anymore.

_"Might as well go downstairs, have some late dinner, and find out what Souta was jabbering about."_

Kagome found her little brother, mother, and grandpa in the middle of a small celebration.

Her mother smiled at her. "Oh! You're finally awake dear. Come sit. We've received the best news this evening. You remember how grandpa and I were trying to come up with new ways to increase the shrine's revenue right?"

"Yep, we still have a storehouse full of t-shirts and Higurashi shrine posters."

Her mother nodded. "Yes."

"Oh yeah, and then there was that lame 'Shrine Girls Gone Wild' video with cousin Tsuki and Megumi."

Souta choked on his soda and a small blush creeped over her mother's cheeks.

"Ahem, yes well, we don't need to use those silly gimmicks anymore. We're being considered for a rather generous grant! Apparently, the shrine was old enough to qualify for it. The only thing we have to do to fully meet the requirements is hold a festival and show off some of the artifacts we have in storage!"

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Wow mom that's awesome! Who gave us the grant?"

"The Unity Corporation. A young man came by tonight and dropped off the final paperwork. I think the company is American, but I honestly don't remember. I have filled out so many applications for grants over last few months that they've all sort of blurred together. Not that it matters, our money woes are over with this one grant!"

Suddenly Grandpa jumped up slightly bleary-eyed. "Yes! It's long overdue that the Higurashi Shrine be fully recognized as a national monument! The upcoming festival will be a testament to our greatness!"

Souta narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. "Oh come on gramps, you've had too much to drink."

Kagome giggled as her mother discreetly took the sake bottle away from the table. "Well this is great news mom."

Secretly Kagome was a little more than relieved about this new turn of events. It was no secret that her family struggled to pay the bills each month. The tourist trade in their area had gone steadily down, and the amount of visitors to the shrine had greatly diminished over the past 5 years. She had originally planned to go to a local university and work part time to help support her folks. Now she was a bit freer to go wherever she wanted. Her thoughts swiftly flew to Inuyasha.

_"I'll have to tell him about my college plans soon. It's not fair to leave him in the dark about it until the last minute."_  She sighed. " _I know he's not going to take it well. He's really been against me finishing high school, he's going to be dead set against me going to college. Man, why can't my life get any simpler?"_

Kagome loved Inuyasha, and despite disagreements about school and the jewel shards, their relationship was going pretty well. She did wish he was a bit more romantic, but that's just not how the half-demon was wired. He still thought providing a romantic atmosphere meant "clouds and stuff" for heaven's sake! Also, despite a few heated kisses, they had never been overly intimate. It seemed like she had waited so long to receive Inuyasha's affection, but now that she had it she wasn't sure what to do with it.

She was a virgin but she was far from shy about sex. In her era sex was commonplace, so performing the act in and of itself was not a real issue. However a big part of her was hoping that Inuyasha would be the one to initiate the act. Unfortunately, after years of being mistrusted and abused by humans and demons alike the half-demon was completely insecure and naive about sex. He would gladly charge into battle with no fear and no regrets, but the soft touches and quiet moans of a willing female baffled and unnerved him.

_"Oh Inuyasha, we're a mess aren't we? I can only hope that things work themselves out soon."_

::-::

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! There you are my lord."

Jaken took the opportunity to catch his breath. Being a servant to Lord Sesshoumaru was a daunting job, but being the Inu No Taisho's personal retainer would have destroyed most demons. The little imp had no idea what he was getting into when he pledged his life to his lord. At first, traveling the countryside and destroying enemies had been wonderful.

Everything started going downhill after his lord lost the Tessaiga to that despicable half-demon! His master lost an arm and his father's sword, ran into another half-demon even more disgusting than Inuyasha, and for some inexplicable reason saved a human child. He even made the youngling his ward! When they returned home with the small child he could only hang his head in shame. Jaken had gone from respected retainer to belittled wet nurse as far as the rest of the household was concerned. Rin had absolutely no respect for his position and his lord turned a blind eye to her antics. What was an imp to do?

Sesshoumaru turned away from watching his ward play in the gardens and stared coolly at his retainer. After his visit to the House of the Crescent Moon he had turned his mind over to the prospect of marriage. Finding a suitable wife wasn't as simple as it sounded. Granted, he could just take the strongest female among the various tribes. Strength was prized above all else within the dog demon court. Unfortunately, the strongest women of the court were also the ugliest. How could he sleep with a woman who resembled a pig more than a dog demon? He did need to have children after all. He just couldn't marry her and then leave her barren. In addition, he was far too vain to consider the possibility of bearing ugly children. How distasteful.

On the other side of the coin, if he married simply for looks he also had a problem. All of the prettiest women at court where monumentally stupid. Not that he needed to have intellectual conversations with his wife, but he should be able to have brief talks with her without feeling the need to rip out her larynx. He didn't even want to go into the need for his future wife to be able to adapt to his ward. Humans, to a good majority of demons, were no better than a meal. It wouldn't do for his wife to eat his ward. No, that wouldn't do at all.

Ah well, he had made the imp wait upon his response long enough. "What is it Jaken?"

Jaken bowed low. "My lord a messenger from the border keep to the north is waiting for you. He said the news is most dire."

Sesshoumaru looked away from him and back to his ward. "Make sure he has had a chance to freshen up after his long journey. I will meet with him shortly."

His trusted retainer bowed low once more nearly kissing the ground. "Yes sire."

The keep on the northern border was headed by a cat demon named Taka. Being one of the few non-dog demons that were among Sesshoumaru's army, Taka was as close to a friend one could possibly get to the chilly demon lord. They had trained together as children and Taka's father had also been a close friend of the family. In a twisted, convoluted, and slightly embarrassing way Taka was also a distant cousin, but nobody ever talked about that and lived.

_"Perhaps he would have some ideas about suitable females outside of the court. The Gods know that I've sampled most of them within the court."_  , Sesshoumaru mentally snarled,  _"None are remotely suitable."_

Being that Taka was a cat demon he did most of his carousing outside of the dog demon court. Many times in the past Sesshoumaru used him as a kind of ambassador of goodwill to neighboring demon tribes. The cat's quick wit and lighthearted manner won over many demons that Sesshoumaru would have had to subdue by force. Also, like Sesshoumaru, Taka was a complete and total lecher. Even Sesshoumaru was appalled at some of the cat demon's antics. Men, humans, lesser demons, all were fair game for Taka. Sesshoumaru was an expert in lechery, but Taka was a true master.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch Rin as she ran after a butterfly smiling.  _"Yes, a visit to Taka is in order. Perhaps this messenger will provide me with the excuse I need to head north."_

His mind made up, Sesshoumaru swiftly turned and walked with his usual ramrod pace to confront his messenger. The messenger was still very weary from his journey, but was slowly able to relay his report. Of course the news was not pleasant, it never is, and Sesshoumaru had to refrain from ripping the demon in two.

"Explain," came the lord's icy command.

The messenger began to sweat a little. "A-All of the details were not told to me my lord. Captain Taka w-wanted to ensure that my message got to you as swiftly as possible!"

The information was both infuriating and perplexing at the same time. Apparently a small group of dog demons recently decided to split off from the rest of the tribe, citing that they had been under attack by roving hordes of lesser demons for some time. They felt abandoned by the current Inu No Taisho who seemingly refused to lift a finger to aid them. The disgruntled demons declared a new alpha, a former lieutenant from Sesshoumaru's army, and were now steadily marching southward recruiting as they went.

Taka dispatched a battalion to quell the disturbance and bring the demons back into line the second he caught word of it. However, Taka's entire battalion was defeated in the oddest way. They had all been purified. Not purified to the point of being obliterated, but purified to the point where they lost all of their demon abilities and traits. They were forcibly turned human. After they were converted into humans the rebellious dog demons quickly cut them down.

Sesshoumaru glared one last time at the messenger, and then turned away. "Very well, leave me."

"Yes my lord." Inwardly the demon gave a huge sigh of relief. The last messenger to face the Inu No Taisho carrying news this bad had his legs cut off!

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to cross his arms. A habit he had never really gotten rid of. Well, his shit-for-brains sibling had gotten rid of it for him by slicing off his left arm.

He frowned.  _"A weapon used to convert demons into humans? It seems horribly inefficient. Why not simply kill the demon with its purity?"_

Sesshoumaru slowly moved over to the window.  _"How did they gain such a weapon? From Naraku perhaps? No. The dragon tribe? Impossible. Hn, it is not like me to digress, all of this is semantics. The fact of the matter is that I need to squash yet another rebellion. However, I foresee a decent battle on the horizon."_  His frown slowly turned into a small smirk.  _"I'm sure Taka is also ready for a good battle, he's lost a lot of good men."_

Jaken walked into the room and found his Lord staring out the window with a big grin on his handsome face. The tiny imp shivered.  _"Well at least I didn't walk in to find another dead messenger. Oh my lord and his blood lust, that grin does not bode well for me!"_

Sesshoumaru never turned to look at his retainer. "Jaken, I leave for the north immediately. I'm also leaving Rin in your care as well. Don't forget what I said before, no more missed lessons or I'll take it out of your hide."

"Yes sire. You can count on your worthy-"

"Get out."

Jaken swiftly bowed. "Yes my lord."

Never one to dawdle, Sesshoumaru quickly donned his armor and grabbed his swords. As he placed Tenseiga in his sash it protested just a bit.

He raised an eyebrow.  _"Curious."_

Though he was loathe to admit it, he had not mastered the blade. It had an odd will of its own that would surface randomly. He cursed his father everyday for the gift of the troublesome weapon, but he was always compelled without fail by some unseen force to take it with him.

He stilled the sword with his hand. "Enough! Or I will leave you behind."

It stopped shaking, but he still felt that the blade was not completely at ease.

_"Damn you father and damn this blade."_  With that, Sesshoumaru made haste for the northern keep.


	3. Chapter 3

_"The love of command fulfills me, and the love of battle completes me."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Due to the seriousness of his journey, Sesshoumaru chose to run swiftly through the forest as opposed to flying to the northern keep. It would only be a matter of time before the rebel demons found out that he was on his way. He wanted to maintain the element of surprise for as long as possible. If he could get to the bastard dogs before they became aware of his presence, then cutting them down would be all the sweeter.

He leaped over a chasm and landed with fluid grace into a full run,  _"I'll kill that traitorous lieutenant first. How dare they rebel over something so trivial."_  Sesshoumaru could already feel his former lieutenant's blood on his claws. He smiled.

Deep down he knew that he had screwed up. He'd rather run himself through with a rusty knife than admit it, but his mother had once again been correct. The dog demons to the north should have been dealt with, and his relentless hunt for Naraku had kept him from solidifying his ties there. Now he was paying the price for his oversight.

On the bright side he could possibly get his hands on a rather interesting new weapon. Whatever method the rebels were using to convert demons into humans was amazingly effective. Sesshoumaru didn't need such a weapon to augment his inherent powers, but it could be a threat that he could use along with his army as leverage over other demons like the dragon tribe who occasionally had delusions of grandeur. Challenge the Inu No Taisho and he will strip you of your demon powers as well as your life. That kind of threat would serve him and his empire well.

_"Yes, this weapon could be useful indeed. We shall see soon enough."_  Sesshoumaru's mind quickly moved back to his other current problem, a wife. His mother had taken another good jab at his pride by remarking about his half-sibling's current status in that area.

_"Who in their right mind would ever want to bed that whelp? Oh yes, that strange priestess that follows him like a lost pup. The one with the outrageous outfits and the nice legs. Or perhaps it was the other one, the dead one."_  Sesshoumaru could feel his insides cringe.  _"My dear brother has a penchant for priestesses it would seem. Even resorting to necrophilia. Hn, I thought Taka was a pervert. With any luck he'll infuriate one or both of them and they'll purify the pest."_  He almost laughed...almost.

The familiar scenery and smells of the northern keep were starting to tickle his nose. This keep was always one of his favorites. Nestled at the top of a steep hill partly surrounded by a river, it had many natural defenses in addition to its scenic beauty. It was also of great strategic importance. The keep itself had been built by his father during his war with the dragon tribe and it bordered their territory. Not that the dragons had been much of a force lately. Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru kept a keen eye on them. Dragons were renown for their patience. They could lay low and meek for centuries and then come at you with a fury when the time was right.

The guards at the front gate didn't notice their lord as he quickly speed between them. He didn't want to be noticed right now. If the rebels had any sense, they would have already sent spies. Sesshoumaru continued on to the main building and noticed some raw recruits being trained by the barracks.

_"Taka has wasted no time in replacing the soldiers he's lost I see."_

Sesshoumaru walked calmly into the atrium of the main building. A guard by the door straightened and then moved to fully announce his presence. Sesshomaru silenced him with a quick blow to the head. As the unconscious guard slumped to the ground, Sesshomaru turned to another guard.

"I am traveling incognito. You will not announce my arrival, for any reason. Is that understood?"

Before the guard could answer, a strong smooth voice with just a lilt of humor spoke, "Yes my lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded to the speaker, "Captain Taka."

Taka was almost as tall as Sesshoumaru at 6'3" and built nearly the same way. He had long wavy hair that was a curious mix of blonde and brown held in a high ponytail. His facial features, especially his green eyes, couldn't be mistaken for anything other than feline. The other physical trait that gave away his heritage was his tail, also blonde and brown, that swayed provocatively as he walked. Kagome's friend Eri would have described him as a "super hottie". It would have been a more than fair description.

Taka continued to speak, "I was just about to relay new orders to my staff, but now that you have arrived we should postpone. My messenger gave you all of the details?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "His message was lacking in a great many details Taka. I hope, for your sake, you have more information to provide me."

The cat brushed off the implied threat. Sesshoymaru always made threats. 99.9% of the time he followed through on them, but in Taka's case, and he was an extremely rare case, Sesshoymaru only followed through on them 60% of the time.

"Indeed my lord, quite a bit has happened since I dispatched my messenger. If you would be so kind?"

Taka gestured toward a room where he and his lord could talk in private. He knew Sesshoymaru was already furious and the new information he gathered would only make him more incensed.

When both demons were sure that they had complete privacy Taka began to speak once again. "The rebels have split into 2 groups. One is fortifying an old outpost formerly used by the dragon tribe, the other is still making their way south doing recruiting. We think their leader is at the outpost, but we're not sure. I have sent spies to a few of the villages. With any luck they will be recruited and we can learn more."

Taka paused briefly, this part was really going to make the dog blow his stack. "We've also found that any demons that refuse to join their army have been turned human. They've turned whole families my lord, including children."

The normally smooth and pristine magenta stripes on Sesshoymaru's cheeks began to grow jagged. He maintained control but it was slipping. How dare they! Using the weapon against soldiers in battle was one thing, using it against innocents was another. You could do no worse than to damn a demon to a mortal life, and they had done so to children. Children! They would all die, slow and painful.

_"I might even have some of the afflicted families rip them to shreds."_  It was only proper. Sesshoymaru kept himself calm, "Do we know anything more about the weapon?"

Taka shook his head and sighed in frustration. "No, the only thing we do know is that the group doing the recruiting seems to have it at the moment. Therefore the outpost is open for attack."

Sesshoymaru raised an eyebrow. "It could be a trap."

Taka scratched his chin. "Yes, but no one has reported use of the weapon by anyone in the outpost. It could be that they simply haven't used it, but I'm guessing that they only have one at the moment. They may also be in the middle of creating another."

That was all Sesshoymaru needed to hear. He stood up. "We attack the outpost immediately, but we go together. Leave the rest of your soldiers here to guard the keep and the surrounding villages."

Taka's eyes narrowed. "Ahh, you want swift vengeance I see."

Sesshoymaru turned to Taka with eyes holding nothing but hate. "Swift? Oh no. Death will come to them, but it will not be swift."

::-::

Kagome pulled herself out of the well after throwing her bag over the side.

_"Phew! I really need to bring a ladder with me the next time I cross over. I've been climbing out of that well using only these damn vines for far too long!"_  She wiped her hands on her jeans, picked up her bag, and slowly made her way to the village,  _"I think I did pretty well on those tests. Ok, I'm not to sure about that Physics exam, but I think I did ok on everything else. Well, now that's behind me. Back to finding jewel shards!"_

Kagome poked her head into the small hut. "Kaede?"

Kaede raised her head with a small smile. "I'm here child. Come sit with me."

Kagome held nothing but respect for the old priestess. She had spent a lot of time with Kaede learning to gain better control over her powers. Kaede was also the one to teach her about herbs and how to create ointments. Those skills became amazingly useful whenever she ran out of any medicinal supplies she brought back from the future. Kaede cared for Kagome like a granddaughter and a selfish part of the old woman's heart secretly hoped that the girl would stay and take over her role as the village priestess when she past on.

"Where is everybody? They usually meet me by the well." Kagome frowned a bit,  _"I was sure Inuyasha would be right at the top of the well when I arrived ready to chew me out. Where is he?"_

Kaede removed a tea kettle from the fire, "Hmmm, they have traveled west. They learned more of the troubles there and felt that they could not wait for ye."

"They left me!?", Kagome almost snarled. _"Of all the selfish...I could see this kind of move coming from Inuyasha, but Miroku? Sango? Grrrr!! No garlic potato chips for you dog boy!"_

As if sensing the irate girl's thoughts Kaede continued, "Do not think ill of them Kagome. They knew your studies were important to ye, so in order to appease Inuyasha and keep him from going after ye once again, they agreed to travel on."

Kaede handed a fuming Kagome a soothing cup of tea. "Do not worry over it. Without your powers to find the shards they will have no choice but to return soon. I believe the monk and slayer knew this even as they left."

Kagome slumped and sipped her tea. "Fine then. I guess I can see why they left. That's not going to keep me from giving Inuyasha a good S-I-T when he gets back though!"

The old priestess could do nothing but laug, "Oh yes, I think the others are fully expecting the half-demon to be punished upon their return as well."

Kagome sipped more of her tea.  _"Mmmm, this is pretty good. I have to ask Kaede what herbs she used. Anyway, at least this gives me some time to think about what I'm going to do about college. That grant couldn't have come at a better time. I'll need to start sending out scholarship applications though. If my grades are as good as I think they'll be, I should qualify for at least a few of them."_

Kagome yawned.  _"Inuyasha, what am I going to say to you? My mind is made up about school, but I don't want to hurt you either. I promised to stay by your side and I will. So I have to think of some way to make you understand._  She yawned again and rubbed her eyes.  _Wow, I'm more tired than I thought I was. Maybe I'll...maybe."_  The teacup tumbled out of her hands as Kagome fell over into a deep sleep.

A quiet voice whispered from the shadows, "Very good priestess Kaede. Now bind and gag her. Not too rough though! We don't want to damage the young girl."

Kaede moved as if in a trance, she was dreaming, yet not. All she could do was listen and obey the voice. It was so soothing after all, so comforting. Yes, she would bind Kagome well, but not too tight. No harm in that right? No harm at all. After Kagome was fully bound and gagged the shadows around the hut began to move in and surround her prone form. Slowly the shadows enveloped the girl's body and then moved away back to where they came. Kagome's body was gone, her aura vanished, even her scent had disappeared. To anyone entering the hut it would appear as though she had never been there.

The quiet voice continued, its words were like soft feathers caressing the old woman's senses. "Good, very good Kaede. Now clean up your hut, the poor girl has spilled tea all over. Oh and don't forget that strange bag she brought with her, yes? It's best you get rid of it somewhere, hmm? Then forget Kaede, forget it all. The girl never returned, you never had tea, you never spoke. You are still patiently waiting for her. She's such a sweet girl after all. Continue to wait for her Kaede."

Kaede grabbed Kagome's bag and walked as if in a daze to the old well. She peered over the side and then casually threw it over the rim. Something in the back of the old priestess's brain knew that what she was doing was very wrong. She tried to fight it, but it was no use. That voice was so calming, so harmless. What she was doing couldn't possibly be wrong. That voice would never have her harm anyone. The old woman turned and walked back to her hut, returned to stoking her fire, and waited patiently.

::-::

"Hurry up Taka, you are slowing." Sesshoumaru said tersely.

A slightly winded cat demon replied, "I confess that I have never been able to maintain your speed my lord, forgive me."

The dog demon sped up a little more. "If you spent more time improving your stamina in the dojo instead of the bedroom you'd be able to keep up."

Taka smirked as he gracefully jumped over a fallen log. "Speaking of stamina, I heard you bedded Lady Kaella."

_"So, the crafty cat knows about that little tryst does he? Apparently he does not completely isolate himself from the dog demon court. Even my mother had not yet heard. Imagine offering up Kaella's daughter as a potential wife! Ha!"_

"Yes, she was nothing remarkable."

_"But she did manage to sweet talk that husband of hers into signing the treaty. Apparently her mouth was good for something after all."_

Taka frowned. "Ahh disappointing," then he grinned, "although I hear her daughter is quite a beauty."

"Hn, then you should speak with my mother. The daughter has the makings of a good wife in her opinion."

Taka grunted. "Gods not that discussion again."

"Yes again. I have agreed to look for a wife in earnest."

The cat demon held back a snicker, "The old bitch has you by the balls eh?" Mock sorrow crossed Taka's face, "Goodbye bachelorhood, we hardly knew ye."

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge the jab and continued. "Have you heard of any demonesses that I should consider? I need to at least put up the pretense that I am looking."

Taka's face grew serious as he paged though various demonesses in his mind. He had a lot to page through! This caused him to slow his running pace a bit more, which only further annoyed Sesshoumaru.

The demon lord hissed, "Taka!"

"Yes, I'm thinking my lord. My apologies."

Many of the demonesses Taka had heard of, or sampled personally, were all women that his lord had already bedded or were in no way suitable. Sesshoumaru had all the aspects to attract the best. He was rich, handsome to the point of being utterly beautiful, and extremely powerful. Unfortunately, since the dog knew he was perfection, he also expected perfection in a wife. But the fact of the matter was that there were simply no perfect demonesses available. They all had some flaw that Taka was sure his lord would disapprove of.

_"Perhaps I'm looking in the wrong place? Hrmm, yes, perhaps a more radical approach is necessary."_  Taka sped up his running pace a bit. "Have you considered a woman not of noble demon blood my lord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't miss a beat. "No."

_"This isn't going to be easy,"_  Taka mused. "Ahh, well, I have heard of a woman you might consider. However, there are...complications. Ah, complications that require a bit of an open mind."

"I am not interested in lesser demons Taka, that is a sacrilege only you indulge in."

"Oh no, no my lord. I would never suggest a lesser demon."  _"Even though you have no idea what you're missing, heh."_  "I was referring to a human."

Sesshoumaru came to a dead stop so quickly that Taka nearly barreled into him. "What did you say?"

"Um, a human my lord."

Taka caught his lord's eyes narrowing and quickly went in to diffuse his anger before the cat found himself without limbs. "But no ordinary human my lord! A human with blood better than any demoness. They say she is from some mystical land. Her clothes are strange and her accent is obviously foreign. She is a slayer of demons but also a great healer. Villages both demon and human have been blessed by her passage."

_"Thank Gods, that got his attention."_  Taka quickly continued. "Also she is said to be a beauty beyond compare. Beautiful enough to rival any demoness. Because she is a healer, that means she is also highly educated. And to top it all off, she is the current keeper of the Shikon Jewel. By all accounts a true prize!"

After that last statement, the cat demon found his lord's light whip firmly wrapped around his neck. Sesshoumaru growled and snarled in the cat's face, then said in a deadly whisper, "You do realize that you have described, in every detail, my half-brother's wench!"

Before Taka could answer, Sesshoumaru spun around with lightning speed and smacked the cat demon's body into a nearby tree. For his part, Taka took the beating like a man. He had no idea the woman traveled with Inuyasha and he definitely had no idea she was already spoken for. If he had known, he would have never mentioned her. However, now that he had brought her up he had to stick by his suggestion. Sesshoumaru hated it when people didn't stand by their words, even if he didn't like what was being said.

Taka was already in deep shit, he needed to smooth talk his way out of this quickly. "I was unaware of her connection to your half-brother my lord. Nevertheless since you are aware of the girl, you know my words are true. She  **is** a prize. Even if she is a mortal."

Taka went in for the kill. "I am aware of your need to form a bond with the dog demon tribes on the mainland. They have interbred with the humans for some time. Being overly antagonistic to the humans here in Japan could pose a problem with negotiations, especially since it is rumored that the strongest alpha on the mainland is a half-demon. What better way to show them that we have also learned to co-exist with the humans than to have a human wife? Or for the time being, at least make her your intended? When the negotiations are over you can withdraw your suit and marry a full demoness if you wish."

The whip retracted from Taka's throat, the cat was nearly out of the mess he put himself in. Sesshoumaru turned away from the demon and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. The shifty feline was right, the priestess was a prize. From the moment he first met her he knew there was something odd about her. His half-brother had shielded the girl from him the second he arrived, yet she did not cower in fear. She stood her ground and had the bravery to enter the portal to his father's grave. The uppity wench even had the nerve to egg the half-mutt on and coax him into claiming the Tessaiga. Then she managed to pull the damn sword out herself. Incredible!

It wasn't until later that he found out the girl was a priestess and the keeper of the sacred jewel. Not that the girl had done a very good job in keeping the jewel in one piece. Demons from every corner were constantly looking for jewel shards. Yet, through it all, the girl remained alive and had even managed to gather some of the shards back.

To say that Sesshoumaru disliked humans was as obvious as saying water was wet. It was a deep dislike, but he didn't hate them completely. Most humans were ignorant, smelly, weak, and frail. However there were a few here and there that were actually of some worth. He had even worked with a few humans while he battled to gain his title. Sesshoumaru didn't like humans, but he was no fool. It was quite obvious that their population was growing to the point where they were beginning to outnumber demon-kind. On the mainland, demons had been so outnumbered by the humans that they were forced to swallow their pride and interbreeding became a common tactic. Allowing humans to marry demons and breed half-demon children was seen as a way to cement alliances as opposed to going to war.

Contrary to popular belief Sesshoumaru didn't despise half-demons. He only despised his half-brother. Taunting the whelp and poking fun at his half-demon blood was just a great way to piss him off. In reality, Sesshoumaru could care less about his blood. Only strength mattered, and the dog demon freely admitted to himself that Inuyasha did have some strength. Sesshomaru's missing limb proved that point.

He once again resisted the urge to cross his arms.  _"If I use the girl I will need to remove Inuyasha. Perhaps even kill him. However, the girl is innocent, almost suffocatingly so. I could always seduce her. Gods I can hardly believe I'm considering this."_

The dog demon eyed Taka and slowly replied, "Impossible. I already told you she has been claimed by the half-breed."

Taka gave him a droll look, "And since when has that been of any consequence? The boy wouldn't know what to do with such a prize. Besides, when you are finished with her you can easily return her to the half-demon." Taka's mouth formed a lecherous grin, "And be sure to return her deflowered of course. What better way to get underneath Inuyasha's skin than to take his woman...completely?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him. The dog demon simply speed off full throttle towards their destination leaving the cat behind.

_"Phew, that was a close one!"_  Taka rubbed his sore neck,  _"Dammit, now I have to catch up."_  The suave cat demon quickly gave himself a pat on the back for smoothly avoiding death once again, and then speed off to follow his lord.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The only prison that can hold you is the prison of your mind."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Kagome awoke with a horrendous headache. She couldn't move and her mouth was gagged with some kind of cloth. When she opened her eyes she could see nothing but darkness.

_"I'm not in Kaede's hut anymore."_

Kagome found that if she wiggled enough she was able to bend and reach her right shoe. She was no stranger to kidnappings and even less of a stranger to being bound and gagged. Having been tied up once too often Kagome had made it a point to hide a small pocket knife in her shoe. It was actually a gift from Souta of all people. Her little brother, despite his false bravado around Inuyasha, worried quite a bit about Kagome. Sometimes his big sis came home with so many cuts and bruises it was a wonder that she could even walk.

Souta had handed the small knife to her and gave her a serious look, a look way too serious for someone his age. "Here sis, take this. I know you like using your bow and arrows, but I saw this at the market and I really want you to take it with you. To protect you."

Kagome had gently accepted it and kissed her brother on the cheek, "Thank you Souta."

The boy could only blush and shuffle his feet. The memory nearly brought tears to her eyes, but this was no time for crying. Kagome slipped her fingers into her shoe and slowly pulled out the knife. Fortunately her eyes were adjusting to the darkness. She was in some kind of cell, or perhaps a cave. It was damp and it smelled terrible.

_"Man it stinks. The sooner I can cut through these bindings the better."_

Kagome went to work cutting through the bindings on her feet first, when she had more leverage she managed to free her wrists. It really didn't matter who kidnapped her at the moment. There were always people after her, and it was always for the same thing, the jewel shards.

Kagome's eyes widened,  _"Oh no, I left the shards in my bag! I don't sense them nearby. I can only hope they overlooked them when they kidnapped me."_

After freeing her hands, Kagome quickly ripped off the gag on her mouth, "Bleh, this thing tastes like bad fish. Okay, now to try to get out of wherever it is I am." She got up and moved her arms outward hoping to feel a wall or maybe a door. Instead she tripped over a rock, "Ow dammit!"

"My my, such naughty language from such a pretty mouth," said a calm voice.

Kagome moved her head around trying to find the source of the voice, "W-who are you?"

The darkness of the room seemed to creep across Kagome's skin as the voice spoke softly, "A friend."

Kagome felt like something was trying to pry into her brain. She still had a terrible headache and used the pain of it to focus on something other than the soothing sensation the voice was emitting.

Kagome was also no stranger to mind control. "Don't even try, I know what you're doing. It won't work!"

"Hahaha, I like you girl. You are far more interesting than the others, and more powerful by far."

The darkness of the room seemed to cover her, like it was tangible. It felt like she was being caressed. If she wasn't trying to maintain control it would have felt erotic. The headache wasn't helping her focus enough and she could feel her body relax almost going limp.

_"No, I can do this! I have to be strong!"_

**BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!**

In one powerful blast, the entire side of the room was blown away, rock and other debris went sailing into the air. Kagome's body was thrown back at least 6 feet. The darkness that had surrounded her retreated just as suddenly. Whatever was trying to enter her mind obviously had bigger problems to deal with. Kagome wiped some debris from her face and looked around. Going from almost total darkness to full daylight had blinded her for a few seconds.

_"Oh God."_

She was in the middle of what looked to be a fierce battle. Absolutely everything was on fire or otherwise destroyed. Also, whatever took out the wall of her prison had also taken out a good chunk of the hillside. After her eyes adjusted to the light a little better she saw dozens of figures among the flames. They all seemed to be running like hell in one direction with swords, spears, and clubs drawn.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!**

A surge of power ran through the running figures blasting through them with such force that they were completely annihilated. Blood and limbs flew through the air painting the sky. A disembodied clawed hand landed right in Kagome's lap with a splat.

"Gaaaah!!", she quickly pushed the bloody hand off, stood up, and ran. Then another blast of similar magnitude struck once again and she fell.

Pain shot though her right leg, "Unnngh...Oh no!"

It was then that she heard more sounds of destruction accompanied by chilling screams. "I have to get to a safer place. Come on Kagome!", grunting though the pain, and thanking all the angels in heaven that her leg wasn't broken, she tried again to get away.

A man, obviously a demon, jumped in front of her. His eyes were red, his fangs bared in a vicious snarl as he foamed slightly at the mouth. He was out of his mind with rage and was also bleeding profusely from where his right arm and a good portion of his upper torso had once been. Kagome could do nothing but stay still. Perhaps if she was quick enough she could throw up a barrier.

As if sensing what Kagome was about to do, the demon slashed down at her with his left hand. Just before he reached her a short sword or some kind of long dagger flew between them neatly severing the demon's remaining arm at the elbow.

The man fell back howling and cursing in rage, "AAAAAAAAArrrgghh!! Damn you, damn you! My arms, you sons of whores! You fucking bastards!"

A smooth voice, strangely calm considering the chaos, responded, "Tsk, Aito. Is that any way to speak in front of a lady? I always knew you had no manners."

A tall man splattered in blood walked forward through the smoke and fire that surrounded them. His blonde and brown hair was held high and he had the most amazing green eyes. He looked human, but his fangs, claws, and tail clearly stated that he was demon.

_"He looks almost like a humanoid version of...Buyo? Uhh, minus the fat."_  If Kagome wasn't so close to pissing herself in fear she would have giggled.

The tall man's green cat eyes looked her over and gave a small smile, "Do not fear little human, and don't mind Aito here. He's about to go to hell and he's not really up for it."

In the background Aito continued to growl and curse, the tall demon kicked him in the side and snarled, "Shut the fuck up you waste!" Aito continued to growl, but he stopped cursing.

Kagome shrank back a bit. This mysterious demon had just saved her life, but he could easily take it for himself. She wasn't sure what to do. She could feel his aura and it was pretty powerful. How did she manage to get into these situations!?

The tall demon walked around to retrieve his thrown weapon and then turned back to her with an amused look on his face, "You're still here? I would have thought you'd run." He waved his hand at her dismissively, "Well no matter, you're free now little one, go back to your village."

Kagome managed to find her voice, "I-I don't know where I am."

The demon wiped the blood off his weapon and sheathed it, "Hrmm, that's a problem, but not really my problem now is it?"

She blinked,  _"What? This guy just saved my life and now he's just going to ditch me!? Be cool Kagome, maybe you can reason with him."_

"Uhh, no it's not your problem, sort of, but could you please point me to where the nearest village is? I was kidnapped and brought here by force. I really don't have any idea where I am."

Taka took in the human girl's appearance once again. She was dressed odd that was for sure. What were those things on her legs? Trousers? They certainly left nothing to the imagination, _"Mmmm, nice legs. Perhaps these dogs captured her to have a bit of fun? She's pretty enough."_

Taka discretely sniffed her, and she smelled sweet, innocent, and untouched. Her aura was also strange, it held power. She was also claimed. It was rather faint, but another demon's aura mixed with hers and it felt familiar. Suddenly something clicked in Taka's brain,  _"Oh for Gods sake, please don't be who I think you are."_ He tilted his head in an almost dog-like way, "What is your name little human?"

"Kagome sir.",  _"Maybe he'll help me if I'm polite enough."_

The cat demon scowled,  _"Of all the places for this wench to be, she'd have to be here!? I hope to the heavens she's telling the truth and wasn't conspiring with these bastards or Sesshomaru is going to have my ass."_  He sighed. "I have heard of you priestess Kagome."

She blinked again, "You have?"

"Oh yes, your name is well known in the west." He gave her a small bow, "My name is Taka, I am captain to the Inu No Taisho."

_"Inu No Taisho? He served Inuyasha's father? It doesn't matter, he actually knows me and he hasn't tried to kill me! I think my luck just improved!"_  Kagome smiled brightly at him, "You know Inuyasha then?"

He nodded, "Yes indeed."

"Oh thank goodness! Oh, and thank you for saving me. I thought I was a goner there!"

Taka smiled at her, "Do not mention it, this lump of flesh," he gave another swift kick to Aito, "was about to enter the afterlife soon anyway."

Kagome wasn't anxious to see any more bloodshed, but the demon in front of her seemed to take quite a bit of pleasure in torturing the man bleeding on the ground. Like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Um, I see. Well, uh, are you going to...um, kill him?"

The cat demon smiled and replied, "No, little one."

"Because," cut in an all too familiar baritone, "that is a pleasure reserved for this Sesshoumaru alone."

::-::

A pair of lavender eyes peered out of the shadows of the forest overlooking the decimated outpost. The creature seemed to be part of the shadows and moved with a swiftness away from the destroyed area.

_"Well that could have gone better. That girl would have been perfect for the main attack. No matter, I can always track her down again if she doesn't get herself killed. Damn you Sesshoumaru you were early! I wasn't expecting you for at least another day."_

The shadow being traveled southwest until it reached a small cave partly covered in moss and difficult to see unless you knew it was there. The cave eventually narrowed into an intricate network of tunnels. The shadow continued to move swiftly through the passages avoiding hidden traps that kept out unwanted visitors. Now that the Inu No Taisho had made his appearance certain plans would have to be put into action. This also meant that the current timetable would need to be sped up. Sesshoumaru was as relentless as he was ruthless, if he wasn't dealt with quickly they would all be dead.

When the shadow reached what looked to be an enlarged area of the tunnel it paused and called out in a soft voice, "I am here."

"And you reek of failure Sanaka."

Another shadow larger than the first appeared and then reformed into a dark haired male of average height complete with the same lavender eyes. It was hard to make out all of the male's features, he seemed to fade into and out of the shadows as if drawing power from them.

"I did not fail Tanaka," the other shadow said smugly. The smaller shadow also took the opportunity to reform itself, becoming a dark haired woman with a light build. "I told Aito that splitting his forces was folly. He ignored me. Now he is most likely dead, the fool."

Tanaka grunted, "It wouldn't have mattered. Aito was a decoy and he has served his purpose. He's drawn out Sesshoumaru so that we can deal with him on our own terms. Where is the artifact?"

A quick laugh left Sanaka's lips, "It is safe. Don't you worry."

He shot her a scathing look, "Do you play games with me woman?"

"Of course not," Sanaka replied with mock sincerity, "you know full well that the artifact and its maintenance are under my jurisdiction. That was the deal." The woman glided over to the male and ran her hand down his chest, the shadows surrounding them seemed to merge and swirl against each other. "Come now, don't be angry brother. This was what father wanted, would you challenge him?" She let her hand move down his body a little further.

Tanaka's look of utter disgust never left his face. "You're a dishonest, treacherous, bitch Sanaka."

She moved in closer to the angered male and whispered lowly with just a hint of lust, "Oh but you love me this way."

::-::

"Shit."

"I see that you have adopted my half-brother's vocabulary skills. How unfortunate."

Just when things were looking brighter, Kagome's life took a sharp turn right into the toilet. No wonder she was surrounded by destruction and devastation, 'Mr. Walking Death' was here! Anywhere Inuyasha's brother, okay  **half** _-_  brother, traveled some really messed up things were soon to follow in Kagome's opinion.

The last time she ran into him she was about to be killed, or probably raped, by Mukotsu the poison master from the Band of Seven. Oddly enough Sesshoumaru had saved her then as well, although inadvertently. However, even after she had been saved things didn't get much better. She narrowly escaped death a few more times during that whole Band of Seven adventure. Hell, Koga had almost died!

She snapped out of her haze. Now was not the time to think about that. She had to get on Sesshoumaru's good side, if he had one, and convince him to lead her back to Inuyasha or at least a nearby village.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gave him a small bow,  _"A little ass kissing never hurts."_

"Could you please tell me where I am? I-"

He quickly cut her off. "I heard your conversation with my captain. Now be silent."

Kagome quickly clamped her lips together.  _"OOkayy, silence it is. I gotta play this right or else I'm dead meat."_

Sesshoumaru looked down at the now semi-conscious demon on the ground. The blood loss was finally getting to Aito and he no longer had the strength to even growl.

"Ah former lieutenant Aito, did you honestly believe that you could defeat me?", Sesshoumaru sounded insulted.

The dog demon leaned down and released some mildly poisonous acid into to bleeding man's wounds, effectively cauterizing them. The only thing Aito could do was let out small grunts and whimpers as his flesh was fused together.

Sesshoumaru soon stood up. "There. I can't have you dying on me, we have much to discuss."

As the last word left his lips he flicked his light whip straight into Aito's stomach impaling him like a spear. The attack didn't kill him, it wasn't meant to, but it hurt like hell. Despite his weakness Aito yowled in pain. Kagome cringed but remained silent.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Where is the weapon?"

The wounded man glared as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Fuck you!"

More pain was applied to Aito's innards. "No, your wife already did thank you. Is that why you decided to betray me? Over a woman? Now, where is the weapon?"

Kagome had to stifle a gasp.  _"Wow, Sesshoumaru slept with this guy's wife? I always knew he was an asshole, but who would have guessed he was a homewrecker? Learn something new everyday I guess."_

Aito gurgled and spit up blood. "You'll never find it you bastard. Never! I pray that when they do come for you that they kill you slow."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the pathetic man in front of him, his voice turning even more malicious. "If you do not answer, then I will be forced to kill your son."

Aito widened his eyes and Sesshoumaru continued, "Answer me truthfully and I give you my word that he will be spared."

Kagome began to shake a bit, she wasn't the one at the end of Sesshoumaru's wrath this time but his aura was stifling her.  _"Man he's pissed. Stay calm Kagome."_

"M-my son?"

Aito seemed to be coming to a moment of clarity. He was going to die, no doubt about that, but his son meant the world to him. Aito had wisely hidden the boy away, even from his bitch of a wife, but he had no doubts that Sesshoumaru would find him eventually. His son didn't stand a chance, he was only a child. If he didn't give Sesshoumaru some answers, then his son would be hunted for the rest of his days. The Inu No Taisho was a selfish, greedy, power mad tyrant, but he wasn't a liar. If he gave his word that the boy would not be harmed, then Aito knew he would follow through.

"I d-don't know exactly where the weapon is now. No one w-was allowed to get close to it, it radiates p-pu-purity."

_"Hmmm, now we're getting somewhere."_  , he held back a bit, "Then how did you manage to use it?", Sesshoumaru replied.

Aito coughed up more blood. "F-foreigners, we allied with them. They are able to control the weapon using human women, priestesses."

Kagome perked up at that last comment.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Explain."

"They were able to control the women. Forced them to use the weapon. It dr-drained them, we had to h-hunt for women all the time."

Aito turned half-dead eyes toward Kagome and she shuddered. "They are looking for stronger women, but the str-stronger the priestess, the m-more difficult to catch."

Sesshoumaru wrenched Aito forward a bit by his stomach and forced him to turn his head back to face him. "Where was the weapon the last time you saw it?"

Aito could no longer feel his legs, he knew his time was short, "To the northwest...my son?"

"Is safe."

With that last comment Sesshoumaru expanded his whip inside the fallen demon's stomach tearing him from the inside out. Guts and blood flew everywhere. Aito didn't even have time to scream. Kagome quickly shuffled onto her hands and knees and vomited. Taka, who had remained silent but observant through the whole conversation, wrinkled his nose.

After withdrawing his whip, Sesshoumaru turned away from the scene. "Come.", he then began to walk.

Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked at Sesshoumaru's retreating back, then she looked at Taka. "What?"

Taka smiled at the girl and helped lift her to her feet. "Come on little one, we're going."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ha! That's your problem boy! You don't know when to laugh and you don't know when to cry."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

"Priestess Kaede? Are you well?"

Miroku looked at the woman with some concern. The old priestess had been acting very strange upon the group's return to the village. She would sit patiently as if waiting for someone and practically ignore them.

When Inuyasha asked if she had seen Kagome, the old woman replied, "No, I am continuing to wait for her. I will wait as long as I have to."

After that rather odd response, it was decided that at least one person stay with Kaede until they figured out what was wrong with her.

Kaede ignored Miroku's last question and continued to stoke her fire, it seemed to be her only pastime recently. The monk shrugged and turned his thoughts inward. Their journey to the west had not been completely pointless. They found that priestesses from some of the villages they encountered had been kidnapped. The women would disappear suddenly and were nearly impossible to trace. Miraculously, one village had managed to find their wayward priestess, but she was found dead.

"Do you know what happened to this poor soul?" said Miroku.

The headman wiped the tears from his eyes. "No, good monk. We found her by the brook after she had gone missing for 3 days." The old man looked at her body with grief and whispered, "She was so young."

Miroku looked at the corpse on the funeral pyre. The monk prided himself on his keen observation of the female anatomy, and this dead woman before him was anything but young.

"Young you say? But her face-"

"Yes, that is how we found her," the old headman interrupted. "Before she was kidnapped she was a young woman, fresh as the spring rain. When we discovered her body later she was like this, an old woman and decrepit. Do you know what could have done this?"

Miroku could only shake his head. "I'm sorry, no. But I intend to find out."

_"And what have we found?,"_  thought Miroku, _"Not much. It appears that part of Inuyasha's brother's domain is in turmoil and human priestesses are being kidnapped and drained for some twisted purpose. Could Sesshoumaru be responsible for the disappearance of the priestesses?_  Miroku's brow furrowed.

The monk knew very little about Sesshoumaru. He had only seen him in battle against Inuyasha and other foes. He had spoken to him only once, and even then it was after another fight with Inuyasha. The man, no demon lord, was cold, calculating, and completely without mercy. A monster. However, he traveled with a small human girl that he went out of his way to keep from harm. He even saved the monk and his companions from death on more than one occasion. The demon was ruthless to be sure, but he didn't seem the type to resort to kidnapping.

_"No, this whole ordeal seems more like a tactic of Naraku than anyone else."_  Yes, Naraku couldn't be ruled out. If anything, he was Miroku's number one suspect.

He shifted over to the fire a little more to warm his hands. Sango came into the hut, gave a brief worried look to Kaede, and then sat down by him.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Has Kaede gotten any better?"

Miroku's eyes never left the fire as he whispered back, "No she hasn't. It's almost like she's being controlled, but she hasn't done anything to harm anyone."

"She could just be going a bit senile. It would be normal for her age," replied Sango.

"Senile so quickly? No my dear Sango, we weren't gone that long. There is some force at work. Perhaps the problems that plague the west are also occurring here?"

Sango nodded and then moved away from Miroku. The monk couldn't help but shift his eyes and take a quick peek at her pretty bottom.  _"Ahhh, what a lovely backside my slayer has."_

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. "I know you're staring monk. Cut it out before I rip out your eyes."

Miroku lifted his hands in defense. "Lady Sango! How can I not stare at such loveliness?"

Sango only huffed and walked out of the hut. She had no time for Miroku's lechery now, she had to speak with Inuyasha. And where was Kagome? It had already been 6 days and the group was sure that she would be there waiting for them. Whenever Kagome told them how many days she'd be gone, she always followed through. The girl was amazingly punctual. Even Inuyasha, despite his grumblings, knew she'd be back exactly when she said she'd be.

Sango found the half-demon at his usual spot in the sacred tree. She was happy that he and Kagome finally managed to declare their love for one another. She kind of envied their happiness, and hoped that she could also find that kind of love for herself.

_"Hrmph, I could find that kind of love if I wasn't so hung up on that monk."_ Sango sighed and looked up at Inuyasha, he seemed lost in thought, which meant that he was either worried or upset.  _"He's probably concerned about Kagome."_

"Inuyasha, perhaps you should go get her."

"No."

Sango's eyes flew wide. "What?"

Inuyasha jumped down and subconsciously looked in the direction of the well. "Look Sango, me and Kagome...Well, we've just been arguing so much lately. A little too much. I know she thinks that I hate the fact that she wants to finish school, and to be honest I was against it, but now I see that she really wants to do it. And I'm...I'm proud of her."

When the group returned to the village Inuyasha's initial impulse was to drag Kagome back, but as he sped off to the well the memory of their last argument entered his mind. She had told him well in advance about these "ex-ams" and her need to complete them in person, but he was hoping she'd forget about it. After merging his aura with hers he was finding it even harder than before to have her absent from his side for long periods of time. He needed her with him to keep himself grounded. She was his rock, and he loved her, but it was a different kind of love than what he felt for Kikyo.

His love for the undead priestess had been sudden and a little wild. Inuyasha's intimate moments with Kikyo were filled with passion and whirlwind romance. His love for Kagome, on the other hand, was built on a solid foundation of trust and acceptance, but their intimate moments didn't send fire through his veins like they had with Kikyo. Don't get the half-demon wrong, the heated kisses he and Kagome shared made his heart race, but there was something missing. That little extra something that he felt with Kikyo that he just couldn't seem to capture with Kagome.

Sango stood speechless as Inuyasha continued to speak. "Let's give her a few more days before I go get her. I want to give her time. Whatever is happening in the west isn't about to end soon and I'd like to figure out what's going on with the old hag. She's acting loopy and I don't like it."

Sango remained silent and simply nodded at him. The slayer didn't necessarily agree with waiting, but she didn't want to argue with Inuyasha at the moment. The half-demon had obviously given this some thought and she decided to respect his wishes despite her apprehension. They both walked back to the village and turned their minds to Kaede's condition.

::-::

Riding on a back other than Inuyasha's was a new experience for Kagome. Taka was at least twice as fast as him, but the ride was also twice as smooth. She could feel sleek muscles glide and move under her as he ran. He kept his hands on her legs and held her firm and secure. Kagome had to keep fighting down a blush. Because the ride was so comfortable Kagome could take in her surroundings with ease as the wind blew through her hair. They were already far away from the previous battleground. She wasn't sure exactly where they were going, but she felt pretty confident that they weren't lugging her along only to kill her.

Kagome turned her head and looked at Sesshoumaru who was running alongside them. He was faster than Taka and would occasionally pull away as they ran. He seemed aware that the other demon was not as swift and was holding himself back. Kagome idly wondered why they didn't just fly, she knew Sesshoumaru was capable. She dismissed the thought and then took the opportunity to really examine the demon lord.

Being this close up and personal to the scary and hated half-brother was a rare event. The first time she encountered him this close he had looked at her like some kind of science experiment gone horribly wrong. He then tried to melt her. Another time he nearly strangled Sango's brother Kohaku to death. The last time he saved her from a member of the Band of Seven. This was the only time she had been this close to him and her life wasn't in mortal peril.

She watched as he seemed to glide along the ground. He was moving so fast it didn't even look like he was running. His eyes looked straight ahead as his long silver hair streamed behind him like a banner. His signature red and white haori fluttered in the breeze as he ran, but he seemed to make no sound.

_"How does he do that?"_  she pondered. He also carried that big white fuzzy boa thing over his shoulder. _"Eww, I know that thing is alive. I've seen it move. Is it some kind of appendage? It's not attached to his butt, so it's not a tail."_  Kagome took a quick peek at the demon lord's butt again just to be sure. Sesshoumaru's armor covered him pretty well, but at her angle she got a pretty good look at it.

_"Nope, not a tail. Sheesh, why do all of the most disagreeable demons have the best bodies? Koga is a belligerent, but cute, doofus and he has a body men would kill for. Inuyasha can be a grump but he's adorable. Taka is drop-dead gorgeous and Sesshoumaru has probably never experienced a bad hair day in his life. Geez, even Naraku has a nice body! When he's not turning into some gross tentacle beast bent on murder and world domination that is."_

Kagome could only grimace and ever so slightly narrow her eyes at Sesshomaru's form. She prided herself on her good physique. Back home she caught the eye of a lot of guys when she walked down the street, but in feudal Japan it seemed that she was below average. In demon terms at least. Kagome wasn't a vain girl, but it irked her a bit that she had to work hard to keep her figure while these guys seemed to get by doing absolutely nothing.

Kagome could tell that he was occasionally scanning the area looking for enemies or obstacles. His eyes would shift and the light would hit them giving off a soft glint of burnished gold. Sometimes the sunlight would catch him just right through the canopy of trees and he looked otherworldly and ethereal, a vision of white and silver.

_"Ok Kagome snap out of it. He's all looks and a total douchebag. Ugh, it must be my hormones or maybe the fact that I haven't slept in forever. I know I must be getting delusional if I'm checking **him**  out, blech!"_ Kagome turned away from him as her grimace deepened.

After a half a day of watching her limp along slowly, Sesshoumaru finally ordered Taka to carry her. He planned to drop her off at the northern keep and then continue onward to engage the remaining group of rebels. Now that he had some idea as to how the weapon functioned, he felt he had a good chance of retrieving it. The group was also leaderless. It was a perfect time to strike. When he obtained the weapon he'd then take care of these mysterious foreigners.

First things first however, it was a priority that he put the girl someplace where he could easily retrieve her later. He had no intention of handing her back over to Inuyasha, he had plans for her. The initial step of the plan was to have the girl take a bath! She reeked of demon blood and God knows what. Taka was probably ready to pass out from the stench.

Despite the girl's offensive odor, she looked almost exactly the same as the last time he had encountered her. Smooth pale skin, large eyes, and nice legs. Her clothes were still odd, bordering on indecent, and hugged her small frame in all the right ways. He caught her staring at him a few times as they traveled and saw her blush a bit as Taka held her. Yes, the cat demon was correct, she was pleasing to the eye, but not overly so. She wasn't prefect, but she was rather pretty. Did she have any intelligence? She had obviously been captured by the rebels, so she still lacked fighting skill. When they arrived at the northern keep he would place her in the infirmary to test her abilities as a healer.

He watched her shift on Taka's back for moment. The cat demon moved his hands up her leg just a teensy bit higher. Sesshoumaru looked at Taka like a parent looking disapprovingly at a child.  _"Gods Taka, you're such an incurable pervert. Hn, I can't have that damn cat molesting the priestess. If I'm going to use her at all I'm going to have to get her to trust me. Considering that I've nearly killed the wench on more than one occasion this is going to prove to be difficult."_

The dog demon began to slow his running pace, and then spoke. "Taka," he gestured to the right, "let us stop at the river."

Taka nodded and moved toward the smell of water.  _"A break? Tch, I was having fun! Now I really wish I hadn't suggested this girl to my lord. She stinks like a tannery, but has rather luscious curves I must say!"_  Taka let out a low purr and shifted his tail so that it accidentally, on purpose, brushed against Kagome's backside.

Kagome jumped a little.  _"Did he just cop a feel!?"_  She felt has hands slide on her legs again.  _"Dammit he **is**  copping a feel!"_Kagome scowled. "Hey! Watch those hands mister!"

Taka gave a light laugh. "I don't know what you mean priestess. I am only keeping you secure."

"Yeah, yeah, well I'm secure now, happy? Quit feeling me up!"

"I would never dream of 'feeling you up' little one."

_"Why did that come out sounding exactly like Miroku? I have to make sure that the monk and this pervert never meet."_

They soon came to a riverbank, it was nearly dusk. Taka let Kagome down off of his back, being sure to give her rump a nice little brush of his tail. Kagome frowned at him and stomped towards the water. Since she was here, she might as well have a drink. Sesshoumaru and Taka had actually made sure she was pretty well taken care of. Which was a bit shocking. They took breaks so she could drink or relieve herself. Taka had also taken to getting her small things to eat, like berries or a small rabbit. Kagome wasn't as naive as she was in the past, she knew Sesshoumaru was keeping her around for a good reason and it wasn't because he was her friend. Taka, despite being infinitely warmer than the cold demon, was only keeping his lord happy by keeping her fed.

Just then the dog demon spoke, "We will stop here for the night."

Taka was a little surprised.  _"I thought we needed to reach the keep before nightfall? He's making us late on purpose."_  He cleared his throat. "My lord?"

"Humans require sleep Taka, you know this."

It was then Kagome's turn to look at him with surprise. "Thank you."

Sesshoumau sniffed. "You can thank me by bathing. Your smell is grotesque."

Kagome's mouth dropped open.  _"Did that bastard say I stink!?"_  Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Ok, I freely admit that I don't smell like roses. I had demon guts poured over me during that massacre I witnessed back there. What did you expect!?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her like she was speaking in tongues. Taka figured her chances for survival were at about 43%.

"Don't look at me like that! You're the one that decided to go all homicidal and rip that other guy to shreds!"

The tall demon lord walked over to where Kagome was standing by the river glaring at him in defiance, and then bent down until his mouth was by her ear. Kagome could feel his breath caress her inner ear and the side of her face as she stood stone still. Taka now figured her chances for survival had dropped to about 22%.

Sesshoumaru hissed in her ear, "If I hadn't killed that demon and taken you with us, then you most certainly would have died priestess. That's not the first time I've saved your pathetic hide. You smell like cow dung and your mouth is just as offensive."

Before Kagome could respond he picked her up by her waist and threw her ass first into the river.

She came up sputtering. "YOU FUCKING POODLE!!"

It was a bizarre and random insult to throw at him, but that was all she could think of at the spare of the moment. Her leg had not completely mended itself and when she hit the water pain had shot through it causing her to gasp while underwater. She swallowed a mouthful of not so great tasting river water. Not to mention that the water was also freezing cold!

Taka couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. The cat demon rolled on the ground as tears of mirth slid down his face. He didn't know what was funnier, the fact that his lord had thrown the girl like a sack of rice into a freezing river or the odd but humorous insult she just threw at him.

Sesshoumaru glared at the laughing cat and walked away from the riverbank. "Taka stop your foolishness and start a fire."

"Hahahahaha, yes...Yes my lord!"

Gods he was stuck with a smelly, bad-mouthed human and perverted cat demon. He sat down by a nearby tree and once again re-evaluated the concept of karma.

::-::

"Master Tanaka, we were not expecting you."

The man didn't acknowledge the soldier, he was of low importance. The only one he answered to on occasion was Aito, but that demon was now quite dead. After speaking with his sister Sanaka he made it a point to survey the destroyed outpost himself. He never trusted his sister and he never would. The sneaky bitch was good for nothing but killing and fucking. Her appetite was insatiable for both activities. It burned his pride that his father had made her his heir instead of him. They were twins, but he was the elder by 2 minutes. By rights he should be heir. The greedy cunt was probably screwing their father as well. He wouldn't put it past her.

When he reached the outpost he was not surprised by the devastation. He merely examined it with a highly critical and observant eye. Eventually he came upon one of Aito's arms. He knew it was the former alpha's from the ring on its finger, a gift from Aito's son. Tanaka felt no remorse for the deceased demon he simply examined the arm and a few other bits and pieces he thought to be Aito and nodded. He recognized the power it must of taken to literally blow the man apart.

It also appeared that the demon lord was not alone, he had one other with them. What's this? It seems as though a third person was also present, obviously smaller. A woman perhaps? Regardless, it was clear that the Inu No Taisho had practically decimated the outpost single-handedly. Quite impressive.

Sesshoumaru was a superior warrior, this was well known, but he had yet to see the demon fight in person. Tanaka was a keen strategist. He defeated his foes by exploiting their weaknesses and he rarely fought fair. Fairness and honor in battle was for fools. Why expend the energy to fight on a battlefield when you could slip poison in their tea? Finding Sesshoumaru's weakness was his top priority. Sanaka could continue to play her games using the artifact, he would take the victory in the end. When he did, their father would have no choice but to recognize him as heir.

Tanaka looked over at the man to his left. "Aito is dead, you are alpha now Sendo."

Sendo was a dog demon of average height and minor standing. He was good with a sword and he knew how lead men. However, Aito came from a noble house while he came from nothing.

"But my lord, I don't have enough clout with the soldiers. They respect me, but I have no-"

"Nonsense, you don't need a birthright Sendo. You've just received a promotion, you should be overjoyed."

Tanaka released a small portion of his power and for a moment his form flickered. "You will kill Sesshoumaru. He is unworthy to lead your people."

Normally, Tanaka donned a more solid form when addressing the dog demons. The shadow form that he was cursed with tended to unnerve the cowards. How did these spineless idiots manage to take over a good portion of Japan? The dog demon tribe was by far the most powerful at the moment. Once they fell, or more importantly once the Inu No Taisho fell, all of the other demon tribes would collapse soon after. In a way, Sesshoumaru was the glue that was keeping demon-kind of Japan together. With his removal the land would be ripe for conquest.

Tanaka hated to resort to controlling the demon, but it was necessary. These soldiers were expendable but he couldn't have their morale dropping now, that would only lead to desertion. Dog demons needed an alpha, they worked better when they functioned as a pack. Aito was a hardheaded fool, but he made a good alpha. Fueled by hate due to the plight of his people in the north and the betrayal of his wife with the Inu No Taisho, it didn't take much to maneuver the dog into doing his bidding.

Sendo was a different matter altogether. The soldier didn't have any aggressively adverse feelings for Sesshoumaru per se, but he was somewhat angry over the treatment of his kin and the Inu No Taisho's hesitancy to aid them against the invading lesser demons. Tanaka would use that bit of anger to his advantage.

Sendo's mind became a little fuzzy, for some reason Tanaka's words began to make a lot of sense. He nodded. "Yes, he is unworthy."

Tanaka also nodded. "Yes. Well then, prepare to move further south. We are almost to the northern keep."

Sendo snarled, "We will crush them."

"No! Leave them be. They are most likely expecting an attack and it will only bog us down. We'll travel past them and enter the heart of the territory. We will find a more suitable area than that blasted outpost to use as our headquarters. You agree, of course?"

Sendo didn't agree, but Tanaka was so compelling, his voice almost comforting. "I suppose."

"Good. Then we should begin."

::-::

Kagome crouched by the fire shivering. She had removed her wet sweater, socks, and shoes, but she was fearful of taking off anything else with that lecher of a cat demon nearby.  _"How dare that damn dog throw me in the river. I could have drowned!"_

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru as he sat under a tree not too far away. He had been running all day in the hot sun and he wasn't even sweaty, not a pristine hair out of place. He sat there like he didn't have a care in the world, the arrogant mutt.

_"Arrrgh, if only I had my bag. It'll be snowing in hell before that fluff-n-stuff show dog over there by the tree acknowledges that I'm suffering."_

Taka forced himself to keep a straight face. Sesshoumaru was by the tree looking at nothing and minding no one and the girl was shivering like a hyper monkey demon while throwing scathing glances at him. It was pure entertainment. Even though watching her shiver and occasionally shed clothing had been amusing, the girl could catch cold.

_"I better give her something to warm her."_  Just as he was about to search for something dry for the girl to wear, he saw his lord stand.

Sesshoumaru slowly removed his demon armor and adjusted his sash and swords. He then opened his haori a bit and deftly removed the undershirt beneath, handing it to Kagome.

"Take this girl or you'll catch your death."

Taka smirked.  _"You sly old dog. Beat me to it."_

Kagome took the shirt from him gently and whispered a quick thank you. She was once again surprised that he even cared about her welfare.  _"Wow, it is snowing in hell I guess."_

The shirt was overly large on her small frame, so she was able to remove her shirt, jeans, and bra and force it into a kind of makeshift kimono. The cloth was still warm with Sesshoumaru's body heat and it smelled distinctly of him.

_"Cherry blossoms. He smells like cherry blossoms? That's kinda femme. No matter, at least he doesn't smell like wet dog."_ Kagome giggled and used her already damp shirt to dry her hair a little more.

Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow at the girl's giggle. "That will not be enough to keep the night's chill from effecting you. You will sleep with me tonight. Come."

She stopped drying her hair.  _"You gotta be kidding me."_

"Um, oh that's ok. I'm fine now really. It's not that cold out tonight and the fire really helps, thank you."

"It was not a suggestion priestess. Now come."

"Look, My  _ **lord**  _, I'm not sleeping with you. I don't know what your game is Sesshoumaru, but I'm not playing."

Taka was unsure of Kagome's current survival rating. 10%? 8.5% maybe?

_"Is this woman insane?"_  The cat demon sighed. They needed the girl at the moment, but if she didn't control that mouth of hers she was going to end up as a puddle of priestess guts. "Ahem, priestess Kagome. If you do not wish to sleep with my lord then I can provide you with some comfort." Taka smiled at her and showed a hint of fang.

_"Ewww, no."_  She started to back away. "N-no thank you Taka. Um yeah-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Once again Sesshoumaru found himself hoisting the little priestess by the waist and flipping her over his shoulder.

"Let me down! Dammit I said let. Me. DOWN!" Kagome punctuated her last three words by slapping on Sesshoumaru's ass three times.

The demon lord halted. "If you do that once more, then I will personally show you how a real spanking should be administered."

Kagome stopped her hand in mid air. "You fucking pervert!!"

"Also refrain from sounding like that half-breed disgrace you call a suitor."

Taka left the area with stealth only a cat could possess. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave the camp to laugh. He just couldn't hold it in, the poor cat was going to explode!

Kagome continued to struggle. "Inuyasha is not a disgrace! You're such a bast-Owwwww!!!"

Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome like a rock, sat down, grabbed her, and placed her over his knee in one smooth motion. She was now ass up on Sesshoumaru's lap cursing obscenities that would have made a sailor proud. The dog demon only held her down using his leg and his Mokomoko-sama and moved his right hand to the edge of Kagome's makeshift garment. She continued to curse. He slowly moved his hand up her leg, under the garment, and stopped mid-thigh. She abruptly stopped cursing.

"W-what are you doing!?"

Sesshomaru made little patterns on her thigh using his long fingers. Despite herself Kagome blushed, then she began to really struggle.

_"Oh my God he's actually going to spank me!"_

"Settle down girl."

"I'll settle down when you let me go!"

"Then we are at an impasse. I have no intention of letting you go. Now you can calm down and I will allow you to sleep or you can continue to struggle and suffer more. It makes no difference to me. Either way you'll be warm enough not to catch a sickness."

_"You pompous, self-absorbed, cherry blossom smelling jerk!"_  Kagome hissed, "Fine! Could you please let me get more comfortable? I can't sleep like this."

When he was sure she was going to behave he let her sit up. He kept a firm but comfortable grip on her waist and pulled both her legs around him. She was half-sitting half-straddling him. Since she was facing the demon her upper body was leaning on his unarmored chest, while her bottom half was scissored around his waist.

_"Thank goodness I kept my panties on. If Inuyasha saw me now he'd spontaneously combust."_

Kagome wanted to be as far away from Sesshoumaru as possible, but she had to admit that he was pretty warm. As time passed she felt the rest of the chill on her body slowly diminish. Occasionally she'd tried to pull away to put a little more space between them. The dog demon would just give her a glare that clearly said, "stop moving or die." Soon Kagome just gave up due to exhaustion.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he pondered the little priestess's quirks. Admittedly, he had been a bit heavy-handed with the girl, but that mouth of hers managed to annoy him immensely. The bitch was constantly testing him. Did she have some kind of death wish?

_"At least she fits me well. A little small, but I can work around that."_

Huh?

_"Hmph, I suppose I am still considering this girl as my intended. I must be getting extremely desperate. She has some beauty, but she is also unrefined and ill disciplined. Perhaps she enjoys challenging a male and being dominated in return? That would certainly explain her attraction to my half-mongrel brother."_

He had observed his half-brother's behavior around the girl on more than one occasion. Inuyasha was constantly rude to her, but she stuck to him like a second skin nevertheless, even going so far as to allow him to claim her. Granted, the boy was constantly protecting her, but Inuyasha also treated the girl like an inferior instead of a companion.

Sesshoumaru never minded dominance games during a little sex-play. It was boring when a woman just flopped on her back for him like a willing puppy. A little pain with the pleasure always managed to liven things up. Perhaps Kagome was in the same category? Maybe she liked a little dominance to get the juices flowing?

He closed his eyes.  _"Hmm, she did become a bit more docile after I threatened her. I will need to test the theory further."_ Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at the frowning priestess in his lap. "Sleep."

Kagome was trying to think of anything else but the demon lord's lap she was sitting in. His command snapped her back into attention.

_"His eyes are a slightly different shade of amber than Inuyasha's. A darker amber with little flecks of gold. Weird, but nice. Huh? Sleep? Everything is either an order or an insult with this guy."_  Kagome yawned.  _"Gosh, this boa thing is comfy though...maybe that's what it is, a demonic blankie?"_

Kagome yawned again, and despite her compromising position, she soon dropped off to sleep. Taka returned to the camp soon after, still a bit flushed from laughing. He took a quick look at the girl sitting on his lord's lap and smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Women are troublesome, worrisome, and addictive."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Sesshoumaru began to regret his decision to place Kagome on his lap a few hours into the night. The girl talked in her sleep! Spouting odd phrases like, "Yes sir, the answer is 2*pi*r!" or mumbling and then shouting out the word "sit" at random. She had woken Taka twice with her dream driven ramblings. Kagome had also taken to petting his Mokomoko-sama, stroking it gently and coo'ing. He didn't mind that so much. The pelt was a part of him and he could feel what it felt. The petting was a little pleasurable even if it was a bit degrading.

He only ever allowed Rin to pet him, and that was only after she accidentally came upon him in his dog demon form. Most children would have cried and ran if they saw a dog of Sesshoumaru's size with blood red eyes and sharp fangs growling in their yard, but not Rin. The child just couldn't resist petting the big white dog in front of her and laughing like she found a pretty new flower. After that incident the girl would occasionally beg him to transform. When the mood struck him he obliged her. In secret of course! It wouldn't do for one of his soldiers or vassals to see their great and terrible lord's tummy being rubbed by a small giggling human girl.

The dog demon still had not completely sorted out his feelings for his ward. When he revived her with the Tenseiga he had not counted on the girl following him to the ends of the Earth. After the third day of having the child trail after him with a disgruntled imp caterwauling about "pesky human filth", Sesshoumaru reached his limit. He swiftly turned around fully intending to make the human girl leave. However as soon as he looked her in the eyes she gave him another one of those smiles. The same smile that compelled him to bring her back from death. The same smile that also compelled him to protect her without reservation.

_"Has the girl made me soft? No, not possible."_

Sesshoumaru shifted the priestess a little to the right. Kagome responded by grunting and wiggling her rump in his crotch. He didn't mind that, so he made a point to shift the girl right or left at least once an hour. Admittedly, it was a juvenile and lecherous point of amusement on his part but what did it matter. After dealing with the woman's mouth, the least she could do was provide him with a little entertainment. He still didn't like her, but for what he had planned for her he didn't have to.

As the demon lord waited for another hour to pass, he felt the girl slowly returning to wakefulness. Kagome yawned in his face and stretched a bit. She was never at the top of her game in the morning and it took a while for her to get her bearings.

 _"Ugh, I'm still in his lap."_  She wiped the crust from her eyes and gave him a sober look.  _"Well, I did get a good nights sleep for once, so I won't complain."_

She smiled weakly at him. "Good morning!"

"..."

Her eyes narrowed. "Would it kill you to say good morning back to me?"

"..."

"Right. Well, I want to go wash my face. Can you let me up?"

Sesshoumaru removed his arm from around her waist and she stood up stretching out the kinks in her muscles a little along the way. Taka had also awakened and was restarting the fire to cook breakfast.

"Good morning Taka!"

The cat demon gave her a small smile. "Good morning little one."

"Well, at least somebody isn't a sour puss in the morning." Kagome giggled.  _"Hehe, sour puss, I made a funny."_

Because the dog demon hated mornings he had no reason to call them "good".  _"Gods, was the wench always this chipper when she awakened?"_

"Hn."

"Was that the short form of 'Good Morning'?"

"Once again you try my patience priestess. Hurry and wash, we leave soon."

 _"Sigh."_  "Alright, I'll be quick. Are you at least going to tell me where we're going? I mean I have been pretty compliant so far."

 _"Ahh an opportunity to test my theory. She makes it too easy."_  He raised an eyebrow. "Have you now?"

"Yeah, I think I have."

"Then your thought process is obviously damaged. I distinctly remember you hurling curses at my person."

Kagome nearly growled. "And I distinctly remember you hurling me into a freezing river."

"Only after yet another uncouth outburst regarding your intolerable stench."

"I wouldn't have an intolerable stench if you hadn't splattered me with demon brains!"

"So it is this Sesshoumaru's fault that you do not have common sense enough to get out of the way during a confrontation?"

"..."

"Ah, so you see the ridiculousness of your argument. Good." Sesshoumaru turned away.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "ARRRRRGGGGHHH!"

She was red faced and her adrenaline was pumping. She thought Inuyasha could drive her crazy. Ha! Sesshoumaru was able to make her go ballistic in record time. Oh what she wouldn't do for a necklace and a strong subduing spell. She would have sat that tall smug Pomeranian until he ended up at the Earth's core!

She walked over to the riverbank and splashed some water onto her face. The cold water helped cool her anger a bit.  _"Breathe Kagome, calm down and think. It's obvious that I'm going to have to find a way to get back to Inuyasha and the others on my own. Actually, they are probably back at the village by now, so they might be looking for me."_  She glanced over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru and Taka.  _"Yeah, I can make a run for it if we take another break or settle in for the night. I've got to get back and let the others know what's going on."_

Sesshoumaru adjusted his demon armor and swords and gave the wind a quick sniff. Yes, they were very close to the northern keep, probably a few hours travel away. He also sensed Kagome's anger and frustration. _"Let's see how far I can push her."_

"When you are ready priestess you will ride with me. Taka, I want you to run ahead and prepare for our arrival. The girl's aura is strong. I don't want any soldiers mistaking her for a threat."

Kagome mentally cringed.  _"As if my life couldn't get any worse...wait, soldiers? Then we're going to some kind of camp maybe? This could be bad for my escape plans, but it doesn't look like I have much choice either way."_

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome to gauge her reaction.  _"Hmm, no response to the thought of traveling with me alone? Interesting."_

"Priestess, as we approach our destination keep your powers in check. They flare up when you are angered or afraid, two emotions you emit constantly."

Kagome turned around to face him. She frowned, but kept her mouth shut.

Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at her. "Your anger flares again girl."

Kagome looked like she was about to attack him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly, Taka chimed in, "Breakfast is ready!"

::-::

Shippo gave a wary glance to Kaede, then went back to coloring. The new colored sticks that Kagome had given him were amazing even if they smelled a little funny. He nearly used them all up. The fox kit made a mental note to ask her for more when she returned.

"Child, would ye fetch Miroku?"

Shippo started at the sound of Kaede's voice. She had not spoken directly to any of them for a day and half. He knew that the old woman was not playing with a full deck, so he decided to stall her.

"Umm, I don't know where he is exactly Kaede."

"He is typically with the slayer is he not?"

"Yeah, uh, but I don't know where Sango is either."

Kaede turned to him. "Then what good are you little pest?" The old priestess's voice did not sound normal at all. It sounded almost like somebody was speaking though her.

Shippo's little body began to grow weak.  _"Oh no! W-what's happening?"_

He tried to make it to the door of the hut, but something grabbed him by the ankle pulling him backward. The child looked down in horror as the shadows of the hut seemed to surround his foot.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Inuyasha! Miroku! Help! HELP!!!!"

The sinister voice that flowed out of Kaede's mouth mocked him. "Foolish fox."

"What's going on in here?" bellowed Inuyasha as he burst into the hut. He looked at the screaming fox just as an arrow sailed past his right ear. "What the f-"

Another arrow almost hit him right between the eyes. The flare of its purification power was weak but it could still do damage. Kaede was standing on the other side of the hut, a creepy malevolent smile across her usually peaceful face.

Inuyasha snarled, "Who are you? You're not Kaede!"

"Oh Inuyasha, how can ye be so cruel to this poor old woman?"

She let loose another arrow, this one coming as dangerously close to hitting him as the last.

_"I don't want to hurt Kaede, but I gotta disarm her at least. Maybe I can get behind her?"_

Shippo was still clawing at the shadow encircling his foot. "Inuyasha, the shadows!"

 _"The shadows?"_  He looked at Shippo's foot then back to Kaede.  _"Yes, the shadows are surrounding her, controlling her movements."_

He could almost see the outline of something behind Kaede's form, something that was guiding her bow and readying the old priestess for the next attack. Inuyasha quickly jumped back and pulled the straw door from the doorway letting in more light. Some light landed on Shippo's leg and the shadow shrunk back freeing his limb.

 _"Don't care for the light much do ya bastard?"_  He quickly unsheathed Tessaiga and slashed through the wall of the hut. As the wall fell, more light poured in.

The shadow form covering Kaede retreated and the old woman fell to the ground in a heap. The old building could not take the abuse and was teetering on full collapse. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and Kaede as he dived out of the hut. Once they were safely away Inuyasha shook the old woman, who appeared to be unconscious.

"Kaede? Kaede are you alright?"

"You think you're so smart, don't you puppy?"

Just then the old priestess's hand shot out from underneath her holding the tip of a broken arrow. The controlled woman jabbed Inuyasha directly in the chest, the bit of arrow infused with her power. The half-demon yowled in pain and then dropped back. Inuyasha felt the power sealing him as he struggled against it. He began to panic as he pulled at the arrow in his chest, then he lost consciousness.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Shippo, "Fox Fire!!"

The shadow-controlled Kaede covered her face with her hands in defense against the flames, just then a sutra attached itself to one of her arms and she collapsed once more.

Shippo turned. "Miroku!"

The monk and the demon slayer were running full tilt to the scene. "I'm here Shippo! What's happened?"

"Kaede attacked me in the hut, then Inuyasha arrived and she turned on him. She stabbed him with a sacred arrow! I attacked her a-and...and..." The child was on the verge of tears.

Miroku patted the fox child lightly on the head. "It's alright Shippo, everything is ok."

He then looked toward Inuyasha. Sango was already standing over the half-demon's body checking him over.

Sango looked into the monk's eyes. "He's breathing, but barely. I tried to remove the arrow but its power scorched me."

Miroku moved over to Inuyasha's body. "Let me see."

He reached for the bit of arrow embedded in Inuyasha's chest. As soon as his fingers touched the end of the shaft a jolt traveled through his system nearly knocking him backwards.

Miroku shook his tingling fingers. "The seal is stronger than it looks. Perhaps Lady Kagome has the power to remove it."

Shippo wiped a tear from his eye. "But how do we contact Kagome? Only Inuyasha can get through the well."

"I don't know Shippo. The only thing we can do is sit and wait for her to return or perhaps Priestess Kaede will awaken and we can question her. In the meantime, let's move Inuyasha to the headman's hut and move Kaede to a better place as well."

Miles away from the village a swirl of shadows formed into a small woman with lavender eyes.

"Damn them! The link is broken."

After visiting her brother, Sanaka backtracked and made haste to the location of the artifact. She needed to move it to a safer place. If her brother found out where it was, she had no doubts that he would try to usurp its power for himself. She would have no choice but to kill him if he succeeded and she didn't want him dead...yet.

Sanaka's brother would need to be removed during the final stage of her plan, but not before. She needed him to continue controlling the rebel dog demons in order to distract the Inu No Taisho. Tanaka was a transparent fool. She was sure he had his own misguided plans in action. Like all his plans they were probably futile and foolish attempts to gain their father's confidence.

Tanaka may be the elder, but she was truly the firstborn in their father's eyes and that would never change. Sanaka was not as strong in her cursed shadow form as her brother, she knew this. So instead of brawn she used her brain and sometimes her body to gain the upper hand. It was a tactic that had served her well. The woman was cruel, calculating, devious, and completely without mercy. All aspects that her father adored. Many agreed that if their people were to once again rise to greatness it would be through her, not her twin.

Putting Tanaka to the back of her mind for the moment, Sanaka was still greatly annoyed that the young priestess in her grasp had been lost. That one was perfect. So strong! The priestess's display of mental fortitude at the outpost had been surprising. The girl had been so powerful that Sanaka was unable to link with her completely. Fortunately she did manage to establish a weak link with the girl, but that link only provided her with the priestess's general location. Sanaka couldn't control her.

A pitiful voice spoke, "P-please...please."

Sanaka whirled around and sneered at the suffering woman on the ground. "Silence!"

The woman shrank back in fear. "Please." Her eyes glazed over and she began to shake.

Sanaka rolled her eyes at the broken woman.  _"This priestess is no good anymore. I must find another and quickly. I must find that girl! It's obvious that she did not return to her village so my fears are becoming valid. Sesshoumaru must have taken her after he attacked the outpost. I know she's not dead, the small link I have on her is still there, but if she is with him it will be impossible for me to get her back on my own."_

She looked at the woman on the ground once again. The former priestess cowering before her had been youthful and full of vigor when she initially kidnapped her. Now the girl was hardly recognizable. Most of her hair had fallen out, her face was worn and weathered, her skin was a sickly pallor, and she had lost sight in one of her eyes. Yet another casualty of the artifact's power.

_"It seems my plan to use the old priestess to retrieve the girl has backfired. Perhaps I should have set my sights on the demon slayer instead? No matter, I will let the old woman rest for now. Let the others believe she has regained her senses, then I will re-establish a my link with her. Yes, Kaede may still be useful."_

Sanaka leaned over the shaking woman at her feet and brushed what was left of the priestess's hair away from her forehead.

"Hush now. You have done well. You should be proud."

Lavender eyes began to glow as the shadows surrounded the now weeping priestess.

Sanaka kissed the woman's brow and continued, "Oh you have done so well. Worked so hard."

A tendril of shadow reached out and took the woman by the left arm. On the priestess's left wrist was a bracelet, golden hued and slightly worn. There were markings encircling the outside, but they were difficult to read.

The shadow ripped the bracelet off of the woman's wrist and she screamed in agony, "By the Gods! Help me! Hel-Urkk..."

The dead woman slumped forward, her body already beginning to decompose. Sanaka placed the bracelet on her own wrist and turned away from the corpse. The markings on the bracelet glowed an eerie blue, and Sanaka's shadow form flickered.

::-::

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome bridal-style as he ran through the forest. His one arm cradling her back as his Mokomoko-sama supported her legs. This method of transport was more uncomfortable for him, but a lot more dignified overall. Inuyasha would throw flowers at his feet and Naraku would behead himself before Sesshoumaru would ever allow this woman to ride on his back like a common pack animal.

Kagome kept a firm grip, her eyes squeezed shut, as the world whipped past them. As she suspected, he was holding back while traveling with Taka. Inuyasha was fast, Taka was faster, but Sesshoumaru was ridiculous. Kagome wondered if they would beat Taka to their destination even though the cat demon had a huge head start.

Her head was tucked under his chin as she rested against his shoulder in an effort to keep the wind out of her face. To make matters worse, whatever Taka made for breakfast wasn't sitting well with her at all. Thank goodness Sesshoumaru was just as smooth as Taka when he traveled. If she was on Inuyasha's back at the moment she probably would have barfed. Hrmm, maybe she could use this as an excuse to take a break?

"Um, Sesshoumaru?"

"..."

"Uh, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?"

"Can we please take a break for a few minutes? That breakfast didn't really agree with me."

Sesshoumaru sniffed her. The girl was sick, but it was very very slight. Probably just a stomachache. Once they reached the keep he still planned on placing her in the infirmary to test her healing abilities, so this was a good opportunity for him to spend some time alone with her. He came to a stop and brought Kagome to her feet.

"Thank you."  _"Alright! I got him to stop. Now I've got to get him to leave me a alone for a bit. Then I can make a break for it."_

Kagome clutched her stomach and let out a pitiful moan. Yeah she was hamming it up a bit, but this little pit stop would be for nothing if she could not convince him to leave her alone. Once she was by herself, she could high-tail it out of there, find a place to hide, and then put up a protection barrier to mask her scent. She never got very good at masking her aura, but there was no time like the present. She would have to try.

With any luck he would not be able to find her and hopefully give up on her. Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew that it would be impossible to outrun him. From how he and Taka were acting it was obvious that they had to get to wherever they were going pretty quick. She was banking on the hope that his need to get to his destination outweighed his need to hunt her down. Kagome let out another moan and then moved to sit down.

"Do not sit priestess, we aren't staying long."

"But, my stomach...Uh, maybe I can find a few herbs around here that can help settle it a bit."

Sesshoumaru gave her a classic bored look. "Your stomach ailment does not seem that severe."

 _"I don't think he's buying it."_  "Well, it isn't that bad now, but it's getting worse. If I could have a few minutes to look for herbs? I promise to be quick."

"No."

"But-"

"I will go and retrieve the herbs you require. You will wait here."

 _"Yes!"_  "Uh, ok then."

Within an eye-blink he was gone. Kagome looked around the area and could not see a trace of him. It seemed like they were moving southward, so Kagome decided to run northwest hoping with all her heart that he didn't go that direction to look for herbs. She kept herself at a steady run. Her main objective was to find a good place to hide and throw up a barrier.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl run like a bat out of hell from where he left her. Instead of being angered he was highly amused.  _"Did she truly believe she could escape me **that**  easily?"_

She had not lied about her stomach, but the girl was a horrendous actress. He knew she was up to something the moment she starting in with those pathetic moans. Sesshoumaru continued to watch her from the trees, jumping from branch to branch barely making a sound. He was warring a bit with his instincts. He didn't have time to stalk her like this. He needed to get to the northern keep soon. However, the thrill of a the hunt was making him a little excited.

He saw her stop for a bit to take in her surroundings. She was such easy prey, which seemed to stimulate his baser instincts as he landed soundlessly directly behind her. Kagome felt something and quickly turned around. She saw nothing. He had already gone, moving to quickly for her eye to see to stand behind her again.

Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow.  _"W-what was that? Did he find me? I-I thought I felt something. I still feel something!"_ Kagome turned around again and still saw nothing.

Sesshoumaru moved once more and was hovering above her. He scolded himself for indulging his need to play with her.  _"I have to end this ridiculousness. I'm wasting time."_

He saw Kagome climb into what looked to be a hollowed out log. The log was big enough for her to tuck herself in. It was also pretty good camouflage. After she crawled all the way in he sensed a barrier. Just as the barrier appeared her scent disappeared.

He smirked.  _"Clever girl."_

Sesshoumaru touched down light as a feather onto a branch hovering just above the barrier covered log. He unsheathed Tokijin, infused it with some of his power, and made a quick slash at the barrier. He saw it buckle under the pressure for a bit and then regain its shape.

 _"So, she does have some strength after all."_  He infused the sword with a bit more power and slashed again.

Meanwhile, Kagome was nearly on the verge of hyperventilating. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!!"  _"Is it him!? It feels like him. Oh no! Dammit, dammit! What do I do!? If he breaks through I'm dead, I'm soooo dead!"_

She tried to concentrate on keeping the barrier in place, but Sesshoumaru was pummeling away at it. One blast was more powerful than the next and Kagome knew she didn't have much time left. Finally, one last blast succeeded in splitting the barrier and breaking through some of the log. At that point her concentration was completely broken. She was so frightened she didn't even think to run.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Enough!"

Sesshoumaru's disarming voice barely broke through her fear. Kagome was shaking uncontrollably from her effort to keep the barrier up. He landed next to her and simply stared while she shook. Kagome was sure she peed her pants a little.

"P-please don't ki-kill me. I was...I was..."

"You were trying to escape. Calm yourself. I have no intention of killing you now."

Kagome didn't really hear Sesshoumaru's last comment, she was still a little out of it. As he took a step toward her she threw her hands up in feeble defense.

"I'm not ready to die! I want to finish school! I want to go to college and be a doctor! I want to see the Statue of Liberty in New York City! I want to see Souta and Mom and Grandpa! God, I'm still a virgin! Help! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!"

Normally, in terms of the female sex, the demon lord was nothing short of a gentlemen. He would never ever strike a woman in anger. Unfortunately for Kagome, he had no qualms about striking a woman if she was hysterical.

**SLAP!**

The force of the slap turned Kagome's head to the right and a small red mark was already appearing on her cheek. Her eyes were wide, her mouth a bit slackjawed, but she stopped spouting nonsense and that was all that Sesshoumaru cared about at the moment.

"I said, enough. I am not going to kill you. Pull yourself together woman."

 _"He...He just SLAPPED ME!"_  She gave him and owlish look.

Sesshoumaru simply sighed, an action that seemed a little uncharacteristic to her, and looked away. "I am not in the habit of explaining my actions to those that are not worthy. However, you have my word that I will not kill you priestess. If I had wanted you dead, I would have killed you long ago."

He paused for a bit to allow his words to sink past her shocked expression and into her brain. "When we reach our destination I will shed more light on our...association. Until then you will behave and refrain from making any more foolhardy attempts to escape."

Kagome continued to stare at him until he looked back at her, then he gave her his hand. Kagome just continued to look at him as if she didn't recognize the gesture. Sensing that she was still out of sorts, he bent down and picked her up bridal-style once again. Kagome didn't protest. He took her silence as compliance and then sped off once again to the northern keep.

It seemed like time moved swiftly from that point on and soon Kagome saw the front gates to the northern keep. Taka was waiting for them in the courtyard. All of the soldiers had been warned about the priestess Sesshoumaru was carrying. Taka also made it known that the woman was extremely powerful and that her ability to defend herself against an aggressor should not be taken lightly. The latter part was a bit of a fib, he knew that the girl barely knew how to control her powers, but he needed to implant some fear into his men and any spies among them.

Taka glanced at the blank and comical expression on Kagome's face. "Is everything alright my lord?"

Sesshoumaru put Kagome on her feet. "Move her to suitable quarters and send someone to look after her. Her stomach ails her and she requires some medicinal herbs to soothe it."

"Yes my lord." Taka took Kagome's hand. "Come this way little one."

Kagome's mind was still coming out of its haze. She had failed to escape and now she was surrounded by soldiers, all loyal to Sesshoumaru. Her shock had quickly been replaced by slight depression the second she saw the front gates. The only thing keeping her going was the knowledge that sometime soon her friends would come looking for her. How they were going to get her out a fortress guarded by seasoned dog demon soldiers was a mystery, but they had faced worse odds in the past.

Kagome half-heartedly took in her surroundings. The keep was more like a small town. Just inside the front gate was a courtyard with paths that split off into three directions. To the right was obviously the barracks along with some smaller buildings surrounded by soldiers. They were either training or standing at attention taking orders from superiors. Whatever structures there were to the left seemed to be inhabited by regular people, definitely not soldiers. Families of the soldiers perhaps? Servants maybe? Kagome wasn't quite sure. However, she did notice that some traveling merchants were allowed inside the front gates only to be escorted to that area.

Taka was leading her down the middle path that led to yet another heavily guarded gate. The soldiers kept their places, but Kagome could feel eyes all over her. Obviously Taka had done his work well in warning them of her arrival because the looks she was receiving were wary and curious. They soon came to a large building in the middle of what looked to be smaller version of the previous courtyard. The design of the building was less utilitarian than the barracks had been, but overall the building was very spartan in terms of decor. She soon found herself being brought down the main hallway into the western wing.

Taka let go of Kagome's hand.  _"I can only guess as to what happened out there. It seems like it falls to me to lift the girl's spirits somewhat. She's not going to cooperate in this state of mind."_

He opened a door to their left. "This is your room for the time being priestess. Please make yourself comfortable." Taka smiled sheepishly. "I apologize that my cooking did not agree with you. They say a woman cannot resist a man who cooks, but it seems that I need more practice."

Kagome smiled weakly at the cat demon. "Don't worry about it. It's really not that bad."

"I will send a servant to you, if you require herbs for your stomach then relay your needs to her. She will fetch it for you."

"Um, would it be possible for me to get a change of clothes?"

Kagome was still wearing Sesshoumaru's undershirt, and even though it covered her well she still felt awkward.

"This area of the palace is typically where my lord houses important guests. This room in particular is usually occupied by females. Over the years they have left items of clothing behind. The closet might contain some suitable attire. If it does not, then alert the servant. She will provide you with something appropriate."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

"I must leave you now little one. However I will return to check on you this evening." He swiftly turned and left the room.

Kagome looked around. Like the rest of the building it followed a very spartan motif. The room was large but it only contained a long mirror, a dressing table, and a fur rug that looked to be some kind of skinned bear demon. The only luxurious item in the entire room was the futon. It was in the middle of the room and covered in pillows and soft furs. A gauzy canopy of fine white linen shrouded it from above.

"Well, better a spacious room with a nice bed than a dungeon I guess."

She walked over to what looked to be the closet and began to rummage through it. There were a lot of clothes in there but none really fit her properly. Kagome shrugged off Sesshomaru's undershirt and wrestled with a kimono she had found.

"My lady?"

Kagome turned around to see a tall woman enter the room.

"Yes?"

The woman bowed. "Good afternoon my lady. My name is Aya, I will be your personal servant during your stay here."

Kagome blinked at her, then turned around and bowed back. "Um hello. My name is Kagome."

Aya gave her a small smile. "Greetings Lady Kagome. It seems like you are having trouble with your kimono. Do you need my assistance?"

Kagome blushed a little in embarrassment. "Oh this? Heh, yeah I couldn't find anything else to wear in that closet. This was the best thing."

"Do not worry over it my lady. I will take your measurements and then retrieve some suitable attire for you."

"Oh I'm not a lady, I'm just...just ahh..."  _"Geez what am I? Sesshoumaru's friend? Hahaha...no. Ally? Hardly"_  She sighed, "I'm Lord Sesshoumaru's...associate."

Aya raised her eyebrow at this. "Yes, you are Lord Sesshoumaru's honored guest. It would be unseemly for me not to address you as befitting your station Lady Kagome."

 _"Honored guest? Yeah right. Oh just go with it Kagome."_  "Um, yeah. I am his guest. I'm sorry, I think I just need a bath to clear my head I guess."

Aya nodded in understanding. "Of course my lady, please follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

_"The only thing that can destroy me is time."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

"My lord, what are your intentions?"

"Please my lord will you send reinforcements to Senyo village?"

"Senyo!? That is hardly a village that needs protection! My lord-"

"Silence."

The headmen from the surrounding villages all converged upon the northern keep once they received news that the Inu No Taisho was in attendance. Each village had either been attacked by the rebels or were so fearful of an attack that they were making outrageous demands in an effort to save their skins. Sesshoumaru was at his wits end. He wanted nothing more than to dismiss these fools, perhaps decapitate a few, and move on to slaughtering the rest of the rebel force. Unfortunately, that was not an option at present.

Sesshoumaru kept his usual cool air of indifference as he spoke, "All of your concerns have been noted. The forces within the northern keep are currently in the process of protecting the villages in the surrounding area." He shot a glare at one of the headmen. "No village will receive special treatment."

The man swallowed nervously and looked down. Another headman cleared his throat. "My lord, I believe I speak for all of us when I say that your quick response to this situation has been greatly appreciated. However, we firmly believe that the diligent forces of the northern keep are not enough to protect us from this strange weapon the rebels are using. Perhaps we should retrieve reinforcements from the other border keeps?"

"Unnecessary. The rebel headquarters is destroyed. It is only a matter of time before the weapon is within my possession."

All of the headmen began to shift and murmur among themselves. A mix of relief and nervousness filled the room. No one could deny that this was excellent news, but it was bittersweet for some of them. The weapon would be out of the hands of the rebels but within the grasp of the Inu No Taisho. Obviously this weapon would make Sesshoumaru even more powerful than he already was, a frightening prospect.

The same headman continued to speak, "This is excellent news my lord." He bowed low in reverence. "We will all breathe easier when the weapon is in your hands and destroyed."

The demon lord raised an eyebrow. "I see no reason to destroy the weapon at this point in time."

The murmurs within the room became louder.

When Sesshoumaru's father ruled he used methods that, on the surface, were more congenial to the dog demon nobility as a whole. Touga gave the nobility, which included many village headmen, quite a bit of levity when it came to militaristic matters. However, when he felt they overstepped their bounds he would crush them as swiftly as any other enemy. He used an iron fist in a velvet glove so to speak.

In contrast, Sesshoumaru's way of governing was more along the lines of a dictatorship. No one counseled him on military matters and when they did all advice was typically ignored. The new Inu No Taisho considered his word to be the final word, no exceptions. Anyone who disagreed could challenge him of course, but that was akin to committing suicide. He ruled with an iron fist in an iron glove complete with poisoned spikes.

Regardless of his methods, no one could deny that Sesshoumaru's military brilliance greatly benefited the dog demon tribe as a whole. The nobility grumbled about his continued exponential growth in power, but the people loved him. The people had also loved Touga, but not to the same extent. The prior Inu No Taisho was more a darling of the demon court than an advocate of the common demon. Touga had to keep the former alphas happy during his reign, it was his top priority in maintaining the peace.

Sesshoumaru was the exact opposite. He could care less about pleasing the court, the safety and happiness of the people was infinitely more important. His cold, aloof nature was reserved for the nobility that he had no respect for. His short spurts of compassion were reserved for his common soldiers or working-class demons.

Sesshoumaru's feelings stemmed mainly from the actions of the nobility prior to his father's death. The greedy bastards had already begun to scheme and plot Touga's demise the second they heard that his human woman was with child. It was disgusting. Touga had given them everything, wealth, increased power, and peaceful lands. Many of them had more than they ever could have gained being alphas on their own, but how did they repay his father? With deceit. Indeed it was every dog demon's right to challenge the alpha, Touga had made this clear himself, but the underhandedness of it all irked Sesshoumaru. The fact that his father knew about the plotting and didn't lift a finger to stop it angered him even more.

Sesshoumaru stood up and all of the headmen bowed low. "This meeting is over. If any of you desire another audience, it will have to wait until the rebel force is completely annihilated. In the meantime, send any and all petitions to Captain Taka."

Taka, who sat at the back of the room, mentally pouted.  _"Great, more headmen with rocks for brains beating on my door with petitions. Many thanks my lord."_

Sesshoumaru could almost feel the cat demon's discomfort but paid him no mind. He had a moody priestess to deal with at the moment. Taka could fend for himself. As he left the room and made his way to the western wing, he formulated his plan of verbal attack. He would have to use all of his negotiation skills with this one. Her emotions were so unstable. One moment she was fearless, standing up for herself and throwing obscenities at him. The next moment she was scared to death, shaking, waiting for the end to come. It would be an interesting discussion indeed.

Kagome's aura hung over the area like a cloud. The girl truly did require training, but her power was undeniable. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

As he entered, he took in her attire. She was dressed in a red kimono embroidered with white flowers along the sleeves. She was sitting, staring out the window so her face was in profile. Her hair flowed loose and wild over her shoulders and down her back. He felt his ego swell a bit to see her adorned in his favorite colors.

"Are you fully rested?"

Kagome was sitting by the window thinking of nothing in particular when Sesshoumaru knocked on her door. She felt like she was in a holding pattern. After her bath she had paid better attention to her surroundings. Everywhere she went a servant followed, usually Aya. When there wasn't a servant hovering around there were guards. She continued to hold on to her hope that Inuyasha and the rest of the group would find her soon. In the meantime, she had to appease Sesshoumaru and go through the motions on whatever plans he had for her.

_"I'll let him play his little game. I won't let him get the better of me. My friends will be here soon, I know it."_  "Yes, thank you. I feel a lot better."

He moved over and sat down on the opposite side of her by the window. Again, Kagome marveled at his grace. Any outsider would think he was nothing short of angelic. Without his swords and armor he looked smaller, almost delicate. No one would believe at first glance that this man was capable of cruelty. He looked like a savior, a peaceful seraphim minus the wings. Kagome mentally frowned. He was anything but. Despite her dislike of the elder half-brother, Kagome had to admit to herself that he lived up to his name. A killing machine wrapped in a deceptively pretty package.

"Obviously I have brought you here for a special purpose. First, I would ask your assistance in the infirmary. The demons that captured you have attacked the villages in this area. There are many wounded."

Kagome nodded.

"Second, I wish to present you with a proposition."

She raised her eyebrow in an humorous mimic of himself.

"You and your companions have been unsuccessful in eliminating Naraku. Regrettably, I must admit the same. My efforts to destroy the half-demon have all ended in failure." Sesshoumaru looked directly into her eyes. Kagome felt herself grow cold. "I wish to form an alliance of sorts. It is no secret that Naraku's disgust for your group leads him to frequently attack you, either directly or indirectly. If we form an alliance you will gain the resources of my military. In addition, any and all shards of the jewel that enter my domain will immediately be placed into your possession."

This was all sounding way too good to be true to Kagome. "What's the catch?"

He blinked. "Catch?"

"Sorry, it's an expression. What I mean to say is, what will you get out of this? I don't believe you're simply doing this out of the kindness of your heart. You hate me, you hate Inuyasha, and you have no special fondness for any of my friends."

"On the contrary priestess, I don't hate any of you."

Kagome could not stifle her laugh, it was humorless and little bitter. "I find that extremely hard to believe. You've tried to kill us on more than one occasion. You've also made it quite clear that you want Inuyasha as dead as you want Naraku."

He gave what appeared to be a short nod. "It is true that I have tried to take your life in the past, but as you also know, I have saved it as well. The situation between Inuyasha and myself does not impact my proposition. In an alliance it is automatically assumed that no harm will come to him from my soldiers or myself."

"And what if we kill Naraku? What happens then?" replied Kagome.

"Then our alliance will dissolve, if you wish it."

"And Inuyasha?"

"Our relationship will depend entirely upon his actions," he said cryptically.

"Alright, but you haven't completely answered my question. What do you get out of all this?"

He tilted his head a little to the left, studying her face as if to gauge her reaction before he gave his response. He replied in a deadpan tone, "Permission to court you."

::-::

Kaede felt something cool and wet on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes full of worry and concern peering down at her.

"How do you feel Priestess Kaede?" said Sango.

In truth, the old woman felt all of her years bearing down on her. Every part of her body hurt. One moment she had been sorting herbs in her hut, the next moment she was on her back in terrible pain.

"What has happened child?"

Sango's worried look remained. "You were under some kind of spell for days. You attacked Shippo and sealed Inuyasha."

The old woman's eyes grew wide. "Impossible! I never gained the power to seal a demon, not even a half-demon."

Miroku's voice answered her, "It seems as though whatever possessed you was also able to augment your powers priestess. What do you remember?"

"Alas, not much. I was in my hut alone and then I awoke here. I do not remember what happened between that point and this."

She moved to sit up and Sango reached over to help her. "You should stay still, you need rest."

"Nay, I must see to Inuyasha. If I did indeed seal him, then I must undo it."

Miroku frowned. "You seem better, but I'm not sure if you should attempt to do so at the moment. You are very weak."

Kaede waved him off. "Never mind my weakness. I must try to unseal Inuyasha before whatever possessed me returns."

She held on to Sango for leverage and rose to her feet. "Lead me to him monk, then I wish for ye to lead me back here. Until we learn more about the evil that possessed me, it is not safe for me to be alone."

"Agreed."

As they walked slowly to the headman's hut, Miroku took another good look at the priestess. Kaede was old but it looked as though she had aged even more during her ordeal. She was weak, obviously sick, and the monk was extremely worried. Unsealing Inuyasha could very well kill her.

Inuyasha was still unconscious and Miroku could see the faint glow of the arrow where it pierced his chest. It was clear that the spell was still active and rather strong.

"Priestess are you sure you can do this?"

"Aye, let me try."

She knelt down and placed a hand on Inuyasha's head. When she first met the half-demon as a child she was wary of him. Demons, even half-demons, were not to be trusted. Her sister's love for him disturbed her in the beginning, but later she came to care for the half-demon as well. He was proud and loutish, but no one could deny that he had a good and noble soul. His seeming betrayal of her sister had been masterfully done by Naraku. When her sister sealed him to the sacred tree using her hate to fuel her power, she had also sealed Kaede's affection for him. The old priestess was glad that she lived long enough to learn the truth. In her youth she cared for Inuyasha like a brother, now she looked upon him like a grandson.

Kaede steeled herself and began to concentrate.  _"Do not fear, I will help thee."_  She moved her other hand over the arrow in his chest and felt the power shoot down her arm. She quickly pulled away.

Miroku and Sango moved forward. "Priestess are you alright?"

"Aye, aye, I'm fine. Please stay back."

The monk and the slayer exchanged a worried glance, but they obeyed. Kaede reached for the arrow once more. She girded herself through the pain and began to pull. The strain on her system was almost too much to bear. The old woman was sweating and breathing heavily as the light from the arrow began to glow brighter, the pain in her arm traveling throughout her entire body. She saw stars dance before her eyes but she refused to give up. With one last pull she yanked the arrow from Inuyasha's chest and at the same moment the arrow disintegrated in a burst of light.

Kaede smiled weakly, and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Thank the Gods." She then slumped forward, letting unconsciousness take her away once again.

Miroku and Sango ran to her. "Kaede!!"

Miroku bent down. "She's still breathing, but barely. It's best we don't move her."

Sango was about to make a suggestion when she heard Inuyasha let out a grunt. They both turned their attention to the newly unsealed half-demon.

Inuyasha reached up and rubbed his chest. "Oww."

Sango slapped him on the head. "Oww?!? We've been worried sick! You've been sealed, Kaede is near death, Kagome is missing, and all you can say is 'Oww'?!?"

"Owww!!! Dammit woman, I know I've been sealed...I...No, Kagome. Where is Kagome!?"

Miroku held Sango back. "Like she said Inuyasha, Kagome is missing, she hasn't returned from her time."

"Dammit!"

Before anybody could stop him the half-demon was up and out of the hut, making a beeline for the well at blinding speed. He heard Miroku and Sango's shouts for him to stop, but he couldn't think of anything else but Kagome. Was she alright? Did something happen to the well? He cursed himself for a fool for allowing himself to be sealed by whatever was controlling Kaede. He cursed himself again for not going after Kagome when he first returned to the village.

Inuyasha felt the well's magic pull at him as he fell. The bluish light briefly engulfed him and he soon found himself at the bottom. He looked up and saw the telltale roof and rafters of the well house. He moved to jump, but his foot hit something. He looked down and saw Kagome's ridiculous yellow bag at his feet. She never went anywhere without that bag. What the hell was it doing in the well house? Fear and worry washed over him. He grabbed the bag, swiftly jumped, and ran to Kagome's home. He should have felt Kagome's aura the second he emerged in the future, but he couldn't feel a thing. His fear doubled.

He burst into the house. "Hey! Kagome!"

Souta walked into the hallway from the living room and smiled. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Where's Kagome?"

The half-demon looked frightened, it scared Souta a bit and his smile waned. "She left for your time days ago. She's not here."

"What?! Dammit!"

Souta ran towards him. "Wait Inuyasha! What's going on?"

The child's words were lost to him as he ran blindly back to the well.  _"Dammit! Dammit! This is what I get for giving her 'space'. Gods please let her be alright."_

::-::

Sesshomaru watched in curious observation as a myriad of emotions flew across the priestess's face. Horror, anger, panic, and frustration. Kagome didn't know whether to scream, cry, or faint. She settled on humor and laughed full force in the dog demon's face.

She finally managed to choke out a response, "Are you fucking serious!?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Please refrain from the vulgarities."

Kagome continued to laugh at him. "My language is not the issue here! You honestly believe that I would marry you for an alliance!?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "I said nothing about marriage. I wish to court you, not marry you."

She frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It does not need to make sense to you. You simply have to agree to it."

"No."

His eyes narrowed further. "Excuse me?"

"There is no way I'm agreeing to anything Sesshoumaru. I'm not even sure that my friends even want an alliance with you and even if they did I seriously doubt that it's worth this. In case you haven't noticed I've already chosen who I want to be with. I'm not interested."

"Yes, Inuyasha's aura mingles with yours, but it is obvious that you do not claim his entire heart."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha has been honorable in placing his aura upon you. However, he has not completed the process. What do you know of dog demon courting rituals priestess?"

"Uh, not much. Only what Inuyasha told me. All I know for sure is that it's very different from human courtships."

He inclined his head. "Indeed. Courtships between demons go through phases. The initial phase is to merge your aura with your intended's. The merging of aura's warns off other suitors. The aura will not diminish until the marriage is consummated or one individual agrees to break with the other, but it is customary that the aura be strengthened every quarter moon. Did Inuyasha strengthen your bond during the last quarter moon priestess?"

She whispered, "No."

"Has he ever strengthened it?"

She shook her head. "He only merged with me once."

"I see." The look he gave her could have been mistaken for pity, it unnerved her. "For a demon, this can only mean that he has reservations concerning the nature of your relationship."

Kagome snapped at him, "I don't believe you. For all I know you're making this up just to get to me."

He gave her a classic bored look. "This is information that you can easily obtain for yourself. The lack of strength from your merged aura speaks for itself."

He moved closer to her, his eyes held hers and Kagome had to keep herself from cringing away. "You can ask anyone within these walls if my words are true. If he had no doubts about you, then his demon instincts would compel him to strengthen the bond. It would come naturally, therefore there is something holding him back."

Kagome couldn't hold his gaze anymore and looked away. Sesshoumaru moved his hand to her chin and turned her face back to him. His long fingers felt warm against her cool skin.

"I offer you even better proof than words priestess. Allow me to merge my aura with yours as well." He raised his hand to silence her before she could protest and continued, "My aura will not replace Inuyasha's. As I said, that bond cannot be broken unless you wish to break it. In turn, he cannot remove my aura, but he can overtake it if he is strong enough."

"This is a trick. We all know you're strong."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "Hn, you flatter me," Kagome rolled her eyes as he continued, "but this has nothing to do with physical strength. He needs the strength of will. The strength of his feelings for you will be enough to overtake my aura. If he has absolutely no doubts about your impending union he should be able to diminish my aura significantly. If he does this, I will withdraw my suit."

He leaned in, his face only inches away from hers. The smell of cherry blossoms tempted Kagome's nose. "If he does not, you will agree to accept my suit and break with him."

Kagome turned away once again. "I-I need time to think."

"As you wish, I will give you until this evening."

She shook her head, trying to dispel the conversation like a bad dream. "I need more time."

"I cannot allow you more time priestess. I am leaving the keep soon and I require your answer."

He moved to stand, Kagome shot her hand out to stop him. "Wait! Answer one more question."

Sesshoumaru silently acknowledged her request and she continued, "Let's assume that what you say is true and Inuyasha has...h-has doubts about us, about our relationship. How will you be any different? You want me to break with him but you don't love me Sesshoumaru, you don't even like me."

"Love is not a requirement in a dog demon courtship. That is a human predilection."

Kagome's sounded almost spiteful. "I won't trade one doomed courtship for another."

"Indeed, but you make false assumptions priestess. If I merge my aura with yours it will be with no doubts. Nothing will impede me from strengthening our bond when the time comes. I do not have to love you. I do not have to like you. I only need acknowledge that I want you, which I have already done. My will and desire to possess you will keep my bond strong."

"But Inuyasha wants me too." Her voice came out sounding pathetically weak and she mentally chastised herself.

He gave her that look again, the one that almost seemed laden with pity. "Does he? That remains to be seen."

As he left the room, Kagome turned to look out the window once again.  _"I don't understand any of this. Even if this quarter moon thing is true, there is probably a good reason why Inuyasha hasn't done it. I mean, he is a half-demon, maybe he didn't know about it? But Sesshoumaru acted as if all this was common knowledge. I'm so confused. I've been kidnapped, saved, then kidnapped again in order to be forced into some kind of twisted courtship."_

The bedroom door opened once again. "My lady?"

Kagome stood up and walked toward the bed. "Oh, hello Aya."

"Good afternoon my lady, I came to inform you that Captain Taka wishes to take you for a walk through the gardens."

_"First, the dog, now the cat. What are they? A tag team?"_  Kagome sighed, "Sure Aya, that's fine."

The servant bowed and moved to leave.

"One second Aya, could you do me a favor?"

"As long as it does not go against my lord's wishes."

"Oh no, it's nothing bad really. Umm, can you see my aura?"

Aya shuffled a bit. "I'm sorry Lady Kagome, I'm not a priestess and I..." she blushed a bit, "I'm not interested in you...uhh, in that way my lady."

It was Kagome's turn to blush. "Oh no, no I wasn't implying...I mean to say...Oh dammit all, what do you know about dog demon courtship?"

"As much as any other dog demon my lady."

Kagome huffed and sat down on the bed. It was becoming clear to Aya that the girl obviously didn't know what she was asking. Then again, she was human after all, of course she wouldn't know of such things.

She sat down by Kagome's feet and continued, "Only a priestess trained to read auras or a demon interested in courting you can see your aura my lady. Because I am not a priestess and I am not interested in bonding with you, I cannot see it."

Kagome looked down at her. "Oh I see. Well, let's say you were interested in me, what would you do?"

"Hrmm, I suppose the first thing I would do is check your aura to see if another has laid claim to you. If no one has, I would ask to merge with you and court you. If you had merged with another, then I would probably refrain from asking you. If I asked you anyway, it might not end in marriage."

Kagome perked up a bit. "Why is that?"

"Well, the person that laid claim to you would have most likely strengthened the bond between you."

"During the quarter moon?"

"Correct, that is the optimal time, but a suitor could strengthen it at any time really. Especially if he fears that other potential suitors may want you."

"I see."

"Oh yes, and once a demon begins to strengthen the bond, than all other weaker bonds from other suitors diminish." Aya frowned a bit as she was lost in thought. "It is a complicated process, and I am not sure of the details, but typically the stronger the desire to marry the stronger the bond is."

Kagome was beginning to understand. "So if you came to me and there was another suitor with a strong bond, there probably would be no point in courting me because there's a good chance that your aura would be diminished if we merged."

"Yes, very good my Lady you catch on quick."

_"So he wasn't lying. At least he wasn't lying about that quarter moon thing, but I still have no idea how strong my aura looks. I'm a priestess. Okay a bad priestess. So I can't see it for myself. I seriously doubt I'll find another priestess walking around this place. Ugh...Wait a minute."_

"Aya, you mentioned that Captain Taka was going to take me for a walk?"

"Yes, in the gardens my lady. He felt like you needed some fresh air."

"Perfect!" Kagome jumped up and walked towards the door.

Aya frantically followed. "My lady! Please wait!"

::-::

Sesshoumaru sat in his study taking a quick look at the reports piled on his desk. As he suspected, as soon as his meeting with the headmen was over they had bombarded Taka with petitions. Most of them were still asking for additional troops, but quite a few were asking for the destruction of the weapon. He barely gave the petitions notice as he moved on to other more pressing matters.

"Taka I want you to place spies in the houses of the headmen who were at the meeting."

The cat demon had been sitting in silence anticipating the request. Taka didn't like the dog demon nobility just as much as Sesshoumaru. Mainly because he was, of course, a cat. The bad blood between cats and dogs was legendary. The friendship between his father and the former Inu No Taisho was a rare one, the comradarie between Sesshoumaru and himself was no less rare. Also, Taka knew that the dog demon court could not be trusted simply because they feared Sesshoumaru's power. Touga was just as powerful but he made the court believe that they held some kind of control. However, Sesshoumaru made sure that they held none of those illusions.

Taka often wished that Sesshoumaru wasn't so heavy handed with them, but he understood the reasons why he was. He was there when Touga's human woman became pregnant. He and his father witnessed the devious nature of the dog demon court first hand. It was appalling. Taka and his father did everything they could to shield Sesshoumaru at the time. It was all they could do during that turbulent period.

"I have already selected some able-bodied men for the task my lord. They are smart enough to gather any information you need, and loyal enough to be trusted."

"Good, dispatch them immediately."

Taka's mind turned to the heart of the matter. "Do you really think any of them will challenge you over the weapon?"

Sesshoumaru put down the report he was reading. "No. They are all too secure in their positions, but that doesn't mean that they wouldn't work with someone else who will. I am being cautious Taka. I underestimated the unrest here in the north and as a result there was a rebellion. I won't stop one group of rebels only to see another group rise from their ashes."

The cat demon turned to leave. "You're not omnipotent Sesshoumaru, nor are you omnipresent. You couldn't have known that the unrest ran that deep and there was no way to know about these strange foreigners or their weapon. Spies can only do so much. You cannot be everywhere. I fear that the headmen and the dog demon court are the least of your problems."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but the words were taken to heart. Whenever Taka addressed him without honorifics he knew the cat demon was dead serious. He turned his mind to the next report as Taka left the room.

The cat made his way toward the gardens. He had a date to keep with a feisty priestess. He found Kagome and Aya sitting on bench under the shade. At least in the middle of all this seriousness he was able to get in a bit of fun.

He came upon the women with a grin. "Ah Lady Kagome, you look ravishing!" He swiftly held her hand and kissed it.

"That is not wise Captain Taka," said Aya sternly.

Kagome gave her a puzzled look. Aya had been the epitome of politeness whenever she was with her. The venom in her voice was surprising.

Taka gave Aya a bored look. Kagome figured he learned it from Sesshoumaru, he was a master of that look.

"Is that so Aya?"

Aya didn't answer him, she just continued to glare.

The cat demon smirked at her and then looked at Kagome. "Don't worry little one. Aya is simply upset because I'm on good terms with her sister." He turned back to Aya. "How is your good sister by the way?"

She frowned. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" She stood up and bowed to Kagome. "May I be excused my lady?"

"Uh, sure Aya, I'll see you later."

As soon as the servant left Kagome snatched her hand back from Taka. "What was that all about?"

Taka only shrugged. "A matter between sisters I suppose."

"Yeah right. You know you remind me a lot of a friend of mine."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, he's a lecher too."

Taka let out a good laugh. "Is he now? Well then, I must meet this friend of yours. I'm sure we'll get along well."

_"I really, really, need to make sure he never meets Miroku. All the women of Japan would be in peril!"_  "Anyway, thanks for the invitation. I was getting cabin fever in that room I think."

As Kagome rose from the bench, Taka took her arm and placed it within his own.

His brow furrowed. "Cabin fever? Is that serious?"

"Hehe, on no, it's kind of an expression. Nevermind."

They continued down the path, deeper into the garden. There were flowers of nearly every variety and color mixed together. The garden looked well maintained and was obviously planned out with the utmost care and patience. Kagome hadn't noticed this part of the keep when she was looking around. It was beautiful but extremely out of place for such a militaristic area.

"It's pretty here, but why would a border keep need a garden like this?"

"My lord's ward often accompanies him on his travels. She plants gardens wherever she goes. This is one of them."

"Rin."

Taka looked down at her. "Yes."

"Can we stop for a minute?"

"As you wish little one."

Kagome sat down by a nearby bench and reached down. She let her fingers pass over a crimson and violet flower that she had never seen before. Its petals soft as silk.

Kagome continued to run her hand over the petals as she spoke. "I've been learning a lot about dog demon courtship today."

"Ahh."

She snorted. "I thought human relationships were complicated."

Taka sat down next to her on the bench and used his tail to pick one of the flowers. "Well, every demon tribe is different. Dog demon society is heavily structured so their courtships have a lot of formality. It is not so with cats."

She leaned her head in her hands. "Really? What do cat demons do?"

"Well, there is no merging of auras or any of that until after marriage. Actually a lot of cat demons never go through a formal marriage. Relationships are typically temporary."

She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "So you guys just sleep around?"

"Ha! You could say that. Marriage is typically reserved if one desires a family or to cement an alliance."

Kagome looked away and whispered, "But not for love."

He plucked the flower from his tail and twirled it between his fingers. "I didn't say that little one. Most don't marry for love, but it does happen."

"Sesshoumaru wants to court me."

"Yes."

She snorted again. "Of course you knew."

"I am his captain, it is my business to know."

"Oh yeah? Well then you also know that I'm claimed by Inuyasha."

"I did not know until recently, but yes. This bothers you?"

"Of course it bothers me! I don't even know why Sesshoumaru wants me!"

Taka sniffed the flower. "Why he wants you is rather obvious. You are a powerful priestess, guardian of the Shikon Jewel, a healer, and quite lovely. Who wouldn't want you?"

"But I'm human!"

Taka shrugged. "And?"

She lifted her head. "And what?"

"And why does that make any difference? Listen carefully little one, my lord has his reasons for wanting to court you. Obviously he is willing to overlook your mortality. Courtships are not one-sided. If you do not wish him to court you, you can always refuse."

"I know, but he's offering me a lot for this. He says he'll help me find the jewel shards. My friends and I have been doing pretty well on our own, but with his help we could do even better. Besides we wouldn't have to worry about him coming out of nowhere attacking Inuyasha for that stupid sword."

"I see, so you would allow my lord to court you for Inuyasha's sake?"

"Yes. I mean no! Ugh, I don't know what I mean. I see the merits of allowing this but I can't help but feel as though I'm painting myself into a corner."

Kagome leaned her head back into her hands and continued. "Taka, you said anybody would be interested in me right?"

"Indeed I did."

"Well are you interested?"

The cat demon stopped playing with the flower in his hand and looked at her. "I am my lord's captain and friend, but I would be a fool to say that I had no interest in you."

Kagome leaned up and looked back at him. "Then what does my aura say to you? Can a cat demon see it?"

Taka put the flower in his lap and replied, "Yes. Do you want to know what I see priestess?"

She slowly nodded, almost fearful of his response.

Taka seemed to squint as he looked at her, seeing her but not really seeing. "It's obvious that only one demon has merged with you. The aura is very weak, the power of your own aura is clearly dominate."

"W-weak?"

"Yes little one. I know this is not what you want to hear, but your merged aura is weak. It is clear that you hold true feelings for Inuyasha and I find that to be...admirable. Not many care for half-demons. However, its quite clear that even though he obviously has feelings for you, the depth of his feelings are not the same as yours."

Kagome moved to get up, she didn't want to hear anymore.

Taka stopped her. "Listen little one. Before you jump to any final conclusions know this, there are many reasons why Inuyasha could feel the way he does."

He picked the flower up from his lap and neatly cut the end of the stem with his claw. Then he leaned over and placed the flower in Kagome's hair behind her left ear and lightly caressed her cheek.

"I regret that my comments have brought you sadness."

Taka got up from the bench and made his way out of the garden, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

_"I have no regrets. Regret is for lesser beings."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were waiting on the other side of the well as soon as Inuyasha emerged. Worry and concern painted all of their faces.

Inuyasha replied to the silent question they all posed. "She's not there."

Shippo was the first to react. "Where is she!? Where could she have gone?"

"Naraku," said Miroku.

The monk was talking to himself, but the others heard him. Their arch-nemesis had gone out of his way to target Kagome in the past. It stood to reason that he would try again.

"No, I don't think it's Naraku this time," said Inuyasha.

He dropped Kagome's big yellow bag and reached inside it. After a few moments of rummaging around he pulled out a small clear plastic container. The shimmering shards of the sacred jewel glinted within it.

Inuyasha continued, "If it was Naraku, there is no way he'd leave these behind."

"The missing priestesses," said Sango. "She must have been taken by whoever or whatever took them. That's the only other option."

Miroku bowed his head in thought. "Yes. If it's not Naraku, and I'm not entirely sure he's not involved Inuyasha, then it would have to be whatever person is kidnapping women in the west."

Inuyasha placed the jar of jewel shards into his haori and picked up Kagome's bag. "Then we go west."

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "Wait Inuyasha, what about Kaede?"

The half-demon continued to walk, making his way due west. Miroku looked at his retreating back and then answered for him. "Kaede is still unconscious. I feel uneasy about leaving her alone, we all do, but the villagers will look after her the best they can. It's imperative that we find Lady Kagome. I fear that she is in more danger than Kaede at the moment."

"But what if Kagome comes back to the village?" replied Shippo.

Miroku patted the fox child on the head and smiled. "Then you should stay here just in case that happens Shippo."

"What!? No!"

"You're right Shippo," said Sango. "Miroku is right too. There is a slim chance that Kagome could come back here, and when she does there should be somebody around to tell her what has happened. Kaede could still be unconscious."

Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and turned away from them arms crossed. "Fine. I'll stay. But I won't wait forever!"

Miroku continued to smile. "Thank you Shippo."

"Kirara!" called Sango.

The fire cat flew down and picked up her mistress. Miroku joined her as they also made their way west.

"Let's catch up to Inuyasha," said the slayer, "And pray that we reach Kagome in time."

::-::

Taka adjusted his daggers for the 10th time. He felt uneasy after he had spoken to Kagome in the gardens. The girl was a little too innocent for her own good. She was nothing like the demonesses he was used to, and very unlike most of the humans he had spoken with. He was beginning to really like the girl, and he felt a slight twinge of...guilt? No, impossible, but he was feeling something and he didn't like it. He had recommended that his lord use the girl, but he found himself rethinking his decision. Between Sesshoumaru and himself they set her up to fall into their schemes quite easily. They planted doubt in her mind about her current suitor and put her off balance enough for her to be susceptible to give in to the deal.

_"Everything is working out so well. What's wrong with me?"_  Taka was so lost in thought that he nearly ran into Aya.

She swiftly bowed. "Excuse me, I'm sorr...Oh, it's only you," she sneered.

Taka gave her a cold look. "Watch your tongue woman. Your family might have some power at court, but here you're just a servant wench for my lord's intended."

The cat demon pushed past her and continued on. Aya nearly growled at him, but refrained. She hated that cat. She would never understand why her lord held him in such high regard. A small part of her worried for Kagome. It was obvious that the girl wasn't here for pleasure. She was the centerpiece in some larger plot and Aya was sure that Taka was responsible. Taka suggested that Aya become Kagome's servant knowing that such a task was well below her station. She took the job anyway just to spite him.

Aya had been placed in the northern keep by her family specifically because of him. Her sister and that miscreant were sleeping together for months. It was a scandal and her sister saved her own skin by claiming that Aya was the one to dishonor herself with the cat demon. Because her sister was the favorite they believed her. Taka, that despicable cat, didn't refute the lie at all. Her family sent her as far away from home as they could in order to distance themselves from her so-called shameful acts. Aya burned with anger over the injustice of it all and swore revenge. She cast one last anger-filled look in Taka's direction and walked back to the gardens.

Aya found Kagome waiting in the doorway that lead into the gardens. The priestess's mind was a whirlwind. She had until tonight to make a decision. If she denied Sesshoumaru's request, what then? Would he keep her here forever until she gave in? On the other hand, if she agreed to his request, then how would she face Inuyasha? He would surely see his half-brother's aura swirling with hers. He might be so disgusted with her decision that he'd leave her.

_"I love you Inuyasha, I know you love me too. Maybe if I'm able to explain to him what happened he'll understand? Heh, well he'll probably fly into a rage first, but afterwards maybe I could explain? All he has to do is strengthen his aura and Sesshoumaru will let me go. Simple right?"_

Kagome saw Aya coming down the hallway and smiled at her.

Aya bowed. "Sorry for earlier my lady. The captain and I do not get along."

"Heh, that was kind of obvious. It's ok."

"Thank you my lady."

"Well I guess you wouldn't get along, huh? He is a cat and you're a dog. Actually now that I think about it, why does Sesshomaru get along with him?"

Aya seemed a little hesitant to respond. "My dislike of Captain Taka has nothing to do with his heritage my lady. Only his...past actions. As far as I know, my lord has known the captain since childhood."

"I see. Well, I'm starving. Are you hungry?"

"Uh, well yes, a little my lady."

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Great, let's go get something to eat."

::-::

"Leave that debris alone!" screamed Tanaka. "I want this village to look like we've decimated it and moved on you fools."

Sendo gave the foreigner a measuring look and wondered once again if he was worth trusting. He had already gotten their alpha killed and it was only a matter of time before the Inu No Taisho hunted them down. Sendo was the new alpha and he was the one that was supposed to be giving the commands, but his misgivings over the entire situation held him back. Besides, this man? demon? whatever this being was, seemed to have no qualms in usurping his power anyway.

"Why are we wasting time here?" said Sendo. "We should be making haste to build a new headquarters. We should be rebuilding our strength."

Tanaka ignored him as he issued more commands to a few random soldiers.

Sendo, recognizing the slight, started to grow angry. "Foreigner! If you wish to be alpha, you must challenge me first!"

That seemed to give Tanaka pause and he faced the demon calmly. "I meant no offense Sendo. You are alpha. You are also correct, we should be rebuilding. However, we need to slow the Inu No Taisho down. He's tracking us and this trap will buy us time."

"At the expense of more of my men," Sendo snarled.

"Unfortunately, yes. Some will die, but it will allow us the opportunity we need to escape and set up a proper base camp." Tanaka once again reached into Sendo's mind. "When Sesshoumaru and his soldiers enter this village they will be surrounded. The arrows that our archers will use have been dipped in a special kind of poison. I doubt it will kill someone of the Inu No Taisho's strength, but it will slow him. Surely you understand the brilliance of your plan?"

It irked Tanaka that he had to make this jibbering idiot believe that he had come up with a plan so devious. This alpha was constantly questioning him and second guessing his commands. He was becoming even more of a liability than Aito ever was. No matter, he only needed to use these dogs a bit longer.

Tanaka needed Sesshoumaru weakened but alive. The poison arrows he had procured at considerable time and expense were meant to diminish Sesshoumaru's natural poison abilities, making him susceptible to other poisons. When that occurred, Tanaka had another special concoction ready and waiting. A poison designed especially for the demon lord. Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before the Inu No Taisho was under his thumb.

Sendo's thoughts once again became hazy, as if something was brushing against the edges of his consciousness. "Yes. The plan...my plan, will work. It must work if we are to survive this. Very well foreigner continue, but remember your place."

Tanaka bit back a snarl and managed a bow. "As you wish."

::-::

Now that Taka and Sesshoumaru planted a seed of doubt in Kagome about Inuyasha, the dog demon decided that some seduction was in order. He had never seduced a human before, and despite himself, he was looking forward to the challenge. He changed out of his usual red and white garb into a perfectly tailored silver and black silk kimono. The deep black of the garment with hints of silver embroidery accentuated his hair, that he placed into a high ponytail. His long tresses ran down his back like a river of mercury, but he left his bangs out to frame his face. His overall look was deceptively plain and simple on purpose, defining all his physical assets to perfection.

Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru was preening for a human, the irony didn't escape him, but it was all for a worthy cause. Once the girl agreed to his proposal, he would wrap her so firmly around his fingers that she would die for him on command. With Kagome under his control he would be killing multiple birds with one stone. His mother would be appeased, he could pursue negotiations with the mainland dog demons without impediment, and he would have struck a huge blow to Inuyasha's pride.

The last perk was a little petty, but it still pleased him. Stealing the half-breed's woman would be way more entertaining than taking the Tessaiga. Not that he really wanted the sword anymore, teasing Inuyasha into battle using the sword as a pretense was just a stress reliever. Something to do when he was bored with his duties as Inu No Taisho or frustrated with his hunt for Naraku. Seducing Kagome and then dumping her back into his worthless half-brother's lap would amuse him for years to come.

Sesshoumaru gave himself one last look over in the mirror.  _"Hmm, the more I rethink this ridiculous courtship, the better it becomes. The rebel weapon uses a priestess's power to function. When I possess it I will have the woman operate it at my whim. Who would have thought that Inuyasha's wench would be so useful?"_  He smirked at himself and then heard a knock at the door.

"Enter Taka."

The cat demon needed to finalize some last minute arrangements before Sesshoumaru traveled on to engage the last of the rebels. They were alone so Taka let his formality drop as he circled around his lord, taking in his appearance.

He whistled. "Well it looks like you're off to claim your priestess my lord. You look good enough to eat. Pity you don't like males. I'd give you a go!"

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "As if you could handle a male like me feline. Enough nonsense. Is everything in order?"

"Yes, everything is in place. Spies have been planted in each headman's home and I have sent trackers to follow the remaining rebels. We can attack at any time. The only concern for us will be the weapon."

The dog demon turned to leave as he spoke, "They need a priestess to power the weapon. We will need to track them until we are able to kill the priestess or somehow incapacitate her long enough to wipe out the rebels."

"It'll be risky."

"Of course, but there is no other way," said Sesshoumaru as he left the room.

::-::

Kagome was bored. She just wanted to get this upcoming conversation over and done with so that she could move on. She also wanted to think a bit more on how to approach Inuyasha and the rest of the group about this new predicament she was about to put them all in. She was pretty sure that the others would be shocked about this, but would remain level-headed. Her biggest worry was Inuyasha as always. He would be shocked, angry, annoyed, anything but level-headed. However, this whole ordeal would be a good excuse to ask him about their bond and why he had not strengthened it.

During dinner she quizzed Aya a little more about bonds and the ritual behind it. Aya's answers only filled her with more doubts about their relationship. She hated doubting Inuyasha. She loved him and she wanted to be with him forever. He loved her just as much, right? Kagome was playing with the sleeve of her kimono when the door to her bedroom opened and the demon lord appeared.

"Good evening priestess," his baritone voice dropping an octave.

Kagome looked at him.  _"Well here we go. Geez, he's pulled out all the stops hasn't he?"_

She couldn't help but give his appearance a once over. He was a prick, but he looked amazing. She could almost hear her old school chums swoon in her mind. Her feminine ego giggled a bit at seeing him all gussied up for her sake. Her sense of reason was less than pleased. This little proposal could make or break her relationship with Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. "Good evening."

Once again she was sitting by the window and he took it as an invitation to once again sit next to her. He made sure that his long ponytail swayed and swept over his shoulder as he sat, so that he could toss it back behind him accentuating the smoothness of his hair as the light of the room caught it.

Kagome blinked.  _"I can't believe him. He's actually flaunting himself at me. God this is so surreal."_

"Well I know why you're here, so why don't we just get to the point?"

He gave her a half-lidded look. "Indeed. Your answer?"

She looked at him for a long moment, convincing herself for the final time that this was the right course of action. He was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. In appearance he was something straight out of a fairy tale. If she was a demon, maybe she would have been honored by all this but she wasn't. He was using her and she knew it, but she would use him too. When she explained things to Inuyasha she was sure he would forgive her.

"Yes, I agree to your proposal, but with one condition."

"Go on."

"If Inuyasha strengthens our bond and you have to break with me, you'll still honor the rest of the agreement. You won't attack him, you'll help us find the jewel shards, and you'll aid us against Naraku."

He nodded. "That is acceptable. You've bonded before, so you know what to do, correct?"

Kagome could not fight down the blush. "Y-yes, I do. I uh, I have to do that with you, right?"

He smiled at her, not a smirk, but an actual smile complete with pointed fangs. It made her blush harder.

"Yes."

Kagome straightened up. "Ok then. I'm ready."

_"This should be interesting,"_  thought Sesshoumaru, as he grabbed her hand and coaxed her over to him until she was sitting on his lap, facing him. "You need to relax."

_"Easy for you to say."_  "Um, yeah. I'll try."

"Because I am a full demon the bonding will be a little more intense than it was for you and Inuyasha. You will need to keep your powers in check. If you do not, then my instincts will react negatively to your purity."

Kagome swallowed. "I understand."

He leaned in until their noses touched. Sesshoumaru rubbed her nose a little, giving her an Eskimo kiss. "I know you still have reservations about your decision, but you will not regret it Kagome."

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to replace him in her mind with her true beloved. It wasn't working, Sesshoumaru felt too different. His warmth mixed with his natural scent, plus the embrace they were in had her body reacting in ways she did not like nor appreciate.  _"Oh Inuyasha forgive me. I promise I'll make this right in the end."_

Finally he leaned in a bit further and lightly touched his lips to hers. The kiss was a little chaste and slow, but firm and commanding nonetheless. Kagome was sure her entire face was beet red by now. He seemed to be mapping her lips with his and she could feel his power build up surrounding them both. Her powers flared in response, but she kept it in control. When he was satisfied that she wasn't going to start purifying him, he deepened the kiss opening his mouth just a little to run his tongue along her bottom lip.

Suddenly, he pulled back a bit, his lips wet and his eyes still half-lidded. "Relax and follow my lead," he murmured.

Kagome had been holding her breath and she didn't even realize it. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip again and she responded by opening her mouth a tiny bit. Then he felt her tongue shyly come out to meet his. He quickly took advantage and tilted his head a little to the side so he could explore more of her.

The purity of Kagome's aura swirled within the darkness of Sesshoumaru's youkai until they seemed to become one, creating a vortex of light with their bodies in the center. Kagome's hands found their way to his shoulders and were slowly sneaking up behind his back and into his hair. Both of their auras were flaring, lighting up the entire room. Anyone unfortunate enough to walk in on the scene would have been blinded.

They became lost in the kiss as the vortex gained more momentum. Kagome unconsciously let out a small moan and Sesshoumaru pulled her body closer to his. She felt tingles shooting down from her brain into her groin. Kagome was getting turned on by this kiss and she felt both disgusted and ashamed, but she could not stop.

She opened her eyes just in time to see his turn from golden amber to blood red in a blink. Then the kiss turned demanding, almost carnal. She ran her tongue along his fangs and tasted the metallic flavor of her own blood. He had his tongue so far in her mouth she could hardly breathe, but all it did was make her libido climb higher. She felt wetness coat her panties, making her hot and slick as the tingles shooting through her body became even more intense.

_"W-what's happening to me? I can't...I feel. Ohhh!!"_

Just then everything exploded. The vortex spinning around them seemed to collapse in on itself covering them in blanket of intense power. Sesshoumaru pulled away and gasped as the power surge hit him hard. Kagome's eye's flew wide, pupils dilated, the irises rimmed in power.

She threw her head back and screamed, "Oh God!"

The intensity of her orgasm had her sweating and shuddering, panting like she just ran a marathon. Her panties were soaked through as the evidence of her climax slid down her legs beneath her kimono.

Kagome stared at him in mild shock as she continued to pant, "What happened? W-what did you do to me?"

Sesshoumaru licked his lips. She tasted divine. "The intensity of the bonding ritual has certain pleasurable side effects. The bond between us is strong, as I suspected it would be."

As Kagome completely came down from her high, tears pooled in her eyes. Her merge with Inuyasha had been intense, but what she just experienced was on a whole new level of its own. Kagome felt dirty and used. She had given in to him and she had actually enjoyed it. Her body betrayed her and all she wanted to do was crawl into a little ball and hide in the deepest hole she could find.

Sesshoumaru licked her tears away, delighting in the saltiness of them. The strength of the bond between them was amazing and it pleased him to no end. The woman was inexperienced like he expected, but she more than made up for that fact in innocent enthusiasm. He expected her tears as well. He could almost sense her thoughts. Kagome was so ridiculously easy to read when it came to matters concerning the half-breed.

"This is merely an agreement priestess. There are no need of tears. Do you not have faith that Inuyasha will strengthen the bond with you?"

"Of course I have faith!" shouted Kagome. "Don't patronize me!"

He lifted his hand and ran it through her hair. "Yet you cry."

"Well, I'm crying because...because..."

He licked the shell of her ear with his tongue as he whispered into it, his voice so low she barely heard him over the thumping over her own heartbeat. "Because you enjoyed it, yes?"

Kagome gasped. "No!"

"Hn. Yes you did. You enjoyed it and now you are ashamed. But ask yourself...Why are you ashamed?" He pulled away and gently removed her from his lap.

Kagome nervously pulled at the sleeve of her kimono. "Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru's voice became cooler. "You act as if you betrayed him, but have you? His aura still mingles with yours. He will have his opportunity to strengthen it. A process he neglected in the first place."

Kagome stayed silent.

As Sesshoumaru stood up he also lifted Kagome to her feet. "Aya will escort you to the infirmary tomorrow."

She nodded.

"You are my intended. Your station in this keep and the western lands has increased substantially. If someone does not show you the proper respect, you are required to reprimand them. Dog demons only recognize dominance priestess, so you must act accordingly."

"Yeah, I understand."

He smirked. "No you do not, but you will. If anyone challenges you, you will notify me immediately."

_"Challenges? You're in over your head now Kagome."_  "Ok."

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well."

As the demon lord closed the door to the bedroom, Kagome found her tears forming anew. She wiped at them quickly and tried to pull herself together. She moved back to the bed and laid down, tears still streaming. Soon she was able to cry herself to sleep, but her dreams gave her little comfort.

Outside in the hallway, Aya watched as her lord left Lady Kagome's rooms. She could smell her lady's tears and was saddened by them, but all she could do was turn away.


	9. Chapter 9

_"If you wish to rule, then you must never doubt yourself but you must always doubt others."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Kagome awoke the next day red-eyed with a stuffy nose. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle deeper into the furs of her futon and pretend the outside world didn't exist. Unfortunately the world had other plans as she heard a knock at the door.

"Unngh...Go away!"

"Lady Kagome?" said Aya. "My Lady I must prepare you for the day."

Kagome responded by putting a pillow over her head.

Aya slowly walked into the bedroom. Seeing the priestess curled up in a little ball on the bed tugged at her heart. Aya sympathized with Kagome, she too stayed at the northern keep for reasons that she had very little control over. The dog demon world was rife with politics and any being, demon or not, that became involved in their world was forced to play the game. This woman was now technically the official consort to the Inu No Taisho and would in future be the Lady of the Western Lands, but it was obvious that she did not covet those titles.

Aya walked over to the side of the bed and gently pried the pillow from Kagome's head. "Normally congratulations would be in order," said Aya consolingly. Kagome just grabbed another pillow. "You don't have to go through with this my lady. You can break the bond if you wish."

Kagome peeked out at her. "It's not that simple Aya. I made a deal and I have to go along with this."

"I do not know what you and my lord discussed. The Inu No Taisho can be cruel but he is always fair. If you tell him of your misgivings, he will listen. I'm sure of it."

Kagome pushed the pillow away and slowly rose from the bed. "It's ok Aya, really. It's not Sesshoumaru's problem, it's mine." Kagome gave her a small smile. "I knew what I was getting into. I wasn't forced to agree to anything. It's just me getting emotional over my own stupid decisions."

Kagome got up and stretched her arms.  _"Mental note, crying yourself to sleep while still wearing a kimono is not the wisest idea."_ She tried to smooth out the wrinkles, but it was hopeless. She thought back to her conversation with Sesshoumaru the night before.

_"You know, he did have one point. I really don't have anything to be ashamed of. None of this is personal, it's really just a business arrangement."_  She picked some fur off of her sleeves.  _"Yes, that's exactly how I'll treat this and him. We both know this isn't the real thing. Pfft, he's probably just trying to weasel out of getting married for real."_

She briefly thought of Inuyasha and their bond.  _"Cat demons aren't the only ones that have a problem with commitment it seems."_ Kagome wiped at her eyes one last time and seemed to perk up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a good bath."

Aya let out a little laugh. Her mistress's penchant for bathing was uncanny. "Yes my lady." Noticing Kagome's distress she added, "If you are concerned about your kimono, don't be. I took the liberty of having two new kimono created for you. Some of the headmen from the surrounding villages are here. My lord has decided to officially announce your union tonight."

_"Well he's not wasting any time. We just bonded last night and I'm already being put on display? Ugh, business Kagome, this is all business."_  "Thanks Aya."

"It is no bother my lady. When you have finished with your bath, I will also show you to the infirmary." Aya looked down at her lap. "There has been much unrest in the north, there are many wounded. An extra pair of hands will help greatly." She turned back to Kagome with a smile. "I'm also very good friends with the healer here at the keep. You will find him to be a bit...odd, but an excellent healer."

::-::

Sendo looked around the decimated village for the third time in the last hour. The fires that dotted the landscape still smoldered as the bodies of the villagers scattered throughout grew ever colder. To all eyes it looked deserted, but it was all a deception. Seasoned archers awaited in the darkness, bow and arrows at the ready.

A soldier came running up from behind and immediately knelt, head down in deference to his alpha. "Sir, everything is prepared. Master Tanaka has already moved on."

Sendo nodded and then looked at the demon. "What is your name?"

The soldier kept his head down. "Jin, sir."

"And how old are you?"

The soldier did look up at that. Asking the age of another demon was not the norm. Demons were long lived creatures. They didn't celebrate the day of their birth like the humans.

Jin seemed to think a bit. "At least 218 summers sir."

_"218 summers_  , _"_  pondered Sendo.

He himself had reached the middle years of his life. He had seen these same lands when they were pack-driven and lawless. He was there when Lord Touga gave his boasts of prosperity and unity, and for a time things were good. He also saw the old Inu No Taisho fall and witnessed the anarchy that came with it. Sendo was guilty, like so many others, of doing battle to gain a better place among the pack during that time. He made no apologies for his actions, but it did seem that the swirling chaos of that period would never end.

Lord Sesshoumaru was a powerful demon. To hear some talk more powerful than his father ever was or could have ever been. The new Inu No Taisho made no boasts or broad declarations like his sire. His actions spoke for him and those deeds had brought the prosperity that the people yearned for. The north was slower to heal than the other lands, but they were slowly coming into their own and once again life was good.

Then the attacks began, each one more brutal and bloodthirsty than the last. Lesser demons seemed to come out of nowhere and even more frightening was that they seemed to fight with a purpose. Most of that ilk were mindless, slaughtering for hunger or for the thrill. They were slaves to their baser instincts unlike their high demon cousins. The fact that they were organizing themselves meant that someone, or something, was behind it.

The northern demons were a cantankerous lot and prone to be outspoken, but they were loyal. The danger was obvious to many, so time and time again they sent word of their plight to their lord. Yet, time and time again they were told that their troubles were not great enough to merit attention. Why had Lord Sesshoumaru turned his back on them? Had they, like so many others in the past, outgrown their usefulness?

_"What were a few dead northern dogs in comparison to the wealth and power that could be gained from expansion to the mainland, eh my lord?"_  Sendo looked away from the young demon once again to look out upon the still burning houses and ravaged fields. "I want you to tell the archers that Lord Sesshoumaru will most likely not come tonight, but it will be soon. Have them rest in shifts and be ready to attack at a moments notice."

"Yes sir." The soldier made a move to rise but hesitated. "Sir, may I speak freely?"

Sendo continued to look out at the ruined village. "Permission granted."

"There are rumblings sir, about the foreigners and the plan. The other soldiers...actually myself as well sir, do not trust them. Some think that this is not a trap for the Inu No Taisho, but for us."

The elder dog demon gave him a considering look. "Who told you to say this?"

Jin looked down, bowing a bit lower. "N-no one sir. It's just...it's just that we have struck out at our own kind and-"

"I agree with you."

Surprise coated the soldiers voice. "Sir?"

"Hitting the Inu No Taisho and his men was necessary. However, the idea to strike against the surrounding villages was your former alpha's decision. As your new alpha, I take responsibility for that decision in his place. This is why I will personally confront Lord Sesshoumaru when he arrives."

"But sir! He won't listen! He'll cut you down! Let us attack swiftly and run for the mountains."

He shook his head. "There is no place for us to run boy. You are correct, we are trapped. No, not in this destroyed village, but in general. Running to the mountains, or elsewhere, is simply stalling the inevitable."

Sendo was no fool, he felt his mind slowly returning to him once Tanaka left the area. He had always been a direct demon and typically preferred open battle in a confrontation of this type. This cloak-and-dagger trickery grated at him, made him doubt, and he never doubted a decision once made. No, this plan was not his own no matter what that shadowed spawn told him.

The north had made their point to the Inu No Taisho. They could no longer be ignored. So now they needed words, not petty schemes. If the demon lord was truly a worthy alpha he would listen. Sendo knew that Sesshoumaru, like his father before him, wanted unity despite his expansionist ideals. It was a cornerstone to his power.

"Go. Give the soldiers my orders and return. There is something I wish for you to do for me afterward."

"Yes sir!" Jin bowed once more before jogging off.

As alpha his primary goal was to protect the pack. Unlike Aito he cared not for revenge, Sendo only wanted the north to be safe and his pack to be prosperous. He wanted this young demon and the others to live through this. If he had to give up his life so that they could live, then so be it. Let the foreigners be damned.

_"So come Lord Sesshoumaru, let us end it here."_

::-::

"We will leave tomorrow evening. I want you, one of your scouts, and eight of your best soldiers to accompany us," said Sesshoumaru. He was looking over a map of the area making small changes here and there as reports came in.

The cat demon stood shoulder to shoulder with his lord, making small suggestions. His scouts had done an excellent job of tracking the rebel's whereabouts. With Sesshoumaru's gift for strategy and the information they had gathered, Taka had complete confidence in their success.

"What about the weapon my lord?" said Taka.

"That is what your soldiers are for." Sesshomaru pointed to the map. "Half of the soldiers will attack from this direction and the other half will mirror them here. The rebels will be caught in a vice. Even if they manage to use the weapon, they will not be able to hit us all."

"Giving us, namely you and I, time to kill the priestess...if there is one," Taka replied.

"Precisely. If they do not use the weapon then they will be that much easier to crush."

Taka moved back from the table. "It is getting late my lord. The evening meal will be ready soon."

The demon lord never took his eyes from the map. "Make sure that the priestess is suitably attired Taka. Also make sure that you brief her on demon etiquette before she enters the dining hall. She has a tendency to let her mouth get the better of her. I will not have her embarrassing me in front of those low-born fools."

Taka crossed his arms. "Are you sure it is wise to announce your union now? Here? Perhaps it is best to wait until you take her-"

"Enough. I did not ask your opinion Taka. She is now mine, for the time being, there is no need to hide the union. I want the announcement to reach the entire court, and my mother, before I return." Sesshoumaru looked at the cat from the corner of his eye. He watched his captain uncross his arms, a serious expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

The cat demon moved to leave. "Nothing my lord. If you'll excuse me." Then he swiftly left the room.

Sesshoumaru looked back to the map, but his mind was not on the upcoming engagement. To the demon lord, the outcome of this battle was a forgone conclusion. It was the dog demon courts' reaction to the priestess that had the wheels in his mind turning. This initial outing needed to be impressive. He was counting on the headmen to do what he expected them to do, gossip, and he needed that gossip to be as positive as possible.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a familiar scent. He bit back a growl as two perfumed arms encircled his waist from behind.

"I thought that cat would never leave."

"Should you not be attending to your father Kohana?" He felt her press firmly against his back, revealing she was wearing next to nothing, as usual.

"MMmmm, I'd rather attend to you my lord. I've missed you Sesshoumaru, you rarely come to the north."

He moved away as he turned to face her. She was one of the headmen's daughters and was a consummate social climber. Like many dog demonesses, she was very beautiful. Sky blue eyes and long golden hair dominated a delicate face. The face matched her build, which was both voluptuous and sensual. He occasionally called on her whenever he was in this keep. She was of low status in the pack. So low that he would never consider her for a concubine, forget about a wife, but she was rather good in bed.

He moved to the other side of the table and returned to peering at the map. Kohana moved to touch him again and he gave her a glare that stopped her cold.

"I have not summoned you. Leave."

The demoness frowned. Kohana knew about the human priestess, but knowing Sesshoumaru the way she did she had assumed that the woman was yet another plaything. From his cool reaction to her, the rumors around the keep might indeed be true. The Inu No Taisho had taken a consort. Well, she knew better than to press him when he was like this and turned to leave.

"Oh and Kohana," Sesshoumaru said lightly. Kohana turned back with a smile and he continued, "Make sure you are dressed more appropriately at dinner this evening."

The dog demoness turned red with embarrassment before she stormed out of the room. Sesshoumaru smirked. He expected shock, perhaps some outrage, and definitely denial when he presented a human to the headmen tonight but Kohana had given him an idea.

_"Yes, after tonight the gossip about our upcoming nuptials should be most favorable."_

::-::

When Kagome was escorted to the infirmary she was a little surprised as to how clean and well maintained it was. She was not ignorant about feudal era medicine. A lot of the methods they used during this time would have made Florence Nightingale go into hysterics. However, the medical building Kagome stood in was clearly a testament to how much more advanced high level demons were in comparison to the humans they disdained. Everything was clean enough to eat off of and the usual odor of sickness that typically hung over an area like this was not to be found. The infirmary seemed to be running like a well oiled machine and it was obviously due to the efforts of the being in front of her.

"Odd" didn't come close to describing him.

Kagome had seen many different kinds of demons over the years, but she could not figure out for the life of her what the demon in front of her was. He, and if Aya had not said it was male she would never have been able to guess, had multiple limbs. At the end of each limb it had 3 or 4 fingers. Each limb was currently working independently completing different tasks. One arm was sweeping, another arm was pouring medicine, yet another arm was checking the pulse of a patient. When he walked he sort of lumbered as his limbs carried him to and fro. He wasn't very big, just a foot or so taller than herself, but those long limbs made him seem wide and large.

The demon also had multiple eyes around a roundish head that graced it like a necklace. The eyes looked to be just above what Kagome thought was a mouth. Of ears and nose she couldn't make out, but the skin of the demon was rough like the hide of a rhinoceros. Kagome watched each eye shift independently this way and that taking in everything. The youkai swirling around him was a clear indicator that he was a demon and a rather powerful one at that.

"I know I'm attractive woman there is no need to stare!" said the being. Its voice was gruff but highly cultured.

Kagome jumped and realized that she had been caught gaping. "Oh! I'm sorry. I uh...I'm Kagome, I was told you needed help?"

"Yes, yes," the being said patronizingly. "Everybody has told me to expect your arrival Lady Kagome." A few of his eyes peered at her. "I don't know what good you're going to do for me. You only have two damn arms." Kagome thought she heard the being give out a sigh of frustration that sounded a bit like steam escaping. "I am Iwata, healer and alchemist. I've been told that you are also a healer?"

"Yeah. I mean yes!"

"Good. I need the following herbs gathered from the garden and some ointments made." He then began to rattle off a string of plants and where to find them. "There, that's it. After you mix the ointment, administer it to the soldiers in beds 3, 10, and 23. And try to calm down priestess." He wriggled a long limb at her. "Your powers are flaring and you are agitating my patients. I have enough to deal with already, I don't need yet another of Lord Sesshoumaru's kept women screwing things up."

Kagome was frantically trying to remember everything he just told her, but her head shot up at that last comment. She actually heard a few patients snicker from their beds. "I'll have you know that I am  _ **not**  _a kept woman. I happen to be his...intended."

More eyes shifted to look at her. "Hrmph. Well outside of this infirmary you can play lord and lady all you want. While you are here as my assistant you'll do everything you're told." His eyes shifted away from her dismissively. "And you're already not following directions. Get to the garden, that ointment will not make itself!"

She frowned at him but held her tongue. Aya, who was standing just to the side of the door leading to the herb garden, had a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter. Kagome gave Aya a cool look as she grabbed a basket and walked past her. Aya followed behind her, still stifling her giggles.

The annoyed priestess settled down to sift through some herbs. "What are you laughing at? I can't believe that jerk is your friend."

Aya smiled. "Oh he's not so bad, but I should have warned you that he can be a bit of a tyrant while in the infirmary. He takes his medicine very seriously. Personally, I think his talent is wasted in this keep, but he seems to enjoy his work here."

"What  _ **is**  _he?"

Aya laughed again. "I was wondering when you'd ask that. The truth is nobody knows. He was a friend of Lord Sesshomaru's father."

Kagome immediately thought of Myoga and Totosai. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's late father seemed to have had a knack for making friends with the most eccentric people. When she thought a bit more about it, so did his sons. Inuyasha had a demon slayer, a lecherous monk, and a fox child as close friends. Sesshoumaru kept company with a small green imp, a two headed dragon, and a little human girl.

_"I guess it runs in the family,"_  she mused.

Aya continued, ignorant of Kagome's thoughts, "He's very old I know that much. He was present at Lord Sesshoumaru's birth, so Iwata is held with the highest respect even though he is not dog demon."

_"I can just imagine baby Sesshoumaru getting slapped on the ass by one of those limbs. No wonder he has a permanent attitude problem, Iwata must have slapped him too hard...or not enough."_  Kagome giggled as she walked back to the infirmary.

After she was done creating ointments and administering treatment, Kagome helped Iwata set a demon's leg and performed numerous other tasks for him. In comparison, Aya had not lasted long in the infirmary. Once she saw Kagome and Iwata re-break a demon's fingers in order to re-align them properly to heal she nearly fainted. After that episode, Iwata shoo'ed her away with about 3 or 4 limbs.

"Hrmm. You have some natural ability as a healer girl. You have not been the disappointment I was fearing," said Iwata.

Kagome gave him a broad smile. "Thanks! I owe a lot of what I know to a priestess-friend of mine."

A wiry limb grabbed a knife to cut some linen into strips for a bandage as two other limbs washed their hands. "I see. Well, it will serve you well as Lord Sesshoumaru's intended to be educated thusly."

"Uh, yeah. I suppose."

Eyes swiveled around to peer at her. "Come with me. We have to tend to the herb garden and then you are done for the day."

Kagome was actually a little disappointed. The time she spent in the infirmary had allowed her to forget the trials that awaited her elsewhere.

"Grab that pail and water along these plants here," said the demon as he began to pull a few weeds.

They worked in silence for some time when Iwata said suddenly, "Why are you really here?"

The question was right out of left field and Kagome didn't know how to respond as she stopped watering. "Uh, what?"

"I said, why are you really here? It's obvious you are not one of Sesshomaru's women."

Kagome noticed that he dropped the honorifics on Sesshomaru's name just like she did at times. Well he did help birth him, she guessed he was family in a way.

"No, I'm not one of his 'women'. Honestly, I don't even want to know what that means," she grimaced.

Iwata seemed to chuckle. At least Kagome thought it was a laugh, to her it sounded like rocks falling downhill. "You haven't answered my question."

She continued to water the plants. "It's a deal we have with each other. He needs me for some reason. He hasn't been real clear on why, but I need him in order to help me and my friends find the Shikon jewel shards. It's a long story but I uh, I broke it by accident. It's my duty to put it back together again."

Iwata gave another rumbling laugh. "That was you? Remind me never to allow you near some of my more sensitive equipment in the infirmary."

Kagome stopped watering. "Hey! It wasn't my fault completely. I had no idea the stupid thing was going to break up like that." Iwata just continued to laugh and she talked over him. "Anyway, it's broken, every demon in the land wants a piece, a particularly nasty half-demon wants it all, and we need help. So here I am."

"Mmmhmm, well that's obviously not all. Two auras swirl with yours woman."

"Oh, uh...Yo-you're not interested in me. Are you? I mean because I'm taken...uh, twice. Yeah." Kagome chanted in her head,  _"God, please don't be interested in me."_

The strange demon let out his biggest laugh yet, a few limbs flailed, and all his eyes seemed grow wide as they blinked out of sequence. "Hahahaha! Oh my, that was good, very good. Oh my dear priestess, you are not remotely my type. You're as ugly as they come!"

Her mouth dropped. "You gotta be kidding. Have you seen a mirror lately?"

"Yes, and I must say I am aging rather well."

Kagome grumbled and went back to watering.

"I can see the auras for all demons Kagome. Male and female. It helps tremendously when assessing the health of a patient."

"Oh." She blushed a little. "Sorry, I'm still learning about all this bonding, aura, and courting stuff."

"Yes, it's all overly complicated, especially for dog demons. They seem to like leading complicated lives." He shifted towards her. "I fear that Sesshoumaru likes his life even more complicated than most. I do not know his plans, but I can guess rather well. He is his mother's child in more ways than one. If you do decide to continue your bond with him, then I have only this to say...use your compassion to temper his ambition."

Kagome looked at the demon as though she was seeing him for the first time. She had no words to respond as he shifted away.

"You are done for today Kagome. I will see you at first light tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

_"You think you are greater than I? How little you know of yourself."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Aya ran a brush through her lady's hair as another servant filed the priestess's nails and a third servant decorated her with jewelry. Kagome felt like she was being prepped for a beauty pageant.

_"Or a sacrifice,"_  Kagome mentally pouted.

The kimono Aya had made for her was beyond lovely. Flowing silks and colors that flattered her skin tone, but the damn thing was layered to the point of ridiculousness. It was a good thing this was a dinner and not a dance. She could hardly move! Aya also tried to put her hair into a complicated set of twists and ornaments, but that's where Kagome drew the line. It was bad enough that she felt like a parade float in this get-up, she wasn't going to go through the night with all that crap in her hair as well.

"There, I think that will do my lady." Aya turned pensive. "Well perhaps one bit of jewelry here on your head-"

"No! No way Aya, come on."

The other servants giggled, Aya just rolled her eyes. "Very well my lady, but honestly it's in fashion."

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. "I could care less what's in fashion right now. I'm not wearing all that in my hair. It was making my head heavy!"

"Well, we can't have that," said Taka smoothly.

All of the servants, including Aya, moved away from Kagome as the cat demon entered the room. Kagome turned in her chair to face him. "Hi Taka. Is it time?"

The demon had forgotten what he was about to say as he looked at the priestess. She had always been pretty, but sitting there in only the candlelight of the bedroom she was stunning. Her hair was loose like she typically wore it but it was silky smooth and shining as it ran down her back. The kimono she wore was very traditional, but the color and patterns complemented her in every way. When she turned to look at him the silk moved like a second skin accentuating her body. Even the jewelry she wore was appropriate and not overdone. She looked every inch a lady and Taka felt a twinge of jealousy that she would not be gracing his arm alone tonight.

Aya cleared her throat, then said crisply, "Lady Kagome is ready Captain Taka."

He gave her a small glare and then looked to the priestess. "Yes, I see that. If you please, Lady Kagome," and extended his arm.

Kagome had the jitters, like she was about to go on stage. In a way, she was, so she had to keep it together. She could feel her holy energy getting a little out of whack.

As she rose he moved forward and placed her slightly sweaty hand in his. "No need to be nervous little one. There is no star in the heavens that burns brighter than you tonight."

Unbeknownst to them both, Aya narrowed her eyes and held back a warning growl.

Kagome gave him a shy smile and giggled a bit. "Oh Taka cut it out and let's go." She tried to relax. _"Well at least I look alright in this thing. Breathe Kagome, breathe...think business dinner. Yeah."_

Taka gave her a smile in return before they began their journey to the dining hall. Although he was also dressed more formally than usual, he never went anywhere unarmed. They were all unseen, but the cat demon bristled with knives. He didn't think that anything would go awry at the dinner, but it was always wise to be prepared for anything.

From Kagome's perspective time seemed to move too fast and soon Taka had brought her to an area of the main building she had never seen before. It was more ornate than the other areas she had discovered, more formal. A soldier, fully dressed for combat and standing at attention, dotted the wall every few feet down a long hallway leading to an impressive set of ornate solid wood doors.

Along the way Taka kept stealing quick glances at the priestess as she took in her surroundings. His eyes lingered particularly on long dark eyelashes that framed a pair of eyes filled with intelligence, curiosity, and a wee bit of nerves. She was by far the most beautiful human woman he had ever seen and again he felt a tiny pang of jealousy.

In the past, when he had fancied a woman his lord was intimate with he was content to bide his time. Eventually, Sesshoumaru would tire of them and he was able to swoop in like a bird of prey giving them a shoulder to cry on. It was like an unspoken agreement between them and never had it caused any friction in their friendship or his loyalties.

He suppressed the urge to fiddle with his daggers and tried to turn his mind to the task at hand. Eventually he stopped them before they reached the doors of the hall. "It is my duty to give you a bit of warning concerning the dinner priestess. The headmen and their families are all from the surrounding northern villages and influential in their own way. However, you must understand that in dog demon pecking order, they are all beneath you."

Kagome looked up at him. "Even though I'm human?"

The cat nodded. "Yes, that makes little difference. You are bonded to their alpha. So, unless you break with him, your status is only second to his own." He looked down and gave her a wink. "You even outrank me."

"Heh, somehow I doubt that. You know this is all for show Taka. I really don't 'outrank' anyone."

A moment passed before Taka responded, "You and my lord have an arrangement, yes. But to all others this isn't for show Kagome. There are going to be quite a few demons itching to pick at you to see what you're made of. The fact that you're a priestess of some renown is only going to make them more aggressive than normal."

_"Oh great."_  Kagome held on to Taka's hand a little tighter. "Yeah, Sesshoumaru said there could be...challenges?"

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, dog demons constantly play a game of dominance. I have no doubt that some will want to test you. It may be verbal, physical, or a bit of both. At any rate, you must be prepared for it. But do not fear little one, both my lord and myself will be present at all times to ensure that things do not get out of hand."

Before Kagome could question him a bit more Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted, "I will take her from here Taka."

Kagome was so nervous that she did not sensed him.  _"Gods I wish he wouldn't pop out of nowhere like that!"_  She took a deep breath.  _"Ok, here we go."_

Taka gave Kagome's hand to his lord and backed away. He would enter before them and sit in a place of honor. Usually, the cat got a perverse thrill in the seating arrangements. Even though he was a cat, he was still placed highly which really rubbed all those uppity dog demon's raw. But tonight he would have gladly given up his usual place to sit by Kagome's side. He shook off the thought. He bowed to them both and made his way inside as he adjusted a hidden blade at his back.

Sesshomaru looked her over with a keen eye. Aya had done her job well, the priestess's appearance surpassed that of any demoness. The light and shadow of the long hallway played against blue-black hair and creamy clear skin.

"Your attire flatters you priestess."

Her head was filled with dog demon courting nonsense and a classic case of stage fright. Kagome didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't a compliment.

"Thank you. Uh, you look good too."  _"Smooth Kagome, real smooth."_

The demon lord did look picture perfect. He had his hair down in its usual style and the color of the kimono he wore complemented her own. It fit him well, clearly emphasizing a lean but athletic body underneath. Kagome's mind briefly snapped back to the night before and she squirmed a little under his gaze. Sesshoumaru felt their bond give a single pulse as her aura flared just a little.

She was clearly nervous, he would have to fix that. He needed her to be feisty tonight, not a shy flower. "When we enter the dining hall you will walk two paces behind me to the dais. You sit only after I sit. You eat only after I begin. Do not speak unless spoken to and then only if I give you leave to speak. Understood?"

Kagome chaffed under all the orders but nodded. "I get it Sesshoumaru."

His eyes glinted at her. "It is 'Lord Sesshoumaru' woman. Forget my title in front of the headmen and I will have to correct you. That is your only and final warning."

"Don't worry  **Lord**  Sesshoumaru. I know what to do and I'll keep my end of the deal up." She looked in front of them at the double doors leading into the dining hall and took another deep breath.  _"Business Kagome. Think business."_

His gaze slid down her body once more before he faced the doors himself. "Indeed," he replied before nodding to two soldiers.

Both soldiers moved in tandem to open the large wooden doors. Kagome watched as the light of the dining hall flooded the hallway. The sound of hushed voices filled her ears before they were quickly silenced. She steeled herself one final time as Sesshoumaru stepped forward to enter and played the dutiful consort as she followed two paces behind.

::-::

Kohana was chatting with a few other demonesses when Taka entered the room. She had done a bit more digging since Sesshoumaru brushed her off. Apparently his new intended was supposed to be very powerful. Well above the level of the average human.

Kohana wasn't overly intelligent, but like any good court socialite she knew where the wind was blowing. It seemed as though her lord had tired of her, so she would try to get into the good graces of his consort. Besides, the woman was human, how intelligent could she possibly be? That bitch Aya was already angling to become one of her ladies in waiting. Kohana set her mind on obtaining a similar position for herself.

Although she would be a servant in most respects, it would be leaps and bounds above her current status in the pack. The most she could expect in the north was marriage to a headman's son of low standing or maybe marriage to a headman himself. Being attached to this human would allow her to live in the western palace, and who knows, once she was there Sesshoumaru might seek her bed again.

Kohana bowed demurely to the cat demon as he came closer. Even though she was still simmering from Sesshoumaru's little remark earlier she had taken the hint and dressed appropriately.

"Good evening Captain Taka."

Normally Taka would be ready with a suggestive comment or a lingering look that kept a woman eager. However this demoness was one of cat's few exceptions. As a frequent acting ambassador to his lord, he was privy to all the court politics. Kohana was too much of a back-stabber for his tastes. He had actually gone so far as to warn his lord away from her, but Sesshoumaru had been bored, she had been persistent, and he slept with her anyway.

"Good evening Lady Kohana." He moved to take his place in the hall and she stepped closer to him. Not blocking his way, but almost.

"I am anxious to see our lord's consort. They say she is rather powerful."

The cat demon's tail flicked in frustration. "Yes, very."

"I see," the demoness pursed her lips. "Strange that she is a powerful priestess yet is willing to marry our lord. It seems that she holds no ill will towards our kind, very strange indeed. I wonder if she would be interested in having tea with me?"

Taka didn't bother to hold back a sigh. "Why don't you ask her yourself Kohana?" He moved to leave and she moved with him. He wasn't getting away so easily it seemed.

She scrunched up her pretty face with mock anguish. "Oh, no, no! I couldn't be as direct as that. I'm not of high enough standing. Perhaps if you could ask her for me? I would be very grateful." She put a bit of a purr into the last two words.

His tail flicked again and he repressed the urge to hiss at her. He leaned next to her ear and whispered, "Has Lord Sesshoumaru cast you off already? A shame. Bother someone else with your nonsense Kohana. I'm not interested in it or you." Then he moved around her so fast she barely had time to dodge being knocked to the side.

Her cheeks were tinged red but Kohana schooled her face to blankness. You didn't last long in the dog demon court if you couldn't hide your emotions well enough.  _"Is that how it is you trash? Fine! I'll get to the priestess without your help."_  To think she had thought him attractive, the wretch.

At that moment the double doors to the hall swung open. In an almost coordinated manner everyone moved to their assigned seats and all eyes turned to look upon their alpha. As Sesshomaru moved past each row of demons and demonesses, they bowed. Eyes followed the Inu No Taisho's new consort as she obediently remained 2 paces behind.

Kagome was concentrating entirely too hard on walking gracefully while keeping the correct distance.  _"I don't have to worry about challenges, this damn kimono is going to kill me!"_

She mentally urged Sesshoumaru to walk a little faster! She had no idea he could actually feel her prodding him through the bond and he purposefully walked a teensy bit slower just to make her aura flare a tick higher. Some of the demons felt Kagome's holy energy slap at them as she passed and a few gasps were heard. When they reached the dias, the demon lord sat elegantly seiza-style and Kagome mimicked him. To all eyes they looked like the perfect couple.

::-::

"Do you want me to accompany you priestess?" said a villager.

"No, that's alright. I won't be traveling too far, just to the next village," said a tall woman as she mounted her horse.

"Yes, well be careful Priestess Chiasa. There have been many demons about lately."

"I will," said the priestess as she rode off.

She needed to be swift in order to aid another priestess who's health was apparently failing. She didn't notice the shadows around her on the narrow dirt path becoming darker. Suddenly her horse reared up, but she was able to keep a handle on the reins. A gust of wind blew hard out of nowhere and despite her efforts to calm him the horse reared up again. This time he fell over taking the still mounted priestess with him.

Chiasa scrambled to move quickly away before she was accidentally trampled. It looked like the frightened horse was covered in shadow as it panicked and struggled to regain its feet. The priestess had no idea what was happening, but took no chances as she reached for her bow.

"Show yourself!"

In response the shadow slipped off of the agitated horse and flew at her, knocking the bow from her hands. The priestess dove for the horse hoping to mount quickly and run, but the shadow wrapped around her legs and she fell hard. Her holy energy built up almost immediately and tried to purify the being attached to her. It was useless, the shadow seemed to absorb her holy ki. It was actually growing stronger the more she struggled.

Chiasa opened her mouth to scream and shadow poured into it. The priestess gagged and clawed at her throat as the being wrapped around her tighter and raised her left arm. She felt something cold and metal slip over her wrist before she was able to snatch her hand away. Abruptly the shadow retreated and then the metal turned hot, scalding, and this time she screamed long and loud.

The suffering priestess pulled at the bracelet at her wrist but it wouldn't budge. She felt her energy seeping into it and her body grew weak. "What is this!? Help!! Someone-"

"All is well priestess." Chiasa stared as a small woman with lavender eyes appeared before her. "There is nothing to fear," said Sanaka.

Immediately the priestess relaxed. The voice was comforting and she felt her terror diminish. Sanaka moved forward and helped the priestess stand.

"You were on your way to the village priestess Chiasa." Sanaka then grabbed the reins to her horse that was standing some feet away. "Here, you must hurry."

"Y-yes. Yes, thank you. I..." Chiasa shook her head. "Thank you."

Sanaka simply gave her a smile and helped her mount. Chiasa rode off once again, the shadowed woman on the path and the bracelet on her wrist completely forgotten.

::-::

To Kagome's relief the meal was rather uneventful, actually she was pretty bored.  _"Heck, if this is all there is to this demon court thing then it'll be a snap!"_

It was almost as if the Gods heard her little remark. As another round of sake was being poured one of the headmen rose, then gave a deep bow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, allow me to toast you and your consort." Clapping and small cheers of merriment were made over the pronouncement as everyone drank in honor of the pair. Then the headman continued, "I see that Lady Kagome's family is not present for this most glorious occasion. Will we be meeting them soon?"

_"Uh Oh."_  She had not come clean to Sesshoumaru about her true origins. Kagome planned to tell him, she just never got the opportunity.  _"Oh crap what do I say? What will HE say?"_  Her aura gave another little flare. The headman felt it and flinched.

Sesshoumaru replied, "Lady Kagome has very little in the way of family. They shall join us in the western palace after we arrive." He felt Kagome relax and then continued, "Is that not so my lady?"

_"Oh crap."_  "Yes, that's true...my lord." Her aura flared a bit more.  _"Yipe, I almost left off the 'my lord' thing. Please don't let Lord Jerkface blow a gasket!"_  Unconsciously she frowned as her eyebrows knit together.

The headman was ignorant of Kagome's inner turmoil, he assumed all the power rolling around her was a reprimand to him. She seemed to be scowling. Perhaps the family didn't approve of this union?

He bowed low once again. "My apologies my lady, I did not mean to anger you."

_"What?"_  She looked at Sesshomaru and he just gave her a small nod. "It's fine. Please rise."  _"Please rise? Do you even say that? Oh no, maybe Sesshoumaru was supposed to say that!"_

Luckily the headman simply rose and went back to his place in the hall. Sesshoumaru figured that now was a perfect time to put the main part of his plan into motion. He rose and Kagome quickly rose after him. Everyone in the hall stood and waited patiently. Once again each row bowed low as Sesshoumaru walked past, but when he came to a specific row of demons he paused.

"Lord Hideaki, I thank you for the gift. It has a special place in my library."

Kohana and her father bowed lower, then the headman rose and smiled. "Thank you my lord. My daughter told me that you enjoy that author's work."

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid to Kohana. "Indeed I do. Then I give you my thanks as well Lady Kohana."

The demoness raised her eyes to him with a sultry smile. "You are most welcome my lord."

Kagome wished he would get a move on. He was as silent as a rock through the whole dinner and now he wanted to socialize? She looked at the demoness making goo-goo eyes at him. _"_   _Ugh, really. Could you be any more obvious?"_

Sesshoumaru felt her aura flare again and kept prodding her. The more he prodded the more irritable she became. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Taka, who looked nervously between Kagome and Kohana. He watch the fire build in the priestess's eyes as his lord kept chatting away. The girl wasn't trained very well, but the upswing of her aura and the danger she was emitting was being focused.

_"_   _What are you doing Sesshoumaru?"_  Taka predicted the demoness's chances for survival to be at about 15%. He discreetly palmed a dagger.

Finally Sesshomaru said, "I would like to discuss this further, but it is time we took our leave."

Kohana had gotten bolder and bolder during her conversation with him. It seemed that the priestess either didn't care or didn't notice that she was openly flirting. The woman had not opened her mouth once. Maybe this union was not as solid as it seemed?

"I would be happy to discuss a few other authors with you later this evening my lord."

Kagome had reached her limit. All the standing around talking about nothing plus the flirting was getting on her last nerve. All she wanted to do was get out of this damn outfit and go to bed! Yeah, this relationship was bull, but this little hussy was drooling all over him. Enough was enough. She had no idea Sesshoumaru was poking at her through the bond.

"No, he will  _ **not**  _be discussing anything with you later this evening," Kagome said coolly. Her aura flared so high and with such force that Kohana and a few demons standing next to her stumbled. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I also don't believe that's a very appropriate thing to say to my fiancee."

Kohana was beet red and shaking. Her father, also shaken, spoke on her behalf. "I-I apologize Lady Kagome. I am very sure that my daughter meant no offense." He grabbed Kohana's arm and forced her to kneel alongside him. Everyone else in the dining hall began to murmur.

On the inside Sesshoumaru was grinning, on the outside he gave Kohana and the headman a contemptuous look. "Yes my lady, quite inappropriate. I suggest you be more careful with your words in future." He lightly took the priestess's hand and kissed it. At the same moment he stopped manipulating the bond.

Kagome seemed to relax after Sesshoumaru took her hand. Actually, she wasn't really sure what she was so mad about. Well, that tramp was getting on her nerves, but she'd actually gotten...jealous?

Taka sheathed the dagger in his hand and relaxed, but he was clearly not happy. Sesshoumaru lead her out of the dining hall and back to her rooms. Aya waited beside the door to her bedroom and bowed as they came near.

Kagome still seemed to be lost in thought as Sesshoumaru spoke, "You made a very wise choice in garments tonight Aya. I will be sure to let your family know that you serve my lady well." Aya gave another quick bow as he turned to Kagome. "I leave the keep tomorrow. Iwata tells me that you have been invaluable at the infirmary. Continue to work with him as you please. When I return we will travel west."

"Uh, Aya could you give us a minute?" said Kagome softly.

"Certainly Lady Kagome...my lord." Aya bowed once more and moved away.

When Kagome figured she was far enough she moved her hand out of his. She wrestled with her thoughts for a few more moments. Kagome was definitely not comfortable telling him about where she was really from, but what choice did she have? If he knew, then they could avoid any more questions like the one tonight. However, once he knew she would need to be even more wary. The well was her lifeline home.

If he wanted to be vindictive, and considering how he was about Inuyasha's sword he could be, he could merely destroy it to punish her in some way. _"_   _But we have a deal. Technically we're allies. He's an ass, but I really don't think he'll go back on his word. Actually he's been pretty straight with me so far."_

"Sesshoumaru, I think we need to discuss something before you go. It's about my family."

"If it is with regards to the Bone Eater's Well then do not bother," said Sesshoumaru in a bored tone.

She went wide-eyed, "You knew!?"

"I know nearly everything about your little band. I make it a point to know everything about my enemies," he said smugly. "Do not worry over the well priestess, it holds no interest to me. Naraku on the other hand is a different matter. I would be more cautious as you travel back and forth."

Kagome looked at him and he gave her unreadable eyes. "Ok then, what about tonight? I don't have any family that's going to show up. Only I can get through the well."

"It hardly matters. What was said here tonight can be changed tomorrow," his eyes once again took in her appearance. "This is a deal between us, but we are tied to each other Kagome. Like the half-breed, I am honor bound to protect you. That means that I will guard you, the well, and your family. Do you understand?"

"I understand, and don't call him that!" she said crossly.

He took her hand again, holding it, taking in how small it was in comparison to his own. "Hn, so loyal. I wonder, if you must break with your beloved Inuyasha, would you be as loyal to me?"

He felt their bond pulse and Kagome gasped. "I-I need to go."

He smirked at her. "You seemed most eager to keep me to yourself tonight."

_"You smug little..."_  She gave him a fake smile. "I told you I'd keep the end of my deal up. I'm a pretty good actress if I have you fooled."

Swifter than she could react he pulled her close and kissed her hard. Kagome's eyes flew wide. It was rough but controlled as he forced her to open for him. Sesshoumaru watched her reaction as his tongue mapped the inside of her mouth. Their bond pulsed hard and she went weak at the knees. Finally she managed to push him away.

"I do not believe it is I who has been fooled. Good night priestess." Before she could respond, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Remember, do not take any battle lightly. Strike hard and leave no enemies at your back."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Miroku was growing more and more concerned as time passed. Inuyasha barely stopped to eat, drink, or sleep and it was taking a toll on them all. They had been traveling steadily westward for days and still found no sign of Kagome. The monk managed, after some heated words, to get the driven half-demon to stop for a short while the night before. The inn was buzzing with rumors of a huge battle that raged not too long ago. The sky danced with light and smoke from the massive fires. The flames had only died down recently. It seemed as through they were chasing shadows, but they decided to make their way to the battle site first thing in the morning.

Sango pointed. "There! Look Inuyasha, that must be it."

Inuyasha had started to smell it before the slayer spotted the area. The half-demon responded by leaping towards the clearing. He landed in the middle of what looked to have been some kind of soldier camp or outpost. Only the remnants of buildings and a warning tower still stood. The hillside to the left looked like it had been sliced in half. A few bodies, picked clean by scavengers and thieves, remained. Whatever this place had been, it was little more than a graveyard now.

Kirara soon landed, Miroku sliding off her back. "Inuyasha, have you found anything?"

"No nothi-" he sniffed, "Wait." Walking slowly, sniffing every few feet, he picked up a familiar scent and whispered, "Kagome." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said louder, "Kagome! It's faint, but she's been here."

Miroku and Sango moved to where the half-demon was standing. "This was a very fierce battle. I hope she's alright," said the monk.

"I smell a lot of blood, but it's all demon not human. Kagome was here, but she wasn't hurt...and she wasn't alone."

Miroku shifted. "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru," he said with a snarl, "He was here as well."

_"Well that explains the carnage,"_  Miroku thought wryly. "Do you think he took her?"

"I don't know. Kidnapping ain't that asshole's style, but they were both here and it looks like they left together."

Miroku stepped forward and placed a hand on the dog demon's shoulder. "At least we know she's alive."

Inuyasha ignored the gesture and leaped off in the direction of her scent.

Miroku only sighed. "Shall we Sango?"

"Sure Miroku...Miroku? What do you think Sesshoumaru could possibly want with Kagome?"

The slayer's thoughts mirrored his own. The demon lord never had any use for the priestess in the past and he certainly had no use for the jewel shards. Could this all be a coincidence?

"I'm not sure Sango. It wouldn't be the first time that fate had us cross paths with Inuyasha's brother. All I do know is that if he meant her harm he would have had no qualms about killing her here. The fact that they left together means that he needs her for something."

The slayer looked in the direction where the half-demon took off. "Perhaps he's taken her to get at Inuyasha? Maybe he thinks to trade her for his sword?"

Miroku shook his head. "No my dear Sango, if he took her to get at his brother, then why hasn't he confronted us? Whenever he's felt he had the advantage, he's attacked." He walked over to Kirara. "Also, I think whoever took Kagome was also responsible for Kaede's condition. If Sesshoumaru only wants her to bargain for the Tessaiga, then why take over the old priestess's mind? It just doesn't add up."

"At least Inuyasha is on her trail now," said Sango, "I just fear what we'll find at the end of it."

::-::

"I have ordered the soldiers to move ahead of us with the scout," said Taka, "They should be in their proper positions before we arrive."

Sesshoumaru and Taka stood in the courtyard by the front gates. It looked like a storm was rolling in from the south. The demon lord could feel it building as he gathered his youkai around him for the oncoming battle.

"There is one more thing," Taka continued, "Their new alpha has sent word on ahead that he wishes to speak with you in person."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I thought this was to be a trap for us?"

The cat demon fiddled with a long blade at his forearm. "Apparently, they no longer trust the strange foreigners they've allied themselves with. I know the demon they have chosen for their alpha, he's a good soldier. I also have faith that my spy has not been mislead."

"Bring him forward."

Taka waved a hand to summon the spy to him. "Jin, report to our lord on the current situation at the village."

Jin moved out from a crowd of soldiers, jogged to them and knelt. "Sendo, their new alpha, hopes to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru prior to the engagement. I believe Sendo wants to end the rebellion by giving himself up. It is clear that he is quits with the foreigners."

"And what of the foreigners?" said Sesshoumaru.

"Tanaka, the male, has traveled on. Another spy follows him. The female, Sanaka, has not been seen since the outpost was attacked. It could be that they plan on reuniting."

The cat demon studied the young demon closely and said, "Do you think Sendo is telling the complete truth? Does he really wish to reconcile?"

Jin continued to kneel, head bowed. "Yes I do captain. I have planted doubts about the battle throughout the rebel camp. Even if he plans on deceiving us, he might end up with a mutiny."

Sesshoumaru looked down at him. "You have done well."

"Thank you my lord. In honesty, Sendo already had doubts before I spoke to him. And...and, he is an honorable demon my lord. I truly believe that the foreigners did something to him and perhaps Aito as well."

Taka waved Jin away and the demon left to join the other soldiers. The cat turned to Sesshoumaru. "That is the only bit of news I have heard since last night my lord. The spy that follows the male has not sent a report."

"He could be dead," replied Sesshoumaru. "It is clear that the rebels were merely being used."

"Yes, used in order to get to you." Taka frowned. "I don't like this at all my lord."

Sesshoumaru gave a sinister smile. "There is nothing to like. They wanted my attention, now they have it...and they will reap the consequences." He began walking straight as an arrow to the gates and said over one shoulder, "Obviously this battle will barely be a battle at all. Make sure that Aya knows to have Kagome ready to leave upon our return, then catch up to me." He formed his youkai cloud and flew off in the direction of the village.

Taka made his way back to the main building and walked to the gardens. He knew Kagome was with Iwata at the infirmary. Aya typically spent her time in the gardens reading when she was not at her lady's beck and call. As if on cue, as soon as he rounded a corner into the garden the demoness was there. She wasn't reading, only sitting while looking off into the distance. If he didn't know better he could have sworn she was waiting for him.

"What do you want Captain Taka?" Her words were not friendly.

He looked down at her and said sternly, "Lord Sesshoumaru has left the keep. Make sure that Lady Kagome is ready to travel the moment he returns." He flicked his tail, turned, and began to leave the garden.

"I heard about that little show in the dining hall last night," replied Aya. Taka stopped in his tracks as she continued, "It's a dangerous game you and my lord are playing. Lady Kagome may be ignorant of dog demon courting and the rituals, but she's not stupid. If...When she catches on, you'll be lucky if she doesn't purify you into oblivion."

Taka's voice turned dangerous. "Is that a threat? Do you intend to tattle on us girl?"

"No, I am faithful to my alpha in all things. But consider it a warning, and not the only one...I saw how you looked at her last night. She's not some social climbing trollop who'll flop on her back to improve her position, nor is she a bored princess looking for a thrill. S-she's my friend and a good person." Her eyes narrowed. "Way too good for you."

Aya expected him to toss a scathing remark at her, instead he replied softly, "Yes, I know," and left the garden.

::-::

The anticipation before a battle always gave him a rush, a surge of adrenaline that made his heart beat like a drum. He could feel his power building and his youkai grow in the excitement. The storm in the area was also gaining momentum and a heavy rain began to fall, as if the Earth itself also relished the promise of destruction. Sesshoumaru could almost feel his sword slicing through an enemy, his poison claws melting flesh and bone.

He dropped his youkai cloud for a moment forcing his body into a free fall before catching himself just above the treeline. It was only at times like this that he felt true freedom. His father had always taught him to keep his mind on the battle, on the kill, nothing else mattered. "You are a fearsome thing my son. Make them fear you, make them always fear you," his father said. Sesshoumaru had always taken those words to heart. No obligations, no political scheming, only the thrill of battle filled his mind.

_"I'm close."_

He landed silently on the outskirts of the village and waited. Sesshoumaru could sense his soldiers and the rebels milling around the village. He stood stock still, if he had been in dog form his hackles would have been raised. A predator waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. The moment soon came as he heard his soldiers give their rally cry. The wind of the storm made the surrounding trees bend and groan, leaves rustling, as a swarm of demons descended upon the village coming out of the rain as if they were made of it. The sound of shouts and the clang of weapons reached his ears, but there was no sign of a priestess, no tremor of holy energy. Sesshoumaru grinned as he drew Tokijin and leaped into the heart of the fight.

Sendo stood in the middle of the village as the Inu No Taisho appeared before him. His men fighting valiantly but half-heartedly around them. Lightening skittered across the sky as the windblown rain fell harder. The demon lord's golden eyes glowed eerily in the dim light as silver hair whipped around his form. Sendo could not move, would not move. You never ran from a predator, it only marked you as prey. The elder dog demon mentally prepared himself for death.

Tokijin pulsed in Sesshoumaru's grasp. "Surrender," he said, and there was power in his voice.

Sendo very slowly unsheathed his own sword and threw it to the ground between them. "I ask only that my men be spared. They were mislead. They do not deserve to die because their alpha failed them."

Golden-amber eyes flashed in the rain. "I," said Sesshoumaru coldly, "am your alpha. If you remembered this I would not be here today."

"You abandoned us!" Sendo said angrily. "We sent word to you and you turned us away! That is no-"

The tip of Sesshoumaru's sword touched the demon's throat. Sendo swallowed hard and felt the razor sharp point of the blade scrape his adam's apple.

"I did not abandon you," Sesshoumaru replied calmly. "I know of your losses. The situation with the lesser demons is being looked into, even now."

Sendo closed his eyes. "Why was-"

"Word not sent?" the demon lord finished. "Because your former alpha was more interested in revenge than the safety of his pack. Word was slow in coming, but it  **was**  sent." He moved Tokijin away as Sendo sank to his knees, head bowed.

"I obey my alpha in all things."

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. "Then tell me about these foreigners. When did they appear and what are their motives?"

"I believe they come from the mainland, but they have never been clear about their origins. There are only two, a man of some power called Tanaka and a woman. I spoke mostly with the male, but I believe the woman, Sanaka, is related to him in some way. They approached Aito and claimed that they knew who was organizing the lesser demons to attack us. Since we had no word from you we were convinced that we were on our own." The demon looked up at him and hesitated for a moment, then said, "They also told Aito of your involvement with his wife."

_"They seem to know much about me. Someone was feeding them information."_  "I see. The weapon, how did they come by it?"

Sendo only shook his head and wiped the rainwater from his eyes. "Aito knew more than I. I never saw it personally. All I can tell you is that they needed priestesses to use it. They had some kind of control over them. In truth, I think they had some kind of power over us all."

He frowned as his mind delved deep in thought. He was no longer under Tanaka's influence, but his mind still felt clouded, hazy, as if he had been stripped of key memories. "It was as if everything they said sounded honest. As if they could never lie to you or lead you astray."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to that and responded, "Is there anything more?"

"Only one thing, they look human. They even smell human, but the power they wield is almost youkai-like. Yet somehow they were not effected by the priestesses, some of whom were rather strong."

"Stand and look at me," said Sesshoumaru and once again his voice held a tone of command.

It spoke to Sendo's instincts and he could do nothing but comply. They stood there staring at each other for a time. The older dog demon noticed offhand that the sound of battle had ceased, only the white noise of the falling rain permeated the air. The Inu No Taisho seemed to measure him. When he finally spoke his voice was clear and the words held nothing but disdain.

"You and your men will return with me to the northern keep. I'll grant you the lives of your men, however, once the weapon is mine you will be its first victims. You took the youkai of others without mercy, so you and your men will live out the rest of your lives without yours."

Sendo's hands balled into fists as he nodded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted as he looked to right. "You can come out now Taka."

The cat demon moved out of the foliage and into the full fall of the rain like a ghost. He heard the entire conversation and the older dog demon had never sensed him. Sendo felt like someone had walked over his grave for the second time.

Taka casually sheathed a long dagger. "The rebels have all been captured my lord. Had to kill two of them, but we took no losses."

The demon lord looked at Sendo once more before turning. "Take him."

::-::

"Whoa Aya, where's the fire?" Kagome looked at the demoness as she rushed from one end of the bedroom to the other throwing various things into a chest.

"You should have been ready by now. Iwata kept you overlong." Aya pulled out a light kimono something suitable to travel in but fitting for a consort of the Inu No Taisho. "Here let's put this on you."

Kagome was dragging her feet and she knew it. After the 'Dining Hall Incident' as she dubbed it, she really didn't want to be any where near Sesshoumaru. She felt like his little toy, a rag doll that he could twist and turn how he liked. Aya had been very sweet when they spoke late into the night, but she needed her true friends around her right now.

_"Oh Sango I wish you were here. I could really use your advice right now. I don't know what to think after well...the 'Incident'. This is supposed to be business, why doesn't it feel that way?"_  She felt Aya put the finishing touches on her kimono as a group of soldiers arrived to escort them outside.

Due to the storm, they set up a canopy in the courtyard and many of the headman Kagome had seen in the dining hall the night before were standing under it. Soldiers from the keep stood on all sides. Even the regular folk who populated the keep came out in droves to watch. A place at the very front, closest to the gates, was reserved for her and Aya. Without Sesshoumaru to lead her, the walk to the front was even more daunting than the dining hall. To her amazement the dog demons bowed low as she moved past each row.

They all waited for a long time, nearly dusk, before a call was heard and the gates to the keep slowly opened. A light rain fell and the sound of distant thunder was heard as Sesshoumaru appeared a few feet in front of her. He was wearing his usual garb of white and red, the yellow and navy sash at his waist holding two swords, that signature pelt at his shoulder looking oddly fitting alongside his ornate armor. It was as if the rain barely touched him, only the bangs of hair slightly drooped by the water confirmed the fact that he was actually wet. Kagome had to force herself to look away.

Behind the demon lord a group of shackled demons, surrounded by shouting guards, were being pushed into the keep. They all looked either frightened or angry, except for one. The demon at the front looked older than the rest, but his face was resigned. He was the only one that held his head high as they were marched in. For reasons inexplicable to her, Kagome pitied him more than the rest.

Suddenly the soldiers around her burst into cheers and howls, swords and other weapons held high in the air as the demon nobles at her back knelt with heads down. Once again their alpha was victorious. Aya bowed as well and poked Kagome's arm to do the same.

Sesshoumaru moved in front of the priestess and grabbed her chin, raising it and forcing her to look at him. His hand was damp against her skin and she shivered. He spoke over the roaring of the crowd as he looked down at her, barely giving the other demons notice.

"The rebels have been defeated. They will stay here and serve as reminders to those who have thoughts of dissension." Once again the crowd cheered in unison. "We leave immediately priestess," he said as he released her chin. "Aya, you will follow us to western palace. Taka, make sure that you wrap things up here and then you too will follow."

They had discussed the situation briefly on the way back. Taka needed to check in with his spy network. He also needed to ensure that the rebel prisoners had no chance of escape. Even though the current danger was successfully abated, the foreigners were still on the loose and someone in the dog demon court had aided them. They were probably still receiving help from some enterprising dog demon or demons. What was worse is that they still had the weapon.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and moved them forward away from the canopy. "Hold on to me priestess." His eyes never left her.

Kagome felt a brief bit of awkwardness as she figured out where to put her hands. She settled for putting them around his waist as she turned her head to the side. To all eyes the gesture looked intimate, she felt anything but. A brief sense of disorientation made her head swim as Sesshoumaru formed a bright sphere of power around them. The demons of the northern keep watched as their alpha and his consort sped off into the distance in a ball of light.


	12. Chapter 12

_"I have many that I call friend. You? You have no friends, you have subjects."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Inuyasha and company followed Kagome's scent for a little over a day and a half. As it lead them deeper and deeper into the Western Lands, the half-demon's already somber mood turned increasingly sour.  _"Damn you Sesshoumaru! If you've hurt her, just one scratch, I'm going to take that other arm of yours **and**  your legs!"_

Deep down Inuyasha liked the anger, it made him feel something tangible. The day after they left Kaede's village in search of Kagome, he felt something change inside him. His aura along with Kagome's wavered, leaving only numbness behind. The fact that her aura was even present gave him hope, it meant that she was still alive. But it also felt as though a bit of his soul was weakening or fading. He feared the meaning behind it.

They soon came upon a group of large buildings by a river, surrounded by a tall gate. The area stank of dog demons and Kagome's scent made a beeline right to it. The half-demon never hesitated as he increased in speed, leaving Miroku and Sango behind. He drew Tessaiga and jumped over the high wall with ease. Inuyasha landed dead center in the middle of a large courtyard. Well over a dozen dog demon soldiers turned their heads at the intrusion and chorus of snarls filled the air. Kirara carrying her mistress and the monk appeared over the wall next. He was outnumbered, they were outnumbered, but the half-demon didn't even begin to care about the odds.

"Where is Kagome?" His voice was angry and his demon blood came bubbling to the surface. Only the Tessaiga kept him from becoming completely feral.

The demons didn't answer, they just began to circle. Some gave him a sniff and a wary look, but they were all ready to attack. Miroku jumped down beside Inuyasha and Sango remained on the fire cat's back, keeping a bit of distance as she readied her weapon.

Suddenly a group of six soldiers launched themselves into the fray. The half-demon almost smiled as he let loose the Wind Scar at a trio of soldiers closest to him. The demons screamed in agony as they disintegrated, but these dogs were well trained. They didn't panic and they didn't run. They only tightened the circle around the tiny group and prepared to attack again.

"Stand down!"

The attention of the group shifted to the current threat as the dog demon soldiers begrudgingly but quietly backed off. A tall demon with dazzling green eyes stepped forward and looked directly at Inuyasha with arms crossed. The half-demon was sure he saw those eyes flash with humor as the male, clearly a cat demon, quirked his head to the side in an almost dog-like way.

"So, you are the infamous Inuyasha?" The sound of metal sliding across metal rang through the air as Taka uncrossed his arms. Four nasty looking daggers appeared in his right hand and four more appeared in his left.

"Yeah and what's your name pussy?" Inuyasha said snidely. "Oh wait, I don't give a shit." He called power into the Tessaiga and said in a low voice, "Where's Kagome?"

Taka only gave him a Cheshire cat grin.

Inuyasha growled. "Wind Scar!"

The attack ripped a path of devastation straight to the cat demon and a group of soldiers behind him. The cat was long gone before it hit him, the soldiers weren't so lucky.

"Up here doggie."

Inuyasha looked up with surprised eyes as knives hailed down on him. Luckily he was able to block many of them with the Tessaiga. He felt at least a few rip threw his haori and into the flesh beneath. He side-stepped to the right and jumped into the air, the daggers seemed to follow his every move like a steady stream and all he could do was dodge.

_"How many daggers does that fucking cat have!?"_  Inuyasha noticed in passing that the blows didn't seem aimed to kill, only maim. "Quit playing around dammit!" He rushed at the cat demon directly with sword raised.

"My lord was right," Taka teased, "a newborn would have more skill with that blade than you."

He bypassed the half-demon like he was standing still and swept his legs from under him. As Inuyasha fell, Taka spun around and kicked him squarely in the back, sending him flying face first to the ground.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Taka saw a large boomerang spinning in his direction out of the corner of his eye. He spun around in mid-air with acrobatic grace as the massive boomerang flew at him on the return trip. Sango's weapon nearly grazed the cat demon and he turned toward her.

"Ahh the demon slayer." Taka let his eyes take her in from head to toe. "Very pretty."

Sango glowered at him and threw her weapon full force in his direction. Once again he dodged, spinning in the air and landing lightly on a nearby fence with a smile.

"He's just too fast," she whispered.

Miroku watched as the cat demon threw eight or nine knives at the slayer, putting her off balance, forcing her to go on the defensive.  _"Dammit he's just toying with us. Is he buying time?"_

"Move out of the way Sango!" the monk yelled.

As she shifted away on Kirara, Miroku prepared to unleash the wind tunnel. Only a loud female shout stayed his hand.

"Wait! Wait! For the love of the Gods please stop!" A tall demoness was running full out towards them. Her face was stricken and she was clearly unarmed. She pushed her way roughly through the wall of soldiers. By the time she reached Miroku she was panting. "You  ***gasp***  you are L-lady Kagome's friends."

"Yes, we are. Do you know where she is?" said the monk.

Aya nodded. "Yes. She is with my lord."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" confirmed Miroku.

The demoness, still out of breath, nodded vigorously. Aya had heard the commotion the moment it started and was originally running to seek cover. Then she spotted the fire cat and the demon slayer in the air above. Kagome talked often of her friends, and these humans had to be them. She didn't know what Taka was playing at by attacking, but she had to put an end to it.

The half-demon ran to them both, sword still drawn. "Tell me where she is!"

Aya looked up at him and it took her a moment to answer. He looked so like her lord, rougher perhaps and more boyishly handsome, but they were undeniably of the same blood. "I told you Lord Inuyasha, she's with my lord...your brother-"

"Don't call that bastard my brother," interjected Inuyasha harshly.

She started at his anger but bowed. "As you please. She is with Lord Sesshoumaru. They are currently traveling to the western palace."

He gripped the sword tighter. "Why? What does he want with her!"

"That's enough Aya!" said Taka.

Truth be told, the cat demom had no interest in doing any of Kagome's friends nor Inuyasha harm. The hot headed half-demon leaped in spoiling for a fight and Taka couldn't spare losing his men. He had lost too many during the brief rebellion. Taka hopped down from the fence, but stood a good distance away. He kept a friendly smile on his face as he raised his hands up in a peaceful gesture, showing no daggers. Nobody was buying it. Inuyasha turned to him with eyes narrowed and Miroku played with the beads on his cursed hand.

The cat demon only bowed to them both. "I apologize Lord Inuyasha. I couldn't have you attacking my men."

"You got a real funny way of greeting people asshole. I'll ask one more time and then it's back to fighting. Where is Kagome and why was she taken!?"

Taka flicked his tail as he brushed his hair back. "You are fortunate that I knew who you were my  _ **lord**  ,_ or I would have sliced you into chunks. Perhaps if you had calmly walked to this keep instead of charging it like a bull you would have already gained your answer."

Inuyasha snarled and started to move towards him, but Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. The cat pretended not to notice and continued, "Lady Kagome is safe and well. She and Lord Sesshoumaru are traveling to the palace in order to confront the rest of the court concerning their union."

_"Union?"_  thought Miroku.  _"I don't like the sound of that."_

The Tessaiga seemed unsteady in Inuyasha's hands and it took a moment to realize he was trembling. "What the hell are you babbling about? What union?"

Taka looked directly at him once more, this time with no humor. "Lady Kagome is my lord's intended."

The words echoed over and over in the half-demon's brain. His eyes glazed over and he unconsciously dropped his sword hand. He heard the monk calling his name, but Miroku could have been speaking a different language for all the good it did.

_"That was it. That's what I felt."_  Kagome had bonded with his half-brother, and his aura was diminishing.

Silver bangs covered his eyes and his youkai began to rise. "No." he whispered. His breathing became labored as his voice raised in volume. "It's a lie...You're a FUCKING LIAR!!!"

Inuyasha's eyes blazed red and the beginnings of jagged magenta markings formed on his face. All of the demons in the area witnessing the scene, except Taka, took a step back. Inuyasha threw off the monk so hard he fell into the demoness. He heard Sango scream his name and still it did no good. The half-demon was barely rational as he raised the Tessaiga to cut the cat demon down, the focal point of his misplaced rage.

Taka estimated his chances to be at about 1.2% as he rushed the dog demon with the speed of a striking serpent. He hit Inuyasha in the temple hard knocking him unconscious, but short of any real damage. If Taka had been a millisecond too slow he would have been blasted to the netherworld.

Sango and Miroku were running towards them and Aya had screamed. As the half-demon sank into blackness, he had only one thought,  _"Kagome."_

::-::

Taka, with Aya closely behind, led them back to the main building as Kirara carried the still unconscious half-demon on her back. Along the way, the cat demon introduced himself and filled them in on bits of information concerning the priestess. It was obvious the he was omitting a few points and the demoness was at war with herself. Aya felt the need to tell them more, but duty to her alpha held her tongue. Miroku and Sango walked in stunned silence only half-listening. The news was incomprehensible to them, they couldn't begin to imagine what Inuyasha felt.

Despite the ferocity in which the cat demon fought earlier, he lifted Inuyasha off the fire cat with tender care as he placed him on a futon in a large room within the main building. He was very mindful to keep the Tessaiga within reach. Taka knew from his lord that the sword moderated Inuyasha's demon blood. He was ever faithful to Sesshoumaru, but he would not relish seeing the youngest son of Lord Touga fall into madness.

Once the cat demon was sure the half-demon was comfortable he looked to the demoness. "Aya, go and retrieve some refreshments for our guests. When Lord Inuyasha awakens I'm sure he will be hungry."

Aya hesitated for a moment, as if she did not wish to obey, then left the room.

Kirara transformed and jumped onto the slayer's shoulder. "Captain Taka", said Sango, "I find it exceptionally hard to believe that Kagome would agree to do anything with Sesshoumaru. Marriage is out of the question."

"I give you my word that I speak nothing but truth," said Taka. "Lady Kagome did agree to bond with my lord. It was not forced upon her."

Miroku's staff jingled as he moved forward. "I see. But you must understand that Lord Sesshoumaru has attacked us all in the past. Inuyasha is his sworn enemy, as is...was Lady Kagome."

"I understand your misgivings. I know you have no reason to believe me." He moved away from the futon as he took in the monk and the slayer.

The information he had on them was spotty, but accurate. Individually each member of the group was powerful in their own way, but it was clear that as a team they were a force not to be ignored. Their little display in the courtyard proved that much. Taka was impressed by their resolve, especially the humans. The half-demon had every reason to pursue the priestess, however it was obvious that everyone in the group would not give up the hunt. Kagome was precious indeed to inspire such loyalty.

The cat demon sighed. "In a few hours I will travel to the western palace. I know Lady Kagome is eager to be reunited with you. You can accompany me if you wish."

"You have our thanks," said Miroku diplomatically.

Sango was still extremely dubious. This demon was Sesshoumaru's ally. He had no vested interest in helping them. Her voice was menacing as she replied, "You know we'll question her about all of this once we get there. If she's been tricked, you'll answer to us."

Taka blinked at her. "I assure you that neither I or my lord will stand in your way." Then he broke out into a not-so-innocent smile. "However, if you feel that I have mislead you or Lady Kagome, you are more than welcome to punish me."

Kirara mewed and Sango turned flame red. "Y-you...you..."

Miroku's first reaction was jealousy. His next reaction was anger. Only he got to make suggestive remarks to the slayer! And that look! That suggestive leer sent to the lovely Sango was meant for his eyes to do alone! The monk stepped forward in front of her before she raised her weapon, ready to have it out with this feline. Taka gave him a blank stare and waited for the withering remarks that were sure to come. From the look in his eyes the monk obviously fancied her, not that the cat blamed him. The tension was thick enough to walk on between the pair.

And then something strange happened.

At one time in a person's life, and that time may never come, there is a moment of "knowing". When for one brief moment the world is devoid of mystery and all becomes clear for a single instant. As Taka and Miroku sized each other up they both came upon that rare event, and the Earth sighed.

Somewhere on the other side of the world a father with seven daughters felt a cold shiver race down his spine, elsewhere in another distant land a lovely princess thought she felt a hand graze her bottom, in a nearby village a monk had the bizarre urge to ask the woman next to him if she would bear his children. Here in the northern keep of the Western Lands, a cat demon raised his eyebrows as a smirk slid across his lips and a human monk grinned as his eyes danced.

Sango, anger forgotten, looked from one to the other. The expression on both their faces left her puzzled and slightly...afraid? She lowered her weapon, placing it on her back, but the deep yearning to clobbering them both didn't lessen.

Taka seemed to snap back from the cosmic moment first and cleared his throat, "I wonder good monk...If you would care to join me? It might not look it but there is a wonderful sake vendor in this keep and Lord Inuyasha will be indisposed for some time."

Miroku tried to put on a more serious face and failed. "Why...certainly, Captain Taka. I would be honored."

With that the pair walked off, joined at the hip, chatting like a pair of old women. Sango petted Kirara lightly, subconsciously rubbed her rear end, and shuddered.

::-::

"Oh priestess, thank the Gods you've come," said the headman.

Chiasa dismounted and threw her reins to a waiting villager. "Where is she? There is no time to waste."

He bowed to her and began to walk swiftly to his home. Priestess Kaede was still breathing, but it had grown more labored since last night. He sent word out to more than one village asking for assistance. Priestess Chiasa was the first to respond and he thanked the Gods for her prompt arrival.

As the headman lead her to the elderly priestess, Chiasa played with the bracelet on her left arm. The gesture was absentminded and seemingly harmless.

"She's here," he said and Chiasa stepped forward.

Kaede's aura was so weak. If she didn't act quickly the old priestess would be dead very soon. The younger woman knelt by the prone form of the older and placed a hand on her forehead, never noticing that the hand she had chosen was her left. Chiasa made a silent prayer to the Gods for guidance as she tried to repair Kaede's broken body with her holy ki. From her perspective it seemed as though the Gods heard her prayers and she felt her powers surge in her left hand. The bit of jewelry on her left wrist glowed and threw shadows around the small room.

The nervous headman noticed the bracelet, but said nothing. The ways of the holy men and women of these lands were a mystery to him. However, the artifact of power that the young priestess owned was not unusual to his mind. Many monks and so on had such items, did they not?

The bit of jewelry was ignored by the headman, but not by all in the room. Shippo had disguised himself as a small Jizo statue in the far corner and looked on with suspicion. Kagome and Kaede were uncommon in many ways. As priestesses they both held no ill will towards demons in general, only those that would do harm. Many other priestesses were not so open-minded and the young fox kit was never much of a risk-taker. Before the headman entered the room with the priestess he had transformed. For a demon of his ability, it was his best defense. Shippo looked on in horror as he saw shadows twist around the priestess's bracelet.

On a hillside overlooking the village, stood a woman draped in shadow. Her lavender eyes glowed as she augmented the power of the priestess through the bracelet. Sanaka's link with Kaede was reformed and she slipped into the old woman's mind once again. After a time she forced Chiasa to move away from the woman. Within the headman's hut Kaede's condition was very much improved. She was still unconscious, but would wake soon.

Now that Sanaka had the power of two priestess under her control her confidence grew. Her true target, the Shikon priestess, was on the move. The link was weak between them, but it was still there. It would be impossible for her to defeat Sesshomaru on her own even with these women. She needed the girl!

_"Kaede and Chiasa will lure the priestess to me. However, I think it's time I visited my dear brother."_

::-::

It was late in the day when Taka and Miroku returned. The sake vendor not only had the best stock the monk tasted in a long time, he also had three very lovely daughters. All of the demoneses giggled and blushed as they poured drinks for the captain of the keep and the charming little human that accompanied him. Eventually they both ambled back, albeit a little unsteadily, to the main building where Sango and Aya awaited them.

Aya had returned with refreshments earlier. She and the slayer talked cordially and coolly at first, but the conversation warmed over time. The demoness had never met a slayer before. She didn't know human females could be demon slayers. For Sango, this was the first time she met any other dog demons besides Inuyasha or his half-brother. Talking with Aya cleared up quite a few myths about dog demon culture.

Sango discovered that dog demons like Inuyasha's father and Sesshoumaru were actually extremely rare, nearly extinct. The majority of dog demons in their true form were really not much larger than their animal counterparts. Most of their time was spent with Aya quizzing Sango on various aspects of demon hunting and Sango countering with questions about the dog demon court. Both women turned their heads as Taka and Miroku casually returned.

"Good afternoon ladies," said Miroku.

"You mean good evening monk," Sango growled.

"Uh, why yes. Captain Taka was gracious enough to show me some of the keep," he replied. The slayer only narrowed her eyes.

All eyes, some concerned others cautious, turned to Inuyasha as he shifted on the futon and mumbled something incoherent. Sango moved towards him, placing a hand on his arm. The half-demon's eyes shot open as he abruptly stood up and grabbed the slayer's forearm.

He looked at her through cloudy unclear eyes and said, "Kagome?" Sango's face was saddened but she stayed silent as Inuyasha shook his head and rubbed his temple. "What's goin' on? Where are we?" he said.

Sango said softly, "We are at the northern keep Inuyasha. In the Western Lands. We're leaving soon to get Kagome."

He only looked off into the distance. Sango had never seen him so dejected so lost. He moved out of the futon, finally noticing the cat demon from before as well as the demoness. Taka felt that his chances for survival were currently at about 20%. At least his odds had improved.

Inuyasha looked at him as if no one else was in the room. "He took her to the palace."

It was statement not a question, but Taka still responded, "Yes, Lord Inuyasha."

"Then I'm going," he said. Miroku moved towards him and the half-demon continued, "Alone."

The monk raised a hand, almost pleading. "Inuyasha, I know how-"

"No! You  **don't**  know shit monk!" The deep rage was back in an instant. Inuyasha caught himself and breathed deep before beginning again with a calmer voice, "You don't know what's really going on Miroku. You and Sango can do what you want. Follow me to the palace, go back to the village, whatever...but I'm going alone."

Miroku looked at Sango and she merely shook her head. It was Aya who spoke next, "Lord Inuyasha. You do not know me, you do not trust me, but please hear me when I say there is good reason behind Lady Kagome's decision. Do not think harshly of her."

The half-demon never looked at her. She wasn't even sure he had heard her. He only walked out of the room, out of the main building, and leaped off over the high wall into the forest beyond.

Back in the room there was a deadly silence before Taka said simply, "I believe we should be off."

No one argued they simply moved to leave. Surprisingly Kirara seemed the most upset about Inuyasha's disappearance and mewed at her mistress. Sango gave her a reassuring pat. Taka moved close to the fire cat on the slayer's shoulder and spoke in a complicated series of hisses and mews. The fire cat turned its head to the side, jumped up on his shoulder, and gave a low purr.

"Amazing," said Sango. "Kirara never takes to anyone that quickly. What did you say to her?"

Taka only gave her a friendly smile as Kirara rubbed her head against his neck. "Oh, I told her not to worry overmuch about her friend or Lady Kagome." He winked at her. "I simply have a way with females."

Aya snorted and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well," said Miroku "Let's be off. Lady Aya, will you also be traveling with us?"

"Why yes monk, I shall." She moved to stand and Miroku helped her up. She nodded and murmured a thank you.

"There is only one more question I have Lady Aya." Miroku grabbed her hands and looked longingly into her eyes. "Will you consider bearing my children?"

Aya's eyes flashed red as she snatched her hands away. Her right hand swung back and slapped the monk so hard he thought he saw Buddha. Sango turned tomato red and raised Hiraikotsu to bash him again, Kirara mewed, and Taka bust out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

_"This is not a throne room, but a dungeon. You can have the joy of it."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Inuyasha moved swiftly and steadily to his destination. He had been to the western palace before. So long ago it seemed like another lifetime. After he was born his mother had taken them to the home of her father. The princess knew she was hardly welcome there, but she had no where else to turn. Both her son and herself were being hunted. When word was sent that her love died in battle it seemed as if everyone around them changed. The dog demons turned on her viciously as they turned on each other. It a was free-for-all of killing and death and she fled, her only thought being safety for her newborn.

Princess Izayoi stood at the gates to her father's home for three days before they let her inside. Her father would not even see her. He sent word through some minor lordling that she was to be sequestered off to a residence that was on the verge of falling apart. She didn't care. The princess held on to her son like a lifeline as she fell into a despair that lasted the rest of her days. She died peacefully when Inuyasha was still not much more than a child.

It was then that he first met Myoga. After sucking out a sizable amount of blood, the flea told him that he was not alone. Even more astonishing is that he had a relative, an older brother of some power who lived in the west and that he was the son of a great dog demon. His mother rarely ever spoke of his father and even then it was vague comments, as if she did not have the heart to drudge up old memories. Inuyasha discovered that he was not a worthless thing to be abused by his human relatives. He came from a powerful dog demon family and despite his youth he marched off to meet them.

The unrest between the dog demon packs was still rampant during this time. Sesshoumaru had already gained a place as chancellor to The House, but he was not the Inu No Taisho, not yet. Nevertheless, through Myoga's guidance Inuyasha was able to travel in relative safety and soon found himself at the seat of dog demon power, the western palace.

He had not washed in days. His clothing was splattered with muck and torn at the shoulder after a nasty engagement with a boar demon. His unruly silver hair was more tangled than usual as bits of leaves and sticks from sleeping on the forest floor were embedded throughout. Inuyasha hardly looked like the son of a lord. The dog demon soldiers around the palace growled at him, one kicked him hard in the stomach before Myoga jumped up and tried to warn them off.

While the flea yelled and pleaded for the demons to stop a deep calm voice broke through. "Step aside."

The soldiers parted like a curtain and Inuyasha looked up at a tall demon dressed in white. The half-demon marveled at his hair, so much like his own but longer and more like true silver as opposed to his distinct white. His skin shamed the purest porcelain, so different from Inuyasha's slightly sun-kissed pale. The tall figure's demon markings made him look imposing and dangerous. This male, this great demon, exuded confidence, power, and beauty. He was everything the young half-demon wanted to be.

"Br-brother?" Inuyasha said awkwardly. He looked at this male with hope etched across his young face.

The demon lord looked down at him, face unreadable. He didn't answer Inuyasha, instead he addressed the flea. "Myoga, why have you brought him here?" His words held a quiet fury.

"M-my Lord Sesshoumaru the Princess Izayoi has passed on. Lord Inuyasha has no place among the humans and-"

"He has no place here," Sesshoumaru stated plainly. "Are you so much a fool that you would bring a weak half-breed to the palace?"

Myoga stayed silent. Sesshoumaru walked forward until he towered over his younger brother. Inuyasha only strained to looked up at him, tears shining in his own eyes as he peered into the glowing golden-amber eyes of his sibling. He found no acceptance in that beautiful face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed. "You," he said calmly, "are mine alone to kill." He turned to the crowd of dog demons that had gathered and pointed at the half-demon behind him. "I claim this halfling's life for my own. Any who take it, will face me." The words were dipped in malice. "Now leave. Take him Myoga and if you darken my path again I will kill you both." Then the demon lord strolled away not giving a second glance to the boy he openly declared as his prey.

The confrontation hardened him. Inuyasha made a vow that he would be no one's whipping post, he would make his own way. Humans and demons both could be damned. He didn't return to the house of his grandfather and suffered for a time, learning by doing and making mistakes along the way. He had no weapons to fight so he used fang and claw. He had no food to eat so he stole, and sometimes he killed. Many years passed before he saw his brother again. The half-demon was larger, stronger, and he was prey to no one.

Inuyasha just finished slicing a snake demon in half. The stupid lizard claimed that he was trespassing. The half-demon killed him before he landed the first strike. As he wiped the blood and gore from his claws he saw a male, obviously demon, standing among the trees not too far away.

"If you're lookin' for a fight then bring it," he growled.

As the demon walked out into the open the half-demon recognized him immediately. Inuyasha tried very hard to erase that memory of long ago, but it remained like a scar across his mind.

He flexed his claws and tried not to look at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"That trash that you vanquished was my kill," Sesshoumaru said lowly.

Inuyasha picked at his claws looking bored. "Oh yeah? Well ain't that too bad."

The moment the last sentence left the his lips Sesshoumaru backhanded him so hard he saw lights dance across his vision. The demon lord also managed to rip a deep gash that went from his cheek down to his chin. Inuyasha roared, leapt for his hated half-brother's neck, and slashed nothing but air. Sesshoumaru was already behind him with deadly poison claws resting tightly against the back of his neck.

"I could kill you now brother," the demon lord whispered. "I could let your life's blood drip down these claws before I melted you to nothingness."

Inuyasha never flinched, never showed the tiniest bit of weakness. His voice was clear and steady. "So why don't you do it fucker?"

Sesshoumaru continued as if he had not heard him. "You are worthless. Utterly weak." His voice was cold and hard. Inuyasha would never have guessed his half-brother's thoughts after those words. Even though Sesshoumaru never showed it, his thoughts surprised even himself.  _"You are weak...and you are all I have left."_

The demon lord picked him up by the neck one handed and threw him against a tree. As the bark cracked and the trunk fell, Inuyasha slumped forward. Then something long and hard hit his chest and the half-demon realized it was the sword that belonged to the dead snake demon.

"I will not kill such a weak opponent. It is beneath me," said Sesshoumaru. "That," he gestured to the weapon, "is a katana. I suggest you learn to use it. If you attack another opponent with only those feeble nubs you call claws, they will kill you...and only I can take your life."

Being tossed into the tree trunk had cracked a rib. Inuyasha could only stare at the sword in his lap as he replied softly, "Why?" But he was talking to no one, his half-brother was already gone.

The years flew by once again like leaves in the wind. Inuyasha learned to fight with a blade and use his natural instincts and youkai to defeat a foe. After another brutal fight, this time with a group of humans, he discovered that his very blood could kill. The men ran in terror as blades of blood rained down on them from his claws. Inuyasha was the clear victor but he was still severely wounded. He stumbled through the forest looking for a place to rest and tend his injuries. It was then that he saw her for the first time.

This human priestess radiated holy energy. He felt it move like a living thing over his injured body. His human half was soothed by it as his demon side urged him to kill. Despite his pain he watched her. The blood from his many wounds stained the grass at his feet a dull red and still he remained. She never sensed him, not then, but it didn't matter. He was already hers. It wasn't until later that she confronted him and he learned her name. Kikyo.

You never find love, it always finds you first. The half-demon who only wanted to be strong, who only wanted to be powerful, who looked for the love of family so long ago, had love find him in the arms of the Shikon priestess. The jewel itself did speak to his demon nature during that time, it called to him like it did to all with youkai strong enough to hear it. Yet, he was able to resist. She was his jewel and he needed no other. He was surprised when she came to him that day with soft but urgent words. She wanted him to use the jewel. She wanted them to be together always. In retrospect Inuyasha knew it was wrong, but he could never refuse her.

As he ran with the stolen jewel, all he could think about was her smiling face. As she called to him in anger, bow raised and arrow aimed, all he could think about was the beauty in the fury of her voice. As he fell into the dreamless dark pinned against a sacred tree, all he could think about was the love that still remained in her betrayed eyes.

It was not long after Kikyo's death that Sesshoumaru visited him. The demon lord had been alpha in power and in name for some time. He heard of the Shikon priestess and the half-breed's alleged demise. His mother rejoiced at the news and it lead to a heated argument between them.

The new Inu No Taisho looked at the listless body of his half-brother with seeming indifference. Inuyasha was alive and dead. Caught between Earth and Heaven, or perhaps Hell. The demon lord raised his poison claws to strike him down and end it. To let angels or devils take his soul. But one thought stopped him, a dislodged memory deeply buried.

_"You are weak...and you are all I have left."_

The demon lord walked away and never returned.

::-::

Sesshoumaru and Kagome landed in the main gardens of the western palace in a blaze of light. They stood there among the flowers with the priestess's arms around him like an embrace. The scene would have been absurdly romantic if it wasn't for the fact that Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut with her mouth in a tight line. When the ground stopped spinning she cracked open an eye. Seeing that she was safely on terra firma she let out a deep breath.

"Oh thank God."

Kagome staggered back from the demon lord, only his cool voice kept her from kneeling to kiss the ground.

"I have brought us to the gardens for a reason priestess. There are things we must discuss before we make ourselves known." When he felt he had her full attention he continued, "We have already talked about your origins. The fact that you are not from these lands. I need to know now if there is anything more. If this arrangement is to succeed there must be no secrets."

Kagome fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "You already know about the well. Honestly there's not much more to tell."

"You can begin with where you are actually from," he said pointedly.

"I...I mean it's..." Kagome was dreading this. She was thankful that he didn't really care about the well and had hoped he wouldn't ask more about it. Apparently he cared more than he let on.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to cross his arms as he watched her wrestle through another series of emotions. "Priestess, the demons you will face here are not low-born headmen. The questions will be more pointed for you and for me and not so easy to cast aside. We must both give the same answers if they are to believe you are indeed my true intended."

In the back of his mind he was thinking about his mother. The wily old bitch could smell a lie forty leagues away. They needed to have their story straight before they confronted her. To do less would most assuredly mean disaster.

"Alright. I'm..." She breathed deep again. "I'm from the future." There, she said it. The cat was out of the proverbial bag now. She hoped it didn't come back to scratch her.

He simply raised an eyebrow at her. Sometimes the eyebrow meant, "what?" sometimes it meant, "huh?" and sometimes it meant, "die!" She figured this one landed in the "what?" category, but you never knew with him. It could have easily been a "huh?"

"Look I jump in and out of an old well to travel in time, not just teleport to some other place. You have to believe me when I say I'm really from the future. To me, this," and she waved her hand around, "is ancient history."

"I see," and the words seemed to come out a little too quickly.

Sesshoumaru had been guessing on where the well actually lead for a while. He never bothered to try the well for himself. He wasn't daft, the last thing he needed was to be trapped in some bizarre dimension. Now that he knew what lay in the depths of that rickety old well he had to admit that it made sense. Actually it made a great deal of sense. Her clothes were always odd, but not too alien. Her accent was strange, but still firmly Japanese.

Then another thought occurred to him. "So, you can predict what is to come?"

Kagome shuffled her feet, feeling even more uneasy about the current topic. "Well yes, within reason. I can't tell you what's going to happen in the next hour, but I know what will happen in the years to come." She could almost see the wheels turning in his brain. Funny, she had gotten better at reading him lately. "Uh, I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future though." He resisted the urge to frown as she continued, "You see if I tell you about the future, you could possibly change the past, I mean the present, and then that would change the future. Then you wouldn't know what the future would be anymore, and the future could be bad. I mean there is a chance it could be good too, but you wouldn't know." It took her a moment to realize she was babbling.

"I understand."

She stared at him.  _"He does?"_

"Whatever the future holds is best kept hidden. To know too much of what is to come can be a danger," he said casually.

"Uh, yeah. That's exactly right."

Sesshoumaru nodded once then asked, "Is there anything more?"

"No, I think that just about covers it."

"Good. Come."

The demon lord began to walk down a garden path that branched to the right toward a large building. Kagome moved to follow as a final thought struck her. Her life had become such a whirlwind in the past few days that she had nearly forgotten.

"Wait a minute! I need to ask you something."

He stopped on the path and looked around to face her. "Go on."

Kagome absently plucked at her sleeve. "I'd like to go home the day after tomorrow. You see it's my birthday and regardless of what goes on here I promised my family that I'd always return on that day."

"No." He then resumed his walk to the palace.

_"Wait...what?"_  "Hey wait! Look, I really need to go home. This is an agreement right? I think I've held up my side of the bargain pretty well so far. What's one day?"

Sesshoumaru stopped once again and seemed to think. "Very well, but for only one day. Is that clear?"

The priestess was visibly relieved. "Yes, crystal, thank you."

He could not tell her the real reason behind his original refusal. The fact was that she could not be away from him for any long period of time, the strong bond between them prevented it. Sesshoumaru had reaped the benefits of manipulating her aura, but the trade-off was that he had to strengthen the bond between them to do it.

The best time to strengthen any bond was during the quarter moon. However, he had poked and prodded at their bond so that she would fall in nicely with his plans. So far those plans were going beautifully, but every time the bond was pushed he had to strengthen it. If he was not careful, there was a rare but strong chance that he would tie their souls together. Once tied they stayed tied...forever.

As they made their way to the palace, Kagome marveled at the garden. She thought the flowers and plants in the northern keep were extraordinary but that bit of land didn't hold a candle to this. She stopped for a moment to watch a hummingbird gather nectar from a delicate blue flower. The priestess continued to bask in the wonder of nature as a loud rustle gained volume in the brush. A yellow, orange, and black blur whizzed past her nearly knocking her down.

What stood before her was a girl just on the cusp of blossoming. However, this child was covered in branches and leaves that she obviously stuck to her kimono and hair with mud and lord knows what. It looked like a rather poorly constructed ghillie suit. Mud was also smeared on her face like warpaint and Kagome noticed that some of the smears mimicked Sesshoumaru's markings. The girl stood before her menacingly with a long tree branch in both hands that looked like it had plucked chicken feathers strapped close to the sharp end.

"Who trespasses in the lord's garden?" the girl said with authority.

Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or walk away slowly. You didn't make sudden moves with crazy people and you definitely didn't let them see you laughing. She probably should have been moderately concerned about being skewered with that pointy stick, but fear escaped her.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

The girl waggled the branch at her. "I am Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru's best assassin! Identify yourself or die!" The "die" was spoken with the ease and practice of someone who obviously studied the demon lord's seemingly favorite word very well.

Kagome laughed loud and hard. She grabbed her stomach and kept herself from falling to the ground. Oh my, she had not laughed so much in too long.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I'm Kagome."

Remembrance fell over Rin's face as she lowered her makeshift spear. "Oh! Yes, I remember you. You travel with the brother of my lord." She scratched at a branch in her hair. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say I'm helping your lord with something."

Rin didn't seem to like the sound of that but let it go. She leaned against the spear like a staff and then snapped back into character. "Hn. Well then, I will escort you to the palace. Then I must resume my hunt for the green Jaken."

Kagome covered her mouth to hold in the laugh as she followed Rin down the garden path.

Sesshoumaru immediately became annoyed when he reached the steps leading indoors only to find that the damn woman was not following. He would have put a leash on the wench if he could. A rather lecherous thought of the priestess tied firmly with collar, leash, and a few chains flicked through his brain. He filed the thought away. Before Sesshoumaru moved to retrieve the wayward priestess, Rin and Kagome appeared on the path.

He merely blinked at the child's state of dress.  _"What in the name of the Gods?"_

Rin broke out into a blinding smile and jogged up to her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru you're back!"

The demon lord usually reached out and patted her head as a greeting whenever he returned to her. She seemed to find that comforting. However, after seeing her head he could have sworn he saw something crawling around in it. His ward would get no pat today.

"Rin, you are...well?" To Kagome it sounded like he fought to find the right word.

"Oh yes my lord!" Rin beamed. "I have brought you a prisoner my lord!"

Sesshomaru looked at the priestess. "Indeed. You have done well Rin. Where is Jaken?"

The girl glowed at him. Kagome was sure you could feel the hero worship for at least a mile in each direction.

Rin replied, "I lost him in the gardens my lord." Her face took on a determined edge. "But I will find him and bring him before you."

The demon lord had half a mind to tell her to stop such foolishness and go bathe, but he just couldn't do it. The things her human mind would conjure to torture his retainer surpassed anything he had ever seen. The best one was when he found her about to hang him over an open fire like a spitted pig. She claimed that he was "her kill" as the imp wailed in fear. He warned her away from playing with fire after that. Now she no longer tried to roast his retainer, but still took great pleasure in hunting him.

It was a little twisted, but he was actually very proud. For young demons roughly her age it was normal to have the urge to hunt. She still had a year or so left before he sent her off to learn how to fight. It was common for the court demonesses to be familiar with one weapon or at least gain more confidence in their youkai powers. Rin had no youkai, but she would still be taught to defend herself. He could hardly wait to see Jaken's face when she came after him with a real weapon.

The demon lord simply nodded to her. In their secret language to one another that meant, "Sure, have at the imp." Rin quickly jogged off, a few leaves and clumps of mud falling off her, to retrieve her prey.

Kagome waited until the girl was gone before she started laughing again. It was amazing. This demon was a complete ass to everyone, but that girl softened his sharp edges. It made him seem more, well, human.

Ignoring the priestesses giggles he said, "We are wasting time. Come," and continued up the steps.

_"Party's over I guess,"_  Kagome mused as she followed his tall form into the palace.


	14. Chapter 14

_"I love my wife. My adoration for her grows the further she's away!"_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

The priestess and the demon lord entered the palace using a side entrance. As they walked by soldiers and servants it was clear to Kagome that he didn't value a lot of pomp and circumstance upon his return. Each person they encountered merely bowed low as they passed by, then went back to doing whatever they were doing. Kagome was also surprised that they didn't really give her much notice. The demons at the northern keep had been all stares and whispers. Here at the palace it seemed like they didn't much care who she was or they were told specifically not to make a fuss about it.

The palace itself was typical to the architecture of the period. However, to Kagome it seemed as though the building used to be more ornate in the past than it was now. She figured Sesshoumaru liked his decor a bit more spartan than most. The only common theme that she noticed were the subtle touches of white and red throughout the palace. She also noticed that some of the furniture did not look Japanese in origin. Some looked almost middle-eastern as others looked distinctly western in appearance. Soon they ended up in a large sitting room. It was obvious that they were both expected because the room was filled to capacity with dog demons and demonesses of various sizes and varieties, each of them seeming to represent a different breed.

Sesshoumaru lead them to the front of the room, but they didn't sit. Instead he merely took her hand and raised it. All of the demons in the room knelt and bowed low.

A demon to the side of the room proclaimed loudly, "All hail Lord Sesshoumaru, Inu No Taisho, Chancellor to the House of the Crescent Moon, Crown Prince of the Western Lands, and his consort Lady Kagome, Priestess and Protector of the Shikon No Tama!"

A chorus of deafening howls and a few barks followed and Kagome did her best to look at ease. Obviously this had all been planned out. The last thing she wanted to do was screw anything up.

After the announcement they both walked out as swiftly as they had entered. While they walked down a long hall, Kagome asked in a low voice, "Uh, is that it?"

"Hardly," said Sesshoumaru. "Now that you have been formally introduced things will become more difficult."

Before Kagome could ask him what he meant a disheveled Jaken approached them. The imp looked like he had not seen the good side of a bed in days. His eyes were at half-mast, and despite the dark green of his skin, black rings could be seen around his bulbous eyes.

The imp spoke wearily and a little slurred, "Welcome home my lord. Your most humble-" Then he noticed Kagome. To Jaken's credit he knew there was probably a really good reason why his lord had Inuyasha's wench by his side. However, his sleep deprived mind didn't send the signal fast enough to his mouth. "Why are you at the palace you filthy human wench!?"

Kagome never saw the demon lord move a muscle before Jaken flew through the air end over end. By the time he landed he was more than halfway down the hall. The priestess had to hand it to the imp, he had taken quite a wallop but still managed to land face down in order to supplicate himself.

"You address my intended," Sesshoumaru said coolly. "Show her the proper respect or I will kill you."

Jaken trembled. "My most humblest apologies my lord! I thought-"

"And that was your first mistake," Sesshoumaru said snidely. "Jaken, show the priestess to the royal quarters. Then remove yourself from my sight until you have rested."

It was obvious that his ward was tormenting the imp to the point of utter exhaustion. Jaken was an incompetent fool but Sesshoumaru had no time nor inclination to train another retainer. He would have to remind Rin to use a little restraint, just a little.

The demon lord spoke to the priestess. "Feel free to move about the palace as you please. However, remember our prior discussion in the northern keep. If anyone challenges you, you are obligated to correct them."

Kagome nodded. "Ok. Uh, anything else I should know?"

He took her hand out of his and brushed her cheek. "When I am not present, your words are my words. Be mindful of what you say and there should be no issues."

Was it just her, or did he seem to want to touch her more lately? "O-ok, no problem."

He merely nodded at her and walked off. For some reason she felt this weird sensation to go with him and shook it off.

Jaken gaped as he saw his lord lovingly glide a finger down the human woman's cheek. The imp was no stranger to the demon lord's sexual exploits. In the past, he escorted more than one demoness to and from the royal bedroom on numerous occasions. Unfortunately, Jaken sometimes had to deal with the aftermath of those encounters. Typically jealous males who had hoped to grab the female for themselves or discarded demonesses that couldn't get it though their heads that they'd been dumped.

His great and terrible lord usually kept a clear emotional distance between himself and all of those other women at all times. Lord Sesshoumaru never gave any of them lingering touches like that! And he never ever made any of those unions official! Hell, most unions only lasted the night. If that wasn't enough, the human woman actually got a little mooney-eyed after the caress. Sweet Gods!

Jaken looked at them both bug-eyed then squeezed his eyes shut.  _"No, no, no! If the Gods can hear this poor Jaken, don't tell me what I saw was really what I saw!"_  The imp firmly placed himself into a deep state of denial, it was his only comfort.

Kagome walked to Jaken slowly. She wasn't sure if she should leave him there to grovel or what. Actually, she thought the imp might be crying a little. "Jaken? Are you ok?"

He dragged himself up from the floor and tried to compose himself. "Yes lady, please follow me."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and followed close behind. Now that Sesshomaru was no longer with her, the demons around her seemed to take it as a cue to stare her down. Some looks were curious, others looked sickened, and still others were downright contemptuous. It annoyed her a little, but she took it all in stride. These demons could think what they wanted.

They rounded a corner into a large foyer with an indoor fountain in the center. The room itself was traditional Japanese, but the pattern tiled fountain looked very middle-eastern. Sitting on the side of the fountain was a lovely demoness. She wore a pale yellow kimono that complemented her light skin and fire red hair. When she looked at Kagome the priestess noticed that her eyes were a deep green with large black pupils and another ring of black around the iris. Then Kagome noticed the ears. They looked much like Inuyasha's except hers were as red as her hair and they ended in black tips. The woman, who was obviously a half-demon, gave the priestess a lingering look, almost as if she were measuring her up. Then stood up and left the foyer.

Curiosity got the better of Kagome and she asked, "Jaken, who was that?"

The imp took a brief look at the retreating back of the demoness and replied, "Lady Etsuko, daughter to Lady Kaella I believe."

"Oh." For reasons unknown Kagome felt uneasy.

::-::

Tanaka played with the little vial of poison. Swishing it this way and that as he looked at it in the light. An unconscious dog demon spy lay at his feet. He knew that Sendo and the northern rebels had either been killed or captured. It really didn't matter. He had Lord Sesshoumaru's attention, all he had to do was wait for the dog to sniff him out.

The shadowed man knelt down next to the body of the spy and lifted his head by the hair. He popped off the cap on the vial with ease and poured just a few tiny drops into the demon's mouth. The poison didn't need to be ingested, a demon only needed to touch it to feel its effects, but swallowing the mixture did make it work faster. Tanaka dropped the spy's head back to the ground with a thump and merely watched.

The dog demon's mouth opened in a ragged wheeze. Tanaka heard hissing sounds as the first drops of poison began to melt the male's tongue. The demon's eyes opened wide, pain blossoming on his sweaty face. He reached up to his throat in a futile effort to soothe the burning, but as his hand met the skin on his neck it began to melt away. Skin sloughing off onto his fingers. The demon tried to scream but instead it was more like a wet sputter that spewed blood and gore across the floor. It wasn't long before the skin of the male's neck had completed oozed off leaving spine and vertebrae exposed. But demons were hard to kill, it took a good 30 minutes for the male to expire.

"Having fun?" said Sanaka. His sister was standing by the doorway to the cavern wearing a long cloak with its hood down.

Her brother continued to examine the body. Too weak, the poison was still much too weak and it started working too quickly. He made some quick mental re-calculations before he said, "For your sake, I hope you are prepared. Lord Sesshomaru knows of us. It is time to set father's plan into motion."

"Don't you fear brother, I'm nearly ready." She walked around the still disintegrating body of the dog demon. "Hmm, do you plan on using that on the Inu No Taisho?"

"No, just testing a theory." He stood up and walked over to a low table covered in herbs, liquids, and other odds and ends.

His sister walked over to him from behind and placed her chin on his shoulder. Tanaka was just about to shrug her off before he felt the press of her body. She was naked under that cloak. He let her hands slide down the sides of his body as she let their shadow mix together.

She kissed his earlobe and said, "I need your help brother. Just a small distraction." She let her hands continue to move downward to his trousers and stopped.

Tanaka's hands gripped the table hard. "What is it?"

"I've discovered the perfect priestess," she said as she stroked him through his clothing. "But the demon lord has her. I need you to turn his attention away so I can command her."

He turned around and shadow fluttered around their bodies. "The northern dog demons have served their purpose. Distract him yourself."

Sanaka simply shrugged off her loose cloak and glided to her knees in front of him. A hungry look swept over Tanaka's eyes as he looked over her naked form. She allowed her lavender eyes to fill with lust and the promise of sex. One hand gripped the bulge between his legs as the other slithered around to grab his ass. Sanaka gave both a nice firm squeeze and her brother grunted. She slowly pulled down his clothing. He was hard and more than ready as she slipped her mouth over the head of his cock, messaging the length of it with her hand.

The shadow woman moved with practiced strokes as she sucked. She hummed around his rod sending vibrations from tip to balls and Tanaka's legs turned to water. His sister swirled her tongue around the head then dove down the shaft in a deep hard suck. At the same moment she slipped a long index finger deep into his anus.

Between the pleasure and pain it was too much. Tanaka grabbed her hair roughly and forced her lips to remain down his length as he came with a shout. If she could, Sanaka would have smiled. Instead she let his warm seed fall down her throat as she continued to rub his sack coaxing him for just a bit more. He was done but he was not spent. Tanaka reached down to pull his sister to him, but she pulled away, moving in shadow. He growled at her.

Sanaka only laughed as she walked backwards while licking a cum covered finger. "You're only mad because I never let you fuck me."

Tanaka flung a bit of shadow at her and it formed a dart in mid-air as it sped toward her. Sanaka was sure the dart was covered in poison. She dodged it easily. They had played out this little scene often.

"Get out Sanaka. I don't want to see you until I reach the western palace."

She grabbed her cloak from the floor and quietly left. Sanaka felt safe in knowing he would do exactly as she asked, he always did.

::-::

Kagome took Sesshoumaru at his word and decided to take a look around the palace. She saw some of it during her walk with Jaken but she was eager to poke around by herself for a bit. During her exploration, she discovered a beautiful set of wooden shoji screen double doors. The doors themselves where traced with the art of dog demons in animal form. They were all in various positions. Some playing, some running, others sleeping peacefully. The image itself was enhanced by silver paint, or perhaps it was actual silver. Kagome opened the doors not realizing that it lead to Sesshoumaru's section of the royal bedroom.

The demon lord was currently in the middle of changing clothes. Whenever he was at the western palace he dressed a little less formally on purpose. It was a way to annoy the fashion obsessed dog demon court. However, he would make sure that all of the priestess's clothes were of the highest quality. The wife of the alpha set the mode of fashion for the rest of the court.

Kagome opened the doors just in time for her eyes to land upon a half naked Sesshoumaru. His lean back was to her and she saw clear pale skin over a play of toned muscles. Even though he still had on his hakama she still gotten a nice view of his ass. It was a very very nice ass and the bond between them pulsed. Sesshoumaru slowly turned around to the flustered priestess. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn he heard her coming before she opened the door.

Kagome's mind screamed at her to leave the room, but her feet couldn't move. Her mouth was working, sort of, "Oh my God! I-I'm sorry...I, Uh."

Now Kagome had seen Inuyasha with his shirt off plenty of times. Heck, she saw lots of guys from school walk around shirtless in the summer. Kagome had never seen a body like this. Firm muscles rippled down a strong chest, each pectoral adorned with a pale pink nipple. It all ended at a cut six-pack set of abs complete with a kissable belly button. It took her a moment to even realize he was missing an arm. The limb he did have bulged with a muscle structure that any fighter of his caliber would own, but the severed limb was just as toned. If his upper body had been just a touch more muscle bound he would have come off as brutish, if he'd been too svelte he would have come off as effeminate, but the Gods made sure that didn't happen. Perfection had been reached. The priestess and the demon lord both felt the bond pulse hard.

Sesshoumaru moved toward her as she continued to bluster. In all honesty he was a little horny. Typically after a battle he would have found someone to bed. It had been at least a day and a half since he engaged the defeated rebels, he was overdue. By the time Kagome got her feet to function she soon realized that she had inadvertently backed herself into a corner. Sesshomaru leaned his hand against the wall behind her, his arm blocking escape.

"This does not have to be a platonic arrangement priestess. Are you not curious? I can feel your interest through our bond."

_"He felt that!?"_  Kagome started. "N-no, I'm not curious." She tried to slide beneath the arm but he blocked her again. "I'm not interested in...in having sex with you Sesshoumaru," she said quickly and gave him a fierce look. "I'm not in love with you."

The demon lord just smirked at her. "Humans." He said it with a hint of annoyance. "What has love to do with giving pleasure and receiving it in turn?"

Kagome looked away from his face, but that put her eyes right on that chiseled bare chest. Flawless moon-touched pale skin filled the field of her vision. His hakama were hung so low that it gave her a view of larger, wider, magenta stripes that curved over his hips obviously leading to points better left not thought of at the moment.

_"Ugh, it's just hormones. Hormones dammit!"_  The priestess might have some youthful curiosity about sex, but she wasn't ready to lay down with this demon to satisfy it. Iwata's remark about Sesshoumaru's "kept women" floated through her brain.

She tilted her head back up to look at his face. "I've heard you think you're some kind of ladies man. Well I'm not interested."

The priestess's unintentional perusal of his upper body had actually turned him on. Sesshoumaru was an opportunist, a "not interested" most assuredly could be turned to a "yes."

"Very well," he said as he slowly removed his arm. Kagome made a move to leave and he snapped his hand back to the wall before she could get away, then continued, "One kiss and I'll let you pass." She gave him a withering look. He only laughed darkly. "Come now Kagome. It is just a kiss. Have we not embraced before? Do not tell me your fine human sensibilities are too fragile for a touch of lips."

"Fine." Kagome leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Call that a kiss?" He moved so close to her against the wall that there was no space between them. Then he moved his head down with mouth hovering just above hers.

Kagome felt the bangs of his hair tickle her forehead. She nervously licked her lips and the tip of her tongue accidentally brushed his mouth. It was all the demon lord could take and he dove in kissing her with a purpose. Kagome's hands clutched the wall behind her until her skin mottled as he devoured her.

In an offhand thought the more scientific part of her brain noticed that his tongue was a little longer than normal and slightly more abrasive. She felt his tongue do a thorough search of her mouth as she heard him give a small almost inaudible moan. The bond between them pulsed and Kagome felt a bit of her anatomy clench. Then she felt something hard and thick against her lower body. It frightened her enough to pull back.

Sesshoumaru didn't move his slightly overheated body away from hers. Instead he moved his hips in a not so subtle way and said smugly, "Are you sure you are not interested?"

Kagome went red with embarrassment but she was also livid. Once again he seemed to push all her buttons in all the wrong ways.

She pushed at him and said in a raised voice, "I don't expect you to-" All of a sudden the priestess went silent, an odd look on her face as she peered over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a questioning look. Then he heard her voice.

"Sesshoumaru."

The demon lord made no sudden moves as he heard his mother speak. She almost never left The House. This did not bode well.

"Mother."

Kagome heard Myoga talk about Princess Izayoi numerous times. How graceful she was, how poised. She built up an image of the woman in her mind's eye many times on what she must have looked like. In her fantasy mind, she dreamt Inuyasha's mother to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. It was clear from looking at this demoness, that Kagome never really understood what true beauty was. It was also clear that she was severely lacking in imagination.

Sesshoumaru's mother's hair was a deep black, a true black but not dull. It was pulled around in a traditional style that fell like a long dark cloak behind her. The shape of her eyes and nose were nearly a spot on match to the demon lord's. But where his eyes were golden-amber, hers were violet. A deep shimmering amethyst that was just as mesmerizing as his could be with the same long dark lashes to frame them.

Kagome's eyes instantly fell on the crescent moon on her forehead and the almost dainty markings on her cheekbones. Like most dog demonesses she was on the tall side with a delicate but deceptively strong build. The kimono she wore screamed of wealth and status. A large furry pelt, not quite as lush as Sesshoumaru's but close, wrapped around her body like a fur stole. She stroked it idly with a lovely hand complete with manicured claws as she glared at her son.

Sesshoumaru hoped The House was under attack, it was the only other reason besides the obvious that would cause her to travel to the palace. He schooled his face to blankness before he turned to face her.

"My son...a human? A human priestess? I told you that I wanted you to find a suitable wife. I told you I was desperate for grandchildren. I didn't tell you to take leave of your senses!"

The demon lord remained silent. Kagome frowned.

The demoness continued to fume, "I came here looking for my daughter-in-law to be." She looked to Kagome. "Not a meal." The last word was said with nothing but scorn.

On the outside it looked like the priestess was in quiet shock. However, Kagome's mind was taking reams of text out of Inuyasha's dictionary of profanities.  _"Why you stuck up little bitch! Y-you...bossy prig of a-"_

Sesshoumaru felt the priestess going haywire through the bond. The "meal" comment was a little low, but he needed to calm her. His mother was like himself, or more accurately he was much like her. She would chop the priestess's pretty little head clean off if she said the wrong thing or even the right thing in the wrong tone of voice. The demon lord stepped forward to confront the demoness, then Kagome surprised him.

The priestess moved around him and bowed. Her voice steady and sure as she spoke directly to his mother. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Yes, I'm human. I'm the Shikon priestess and your son's intended. I might look like a meal, but it'll be your last." Kagome's aura danced with holy energy but for once it wasn't erratic.

It didn't happen often, but Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words. Only years of practice within the demon court kept his mouth from opening in a slack-jawed manner. It didn't keep his eyes from growing a little large though. He looked at Kagome like she wasn't the same woman he'd thrown into a river ass first only days before.

His mother stopped stroking her pelt. "So." She gave her son an appreciative look. "You've chosen a woman with some fire in her veins and not some demure bit of flesh." Her eyes flicked to Kagome and then back to her son. "She could be prettier, but I approve."

If he was alone he would need to sit down. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow instead. "Thank you mother. Am I to assume that our union has your blessing?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sesshoumaru. Remember with whom you speak. I know you. I have to be sure this isn't some trick conjured up by you or that cat you favor." The demon lord went blank faced once again, his mother picking up on it instantly. "And don't try that look with me. I know you've been at the northern keep and I know that cat is there. This had best not be a scheme of yours or I'll skin you both." She looked to the priestess. Kagome calmly returned the stare. "You, will have tea with me."


	15. Chapter 15

_"Join with me my brothers! Enter the protection of my pack and I will lead us into an age of unity and prosperity!"_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

**Sway, Sway, Jiggle**

**Sway, Jiggle**

**Sway, Sway, Sway**

Miroku watched Sango's firm bum move in an almost hypnotic fashion as she walked in front of him. It was one of the many pastimes that he indulged in while traveling with the group. Usually Inuyasha led the group from the front leaving the monk to pick up the rear, pardon the pun. So, he usually viewed the slayer's curvy body all by his lonesome. This time he had company.

The monk and the cat demon had become fast friends. Miroku knew that there was a bit of danger in trusting one of Sesshoumaru's cohorts so easily, but they had so many things in common it was uncanny. Taka had told him a few stories about his father and Lord Touga that he remembered from his youth. The cat's sire sounded a lot like Master Mushin in some respects, but Miroku was even more surprised to hear that Lord Touga sounded quite a bit like Inuyasha at times. The monk, like Kagome at one point, always thought that the elder brother, not the younger, mirrored the father.

Taka was equally surprised by the new found friendship. After talking with the monk at length on their journey, he discovered that the human had frequented some of the same sake vendors and inns that he did. They were even familiar with the same village women a few times. What a small world indeed! The cat knew of the monk's curse and had talked to him about Naraku at length.

Oh, Taka knew about the dark half-demon, but he wasn't very high on his priority list. Sesshoumaru had been deadly clear that he wanted that particular male dead by his own hand. Naraku was duly marked as his lord's prey. You didn't take a dog demon's kill, especially not that demon's. Taka had long ago chalked up Naraku's chances of survival to be at about .05%. After speaking with the monk and talking of his travails, the percentage dropped to about .02%.

Miroku looked at the cat out of the corner of his eye figuring he was ogling the same bit of flesh as himself. Taka was ogling the same bit of flesh alright, but not on the same woman. Aya, who was chatting away with the demon slayer next to her, had the cat's full attention. Taka had indeed bedded her sister. Yet, he really hadn't been interested in Aya's older sibling at first, he initially wanted her. But the dog demoness made it plain she was not interested in him.

She knew what he was about. Her sister on the other hand had been more than willing, so he slept with her instead. Taka had not counted on the bitch squealing afterward and pinning the liaison on Aya, but that couldn't be helped. The sweet irony of it all was that her family sent her far to the northern keep where he was stationed. Aya hated his very being and although she licked his fur the wrong way often he still fancied her.

"It is a lovely day is it not Captain Taka?" said Miroku.

"Oh yes good monk, very lovely," replied Taka cordially.

Sango looked over her shoulder at both males. The look was not friendly. Aya saw the slayer's movement and also looked behind her. She gave the cat a not so pleasant sounding growl. Taka simply blew her a kiss.

The demoness opened her mouth to say something scathing, but Miroku cut her off. "When do you think we will reach the western palace?"

The cat demon sniffed the air briefly. "Barring anything unforeseen, we should be there by tomorrow morning."

"Then Inuyasha is probably there already," remarked Sango softly.

Taka only nodded. "Yes, most likely. Do not fear for him slayer I seriously doubt that anyone at the palace will do him harm, including my lord."

Sango snorted, "I don't fear for him, I fear for Kagome. Inuyasha will tear that palace apart to get to her I think."

"Yes, I fear that as well," said Miroku. "Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru may have some kind of arrangement between them, but I'm sure Inuyasha will not be comforted by that. I mean no offense Captain Taka, however, your lord does nothing without a purpose. I fear what his true purpose is for Lady Kagome."

Taka re-positioned a dagger on his hip. "There is no offense taken. I know my lord hardly has your trust, but you must believe me when I say that he means her no irreparable harm. At this very moment you are all considered allies, including Lady Kagome. It is dishonorable to do harm to an ally."

Sango turned away from the cat and said derisively, "She's not just an ally. She's agreed to be his wife."

Taka scratched his chin. "Well, yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Taka could answer Aya said, "It means that they play a deep game. My lord has taken her as consort, but he does not intend to marry her. Lady Kagome has agreed to become a political tool for him in exchange for the alliance."

The dog demoness knew that she would most likely be punished for revealing so much, but she didn't care. She liked these humans and she could see why her lady felt so strongly for them.

Miroku looked at Taka closely. "Is this true?"

The cat demon looked from Aya to the monk. "Yes, it is true."

Sango stopped walking and balled her hands into fists. "Dammit Kagome isn't just some tool to toss around! It's wrong! Inuyasha didn't deserve this!"

Miroku stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her back. He felt the same way. Once again it seemed that the demon lord coveted something that did not belong to him. An agreement this may be, but it still did not sit well with him.

"No, she is not merely some tool," said Taka softly. "Let there be truth between us. I was the one who suggested the priestess as a possible wife."

Sango and Miroku both gave him astonished eyes. It was the monk who asked, "Why?"

"I did not know at the time that she had bonded with Lord Inuyasha. I was merely giving advice to my lord." He ran a hand through his hair and continued, "What the demoness did not say is that Lord Sesshoumaru has not completely cut the half-demon out of the equation. Lord Inuyasha will have the opportunity to press his suit. Lady Kagome was very clear that he be given this chance and that the alliance would stand no matter what occurs between the three of them."

Sango just turned away from him and continued walking. Miroku stayed with her, it was clear that he was speaking softly to her as they traveled down the path.

Taka gave a deep shoulder moving sigh. He was sure Sesshoumaru would be extremely pissed that the humans knew so much. The cat would need to be clever indeed to keep his head. He also hoped that Inuyasha didn't do anything brash and unfortunate before they arrived. Taka did not want to be stuck in the middle between an any angry duo of humans, an angry half-demon, and an angry demon lord. He looked at the demoness with little expression as she stared at him. Aya only looked at the cat curiously, then walked fast to catch up to the slayer and monk.

::-::

Kagome walked alongside Sesshoumaru's mother and the entire experience seemed almost surreal. It brought up so many unanswered questions. Many of them involving the triangle of Lord Touga, Princess Izayoi, and his apparently alive and well wife. Kagome knew her history. She understood that in this time period it was not uncommon for a man, a lord even, to have more than one wife. It also was not unknown for a man of Touga's rank to have concubines. But from all the stories she ever heard from Myoga it seemed as though the demon genuinely loved Izayoi, that she just wasn't some pleasure toy.

"You are thinking hard of something," said Sesshoumaru's mother coolly. "And that makes you forget to talk."

Kagome's wandering mind snapped to attention. "I'm sorry. I...Uh, yes I was rather lost in thought Lady..."

"All address me as Princess Sumiko," the elder demoness said curtly. "But you may call me 'Mother'."

_"Oh boy,"_  thought Kagome. "Okay...Mother. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome gave a nervous smile.

"Hn."

_"Riiight. Now it's all starting to come together. The cold glares, the monosyllabic vocabulary, not to mention the arrogance."_ Kagome repressed a sigh. This was going to be a long tea time indeed. Kagome briefly pondered what Sesshoumaru was doing. He seemed to give her up to his mother pretty quick.  _"He probably sits around and practices the fine art of looking bored."_

They soon came upon a veranda that overlooked the gardens. The tea had already been laid out along with two seating pillows and a variety of snacks. Sumiko sat elegantly and with the same grace as her son. They were so alike it was unnerving, but Kagome was determined to make this a pleasant experience if she could.

"Now," said the demoness. "You will first tell me of the other male that is courting you."

Kagome blinked.  _"Well that was direct. Wait...she can see that?"_

"You can see my aura? I thought-"

"Yes, yes, I can see it. Has my son told you nothing of his own mother?" Before Kagome could answer she continued, "I am high priestess to the The House of the Crescent Moon. If I agree to this union, you both will be married there." She extended her arm with fluid poise as she picked up the teacup.

_"That's right. Priestesses can see auras as well. But I thought only humans could be priestesses? Weird."_

Sumiko took a sip of tea. "You become lost in thought often. My son picks a woman who thinks. The Gods must have heard my prayers."

"Heh, sorry I don't mean to be rude. It's just that I never knew demons could be priestesses."

The demoness's face was a study of arrogance. "Oh you humans. You think your religion and your ways are the only ways." She put down her teacup. "Now answer my question. Who is the male?"

Kagome tried to be calm about it and picked up her own teacup. This could go very very badly. "Why do you want to know? Is it important to you?"

Sumiko narrowed her eyes, then reached for her teacup again. "If you wish to marry my son, you will break with that other male. Besides, whoever he is, his aura is barely merged with yours. My son's aura is the dominant."

Kagome slowly put down her teacup. She knew that Inuyasha's aura was weak, but until then the people who had told her this had hidden agendas of their own. Now she heard it unbidden from a source who hardly cared about her reaction. Sesshoumaru's mother wasn't trying to trap her. The half-demon's aura really was weak.

_"Oh Inuyasha."_

"Keep your secret girl," said Sumiko apparently ignoring the priestess's distress. "I see love and heartbreak in your eyes and I do not believe it is for my son. Although one wouldn't know it from that display I witnessed in his bedroom." Kagome opened her mouth to protest but the demoness merely raised her hand for silence. The woman gave Kagome a look that was as menacing as it was serious. "I will not stand in the way of my son's plans. But know this, if you betray my son, I will kill you and all who call you friend. Is that clear?"

"Yes Princess-"

"Mother."

"Uh, Yes Mother." At that the demoness seemed to relax. Kagome, on the other hand, was so tense she could barely sit still.

Sumiko reached for a small tea cake. "Ah, well. Now that we are clear with each other, let us discuss other matters."

"O-okay." Kagome idly wondered if the rest of Sesshoumaru's family were all borderline sociopaths.

They chatted together for hours. The demoness seemed to be genuinely interested in her. After all, from her point of view, Kagome was going to be her daughter-in-law. Also, it was clear from that not so subtle threat she gave earlier that the woman cared a great deal for her son. What was even more interesting is that Sumiko would make offhand comments regarding marriage and her union with Lord Touga. It seemed as though the demoness remembered him fondly. Kagome was sure that the woman had to know about Izayoi and Inuyasha, but to hear her talk it sounded like Touga was an ever faithful and devoted husband. Perhaps he was.

"It is late," said Sumiko finally. "I must attend to a few things before the evening meal. We will have tea like this again." The last sentence coming out as an order, not an invitation. After spending some time with the woman's son Kagome was used to it.

Soon, the priestess found herself alone on the veranda. Thoughts of Inuyasha had invaded her mind during their entire talk. Sesshoumaru's mother was right, she did love the half-demon and the knowledge about the aura did break her heart a little. She still had so many questions to ask him. There had to be a good reason why he hadn't strengthened the bond between them. Even Taka had said as much.

Kagome rose from the table and was about to leave when she heard his voice, "Kagome."

It seemed like he had appeared by magic, like all her intense thoughts had dreamed him into existence. Only a few feet away within the garden beyond the veranda stood Inuyasha.

::-::

"Yes, right there! Oh yes!"

The demoness beneath him was growling with pleasure as he took her against the wall. Sesshoumaru was the definition of sexual frustration when his mother walked off with the priestess. After the pair left together he found a more than willing female and was presently working out all that built up irritation. This demoness wasn't particularly pretty but she was on the small end in terms of height and she did have roughly the same hair color as Kagome.

He fucked her mercilessly until she nearly passed out. Sesshoumaru felt his release coming and he welcomed it. For a split second he imagined it was the priestess underneath him, body flushed and eyes closed. It was enough to throw him over the edge with a loud moan. His eyes jerked open in surprise when he realized that he almost moaned out Kagome's name. After he was spent he dropped the woman unceremoniously to the ground.

She was panting hard, sweating, clothes in disarray. Sesshoumaru looked down at her with disgust. "Get out."

The demoness heeded his words immediately and scrambled to leave. The demon lord closed his eyes slowly and let out a deep breath.  _"This cursed bond is to blame, that is the only explanation. I must be more careful."_

There was no way he was going to let that human wench get under his skin. He had simply pushed the bonding a little too far is all. It was normal for a couple with a union as strong as theirs to have a sexual need for each other. Sesshoumaru calmed his mind and allowed it to drift to other topics. He needed more information about these foreigners and Taka had not yet arrived. The demon lord also had to deal with whoever in the demon court was helping them. He had a few suspects in mind and he would grill all of them. He smirked a little at the thought of torture, then frowned upon his next thought. Inuyasha.

He had been fortunate not to run into the whelp yet, but it was only a matter of time. The half-breed was incredibly one-track minded. He would never stop looking for the priestess. A tiny almost infinitesimal part of him worried that his mongrel brother would actually succeed in overtaking the bond. No, impossible. She was very much his and would remain so. Yes, he would use her, fuck her, and toss her away just as planned. Sesshoumaru looked down the length of his body and decided that he needed a bath. Yes, a bath would soothe the turmoil of his thoughts.

He couldn't keep his mind from drifting back to the priestess as he made his way to the baths. Her display of nerve against his mother had impressed him and he begrudgingly gave her a modicum of respect. If anything, the woman was doing a rather good job of following through on their agreement. He expected her to get cold feet and try to back out of the deal upon reaching the palace, but she seemed to be taking everything in stride.

_"I have let her invade my thoughts yet again. Damn this bond."_

The demon lord turned a corner that lead him close to the gardens. He was resolved to avoid the priestess for the rest of the day. The bond reacted negatively when a pair were parted from one another for any length of time, in addition the parting also weakened the bond.

_"Yes, a little weakening is in order. I must regain more control over myself. I can strengthen the bond again whenever I need to."_

Then he smelled something, something familiar and distinctly unpleasant.  _"Inuyasha,"_  he thought harshly.  _"It seems you have caught up with us._   _"_

He made his way silently to where his half-brother was. One benefit of being at the palace was that the demon lord's scent and aura permeated nearly everything. Inuyasha couldn't pinpoint him, but he could find the half-breed easily. Sesshoumaru found his younger sibling in the arms of the priestess.

Kagome ran to him almost instantly. Before she could think she wrapped her arms around the half-demon and hugged him close, nearly on the verge of tears. Inuyasha did not return the embrace. Everything in this cursed palace smelled like his damn half-brother, but what disturbed him most was that Kagome reeked of him. Sesshoumaru's aura danced, almost mockingly, around her aura and his extremely weak one. Inuyasha merely closed his eyes and gently pried her away from him.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Inuyasha?"

As the half-demon traveled from the northern keep to the palace he had worked himself up into a mighty fine mad. How dare she!? How dare she betray him for...for his half-brother! For that cold, callous, bastard! Oh his pride was wounded alright, but it was more than that. Sesshoumaru was the living embodiment of everything the half-demon ever wanted. To be feared, strong, respected. Now that demon lord was on the verge of gaining something else, or more accurately, someone else Inuyasha desired.

He leaped into the garden armed with fury and sharp words, but when he saw her looking so beautiful on the veranda his anger seemed to melt away. He had missed her so much, he loved her, but could he forgive her? He had so many things to say to her, but he could only say, "Why?"

Kagome's face was saddened. "Inuyasha," she said softly. "It's not what you think. I was kidnapped, but Sesshoumaru saved me. Then I made a deal with him." She swallowed hard. "He wants to court me and in return we'd have his help gathering the jewel shards and fighting Naraku."

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and said voice wavering, "We don't need him Kagome. Don't you trust me? Don't you believe that I'll protect you?"

"Of course I do Inuyasha. I...I just thought that this could help-"

"Help what?" he said and the words where almost a shout.

Kagome started at it but replied, "This is all for show Inuyasha. All you have to do is strengthen the bond between us. It's part of the deal I made. Just strengthen it and the alliance stands, but he has to give me up." Her face took on an almost pleading look. "I love you Inuyasha. Just strengthen this bond and we can both go." Before he could respond she put her arms around him again her face so near to his own.

He looked at the woman in his arms. This was what he wanted. Yes, he would never give her up to his brother. If this was all some kind of arrangement, then it would end here and now. Inuyasha looked at Kagome one final time before he captured her lips with his.

The kisses the priestess had shared with Sesshoumaru were experienced, lust-filled, and commanding, but there was no love in them. The kiss she shared with Inuyasha was not as expert, perhaps not as dominant, but she filled it with all the love she had for the half-demon before her. Kagome felt her holy energy rise and waited to feel the heated brush of his youkai against it, instead she felt nothing.

Kagome broke off the kiss. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

The half-demon also seemed flustered, but he shook it off. "It's nothing."

He kissed her again, this time deeply and a little rough. Like before the soothing wave of Kagome's power rose and once again his youkai did not make an answering call. She started to become a little frightened. This wasn't supposed to happen. She tried to kiss him with more purpose, perhaps then something would happen. Nothing did. Finally, Inuyasha pushed her gently away.

"W-what...I mean Inuyasha, w-h.."

Inuyasha's voice came out rough with emotion. "I can't Kagome."

She looked at him with shock. "What do you mean? What are you saying!?"

He couldn't meet her eyes. "It's useless. I can't...I can't strengthen the bond. Not now. I-I need to go, I need to think."

_"Think!?"_  thought Kagome. "Think!?" she repeated. "I don't understand. Inuyasha I love you, please. Don't do this!"

The half-demon looked at her this time. His eyes held something that Kagome couldn't read. It made her even more frantic. Then he whispered, "I'm sorry," and leaped off in a blur of red and silver.

Sesshoumaru watched his hated half-brother leap away as the priestess crumpled to the ground in tears. When the half-breed initially kissed her he nearly burst in to tear them away from each other. Only his disciplined mind and sense of honor kept him at bay. He did make an agreement. He did agree to let Inuyasha press his suit.

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru was sure that the boy would strengthen the bond with the priestess. The demon lord was confident that the whelp could not overtake his bond of course, but Sesshoumaru was rather certain that Inuyasha would cause his aura to weaken by a decent amount. That fact did not distress him, especially since he planned on lessening the bond himself anyway.

As the demon lord watched them embrace in the garden it became clear that Inuyasha couldn't even begin the bonding ritual, forget about completing it. The priestess's aura was all but begging Inuyasha to merge and he couldn't do it. To Sesshoumaru's eyes it looked like the bond between the half-demon and Kagome was even weaker than before after the encounter.

In truth, he was just as surprised as they were.  _"So, the mongrel's feelings for the girl are as weak as his aura. It is of no consequence. Now the girl will break with him which works well for my purposes."_

He made a move to leave her to weep alone in the garden. As he stepped away, the bond pulsed. Sesshoumaru brushed it off and stepped again to leave. Once again the bond pulsed, this time it almost pained him. He looked at the still sobbing priestess over his shoulder. She looked pathetic, weak, everything he despised. After another moments hesitation he turned and walked silently over to her shaking form.

The tears couldn't stop coming. Kagome felt her heart shatter the moment Inuyasha turned to leave. She felt the broken pieces drop to the pit of her stomach as he leaped away.

_"He left me, he's gone. He couldn't strengthen the bond, so he left me...He never really loved me."_  Her mind was filled with the half-demon's abandonment. Kagome let her grief take her and didn't realize she wasn't alone until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome."

A tear-stained face looked up at the calm, almost serene, visage of the demon lord. Her eyes were already red, her nose was runny, but it did not repulse him. They merely looked at each other. The look was enough to let Kagome know that he probably heard and witnessed the entire exchange.

She expected him to gloat, to make some glib comment about half-breeds, mortals, and the falsehood of love. Perhaps she was just projecting. Instead he said, "Hold on to me. I will take you to your rooms."

Almost mechanically Kagome extended her arms and held him firmly around the neck. Sesshoumaru cradled her against him one handed as he walked back to the royal quarters. He held her so gently that it made her burst out into fresh tears. It should be Inuyasha carrying her with care. Inuyasha relieving her of her sorrow. She leaned her head against the comfort of his warm body and let her tears soak his chest.

For reasons unknown even to himself, he simply let her. Sesshoumaru said nothing more as he walked her back to her room. The demon lord laid her down on the futon and gave her a lingering look as he left.  _"The half-breed has had his chance. She's mine. She will stay mine."_


	16. Chapter 16

_"Someone find me a battle to fight! I tire of going to war in my own home."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

After the episode with Inuyasha in the garden, Kagome didn't leave her room at all yesterday. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru did not call on her, not even for mealtimes. Instead her meals were sent to her room, not that she could eat them. It was childish she knew but all she wanted to do was go home. Maybe if she spoke to Sesshoumaru he would allow her to go home early?

The specifics of their arrangement filtered through her brain for the 100th time that morning.  _"I have to break with Inuyasha."_

At least now she could think of it without crumbling into a sobbing mess. Her grief was ebbing, a little, but it was only leaving bitterness behind. Had Inuyasha simply been stringing her along this whole time? Their bond was weak even before all this business with Sesshoumaru started. When the half-demon couldn't strengthen their bond he ran away. That was what pained her the most.

_"He couldn't strengthen the bond, but I would have let him try again. But to just leave me like that...If he loved me so much, then why did he leave me?"_  Her eyebrows knit together, a tiny fire lighting in her eyes.  _"I should have sat him!"_

"Lady Kagome?"

The priestess perked up at the voice. "Aya?"

The tall demoness walked in with a smile. It quickly dimmed when she saw Kagome. It was clear she had been crying. "Lady Kagome, what has happened?"

Kagome only looked down at her hands. "I can't talk about it right now Aya. Later ok?"

Aya really wasn't ready to let the matter drop, but she did know that her following words would brighten Kagome's mood. "I have brought some people with me," she said with a smile, "They wish to see you."

Before Kagome could reply the door opened wide and her friends came in with smiles on their faces as well.

"Sango! Miroku! Oh my God Kirara!" She got up and ran to them all, capturing them in group bear hug.

"Ommph! Kagome!" Sango laughed.

Miroku's hand wandered down to the priestess's bottom, but the slayer slapped it hard. That didn't keep the cat from reaching his goal.

Taka grabbed her hand and kissed it before she realized who it was. "Lady Kagome. You look amazing as always."

"Must you drool all over her hand?" said Aya crossly.

Taka only responded with a leer at the dog demoness. Aya countered with a glare.

Kagome giggled. "Hello Taka."

The cat demon looked down at the priestess and he too saw that something had clearly shaken her. Was the dog demon court picking at her already? No, this was something else. He made a glance to the monk and it was clear that he too knew that something was amiss. Best to leave her to close friends, they would get to the heart of it.

"I must take my leave Lady Kagome. I will send someone to find rooms for your friends," he said.

Kagome gave him a small smile as she nodded.

Once Taka left the room, Sango grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and gave her another hug. She had missed the priestess terribly. Since the loss of her father, the demon slayer village, and Kohaku's domination by Naraku, Kagome and the others were her only family now. The slayer would be damned before she let someone like Sesshoumaru break it apart.

"Kagome," Sango said softly, "What's going on? I mean what's truly going on?"

Kagome moved out of her arms and sat down with a sigh. "I was kidnapped." Sango and Miroku stiffened and Kagome added quickly, "Not by Sesshomaru!" She ran a hand through her hair and continued, "When I came back to the village I was with Kaede. Something happened, I-I know it sounds crazy but I think she put something in my tea."

"Yes," Miroku interrupted, "Something was controlling Priestess Kaede. She was acting strange when we returned, then attacked Shippo and Inuyasha." Kagome looked anxious, but the monk wanted to hear more of her story. They could fill her in on other details later. "Please Lady Kagome continue."

"Well, I woke up in some kind of cave or prison cell. It was dark, but there was somebody there with me. It was like they were trying to pry into my brain."

_"So, I was right,"_  thought the monk,  _"Whoever was controlling the old priestess was responsible for Kagome's disappearance. They must be the ones behind all of the priestess kidnappings."_

"Honestly I thought I was done for," continued Kagome. "But Sesshoumaru and Taka showed up. It was a bit of a coincidence but he...he actually saved me," she said softly.

"So what's all this about courting?" said Sango.

"Uh, that's an agreement I made with Sesshoumaru afterward. In exchange for courting me he'll help us find the jewel shards and fight Naraku. We don't have to worry about him attacking us anymore. It's supposed to be for show, an act until I could talk to Inuyasha." Kagome looked down at her hands and picked nervously at her sleeves. "That's changing now, sort of."

Sango sat down next to her. "What do you mean?"

It was Miroku who answered, "Inuyasha was here wasn't he?"

The priestess was always bad at hiding her emotions when it came to the half-demon. The monk saw what was clear to everyone else. Something happened before they arrived, and it wasn't good. Kagome avoided his eyes.

"Yeah, he was here." She got up and walked around the room, almost pacing. "I feel like an idiot. When I made this deal with Sesshoumaru I was so confident that Inuyasha would strengthen the bond. I was so sure this was all temporary and I'd have the last laugh against Sesshoumaru and all this demon courting bull." She gave a sad smile. "I guess the joke's on me."

"Where is Inuyasha now?" said Miroku.

The priestess only shrugged. "Who knows. He said he had to...think." She frowned at the last word, like it left something sour on her tongue.

The monk cleared his throat. "Ah, I see. I trust that Lord Sesshoumaru has treated you well?"

Despite her obvious distress over Inuyasha, Kagome did look ok. Actually, to the monk's lecherous mind, she looked a good deal better than ok. The kimono she wore was a work of art and the rooms she inhabited were obviously meant only for royalty to dwell in. He still didn't trust Sesshoumaru, but the demon seemed to be going out of his way to pamper the priestess.

"Yeah, he's been ok." She snorted. "Well, for being Sesshoumaru that is. Sometimes he talks down to me like I'm some kinda trained animal, and other times..." Her mind seemed to drift off.

Sango and Miroku gave each other a look.

Aya who had gone unnoticed during the conversation said, "Tonight is the night of the quarter moon my lady. Will you continue with this agreement?"

Kagome blinked then looked at the demoness. "Yes."

Sango stood up. "But Kagome, Inuyasha-"

"I made an agreement Sango." Her voice came out sounding stern and she flinched at it. "I'm sorry. I-It's just I did make a deal. I'm not going to chicken out of it because my relationship with Inuyasha is on the skids."

"Skids?" said Aya.

"Heh, never mind. Point is, Sesshoumaru really isn't interested in marrying me for real. So, it's no big deal to go along with all this for a while longer." She gave a genuine smile looking at all of them in turn. "Besides, what can he do to me now that all my friends are by my side?"

::-::

Chiasa placed another cold compress on the old priestess's brow. The woman was still unconscious, but clearly recovering. The villagers, the headman in particular, were all visibly relieved. The young priestess had never been able to cure someone so close to death before. She was very pleased that Kaede was returning to good health, but something was gnawing at her. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Whenever she dwelled on it too much she felt tired, then she forgot about it for a time.

Chiasa shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and went back to writing her letter. She wanted to send a note to her own village headman that she would be back later than hoped. Priestess Kaede was alive but she still required close care.

As she wrote her eyes became blurry and a voice entered her mind, clear and soothing, "You've done well. Kaede is so much better now, yes? Now I have something else for you to do."

The glassy-eyed priestess fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist, listening to things unseen, as a young fox kit looked on through an open window. Chiasa had almost sensed him yesterday after helping Kaede. Luckily the headman had ushered her away to show her to her rooms. Shippo took the opportunity to leave the headman's home and occupied one of the abandoned huts in the village.

_"What do I do? That woman has those weird shadows around her and I can't warn Kaede."_  He crossed his arms.  _"I can't wait any longer. The others aren't back and I have no idea what this priestess is going to do."_

He slowly pulled out a blue toy bird. It was a wind-up toy that Kagome had brought back from her time. She had given it to him and he cherished it. He also put a bit of fox magic into it. The toy was attuned to himself and to Inuyasha. If he was ever in trouble he only needed to wind it up and let it go. It would find the half-demon and he'd know the fox kit needed him.

Shippo was still a relative novice with his powers. Kagome and Miroku's spiritual energy were too strong to be attuned to the toy bird. Sango had all sorts of charms and whatnot on her to ward off demon magic as well. Although he could channel it to Inuyasha's demon blood, the toy still only had a slim chance of actually reaching its destination. Nevertheless, he'd have to take that chance. He wasn't sure how long he could hide from the other priestess and Kaede needed them.

_"Alright Shippo, you gotta keep it together!"_  He wound the bird three times then let it go. The toy mechanically teetered around and stopped in front of the fox kit. Shippo pointed west, it was all he knew of the group's current location. "Ok bird, find Inuyasha! And be quick!"

The toy bird made a tinny chirp and then flew off on a magic wind traveling due west. Shippo went back to watching the priestess, it was all he could do until help arrived.

::-::

"Is that all?" said Sesshoumaru darkly.

Taka had returned with scant information about the foreigners. It wasn't like the cat to lack details.

Taka refrained from adjusting a dagger. "Yes, my lord. The foreigners are very clever. Anyone who has come into close contact with them are either dead or cannot be located. The male was seen traveling west, but there is still no sign of the shadow woman or the weapon...or their true motives."

"I want you to use any and all means to find that weapon Taka. The foreigners will die soon enough, but I want the power of that weapon to fall into no ones hands but mine." He gave the cat demon a dangerous look. "Do not return to me until you have the news I require."

Taka only bowed. Nothing more needed to be said between them on the matter. If he failed in gathering pertinent information about the weapon, Sesshoumaru would have his head. No matter, he had been in worse spots before. He also didn't take it personally, the cat knew what was at stake. If someone else obtained the weapon before them, like the dragon tribe or some ambitious human lord, it would be disastrous for all.

The cat decided to switch topics. "From the looks of things, it appears that the courtship between you and Lady Kagome goes well my lord."

"Yes, as well as planned," said Sesshoumaru. "The mongrel made an appearance yesterday."

"Yes," said Taka slowly. "Lady Kagome seemed upset. I take it things did not go well between them?"

The demon lord couldn't hold back a sadistic grin. "Let's just say he has not the ability to take what is mine."

The cat raised an eyebrow to that. "Yours, my lord? Do you intend to keep her beyond the courtship?"

Sesshoumaru had thought of little else but the priestess since yesterday. He managed to avoid her as planned even with the bond poking at him. However, now that his fool half-brother failed to strengthen his claim she was, according to the agreement anyway, all his. The demon lord still planned to use her during the negotiations with the mainland. His mother was already writing to some of his father's old contacts there. He also needed her power once he had the weapon. Yet, regardless of all that, he seemed to relish the fact that he had something that his brother cherished.

Sesshoumaru lusted after the Tessaiga like a dog a bone for longer than Inuyasha had been alive. No, he no longer wanted the sword now, but the fact that the half-breed still owned it did eat at him on occasion. This time the shoe was on the other foot. He had the priestess. Perhaps after a time his half-sibling would no longer want her, but until then and maybe even after, it would eat at him. This is what the demon lord told himself.

Yet the heart of the matter was that it was more than selfish spite that made Sesshoumaru more possessive of the priestess. Ever since their kiss after the northern keep dinner he began to desire her. Sex had somewhat to do with it, but his desire wasn't completely carnal. Sesshoumaru could have anyone in his bed, all he needed to do was crook his finger at any demoness of the court and they would lay themselves out for him like an offering. But he was growing bored of that, bored of them.

Yesterday, when he saw how she clung to Inuyasha like a lifeline in the gardens, a tiny part of him yearned to have that for himself. Some would say it was his age. He was overdue for marriage and due for a family, but it wasn't that. This was a woman who cared not for his position or his power. She didn't agree to their deal in order to improve her standing, she only cared about her friends.

Sesshoumaru didn't look at Taka when he replied, "Perhaps."

Taka looked at his lord and tried to keep the surprise off his face. "My lord, Lady Kagome still believes this to be a game of sorts. I am not sure how she would...react to a true union."

A small humorless smile curved the demon lord's lips. "Are you warning me away Taka? Ironic considering it was your suggestion to consider the priestess at all."

"I still stand by my suggestion my lord. She is a good woman. I think she would make a fine wife, but-"

The demon lord's voice came out like a whip. "But what? Be clear Taka, or hold your tongue."

The cat looked at his lord and friend and said plainly, "Despite the bond, she is still in love with your half-brother. If you wish to win her, then you must make it clear that she is not here for your political machinations." Taka gave him a look too serious for words and added, "nor is she here as a bauble to flaunt in front of your sibling, your mother, or the court, Sesshoumaru".

Sesshoumaru looked at him and Taka thought he would say more, but all he did was dismiss him. "Leave me."

::-::

In another part of the palace Miroku left Sango, Kagome, and Aya to themselves as he looked for a place to meditate. The demon lord's youkai, not to mention the combined energy of the other demons in the palace had him a bit on edge. The monk had much to ponder and he needed to center himself. Unfortunately, his pondering led him into following a pretty demoness's backside as she walked down the hallway. The woman in front of him was exquisite. Tall with long dark hair and rather nice curves under that fur stole she wore. The monk loved the slayer, but this demoness had him drooling a bit.

Miroku put on a serious face and immediately began seduction tactic #37, 'the humble monk looking for directions' strategy. "Excuse me my lady?"

She stopped and he rushed up to stand beside her. The demoness looked phenomenal from the back, but she looked even better from the front! Some alarm bells went off in the monk's brain about the look she was giving him and the fact that she kind of reminded him of someone.

_"Hrmm, crescent moon like Lord Sesshoumaru. Perhaps it has some dog demon significance."_  He brushed it off, there was no time for second thoughts while woo'ing a maiden. "If you would be so kind as to direct me to someplace secluded and quiet?"

The demoness looked him up and down. "Who...are you?" Her honeyed voice gave Miroku goose bumps.

"Oh pardon me my beautiful lady, I am a friend to Lady Kagome. My name is Miroku. I am but a humble monk looking for a place of solitude so that I may meditate."

She gave him a slight frown at the "beautiful lady" remark, but answered, "You may find what you seek in the gardens monk."

The demoness moved to walk on and Miroku said, "Oh, thank you lady. Might this one be honored with your name? Such loveliness must have a name?" He gave her an innocent doe-eyed look. Well, as innocent looking as he could muster.

Sumiko didn't know whether to kill the human or walk away. Was this male simple minded? Despite herself she answered, "Princess Sumiko."

He bowed and said, "Princess, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the gardens?" putting a sultry tone into the question.

The monk gave her a lecherous look as he casually took a manicured hand in his. She let out a low growl and was about to melt his fingers off, but before she called poison he kissed her hand! The demoness looked at Miroku in mild shock. No one, absolutely no one had the gall to talk to her in that tone or touch her person in such a manner! And well, it felt rather...nice?

Taka was making his way back when he spotted the monk with Sesshoumaru's mother. Typically, upon seeing the demoness he used all of his stealth techniques to disappear. The cat hastily ducked behind a rather large potted plant as he spied the pair. His green eyes slightly bugged out when he saw the monk take her hand. He estimated the monk's chances to be at about 3%! Oh dear.

The cat almost knocked the plant over when he saw the demoness give a wicked smile back to Miroku. She shook her head once and then took her hand back. They seemed to exchange a few more words and the demoness walked off. What was more astonishing was that the human was still alive!

After she was gone, Taka walked up to Miroku with his mouth open. "Monk, do you have any idea who that was?"

Miroku was still looking in the direction the demoness had walked off. "Incredible was she not?" he said.

Taka cringed and said, "Miroku, my friend, if you want to live to reach nirvana I highly suggest you consider that female off limits."

He gave the cat demon a questioning look. "Whatever for? She seemed almost willing to accompany me." He waggled his eyebrows.

Taka fought the urge to gag or form too many mental images after that statement. "That demoness is the former Lady of the Western Lands."

"Oh."

Taka only nodded.

Miroku replied, "Uh, so she's related to Lord Sesshoumaru is she?"

"She's his mother." The cat demon put a firm emphasis on the last word.

"Oh."

Taka nodded again.

Miroku sighed and hung his head in defeat. "A shame. I left an open invitation for her to join me at some other time. I was looking forward to that."

May the Gods preserve him. In all his long life the cat had never seen balls as big as the ones on this monk. "You are by far the most insane human I have ever met," said Taka soberly.

Miroku only grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

_"I raised you to be a warrior, a warlord. Forgive me."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

After making Kagome change clothes three times, the priestess came to the conclusion that Aya got a perverse delight in dressing her up like a life-sized ningyō. The priestess wasn't used to all this pampering, but if she didn't allow Aya to float around her in subservience the demoness pouted. Obviously pouting was a dog demon affectation that was not particular to a certain half-demon she refused to think about.

At least Kagome had gotten her yellow backpack returned. She squealed with happiness as she snuggled the pack. Aya sniffed the thing to make sure it wasn't alive and Sango only shook her head. The priestess was delighted beyond words to have it back, but grew silent when the slayer told her that Inuyasha had taken the jewel shards.

As Kagome went spelunking through her enormous bag, Aya took the opportunity to get her claws on Sango. The poor slayer was being bathed, primped, and polished against her will. After all, she was almost a blood relative to the consort of the Inu No Taisho. The look and attitude of Kagome's family and friends reflected on her and her status. Yet, there was method to the dog demoness's madness. The threat of a challenge would lessen with a monk and a demon slayer at Kagome's back. Aya worked hard so that Kagome's close friends looked as formidable as they actually were.

To her credit, Sango was taking all of the pampering a lot better than Kagome. Aya sent her everyday armor to be cleaned and her weapons to be sharpened and polished. The demoness also managed to scrounge up another set of armor, tailor made for a woman of her size. The gear was similar to Hiraikotsu in that it was made from demon bones and infused with some of their youkai. Aya refused to tell her where she got it and it took some goading to get Sango to accept such an expensive gift. When the slayer put it on, she looked every inch a warrior.

"Wow Sango you look fantastic!" said Kagome.

The demon slayer just blushed and mumbled a thank you.

Aya nodded her head obviously pleased with her handiwork, then looked around the room. "Where is Master Miroku?" She had to make him presentable as well. Those dusty worn monks robes were fine for travel, but they simply would not pass muster at the palace.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Probably ogling some woman."

"Or fondling her butt," added Kagome.

"Or asking her to bear children," Sango finished.

To Aya's confusion both woman bust out laughing. The dog demoness didn't understand why they let the monk carry on so. It was disgraceful.

"Mistress Sango, is the monk not your male?"

Sango blustered a bit before saying, "Uh no, not really."

Kagome blew the bangs out of her face. Aya refused to let her do her own hair. "Oh come off it Sango, the monk loves you. Yeah he's a big flirt, but you know he only wants you." Sango looked away from her and refused to answer. Kagome said to Aya, "They've been playing cat and mouse with each other forever. I wish they would just hook up already."

"Kagome!" said Sango.

"Well it's true." The priestess and the dog demoness giggled.

The slayer gave Aya a glare. "I don't know what you're giggling about. I distinctly remember a cat demon who was ogling your body, not mine."

Aya growled and made herself look busy fussing with Kagome's hair. The priestess looked at the demoness through the mirror.

"Get out! Taka was making eyes at you? I thought-Owww! Aya that hair is attached to my head you know."

The dog demoness only growled out an apology. Sango laughed.

The revelry was cut short by a deep voice. "Priestess, I require a moment with you."

Aya spun around with a brush in her hand and bowed low. "Good afternoon Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sango unconsciously reached for her weapon, but she wasn't armed. The slayer settled for clasping her hands in front of her.

"Leave us," the demon lord said shortly.

Without question the dog demoness put down the brush and moved to go, but Sango looked like she was about to protest.

"It's ok Sango," Kagome said softly.

Sango gave her an unhappy look and said, "I'll be right outside the door." She looked at the demon lord but her words were for Kagome, "If you need me."

Sesshoumaru didn't spare the slayer a glance. He didn't seek or want the approval of the priestess's ragtag band of misfits. The human woman who glared at him would probably scream bloody revenge if she knew just how many demon slayers he had killed over the years. Currently, this woman and the monk were allies, but the priestess was correct when she stated that he held no special fondness for any of them.

When they were alone Kagome said, "I already know why you're here."

"You presume much," he replied as he walked toward the dressing table. "I came here to inform you that tonight is the quarter moon."

"Uh, yeah. Aya told me." Kagome took the brush from the table and pulled it though her hair. "A-about Inuyasha-"

"I am not here to discuss the half-breed," he snapped and for a moment Kagome stopped brushing. "You will spend the evening with me priestess. Then I will take you to the well, as agreed."

She stopped pulling the brush though her hair mid-motion and looked confused. "I thought...I mean, don't you want me to break with Inuyasha? That's why you're here right?"

"No, that is not the reason."

Kagome became even more confused and turned to another topic. "Ok, then will we strengthen the bond tonight?"

Anticipation and a little nervousness had crept into her voice. If not to talk about Inuyasha, then that had to be the reason why he was here, right? What disturbed her more was the answer he would give to her query. She didn't know what response was the more frightening, a no or a yes.

Sesshoumaru gently took the brush from her hand and placed it back on the table. Then he idly ran his hand through a section of her hair, allowing long pale fingers to slip over the blue-black strands. The tips of his ivory claws grazed her scalp. Kagome briefly closed her eyes at the sensation as she drew in a breath.

_"What is he doing? What is this feeling?"_  Kagome raised her hand and put it over his. "Sesshoumaru?" Her voice came out breathy and she did not mean it to.

The demon lord was in a daze of his own making. Sesshoumaru seemed to be acting almost on instinct as he touched her. He didn't know what possessed him to manipulate the bond again. He originally came here to inform her of the moon's cycle and his decision not the strengthen their bond. He had heeded the warning in Taka's voice. Sesshoumaru was beginning to feel that his need to possess her was clouding his judgment and threatening his plans. Carefully laid plans that were not worth the sacrifice of possessing one human woman, no matter how much he might want her.

Yet here he was, stroking her hair, stimulating the bond and leading them both to unwanted consequences. What was wrong with him? He snatched his hand away as if she scalded him.

"We will discuss Inuyasha and the bond tonight."

Sesshoumaru heard the priestess say something like "stop" or "wait", but he was already out the door. He barely noticed the demon slayer until she was blocking his path.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I could have a word with you?" said Sango. Her voice was respectful but firm.

She feared this demon, feared what he was capable of. Her father and other warriors in her village always told tales of the demon lords. Ruthless, ambitious, power drunk, were all common terms for them. Given all she knew, Sango marveled at the tales told of Inuyasha's father. He seemed to be an exception to the rule. Was Sesshomaru an exception as well? Or was he like all the rest? Regardless, Sango shored up her courage. Kagome was her sister and this demon lord's intentions could hurt her badly. Since Naraku and the loss of her younger brother, the slayer vowed to never let her family be harmed again.

The demon lord stopped but he did not look at her and he did not respond. Sango continued, "I know about the deal you have with Kagome and some of the specifics of it. She wants to honor this alliance so we'll stand behind her. But, I don't believe for a second that you won't hurt her."

If looks were daggers the slayer would be bleeding out from a hundred wounds by now. Sesshoumaru gave her eyes so angry she unconsciously took a step back, but she held his gaze.

"You think me to be so dishonorable as to harm the priestess?" he said lowly.

Sango swallowed hard. "No, not physically. Kagome is putting a good face on it, but Inuyasha leaving as he did hurt her."

The half-demon had done Kagome no favors by running away that much was certain. However, Sango knew him just as well as she knew Kagome. Sure, Inuyasha tended to act more often than he thought at times, but the half-demon wasn't a coward and he wasn't stupid. The slayer knew that eventually he'd come back and when he did he'd make things right. It was how it often was between him and the priestess. Sango would definitely give him a severe tongue lashing for the rashness he pulled in the gardens, but the slayer fully believed that Inuyasha loved Kagome. She knew that Kagome still loved him, but this man, this demon, was now standing in the way.

With a matronly tone Sango said, "What are your true intentions with Kagome?"

If it weren't for the alliance, he would have struck her down right then for such a question. In truth, it was a valid inquiry but one he had no desire to hear, especially now. Only days prior his intentions had been crystal clear. Now he was uncertain. Uncertain! He hated the feeling. At the northern keep he poured anger and jealously into the bond to make the priestess comply and she cooperated beautifully. Today, unwittingly he coated the bond with desire, with yearning, and to his amazement she responded perfectly.

A bonding was never one-sided. When a bond was as strong as theirs, both people contributed to that strength in some manner. This knowledge only fueled his uncertain thoughts. It meant that somewhere deeply rooted Kagome yearned for him, on some level wanted him. The slayer would never understand this. In fairness, he did not completely understand it either.

Sesshoumaru dismissed her question, he had too many questions of his own. "My intentions have been clear from the beginning woman. Bow out of this alliance if you wish. I care not."

Sango watched him leave in a whirl of silk and silver hair. When she walked back into the bedroom she found Kagome still sitting at the dressing table, looking at herself in the mirror. "Are you ok Kagome?"

The priestess's answer was so softly spoken that the slayer did not hear her, "I don't know."

Kagome didn't see Sesshoumaru for the rest of the afternoon. Dinner was interesting to say the least. Instead of eating with the other demons of the court like Kagome expected, she and her friends had been shuffled off to a smaller dining area. Kagome wondered if Sesshoumaru was keeping her isolated on purpose, or if this was normal. Regardless, that didn't keep some of the servants from making small comments as they served them. Miroku and Kagome merely ignored it, but Sango eventually snapped at one of them. No one wanted to go toe-to-toe with a demon slayer in battle armor. After Sango's small outburst, the demons had left them alone to their meal.

With the servants absence, her friends took the opportunity to fill her in on the mystery of the missing priestesses and Kaede's condition. The news only made Kagome more eager to go home. She decided to stop by Kaede's hut before heading to the well. Perhaps there was something she could bring back from her time to help the elderly priestess. Kagome figured Sesshoumaru wouldn't have an issue with making one stop so close to their destination. If he did, he would just have to get over it. Kaede needed her help.

"This entire situation grows more grim," said Miroku. "I shudder to think what would happen if that weapon landed in Naraku's hands." The entire group felt a cold shiver at that.

"I know what you mean," replied Kagome. "Sesshoumaru seemed pretty serious on getting his hands on it. Probably for the same reason." She shook herself in attempt to ward off the chill. "Nobody wants Naraku getting any more powerful."

Their nemesis had laid low since reforming his body at Mount Hakurei. Their brief engagement with him a few weeks ago was the most they had seen or heard of him after that time. It was very unlike Naraku to stay so silent for this long. He was obviously formulating some new grand scheme to kill them and obtain the rest of the jewel shards. Kikyo was still missing as well. The others were sure she was dead, killed by Naraku at the sacred mountain.

However, Kagome had her doubts. Technically she shared a soul with the undead priestess. You would think she would feel something if the woman was truly dead, but she felt nothing at Mount Hakurei. Kagome sincerely hoped that Kikyo was alright. No one deserved to die by that demon's hands, especially Kikyo. The priestess was not Kagome's friend, but Naraku's involvement in her death, and Inuyasha's sealing, was a special brand of evil. Kagome pitied the fact that to this day the woman could not find peace.

As they finished dinner, Aya appeared at the doorway. "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru awaits you."

"Ok Aya, I'm coming."

As Kagome stood up Sango grabbed her arm. "Kagome, we're behind you all the way, but...but just know if you don't want to do this you don't have to."

The priestess gave her a smile and shook her head. "We've been over this Sango. I want to do this. Trust me ok?"

Sango seemed to relax while Miroku looked pensive. Once Kagome and Aya had left Miroku said, "Another thing worries me about this weapon, but I would not say it in front of Kagome."

"What is it?" said Sango.

"What if Lord Sesshoumaru captures the weapon? Does he plan to use Kagome to power it?"

The slayer looked at him with widened eyes. "That would be madness! That thing they're using eventually kills the women who control it." Sango petted Kirara as she frowned. "I don't trust him at all Miroku. But, I-I thought he'd run me through today when I mentioned that I thought he'd do Kagome harm. It's odd, but from everything that Kagome has told me and that I've seen so far, he seems...possessive of her."

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Hrmm, I wonder if it's the bond they share?"

Sango shrugged. "Maybe."

They both sat in silence for a long time before rising to leave.

::-::

Sesshoumaru spent most of the afternoon in the dojo. The Inu No Taisho was in rare form. He had torn through three sparring partners before releasing them all. The others were religiously thankful to have been told to leave. The three unfortunates before them had been beaten within an inch of their lives and hauled out on stretchers to see the healer. To spar with their lord was an honor, but no one wished to die tonight.

The demon lord turned and spun in a complicated dance using only his light whip. The heads popped off of the wooden targets as he struck each one with speed and precision, leaving only a small trace of poison behind. He was finally able to work up a sweat as the training exercise helped relax his body. Unfortunately, it did nothing for his thoughts. He had an hour before the priestess was brought to him.

He heard a knock at the door. Damn it to hell, he expressly stated he was not to be disturbed. He scented the air and repressed a sigh.

"Come in Rin."

She came in shyly. She knew that her lord did not like to be interrupted while training, but this was important. She really needed to speak with him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?"

It was unlike his ward to ask before stating the question. She usually just blurted it out. Yes, sometimes the questions were mildly embarrassing but that never deterred her. Something was wrong.

"Yes?"

"I've heard people talking my lord. They say...they say you are getting married?" She shuffled her feet. "Is it true, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The child's voice came out timid.

Rin knew nothing of his agreement with Kagome. She only knew that the demonesses in the court didn't care for her. They all knew better than to speak harshly to her face, but she heard the whispers, the rumors. No demoness would suffer a human as a ward. Rin loved Lord Sesshoumaru, he was her protector, her savior, but what was she compared to a wife? She was young, but not ignorant. A wife meant children. When her lord had children of his own, would he care for her less? Would he leave her?

"Yes Rin, it is true." The child moved forward as she wrung her hands. Sesshoumaru knelt down next to her and said softly, "What do you fear?"

She shook her head as if to deny it, but her emotions were clear enough to read. She was afraid. He could almost smell it on her. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her head and stroked her cheek. Rin always liked it when he did that. She would wake with the night terrors and practically beat down his door until he came to her. He comforted her like this and eventually she would drift back into slumber.

Only he could touch her in such a manner. Whatever hurt was dealt to her before she came into his care ran deep. She suffered no one's loving touch but his own. Sesshoumaru never minded this. Rin was his. He would never part with her and would kill anyone who tried to take her from him.

He came to a realization in that moment. He felt the same way for the priestess. Kagome was his, and as much as he wished it not to be so, he did not want to part with her. In a way she was in the same category as his ward. Well, not exactly the same category. He desired the priestess in ways that differed greatly from Rin. His ward was his child from a certain point of view. He raised her like he would raise his own. What would the priestess be to him? Kagome was here as his wife-to-be, perhaps that is what she should be.

Sesshoumaru stood up and said, "You have nothing to fear Rin. This marriage changes little."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. "Promise?"

He nodded and she hugged him. She was the only one who could.


	18. Chapter 18

_"What do you know of love boy? And I do not mean the love of power."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Aya lead Kagome to a big room in the eastern wing of the palace, then quickly departed. Unlike most of the rooms she had seen, this one was exceptionally ornate and strictly Japanese in both architecture and furnishings. The largest and most lavish object in the room was a mural depicting a raging battle. It was bordered with gold and silver and took up an entire wall. The beings in the painting all appeared to be dog demons, some in humanoid form and others in animal form. A large silver-white dog demon filled the vast sky, eyes blazing red. His muzzle and large fangs crushing the throat of another large black and red dog demon underneath him.

Kagome marveled at the artistic talent to paint something like this. She was never big on art, but the detail was amazing. You could almost see every individual hair on the large demons in the sky and you could definitely see every feature on the smaller soldiers on the battlefield. Various facial expressions, the armor, even the weapons looked real enough to touch. Overall the scene was gory and a little disturbing, but Kagome could not deny it was a masterpiece.

"The Battle of Lords," said Sesshoumaru. "It is considered the turning point in my father's crusade to unite our tribe."

Kagome listened like a student at a lecture as he went over small minutia in the painting that she had not noticed. She didn't know why he was telling her all this, but she didn't mind. It was the longest he had ever spoken to her and he seemed to enjoy discussing it. For reasons Kagome couldn't describe she also enjoyed listening to him. Perhaps it was because they weren't discussing bonding, Inuyasha, or the arrangement. For a moment she let herself forget she was a priestess on a mission, forget he was a demon lord with an agenda of his own. They were just two people conversing over a piece of art.

She never pulled her eyes from the painting as he came up behind her. Only when he moved his arm to point out a particular section in front of her did she begin to notice his body's proximity to hers. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything unwanted or remotely lecherous, but that didn't stop a blush from coming over her face. Kagome moved away from the warmth of his body as she turned towards him. He wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were fixed on the mural as if he was as charmed by it as her.

The first thing that she noticed were his clothes. They were exceptionally plain. Usually, the demon lord appeared in nothing but the finest. Tonight he wore a simple black and brown kimono that didn't do much justice to his hair or overall complexion. That didn't make him any less handsome though. The priestess didn't think anything could.

It was Kagome who invaded the moment with unpleasant reality. "So, do you want to discuss the deal? I know we have to do the bonding thing tonight."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her referral to the "bonding thing". It was clear she didn't understand her full predicament, not that he was very forthcoming with information on the subject.

"There is no reason to belabor the points of our agreement. Inuyasha has failed to strengthen your bond, as per the deal you must break with him." He finally looked at her. "However, I am willing to forgo that part of the arrangement on one condition. If you refuse this condition, then we will revert to the original stipulation."

Kagome nodded. What did she have to lose? "Alright, what's the condition?"

Something in his eyes changed, a flicker of an emotion that she had no name for.

"A true courting," he said calmly. Sesshoumaru moved in close so that his mouth hovered just above her left ear, almost nuzzling her. "No more games, no pretense. I want you completely, by my side and in my bed."

He watched her body go rigid with shock as he went on, "Agree to consider my offer of marriage in seriousness and you may keep your bond with Inuyasha. The need to break with him will hinge upon who you choose."

Ok, either she stepped into a parallel dimension or she didn't hear him right. Kagome's eyes grew saucer-shaped and her voice came out labored. "W-what?"

He seemed to move closer. "I believe you heard me properly."

Her mind was spinning. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru's voice crept down her skin as he spoke, warming her in places she didn't want to acknowledge. "Do you want honesty priestess? Do you want truth? I do not know. I have no clear reasons to give you." He slid his arm around her waist as he lowered his head to her exposed neck. His words came out low and slightly husky. "You are human, weak...and so disgustingly infatuated with that half-demon it nauseates me, and yet..." His lips brushed against her as he continued, "Yet, I burn for you priestess and I do not know why."

Kagome was paralyzed. She should have pushed him away, yelled at him, slapped him, anything, but she couldn't. She couldn't and she also did not know why. She shook her head. This was wrong. She barely knew him and she definitely did not understand him. What he was asking was too much.

The words tumbled out of her mouth quickly, "I-I don't love you."

What was he to say to that? He promised her truth. "I do not love you either. I lust for you and it is enough."

The moment he said the last, he knew it to be a lie. He wanted more than a willing fuck, he wanted her to want him. To burn for him. He could have her body perhaps but he wanted the mind. There was no guarantee that this alteration to their deal would give him that, lust would not be enough but he would take it anyway.

Sesshoumaru tried to tell himself that his possessiveness would wane if he took her. Perhaps if he tasted her, sampled this forbidden fruit he would no longer desire her. That too was a lie. He could take her but he would still want her. He licked along the side of her neck, savoring the saltiness of her skin. Kagome made a sound somewhere between a mewl and a moan as he laid lingering kisses up her neck and to her ear. His eyes slid closed for a moment as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Kagome turned her head to tell him to stop, but her mouth had gone dry. She couldn't form words as she looked at him. The demon lord's eyes were at half mast, the irises darkened to a deeper shade of amber. Everything was held in those eyes, lust, passion, and something else. That something she still could not put a name to.

If Kagome had any doubts that he really wanted her, they flew right out of the window with that one look. Sesshoumaru kissed her then and it was soft, almost gentle on her lips. They gazed at each other as they kissed, as if unwilling to close their eyes and break the spell of it. Before she knew what was happening, they were on the ground. She felt her chest rise and fall as he hovered over her, his mouth still on her own as she pressed against the cold hard wood of the floor.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and allowed his hand to move slowly from around her waist. Then he pulled at her kimono, slipping it off one fair skinned shoulder before placing more hot kisses on her flesh. The bond between them was pulsing like a steady drum beat. It seemed to beat from the core of her and she closed her eyes at last. Kagome felt the weight of him above her, the heat of him as he laid between her legs. His youkai filled the room and she could feel her own power rising, answering the call. She heard him moan against her as he moved his hips just a little.

He was so hard, she could feel it even through their clothing. So hard and so hot, and she could do nothing but moan back in response. He continued to slowly grind against her and sparks shot from her brain to her the tips of her toes. Her hands lingered on his back, feeling the firmness of him before slipping into his hair. Half of Kagome's mind screamed at her to end this, the other half wanted him to go lower, to slide that long hot tongue across her breasts, down her stomach, over the center of her.

It was Sesshoumaru who stopped, his voice was strained. He was fighting against his instincts, and instinct was winning. "Kagome, I must have your answer before we take this any further."

His words had cleared her mind. The good answer would be tell him no. The right answer would be to tell him she would break with Inuyasha and there would be no real courting between them. The proper answer would be to wait, to find someone else who would give her the love she sought. But Kagome was tired of being good, she was tired of doing what was right and proper. What had it gotten her? A failed relationship with a half-demon who could never love her the way she wanted. If Kagome agreed to this, she could no longer pretend this was all for show, no longer plead ignorance. It would not be a game she could simply back out of.

She licked her lips. "Yes, I accept your condition." She ran a hand through the bangs of his hair, uncovering the crescent moon on his brow. "But I can't do this Sesshoumaru. I-I can't do what I think we're about to. I won't lie, I...I want to. I want to and I don't know why, but not like this."

She would agree to these new terms, but she wasn't ready to sleep with him. Kagome knew Inuyasha would never forgive this, forgive her if she laid with his half-brother. She wasn't completely sure she would be able to forgive herself.

He leaned up as he moved away from her. "So be it." Sesshoumaru could still smell her excitement, her need. "Then you must go. Go now priestess. I will come for you when it is time to depart."

Kagome could see him fighting with himself as he knelt. She didn't question him, she simply rose to leave. To her surprise he grabbed her hand firmly.

"If not for Inuyasha, if it were only you and I, would you..." There was no need for him to finish that sentence, they both knew what he was asking.

She gave him the only answer she could, because it was the truth. "Yes," and quietly left the room.

::-::

After she managed to get her heart to stop racing, Kagome walked slowly back the way she came. Once again her world had been turned sideways. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother was now her...boyfriend? Not only that but she had nearly slept with him. She still wanted to sleep with him! But why? He was cold, self-possessed, arrogant, but lately he had been different, especially when they were alone. Maybe she was just rebounding? Lashing out against Inuyasha for leaving her.

The priestess found her way to the foyer she'd seen yesterday, the one with the elaborate fountain. "Huh, must have taken a wrong turn somewhere," she said aloud.

As she tried to get her bearings, she noticed the woman. The same beautiful woman from before. This time the half-demoness was staring at her and the look was not a welcome one.

"Uh, hi. I'm a little lost, could you tell me how to get back to the royal-"

"Why should I?" said the woman.

_"Ok, rude much?"_   She tried not to roll her eyes, she almost succeeded, "Look, Etsuko right?"

The woman's ears flicked and she sneered, "Lady Etsuko to you human filth."

Kagome's mouth became a tight line. She just about had enough of dog demon snobbery tonight. If dinner was any indication, all of these jerks seemed to think it was a-ok to make their little comments when Sesshoumaru wasn't around. Kagome was tired, tonight had been trying on her nerves to say the least. She only wanted to go back to her room and prepare to leave.

"You know what? I think I'm just going to ignore that and find my own way. Thanks for the aggravation," she said sarcastically.

The half-demoness sucked her teeth. "This is what Lord Sesshoumaru chooses? A weak little human with no spine." Her voice lowered. "Perhaps he is growing weak as well."

The priestess's eye twitched. "I don't know what the hell your problem is and quite frankly I don't care. Be lucky that Sesshoumaru didn't hear that smarmy remark or else you'd be a puddle of half-demon goop right about now."

Etsuko growled at her and flexed her claws. "Better half-demon than full-human trash!"

Kagome's power began to rise. She wanted to scream. The priestess was not in the right frame of mind for all this taunting and this bitch was one step away from purification. The half-demoness sensed her power spike and moved into a position of defense.

Aya's voice cut the confrontation short. "Lady Etsuko, the hour is late. Your mother is calling for you." The demoness's voice was formal and stern. It was clear she didn't like this woman any better than Kagome did.

For half a second Kagome thought she would attack anyway, then the woman turned away, walking off in a rage.

Kagome looked at Aya, "Alright, what the hell was her malfunction?"

"It seems you'll be taking your first challenge soon," said Aya softly.

Kagome frowned at that. "I don't follow."

"Lady Etsuko has the favor of Lord Sesshoumaru's mother, Princess Sumiko. As you have already noticed, she's a half-demon but extremely strong." Aya gave her worried eyes. "She's also ruthless. Many believed that Lord Sesshoumaru would consider her as consort despite her half-demon heritage. Your presence here is a clear indication that he will not have her."

So let's sum up, now she had an old boyfriend who had run off on her, a new relationship with her old boyfriend's half-brother that was riddled with emotional issues, insane killers hunting priestesses and causing mayhem, one half-demon terrorizing the country for jewel shards, and another half-demon who had marked her for death because she felt jilted.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Great. So now she hates my guts and wants to lop my head off?"

"Uh, yes my lady. If she were to kill you, then my lord would be forced to consider her."

The priestess felt a headache coming, it was overdue. "So if she kills me, she gets the prize? This is crazy Aya!"

The tall demoness only sighed. "It is harsh, but it is our way Lady Kagome. Strength is valued. If you cannot show your dominance over her, she will eventually kill you."

"Alright, alright!" said Kagome harshly as she waved her hands in exasperation. "I can't worry about this right now Aya. There is too much going on right now. If she wants to challenge me, then let her."

Aya's worry deepened. "My lady, you said this was just an agreement between you and my lord. You would accept a challenge to keep your alliance?"

"It's not just an agreement anymore Aya," Kagome said softly. "He...Sesshoumaru has asked to court me for real. This isn't a show anymore." The demoness was stunned to silence as Kagome spoke. "My feelings are changing. It started happening at the keep. I-I know I don't love him or anything, but I couldn't say no when he asked."

"Oh my lady, it is the bond!" Aya wrung her hands fearing her own words. "Your feelings are affected by it."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the bond can sometimes enhance your feelings, your emotions. The emotions themselves aren't false, but they can be augmented. They can be manipulated to be more than they should be."

_"Is that what happened back there? Was he toying with me that whole time?"_   Her voice was a whisper, "The feelings aren't false?" 

"No my lady, but you must be careful nonetheless," Aya replied.

Kagome turned around and walked back in the direction she came from. Aya ran to her side and took her arm. "My lady, where are you going?"

The priestess only pulled away, the demoness close behind begging her to respond.


	19. Chapter 19

_"You have so much to learn and I have not the patience to teach you."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's powerful blast sliced the ogre cleanly in two.

Since leaving Kagome in the gardens of the western palace, the half-demon had done nothing but fight against random demons who sensed the jewel shards on him. In a way, he found it to be cathartic. He didn't need to think of Kagome, or his half-brother. For brief moments he even forgot about Naraku. Inuyasha simply surrendered himself to the carnage, let it own him, and blocked everything else from his mind.

He had been shocked to silence by what occurred between him and the priestess. He loved her. He knew he did dammit! Yet, the bond denied him, denied her. Now he truly understood what Kagome meant when she said she needed "space." The thought of her with Sesshoumaru made him ill, leaving bile on his tongue. Inuyasha couldn't stay with her, not now, and especially not at the palace. He would kiss Naraku right on the lips before he admitted it, but the memory of that place was too much for him to take. So, he remained on the outskirts, lingering in the western forests and glades not too far from that accursed palace.

Inuyasha knew this was only temporary. He would sometimes catch her scent on the wind and a part of him yearned to go to her. The half-demon could still feel her through the bond of course, but it was weak, flickering like a small flame in the wind. He blamed himself for all of it. It was his fault for not strengthening it, his fault for procrastinating. He should have made her his not soon after she agreed to bond with him at all! But no, he had been a conceited dumbass and waited. He had wanted to make it official once Naraku was dead, once the jewel was back and complete. Then they would not have anything hanging over their heads. No one and nothing would be able to stand in his way when he settled down with Kagome and built a home.

No one knew this of course, but the half-demon yearned for a family. Oh, he had one with the slayer, the monk, and even that snotty fox kit, but that's not what he truly wanted. Inuyasha wanted children. To live the rest of his days in a happy house surrounded by smiling little ones. To sire rambunctious quarter-demons with siblings that cared for them and strong parents to watch over them in safety. He wanted everything he himself had been denied.

That dream came to a screeching halt in those gardens and he had never felt more alone. A large part of him wanted to blame Sesshoumaru, to thrust his sword in that asshole's black heart, if he even had one. He wanted to burn that fucking western palace to the ground and piss on the ashes. Yet, logic won out in the end. His half-brother wasn't to blame, it was him, all him. The bond proved that. So now here he was, fighting jewel hungry demons day by day in his self-imposed exile.

Inuyasha wiped the sweat off his brow as he sheathed Tessaiga. That was the second attempt today to get the shards, he needed to move on. What he really needed was to talk to Kagome and make things right. The half-demon began walking and it wasn't long before a voice taunted him.

"Well what do we have here?"

Another voice answered, "Looks like a half-shit. What's your business here?"

Inuyasha scented the air. Dammit, he strayed too close to the palace. These demons were obviously part of the palace guard, probably on patrol. "Fuck off. I'm not in the mood."

A third soldier laughed and the last one who spoke growled. A tall dog demon at the front stepped forward, his armor was a little better, his gaze a little harder, probably the leader.

"I sense something on you boy. Come on, hand over the shards and you can be on your way."

All of Sesshoumaru's soldiers had extremely strict orders to take any and all Shikon jewel shards they came across. Quite a few of the men toyed with the idea of holding on to them, but that would be as sure as suicide. The Inu No Taisho had merely overheard a few guards hint at the notion and he peeled the skin off them like grapes and left them to rot in the dungeons dying slowly of poison. The jail guards still had a hard time sleeping at night after hearing those men scream in the darkness. Nobody dared to even joke about it after that.

"How about I tell you to fuck off again and take my leave anyway?" replied Inuyasha. Almost immediately the sound of swords being unsheathed echoed in the forest.

Inuyasha responded in kind and called power to his blade. The leader of the pack startled at that for a moment. He heard about that sword, but it was too late, one of his men broke ranks and attacked. The half-demon countered with a blast that barely missed the lead demon as he dodged. The half-demon struck down two soldiers in quick succession before something solid and hard struck the back of his head.

Sesshoumaru's army was seasoned and professional. There was more than one patrol about in this forest. A big demon from the second patrol had come up behind Inuyasha with a rather large mace. The soldier never hesitated as he bashed him from behind. The half-demon was stronger than he looked, he'd managed to graze the soldier who struck him across the arm before he fell.

The leader from the second patrol said, "What goes on here?"

"A half-demon with some shards on him," the other leader replied.

"Yeah," said a soldier to his left. "Tough little bastard too."

"Hmmm, nice weapon as well," said another. The demon went to pick it up, but quickly dropped it with a yowl. "Shit! That bloody sword shocked me!"

The rest of the group laughed as the demon hopped up and down in pain. A soldier said, "Do we kill him?"

The leader of the first group replied harshly, "No you fool. He goes back to the palace. I think I know who this half-demon is."

A few miles away, as Inuyasha slipped into unconsciousness, a shiny blue bird chirped mechanically as it flew to its destination.

::-::

Sesshoumaru was just about to return to his rooms to prepare for travel when he felt it. Power. An enormous power surging through the palace. What was more disconcerting was that it was growing, building like a tsunami. All of his senses went on high alert. Were they being attacked? Did those shadowed foreigners decide to reveal themselves at last?

He moved from the room to a side passage that lead past the dojo. Tokijin was in his bedroom, so he settled for a polearm he typically used for practice. He strode out into the hallway to face this new threat, body centered and poised for battle. Sesshoumaru knew it was a matter of time before his soldiers appeared to investigate the disturbance. Based on what he was feeling, he wouldn't be surprised if all the demons in the palace were agitated. Then he smelled her.

Kagome smelled of heavy rain and raw holy energy. She had not reached the hallway he was in yet, but her power had pushed so far ahead that he felt it prickle against his skin. At this rate any lesser demons unfortunate enough to come across her would be purified on contact. Whatever set the priestess off did not bode well for him. Despite the danger, Sesshoumaru couldn't help it as his excitement grew. He wouldn't hurt her, no matter what happened, but the more perverse part of his nature thrilled at the challenge. This confrontation would prove interesting indeed.

The priestess's holy aura flickered around her like white lightening as she rounded the corner. Her steps were steady and sure as she walked towards him. Sesshoumaru could see Aya several paces back. The demoness looked frightened beyond words but she seemed to be unharmed while standing so close in range to Kagome's radiating purity. As the priestess drew closer he felt the power land on him, like a large invisible hand trying to press him to the floor. His youkai rose immediately, forcing her energy back and away.

His soldiers finally appeared but quickly recoiled from her. Sesshoumaru made a gesture that told them to keep back. He kept his eyes only on the priestess as he spoke. "Kagome. Calm yourself."

Kagome's irises were rimmed in power, her face devoid of all emotion. "Why?" she whispered. When he did not answer fast enough her face contorted in rage as she yelled, "WHY!"

Her power swung around to slap at him, but his youkai shielded him from the impact. Everyone else in the hallway were not as fortunate, most of the soldiers along with Aya were blown backwards. Kagome didn't spare any of them a glance.

Sesshoumaru felt their bond pulsing almost to the point of pain. She was hurting, but he still did not know why. Only a half-hour or so earlier they had nearly slept together, now she was upset and clearly on the warpath.

He made his voice as sedate as possible, "What is the meaning of this?"

Kagome was in a fine fury, her hands balled into fists as if she would strike him if she could. "You! You and all this bullshit!" She took a step forward and her power flared again. "I know about the bond Sesshoumaru. I know what you've been doing."

He narrowed his eyes at that. "Explain."

Kagome shook her head and the energy in the hallway seemed to sway at the movement. Any soldiers still standing in the vicinity were knocked to the ground, one demon cried out as the blow broke his arm.

"I suspected something, but I didn't-" She swallowed hard. "You have been playing with me from the beginning haven't you?"

Sesshoumaru saw no point in lying his way out of this. She had obviously been told somewhat about the bond and the ability to manipulate it. Denying it would only further enrage her. He settled on silence.

Kagome's voice shook as she fought back her tears. She would not cry now! Not for him. "Did you enjoy it Sesshoumaru? Did you get off on seeing me make a fool of myself? Poking at my emotions like some rat in a cage. You sick bastard!"

A tendril of power flew at him from the side and he jumped up, flipping backwards mid-air as he parried it with the polearm. The energy slammed into the wall and he felt the building shudder. He had to calm her. If he let this go on unchecked she would take the whole palace down. However he could not show weakness, especially not in front of his soldiers. Whether intentional or not, she was throwing her authority in his face with this outburst. He was alpha here, not her. Instinct prodded him to show only dominance.

His voice came out cold and harsh, "I did what needed to be done at the time, no more. We had a deal priestess, or have you forgotten?" She made a noise that sounded almost like a growl, but he went on, "I admit that my actions might have been high handed, but what is done is done. Cease this."

Kagome laughed but there was no humor in it. "Is that all you have to say?" She wiped at her mouth sloppily, like a child. Her whole body was shaking. "Did it turn you on to do those things to me? To say what you said tonight and not mean any of it?"

He wavered at that and his voice softened slightly in tone. "I meant everything I said tonight. There was no deceit."

Kagome hung her head. Sesshoumaru thought he finally reached her, he felt her power wane just a little. Then he felt the bond lance through him like a blade. One some level she was controlling it and forcing it back at him. It felt like someone was ripping a hole through his soul.

"You don't care about me. You don't care about anyone but yourself." A tear slipped down her cheek and she mentally cursed herself. "You're just like Inuyasha," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed crimson and he made his move then. Her head shot up, eyes glowing with holy ki. He felt her power fly at him like a shower of arrows as he dodged. She could not injure him but he knew parts of his clothing were being shredded. He threw the polearm away just before he grabbed her wrists one-handed, forcing them over her head. Kagome's energy sliced and burned like hot knives down his arm as she tried to pull away. The bond was even more painful than his arm, goring him from the inside out.

Her teeth were bared as she struggled. "Let me go! I said let me go dammit!"

Sesshoumaru responded by slamming her against the wall. Her power slapped at him so fiercely his head snapped back. He snarled at her with fangs bared before he called forth more of his own youkai. Aya and the soldiers around her shielded their eyes. The forces in the room were as stifling as they were blinding. All they could do was watch helplessly as their lord's youkai grew and his consort's purity fought against it. The building groaned at the display, the wooden beams straining under the stress of it.

Kagome moved to kick him but he avoided it. His markings grew jagged as his mouth clamped down hard at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She felt his fangs hold her, not quite breaking the skin. Sesshoumaru growled and the vibrations ran down her body hard enough to make her legs wobble. They remained like that for a time and it seemed like neither was willing to give in.

Finally Kagome said, voice breaking. "Please, please just let me go." He knew the words had double-meaning.

Sesshoumaru moved away from her neck and said, "You will listen." His voice was rough. He was only a few steps away from transforming. The bond was still stabbing at him, but her holy power had lessened. He lowered his head, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I told no lies tonight save one." Kagome made a move to resist and he tightened the pressure on her wrists. "Listen!" he hissed. She gave him eyes filled with fire, her energy still making the irises glimmer. "I told you that I lusted for you, and that was truth, but my feelings for you run deeper than the flesh Kagome. My desire to court you is not merely carnal." Then after a moment he added, "Or political."

She tried to look away from him but he wouldn't let her. "How can I trust anything you say? For all I know you could be pulling my strings right now."

"I give you my word Kagome," he said. She only shook her head and he continued, "If you would relax, the bond will tell you. Concentrate and you will see."

Sesshoumaru felt the pain in his arm and in the bond ebb away as she seemed to focus. The power in the hallway died down to a trickle, then to nothingness. Only the anguished moans of the injured soldiers scattered about and the cracks in the building to show that anything untoward had occurred.

It took effort, but Kagome began to sense more as she calmed down, as if there was more of him physically than what was standing in front of her. Her emotions were clouding everything, but as she composed herself she was able to feel more within the bond. It was an odd sensation, almost out of body. A lightness to her mind that felt like she had slightly too much to drink, but wasn't quite drunk.

On the surface Sesshoumaru expressed only a collected calm. The priestess reached inward and she felt his possessiveness. She looked deeper and felt his desire. Like peeling layers from an onion, Kagome tunneled down to a layer deeper still and felt his uncertainty. What she ran into last made her catch her breath, and for the second time that night she felt her world go sideways.

This demon was many things, cocky, bold, overbearing, willful, and self-absorbed. He showed very little emotion outwardly save anger, annoyance, boredom, or sarcasm. But the bond didn't lie, it couldn't lie. He felt something for her and it scared him. Kagome, a second-rate priestess from the future, made the great Lord of Western Lands, the Inu No Taisho, feel fear. Under that cool aloof exterior he was afraid, afraid she would leave him.

Kagome looked at him as if she had never seen him before and he slowly pulled his hand away from her wrists, releasing her. He knew what she had seen. Sesshoumaru did not relish having anyone poking around his soul, but it was the only way to gain back her trust. If this was what he had to do to hold on to her, to have her trust him, than so be it.

Kagome's hands were still shaking as she lowered them. She gingerly put her arms around him and leaned into his body as she tried to find her voice. Her words were low and only his ears could hear them. "I'm sorry."

He ran a finger down her cheek and wiped away a tear. "My past actions were not entirely warranted. It will not occur again." It was the closest Sesshoumaru had ever come to apologizing to anyone.

The priestess placed her head on his shoulder and he responded by putting his arm around her waist. As Sesshoumaru looked down at her, he felt the bond pulse again. It was back to normal, comforting and warm.

_"I know not what this union will bring,"_  he thought as he quirked an eyebrow.  _"If anything it will never be dull."_

Kagome's own thoughts were along the same lines. If you had told her weeks ago that she would be in a dog demon palace in the arms of Inuyasha's half-brother, and enjoying it, she would have laughed in your face. She still wasn't sure if she was ready for marriage, but being with him didn't feel so strange anymore. She smiled and snuggled closer. Sesshoumaru decided that now was probably not the most opportune time to mention that her rather large display of power had completely turned him on.

Kagome had learned a few things however and she giggled. He didn't need to say it, she already felt it through the bond. Only moments ago she felt betrayed, ready to kill him, now she was laughing at his lecherous thoughts. How bizarre was her life?

"You know, you're as bad as Taka and worse than Miroku," she said softly.

He moved back slightly and lifted her chin. "You dare to compare me to that feline and a human?"

Before Kagome could reply he kissed her. At first it was like before, firm and soft but it soon became rougher as his tongue skimmed across her lips and into her mouth.

Taka, Miroku, and Sango with a transformed Kirara, burst into the hallway with weapons drawn. Miroku had felt Kagome's energy spike all the way from the royal quarters. They ran like hell to help her and were braced for a fight. Instead they witnessed a scene they couldn't quite believe was real. There in a hallway littered with dog demon soldiers and one highly flustered demoness was Kagome, in a rather deep lip lock with Inuyasha's half-brother.

Taka's raised an eyebrow and Sango nearly dropped her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku recovered first and said under his breath, "Well it seems that Lady Kagome is in good hands...Well, hand anyway."

The cat demon cleared his throat. "Uh, my lord? Is all well here?"

Reluctantly the demon lord pulled away from the priestess. Kagome was doing her level best to go invisible as a blush ran all over her face and around her ears.

"Yes Taka. See to the soldiers, some may be injured."

Sango and Miroku moved forward to talk to Kagome, but Taka grabbed the monk's shoulder. He said nothing, only shook his head at both of them. Now was obviously not the time for questions.

The demon lord continued, addressing Miroku and Sango, "Kagome and I are leaving within the hour. If you wish to follow, be ready." Then he looked to the cat demon. "Taka, you will remain here."


	20. Chapter 20

_"Are you mad? You must be mad to raise a hand against me."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Tanaka walked calmly past a dead guard. This prison was nothing remarkable, all hard stone and iron bars throughout. Breaking into it had been easy, breaking out would be easier still. Poison gas permeated the narrow walkway around him. Acrid smelling tendrils of the substance swished around in the air surrounding his shadow form. As the poison touched the flesh of the guards and a few prisoners they would grab their throats in agony. Their constricted vocal chords sounding out a wheezing hiss as they tried to scream.

The shadowed man moved by all of them with a keen observant eye. The poison seeping throughout the building was originally meant for Lord Sesshoumaru. If those scrawny northern rebel mongrels had done their duty at that decimated village, the demon lord would have been at his mercy already. He made some adjustments to the mixture before releasing it here of course. Tanaka did not wish to kill the Inu No Taisho, just incapacitate him. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to brew this concoction again, might as well put it to good use. Waste not, want not, and all that. However, the potion was working rather well. Perhaps he would not abandon it quite yet. At any rate, he had other things to deal with at present.

Tanaka did not want to be here. He would do this thing for his Gods-be-damned sister only because it did not hamper his plans. In fact, it could help them. Besides, it gave him a host of new subjects to test on as an added bonus. Tanaka loved alchemy and experimentation, it was his one true pleasure. He even made a special poison specifically for his dear sister. It was his crowning achievement, and he had hidden it in the very last place the bitch would ever look.

He also did not limit his inventive mind to potions. His father had begrudgingly remarked that Tanaka built the finest torture devices he had ever seen. That was well and good. He had one already constructed in his mind for the devious bastard. Maybe he would kill Sanaka in front of their father while the old wretch was placed within it? Or perhaps torture them both on the same apparatus at the same time? Oh the possibilities.

Many aspects of Tanaka's plan to unseat his father and conquer Japan were going well. He had the Inu No Taisho's attention, now he needed the demon himself. With the great Lord Sesshoumaru dangling from his puppet strings on one hand and the power of the artifact on the other, Tanaka would be unstoppable. Sanaka and his father were short-sighted. Taking Japan was nothing, child's play. His imbecilic family believed their shadow forms to be a curse. They spent their time plotting against both human and demon for their so-called affliction. He had always scoffed at this. The shadow was a curse turned blessing in his eyes.

Tanaka's long-term designs were grander than his wicked misguided sibling's. In the phantom male's mind his people were nearing perfection and all the rabble of every land should be made to worship them, not simply be destroyed. The youkai of one of the most powerful demons on this side of the hemisphere co-mingled with the awesome holy ki generated by the artifact would earn Tanaka dominion over not only Japan but the rest of the world. Everything and everyone, human and demon, would be in his purview. He would cloak the Earth in shadow and control it all. He alone among his people would finally reach perfection. Tanaka would be a God.

He stopped at a small cell at the end of the hall. No light entered the enclosed space and it stank of old blood and excrement. He heard the sound of chains rattling for a moment before a deep growl echoed through the chamber. Tanaka unlatched the door using the key he took off the jailer and stepped into the room. The dog demon within looked at him with crimson eyes and a snarl on his lips. Only the chains on the ground restrained him from jumping up with inhuman speed to tear Tanaka to shreds.

Shadow flooded the room, dark as a raven's wing, a deeper dark than the natural shade of the cell. Tanaka gave the male a smile that reached his lavender eyes, one you would give to an old friend. "Hello Sendo."

Then the dog demon's world went black.

::-::

Sesshoumaru and Kagome traveled swiftly on his youkai cloud. Sango and Miroku followed a few miles behind on Kirara. The demon lord was simply too fast for the fire cat to keep up. Actually, Sesshoumaru was outdistancing them on purpose. The priestess didn't notice as she hung on to him for dear life. She was holding on so tight to his clothing that he thought she would rip it.

Kagome wanted to kick herself for suggesting they travel this way. There was no way in hell she wanted to go into that spinning glowy power ball thing he could summon and she figured that the youkai cloud would be just like riding on Kirara. What a stupid assumption that was! It felt like they were standing on nothing, there was no tangible substance beneath their feet. You could see straight down! The fire cat typically flew right above the treeline, but Sesshoumaru seemed to like flying at greater heights and faster speeds. Kagome didn't look down. She knew she would either barf or faint, maybe both.

From Sesshoumaru's perspective he enjoyed the extra perks gained from the priestess's choice in travel method. She was pressed up so close to him that he could feel every inch of her body against his own. Occasionally he would dip or glide in way to make the air rush past them faster and she would mash against him even closer in response. Sure, he could have made the journey infinitely smoother. He was already keeping her from freezing at this height using his youkai. But what was the fun in that? He preferred the unintentional groping. Too bad he was wearing armor, the experience would have been that much more enjoyable with less clothing.

"Don't you ever stop thinking about sex?" said the priestess grumpily.

Kagome learning how to monitor the bond was a double-edged sword. On one side, she trusted him and seemed to take comfort in feeling what he felt. On the other side, he had to keep his mind even more disciplined than before. He didn't want the woman sensing everything!

"Hn. You are quite the hypocrite priestess. I believe you were the one with intercourse in mind before we departed."

She frowned and mumbled something incoherent.  _"It figures he'd feel that!"_

After the showdown in the palace hallway Kagome walked back with him to the royal quarters. Once there, the demon lord had absolutely no qualms about stripping bare-assed right in front of her as he changed clothes. She turned away blushing the second she saw his hakama sliding down, then quickly made herself scarce, babbling something about having to finish packing. That didn't keep her mind from turning though. Sultry kisses and hot flesh unerringly invaded her brain.

To make matters worse the monk and that perverted cat poked fun at her for the make-out session with the demon lord in the hallway. They were merciless, making off-color remarks at her expense and wiggling their eyebrows. They had even gotten Sango laughing at her! Miroku, Taka, now Sesshoumaru, she was surrounded by lechery and it was obviously contagious.

Kagome decided to change the subject. "Uh, when do you think we'll get there?"

"In a few hours time," he said simply.

"Oh good. Um, I need a favor though." He said nothing and she continued, "I want to check on Priestess Kaede before I go home. The others told me that she's been hurt by whoever took me. Maybe I can help her." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, then nodded.

Kagome smiled at him, then made the mistake of looking down and felt her knees turn to jelly.  _"Ugh."_

She was really looking forward to going home. Not just to get off this damn youkai cloud, but because she had so much to tell her mom. She would have to tell her about Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, the courting, but she wouldn't remark about the kidnapping or danger. Kagome always tried to shield her family from the unpleasantness she faced in the feudal era. She knew she couldn't hide all of it. Her mother noticed her distress when she returned from beyond the well, the bruises and cuts. She seemed to turn a blind eye to it, but Kagome knew it bothered her.

The priestess briefly looked up at Sesshomaru.  _"I wonder how she'll take this? I mean, Inuyasha she knows, but Sesshomaru..."Hey mom, guess what? Inuyasha ditched me and now I'm thinking of marrying his half-brother. What's for dinner?" Oh God."_

Kagome's family had only heard snatches of information from her about Inuyasha's half-brother. They knew he'd tried to kill her a few times, and they also knew he had ripped a rather sizeable hole in the middle of Inuyasha's chest once. The half-demon hadn't given her mother the warm and fuzzies about his half-sibling either. He was asked offhand about his family one occasion, her mother being genuinely curious. When they touched upon his half-brother Inuyasha said, voice raising, "Keh! That son of a bitch is colder than hell on a bad day! I hope somebody rips his other arm out...rotten fucker." Needless to say the half-demon was asked no more questions after that.

Kagome made a mental note to ask the demon lord one of her many burning questions. What was the deal between them? From her stay at the western palace it was clear that humans and half-demons were not liked, but they were tolerated to an extent. Even that bitchy half-demon she nearly purified in the palace foyer seemed to be highly regarded. She tried asking Inuyasha once or twice in the past, but the half-demon never gave her a clear answer. There had to be something more as to why the brothers hated each other's guts. It was obvious that it was not a simple matter of tainted heritage or ownership over an heirloom sword.

"After you have completed your business with the priestess," Sesshoumaru said, "you and I will pass through the well. It is customary to meet your family and discuss the terms of your dowry."

"Umm, I don't think that will work. Only Inuyasha has been able to come through the well with me."

"Hn," he replied, the tone hinting that he was clearly displeased at the possibility that the half-demon could crossover when he could not.

Kagome refrained from fidgeting. "Also, aren't we going a little too fast here? I-I mean we only made this official last night and honestly I don't know if I'm ready for marriage at all right now."

He gave her a sharp look. "Are you refusing me?"

"No!" She sighed heavily. "I-It's just that I think we need more of a dating period. You know, a 'getting to know you' time." The demon lord slightly frowned at that but Kagome missed the gesture. Thoughts of school floated in her mind. "Uh, also I really plan on continuing my education. Whatever happens, between us I mean, I need to work that out."

"I see."

He had no idea what she meant by "dating period" but he understood the need for study. Academics in the demon world, for dog demons in particular, was prized. Lord Touga had made education even more of a necessity once he gained power. "What good is an ignorant soldier?" his father always said. "I want a demon with a sword in his hand and a brain in his head!"

"What discipline do you intend to explore?" continued Sesshoumaru.

Kagome perked up at that. The only thing Inuyasha ever asked her about school was when she was getting out of it. The priestess did have lengthy talks with Miroku and Sango about science and many other topics though. Miroku in particular was pretty keen on her study of the solar system. She knew it probably wasn't the wisest idea to bring too many items back from the future, but for his birthday one year she had brought him a book on astronomy and a small telescope. The monk had loved the gift, especially when he discovered he could peer into the huts of a few pretty village girls from quite a distance away!

"I want to become a doctor. Uh, that's the same as a healer in my time, but there's no spiritual power involved or anything, it's all science." Kagome bit her bottom lip in thought. "I don't know exactly what kind of doctor I want to be though. I originally thought I'd make a good pediatrician, but lately I've been more interested in oncology."

He only nodded. The demon lord had no idea what "oncology" was, but the "doctor" part sounded good to him. His bride-to-be's futuristic knowledge would be invaluable in general, having her be an accomplished healer was icing on the cake. Kagome spent the rest of their trip talking about medicine and even a few schools she hoped to get into. Sesshoumaru merely listened with a patient ear. He didn't contribute much to the conversation but he was honestly interested. Soon they both spotted the telltale signs of domestication as the village appeared on the horizon.

Not too far away from the headman's home shadow began to gather. Sanaka gathered gloom around her but did not transform into her humanoid form. She slinked through the darkness between the trees close to the village like a serpent. The only signs of her passage being the fearful flight of birds.

"Kaede wake," she said, her wraith-like form giving her voice an eerie sibilance.

Within the headman's hut the old priestess's eyes opened. Chiasa sat next to her, the bracelet on her wrist glowing faintly. The younger priestess looked at the elder with soulless eyes.

Sanaka spoke to both of them, her calming voice entering their minds.  _"They are coming. Kaede, sweet Kaede, you need to do what's right, you must save the girl. Save her from the demon lord's clutches! Take her and flee! Chiasa you also have your duty. Protect them, shield them with your life. They need you."_

Both priestesses nodded like puppets to the voice. The words made so much sense, their mission was dire. They had to save the priestess that was on her way. She had obviously been enslaved.

_"Now Chiasa, my friend look at your wrist."_

Chiasa stared numbly down at her left arm. Her holy energy seeped into the bracelet like a steady stream. The writing on the band blazed bright and the priestess whispered with a voice half dead, "I am ready."

Outside Shippo's fox tail shook with fright. He saw some of what was going on in that room. Kaede was obviously not back to normal and the other priestess looked ill. The woman had been coughing since yesterday and her skin had turned yellowish, a sickly pallor that even the headman had remarked upon. Chiasa simply reassured the man that she was well, but the fox child knew better. He could smell her sickness, the woman was dying. Not the normal smell of decay that clung ethereally around all humans, but the harsh smell of true death that came just before the end.

_"I have to do something, I need to go west and look for the others on my own."_

He knew that was probably hopeless, but he had to do something. Inuyasha should have been here already, the toy bird must have failed. He had no more options left. Shippo had already started running when he caught a familiar scent in the air, actually two familiar scents. He sniffed the air again not quite believing it, then his eyes grew big as he looked up into the sky. They were far away, merely small dots in the inky blue overhead. No human could see quite that far, but being full demon he could see them clearly. Kagome was on her way back! And so was...Sesshoumaru?


	21. Chapter 21

_"Your pride will cost you one day. I should know, my own has cost me much."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

The priestess and the demon lord touched down in the center of the village. Kagome wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru chose this spot to land for expediency or merely to show off. Alarm bells had sounded and the villagers had scattered like frightened mice upon seeing the demon. They had hardly noticed that the respected Shikon priestess was with him. Some brave men had grabbed pickaxes, shovels, anything they could find in an attempt to defend themselves.

"No! No!" Kagome yelled as she waved her hands around. "It's me, Kagome. It's ok really, he's not here to harm you." No one was believing it.

A shaken villager replied, "P-priestess please, y-you must step away from the evil one!" Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, only gave the quivering human a fierce glare. It was enough, the man ran screaming into the nearest hut.

Kagome turned on him. "Would you stop that! They are scared enough."

"You are dallying priestess," he said with a hint of annoyance. "See to the female you are here to assist and let us be off."

Sesshoumaru frequented quite a few human villages as he traveled with his sire. The demon lord also entered them in order to purchase certain items for his ward. He never enjoyed the experience, everywhere it was the same. The men would stink the air with fear and the women would reek of arousal. He did not expect these commoners to be any different and so far they had not disappointed him.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," replied Kagome. "Tell the other's I'm with Kaede ok?"

Miroku and Sango had told her that Kaede's hut had been destroyed, so she walked toward the headman's home. As she reached the doorway, she heard Shippo's voice.

"Kagome! Kagome!!" The fox child was running full on toward her, but he didn't seem happy.

"Kagome," said Kaede weakly.

The priestess turned to her as the old woman stood in the doorway. "Kaede? Kaede are you alright?"

The elderly woman seemed unsteady on her feet and Kagome went to support her immediately. As soon as she grabbed Kaede around the arm her body froze.

_"Oh no!"_  She tried to call for Sesshoumaru but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. She couldn't move!

Sesshoumaru had noticed the fox kit running to Kagome. Something wasn't right, the demon child was obviously frightened. He looked over to the priestess just as she grabbed the older female's arm. Almost immediately he felt the pulse, the aged female emitted a wave of holy energy. It wasn't focused at him but at Kagome. The demon lord mentally cursed and flew at the old priestess full speed, claws poised to strike her down. Before he reached his destination a tremendous force surged toward him. If not for his inhuman agility he would have been struck by the blast.

A younger woman had appeared, from the look of her garments she was obviously another priestess. She held her hands toward him, fingers splayed outward as a strange bauble glowed on her left wrist.

The woman was sickly and breathing hard. "Kaede, you must save her," she said.

Kaede did not need to be prodded. She was moving Kagome around to the back of the hut. A few villagers with concerned faces peered at them, but they dared not intervene. This was beyond them.

The old priestess spoke reassuringly as she slowly moved Kagome back, edging closer to the forest beyond the headman's home. "Do not fear Kagome. I am here to help ye."

Kagome could only blink.  _"Stupid, stupid! She's still being controlled and I fell right for it."_

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws, eyes narrowed on the elder, but senses honed on the younger. "Release her." His voice dripped malice and the promise of sure death.

Chiasa sneered at the demon. "Hold your tongue vermin. Your evil will not prevail here!" Another blast of power was thrown at him.

Sesshoumaru countered with his light whip, aiming to cut the woman's hands off, but when the whip reached the bright holy barrier charging forward it disintegrated immediately. The demon lord barely side-stepped the attack and reached for Tokijin. Playtime was over.

Unfortunately Kaede had taken the opportunity to half-pull half-drag Kagome into the treeline. Sanaka awaited and once they were close enough she quickly covered them both in shadow. Kagome's sight went dark and cold fear clenched her heart. It made her powers flare high and the shadow woman hissed in slight pain.

_"Well,"_  said Sanaka angrily in Kagome's mind,  _"I knew you were worth the risk girl. Ease her fear Kaede, force her into the rest she clearly needs, poor thing."_

Kagome struggled harder, yelling in her head for Kaede to wake up! Her holy energy rose even more and Sanaka felt true injury. But it was too little and too late, the priestess felt the old woman touch her temples then felt Kaede kiss her forehead, lovingly like a grandmother. Kagome's body went limp in the darkness as her mind faded into delirium. In her haze, the priestess thought she felt the wetness of tears on her brow before she lost consciousness.

Shippo had followed Kagome and Kaede. He knew attacking the priestess directly with his fox fire was useless. Then he saw the shadow swirling, climbing like a living thing out of the trees. The inky black tendrils were climbing up both priestesses. The child grabbed a small mushroom from his haori and whispered an incantation under his breath. The fox kit prayed to every God he knew for this to work, then lobbed the tiny fungus at Kagome. It hit the kimono she was wearing and stuck like a burr to the fibers of her clothing. Shippo watched in horror as the shadow finally enveloped the pair and Kagome's scent disappeared.

Sesshoumaru braced himself to leap at Chiasa and end this quickly. The old woman had slipped away from him with Kagome, but he could still smell them both. A vicious growl reached the demon lord's ears and he felt the youkai of another demon rushing toward him.

_"I know this scent."_  He swiftly blocked the demon's sword without looking as another holy strike swept past him. He was being forced on the defensive.  _"They are buying time."_

"Sendo," Sesshoumaru said with an almost casual calm given the situation. "I spared your men, yet you seek death still?"

The elder dog demon did not answer, he only continued to growl with crimson eyes and readied himself for another attack. The demon lord blocked Sendo's sword and then slashed a deep gash across the male's chest. The man only stumbled backwards before coming on again. The old demon was fighting rashly. Each thrust and parry of his weapon was careless and lacked control. Sesshoumaru had covered him in wounds that would have killed a lesser demon. Only brute strength and determination was keeping him alive.

"Sendo, you are being controlled," said Sesshoumaru. "The foreigners still possess your mind."

The demon only howled, a fruitless misguided battle cry, before raising his sword and charging. Just at that moment, Kagome's scent vanished. The demon lord's eyes widened minutely but he did not hesitate. Sesshoumaru spun around the male fast enough to get behind him and ran him through to the hilt with Tokijin. The sword gave an almost happy pulse as Sendo's life blood gushed around it.

He pulled out the blade just in time to avoid Chiasa's next burst of power. The might of the blast hit Sendo full on, washing over his body completely. The dog soldier screamed in agony in such a way that gave even the demon lord pause.

"Sesshoumaru!" yelled Miroku. The monk and the slayer had finally reached the scene with the fire cat.

What they came upon was utter chaos. Villagers were running in nearly every direction in a panic as a battle raged at the very doorway of the headman's home. The demon lord faced two opponents, but one had seemingly been brought down.

"Hiraikotsu!" said Sango.

Her boomerang ripped a swath of destruction toward Chiasa. The sickly woman was swifter than she looked and rolled to the side avoiding the impact.

_"Dammit!"_  thought Miroku.  _"I can't use my wind tunnel, there are too many people. Besides, this priestess must be being controlled. She can't be in her right mind."_

The monk pulled at the beads on his cursed hand, but did not take them off. It was at that time that he noticed the woman's wrist. She was wearing something, and the object was swirling with holy strength. Even at this height, above the fray on Kirara's back, he felt that small bit of jewelry pull at his own ki.  _"A bracelet?"_

Sesshoumaru's eyes remained fixed on Chiasa. "Do not interfere. Seek Kagome behind this home, northeast into the forest."

He only gave them Kagome's last known location. He still couldn't smell her or sense her at present. It was clear that this priestess would not let him past, not until he had struck her down. There were very few options left to him, her comrades would have to start the hunt without him. He would kill this female and follow. He cursed himself for a fool for not seeing this trap, but there was no time to quibble over what had already been done. This trap had sprung and they were now caught within it. He needed to focus his strategy on getting himself and Kagome out of it.

"Go now!" he said and it was nearly a yell.

Sango turned Kirara to the northeast and Miroku shouted, "The bracelet Sesshoumaru, destroy the bracelet on her left wrist!"

The demon lord saw it and moved in. He threw Tokijin at her, but he knew it was futile. This was the northern rebel's weapon, the artifact of the foreigners. It had to be. Countering it with the demon blade or even youkai power would be useless, he had to kill her with his own claws.

As expected the priestess swiped at the hurtled sword with her holy energy. Tokijin, like Sendo before it, seemed to scream in anguish as the metal made a high pitched ring. The material of the weapon began to corrode on contact as if it had been dropped in a bath of acid. What was unexpected was the speed in which the priestess moved next. Chiasa ran with youkai-like ability putting Sesshoumaru slightly off balance as she moved to his right. Sesshoumaru would be forced to turn in order to slice at her with his claws. The minuscule amount of time it would take him to counter was all she needed.

Chiasa reached out with her left hand and screamed, voice cracking, "You die today demon!"

Sesshoumaru braced for the impact, but it never came. A sword sliced Chiasa from behind and the woman hesitated. The demon lord's claws rent the arm from her torso before curving up and across her neck. The decapitated priestess's head rolled across the ground as her body fell forward hitting the Earth with a dull thump.

"My lord?" Sendo's voice was a dry whisper.

Sesshoumaru looked at the elder demon. The male was changed, fangs gone and youkai nonexistent. Sendo was fully human and he was dying. Blood oozed around the former demon's hand as he held it tightly to the wound in his body. The demon lord knelt over the man as he coughed up more blood. The sword he used to cut the priestess dangled in Sendo's other hand as he lay on the cold hard dirt of the village.

"M-My penance is done my alpha. I have a-accepted my punishment. I- ***cough***  -I go to join Aito in hell."

"You have served your alpha well, Sendo of the northern tribe," said Sesshoumaru. "Hell does not await those who have lived their lives with honor."

He reached for Tenseiga and could not have told anyone exactly why, but the sword was cold in his hand. The fang of his father was miserly with its gift, there would be no second life for Sendo. He watched the male breathe his last before he rose.

The demon lord walked over to the severed left arm of the priestess. The bracelet on its lifeless limb still brimming with spiritual energy. He dared not touch it, it seemed that only someone with holy power could wield it. Sesshoumaru did not want to do so, but he had to leave it here. Before he moved to follow after the monk and slayer, shadow spilled around the outside of the bracelet. It seemed to come from underneath, going up and over making the object look like a deep black ring around the arm. The darkness retreated as quickly as it appeared, the strange bracelet along with it.

A woman's voice, sultry and low, spoke to him. "Hello my fearsome dread lord."

The disembodied voice tickled his senses. The words seemed like they were spoken from a void. He could almost feel her, but when he thought he had her targeted she slipped away like water through a sieve.

Sesshoumaru tired of the game quickly. "Show yourself."

"MMmmm, no, not yet. I'd rather you see me on better terms, yes? Oh yes, now that I've seen you I definitely want you on better terms."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl and stayed silent, hoping she would give away her location.

"Your priestess is lovely Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sure you want her back."

"What is it you seek?" he said.

The voice only laughed. "You will find your woman in the temple at the base of Mount Tateyama. Please hurry," and there was a sensual lilt to the voice, "I think I'd like to sample what many a lady has tasted before I kill you."

::-::

The cat demon looked down at the still unconscious half-brother of his liege lord. Taka scratched his chin.  _"You have the worst timing boy."_

Two groups of palace guards had captured Inuyasha on their watch and tossed him into the dungeon. Fortunately Taka left orders that any strange prisoners be sent to him. He didn't think questioning the dimwits the guard typically arrested would bear any fruit, but he was grasping at anything in order to find out more about those foreigners and the weapon. Every avenue was being explored.

The boy had jewel shards and a powerful blade on him. The rambunctious half-demon definitely qualified as strange as far as the soldiers were concerned. When Inuyasha gained consciousness he immediately raised hell within his cell. It took three groups of guards the second time around to knock the boy out. Taka had been notified immediately. Upon seeing the half-demon out cold in the cell, the cat had only sighed and ordered the soldiers to move him to one of the bedrooms within the palace.

Inuyasha cracked open an eye and his sight landed on the demon next to his futon.

"Hello again Lord Inuyasha," said Taka cordially.

"Fuck."

"No, not right now," the cat replied sarcastically. "What were you doing haunting the surrounding area my lord?"

Inuyasha growled at him and said, "I wasn't haunting anything cat. I don't wanna be here in this fucking palace, with that asshole around, and I don't want to see Kagome right now either. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting the hell out of here."

The half-demon saw his sword in the corner and felt around his haori for the little plastic bottle of jewel shards. Taka gave him a measured look, but remained silent. The half-demon continued to check his clothing and still came up with nothing.

Inuyasha turned to the cat demon with eyes of anger. "Where's the jewel shards?"

"If you would use your senses, you would realize that I have them," said Taka calmly.

Inuyasha's voice went deadly serious, "Hand em over."

"Soon. First, you will tell me what you were up to in the forest." Taka felt the half-demon's youkai build. It was rather impressive. The boy's power matched that of many full demons.

Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Give me the shards or I'll give you a pounding!"

Quicker than the eye could follow Taka threw two daggers, that looked more like slender darts. Inuyasha never had time to react as one tore into his chest around the heart and the other ripped into his lower abdomen. The half-demon's eyes went wide. It was like one of Miroku's sacred sutras or a holy arrow. He was sealed! Not completely paralyzed and unconscious, but damn near.

The cat demon could see him flush with fury. "Now you are going to sit there, and you are going to listen." Taka sat down and continued, "You are the youngest son of one of the greatest demons ever to grace these lands, but you act like a spoiled cur."

Inuyasha looked about to explode. The cat demon leaned forward and lowered his voice, "Did you realize that the dog demon court sought your life after Lord Touga died? Desired to kill a child to further their ambition. Who do you think gave you and your mother a means to escape? Who do you think made it possible for a defenseless, powerless, human woman to flee the palace and gain a head start before the murderous bastards came after you both?"

Inuyasha only gave him confused and curious eyes as Taka ranted. "Well he stands before you whelp and I didn't act alone. My father and I did everything we could for you and your mother." The cat demon sneered a bit. "Now here's the special question, think hard on this one Inuyasha. Who do you think gave us orders to see to your safety? Your human relatives had not the strength to protect you both, not really. Nor were those humans inclined to grant you true asylum. The half-brother you so despise has saved your skin more times then you will ever know."

Taka breathed deep and let out a long sigh. "Lord Sesshoumaru is harsh with you because his feelings are mixed." His eyes seemed to look faraway. "If...If Lord Touga had lived it would not be thus, but that is not the reality. Your half-brother did what he had to do to gain dominion and become the Inu No Taisho. Regardless of how cold you feel his heart may be, he has never had the heart to kill you. And trust me Inuyasha, it would have been so much easier for him if he had."

The cat demon's eyes went stern once again. "Use that brain of yours, I know you have one, and think! Think before you curse your brother. Think before you dismiss Kagome. Think before you threaten me over those little shiny sacred slivers of rock you covet!"

If Inuyasha wasn't paralyzed he would have been stilled with shock. Despite the spell the daggers had put him under the half-demon's ears drooped as he closed his eyes briefly. When he had opened them again, Taka gave him a chiding look.

"Alright. Now are you going to behave yourself? Blink twice if you are." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but then quickly blinked two times. "Good! Now be still my lord."

Taka moved over and deftly removed the daggers. Inuyasha felt his body respond almost instantly. "If you ever do that to me again I'll to slice your tail off," the half-demon grumbled.

"Yes, my lord," the cat said wearily.

Inuyasha stared at the demon before him. He had so many questions now, but there was no time. Did this cat really speak honestly? Sesshoumaru had shown him nothing but contempt his whole life.  _"But, but if all that was the truth, then..."_  He shook his head.

Finally the half-demon mumbled out in a soft whisper. "Thank you."

Taka simply smiled, understanding the true meaning behind the words. The moment was soon interrupted by a tinny chirp.

"What's that at the window?" said Taka, at the same time pulling a small throwing knife.

Inuyasha recognized it immediately. It was one of Shippo's toys. The fox kit was signaling him. Something must have happened at Kaede's village. He grabbed the tiny mechanical bird and put it in his haori.

"Come on if yer comin' cat," he replied, "I have no time to waste waiting for your ass."

"Are you going to inform me on where we are headed Lord Inuyasha?"

The half-demon didn't answer, he only left the room.

_"Tsk, no mistaking that you share blood with my lord...you arrogant little pup."_  With that thought the cat demon followed after him.


	22. Chapter 22

_"I can only focus on the now, the present. To hell with the past."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Aya had not seen a moments peace since Lady Kagome's departure. Not that she minded, her tireless days were a timely excuse to avoid her family. Lord Sesshoumaru had shown her very high favor by making her a lady in waiting to his consort. Once the news of her recent appointment reached the ambitious ears of her ladder-climbing kin the requests to speak with her began.

Her exile to the northern keep was prefaced with vicious words from her mother and harmful acts from her father, but in the wake of her current prestigious office all that was conveniently forgotten. "Hasty words," read one pleading letter, "a misunderstanding," read another. A misunderstanding? Being covered in shame for an offense she did not commit was a misunderstanding? How nice.

The demoness actually missed the northern keep in a way. She missed Iwata and his experiments, the sights and sounds of soldiers at drills, the smell of the river and the garden in bloom. Most of all she missed the freedom, for there was liberation in banishment. Aya might have been dishonored, but at the keep she was not a slave to the dog demon court and soul-destroying duty.

At court the dog demoness faced the strong possibility of loveless marriage to a nobleman. Spending the rest of her days whispering of intrigues among females she could barely tolerate. It was the life she had expected, but had so far been spared. Now she was back in the wrath and whirl of ambitious machinations and dominance games.

Yet Aya had little to regret. Kagome was a wonderful woman who had the makings to be a great lady. Sango the slayer and Miroku the monk were also people to which she was beginning to have a special fondness. The demoness may have lost some of her freedom, but she gained true friendship in return. Strange to have found such with humans instead of among her own.

Aya lifted a layer of fabric. The new kimono she was designing for Kagome would be beyond perfect. She continued to sort through silks and cloth until a scent invaded her nose, one that she hoped never to smell again.

"So this is where you are hiding?" the voice was a pouty whine.

Aya slowly turned around with the cloth between her hands and a snarl caught in her throat. "You've found me sister. Now you can leave."

"I don't want to be here either, sister," the last being said with scorn.

Aya's sibling was an inch shorter than herself, but prettier, much prettier. However, the beauty on the outside could not completely hide the ugliness within. Her sister always lorded it over her that she was smarter, more beautiful, the favorite.

"Mother's letters have been unsuccessful," her sister continued. "I was sent to the palace to inquire after you." The demoness flicked her fan lazily as her eyes grew mocking. "So, how do you enjoy playing servant to Lord Sesshoumaru's pet human?"

Aya did snarl at that. "Lord Sesshoumaru's consort is more a lady then you will ever be," Aya said. "So mind your words. If they reach our lord they will be your last."

The fan flicked again, this time with exasperation. "Hmph, you are still a difficult brat." Her sister walked over to the fabrics Aya was looking over. A look of distaste on her lovely face. "You never had any ambition. No wonder you were always seen as the failure."

Aya snorted as she pulled a piece of cloth away from her. "You have enough ambition for both of us." Then she sighed. "If you are quite finished, I have work to do here. Tell our mother that I will not see her or father. Not now, and not in the near future. Good day."

Her sister narrowed her eyes at the dismissal then quickly recovered, a small smile on her lips. Her next words, like all her words, were meant to wound. "Suit yourself. Tell Taka I said hello."

Quick as a whip Aya responded, "Speak to him yourself. He seems to have a fondness for whores of your caliber."

Her sister growled and her youkai rose at the barb. Aya flexed her claws and moved away from the cloth laden table. She was not a fighter by nature Aya enjoyed only peace in her life, but she would gladly fight her sister any day.

As if on cue, a soldier entered the room abruptly. "Lady Aya?" His words were hesitant having sensed the tension in the room.

Aya's eyes moved to the male, then she leisurely moved back to the reams of fabric as if nothing had happened. "Yes?"

He bowed and presented her with a small scroll. "Lady Etsuko has issued formal challenge to Lady Kagome."

Aya closed her eyes briefly. "I see."

This was not unexpected, but to send the challenge while her lady was away? It was highly dishonorable, but not illegal. Etsuko was shortening the amount of time that Kagome could respond. If the priestess did not accept the challenge in four days it was considered a forfeit. Sending the challenge without Kagome on hand to accept it was also a backhanded insult. It stated boldly to all that Etsuko was issuing a challenge to one so low-born that it is no slight that Kagome was not present to receive it.

The tall demoness faced a quandary. She had no idea where Kagome and her lord had gone off to. The priestess and her friends said it would be no more than a day, maybe two, but she would be cutting it close. The longer the challenged waited to respond to the challenger, the more the court would whisper that their lord's lady was weak. It also gave Etsuko the opportunity to spread vicious rumors and half-truths as well.

All of this could spell disaster for Kagome's union with Lord Sesshoumaru. Unless...unless someone stood in for her. It was very rare, but a demon could fight the challenge in another's place. This only happened if the demon who was challenged was incapacitated in some way and did not wish to forfeit or died before the battle after accepting, but there was nothing to say another could not stand in for any reason.

The soldier bowed swiftly after handing Aya the scroll and took his leave. Her sister laughed as she made her way to the door. "So much for your human. I hear Etsuko is quite the warrior. I hope you enjoyed your stay at the palace Aya, you will be returning to the northern keep soon."

The demoness looked at her sister's retreating back with fierce eyes.  _"No dear sister. Unfortunately, I will not be going back to the keep."_

A few moments passed and to Aya they seemed an eternity as she looked over the scroll firmly clutched in her hands. The words were blunt and terse, the penmanship sloppy. Etsuko was a fighter but clearly not a scholar. With resignation on her face, ignoring the warning in her mind, Aya moved to a low table where she kept her pen and inks and began to write a response.

::-::

The sun was setting and it was becoming harder to see within the forest. The untamed land that surrounded the village was vast, even in daylight the priestess would be hard to find. As the light grew dimmer the more distressed Kagome's friends became.

"Nothing," said Sango with worry. "There is no sign of her." She patted the soft fur of her longtime companion. "Kirara, do you smell anything?" The fire cat only growled in the negative and the slayer shook her head. "Perhaps Sesshoumaru gave us the wrong direction in which to search?"

"I highly doubt it. He seemed very sure," replied Miroku. "Let's make one more sweep around this area and then make our way back. Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru will be able to catch her scent."

The monk had very little hope that they would find Kagome now. However, becoming distraught over her abduction would serve no purpose. He turned pensive as he tried to filter all the facts in his mind. Maybe that would lead them in the right direction.

_"If this was the first kidnapping, I would have assumed they did it to get to Sesshoumaru but this is the second time. They obviously have their pick of priestesses to control yet are fixated on Kagome."_  The priestesses, attacks on demon villages in the west, kidnapping Kagome, so much to mull over.  _"What is the connection to it all? The foreigners control the women, the priestesses control the weapon, the weapon has to be that bracelet,"_  thought Miroku.

"Sango, do you remember seeing anything on Kaede the first time she was taken over? A necklace? a ring maybe?"

The slayer shook her head. "No I don't remember seeing anything like that. Is that what you saw back there? Why you yelled to Sesshoumaru about destroying a bracelet?"

"Yes, that object was absorbing spiritual energy. I felt it from a distance. The blast of holy power from the priestess was coming directly from it."

The monk was actually still a little queasy from the experience. If he was feeling the effects this acutely after such brief exposure, he couldn't fathom what the controlled priestess had felt.  _"Yes, the bracelet was the weapon, but it is apparently not how the women are being controlled."_

Miroku and the rest of the group had faced their fair share of demons with the ability to perform mind-control, but handling a weapon of such incredible purity would be impossible for a demon.

Sango interrupted his thoughts with disturbing ones of her own. "Miroku, do you think we should search for Inuyasha? Do you think...Will he want to know that Kagome was kidnapped again?"

Miroku answered instantly. "Yes, he'd want to know. I do believe he still cares for Kagome." The monk sighed heavily. "Regardless, I'm not sure if we can take the time to look for him Sango."

The slayer's brow furrowed. "He'll be angry if we just go off with Sesshoumaru without trying to contact him."

"He should have thought about that before he left Kagome in the palace gardens," he replied peevishly. Miroku rubbed his eyes. They had more serious things to deal with than the half-demon's emotional turmoil over the priestess. "We don't have very many options Sango. We'll have to hope that Inuyasha comes looking for us instead."

The slayer nudged Kirara on the left and they swooped down closer to the treeline. "Inuyasha made a mistake, a big one, but I still believe he would put Kagome's protection above anything else." After scanning the ground for any signs she continued, "What about Sesshoumaru?"

"What about him?" said Miroku, still looking downward.

"Do you think he's going after the foreigners for Kagome's sake or merely to further his own agenda?"

Miroku wasn't quite sure he had an answer to that. Yes, it was obvious from the scene at the palace that there was some physical attraction between the priestess and the demon lord. Sesshoumaru had also made it abundantly clear that he wanted Kagome as a true consort that night.

Perhaps it was merely discrimination, but the monk did not believe that a being like Sesshoumaru could truly love. The demon had shown lust that's for certain. Miroku could spot that emotion a mile away while standing on his head, but love? The mind boggled. And what of the priestess? Miroku knew Kagome cared deeply, almost recklessly, for Inuyasha. Was she gaining that level of feeling for Sesshoumaru?

"I am overflowing with doubt my dear Sango." Miroku shifted his weight on Kirara's back. "But I do believe that Lord Sesshomaru feels something for Kagome." The monk rested his hand on his chin as he shook his head. "No, I do not think he would abandon her simply to further his own ends. I do not know if he loves Kagome, if he is even capable of love, but he is possessive of her. He clearly sees her as his."

Sango held tighter to Kirara. "No real feeling but possessiveness? I don't think that's what Kagome wants in her life. I know I wouldn't," she said softly.

Miroku gave a rueful smile that the slayer couldn't see. "Oh that's too bad."

"What do you mean?" said Sango curiously.

He leaned into her back and breathed deep. The smell of the forest filled his nose but he could also smell her. The distinct smell of his slayer that always gave him peace.

The monk felt daring and moved his arms around her from behind. "I mean that I am very possessive of you my Lady Sango. Very possessive indeed."

Sango blushed and swallowed hard, but she didn't try to pull away. Then she yelled, "Come on Kirara! Faster!"

The monk and the slayer returned to the village and immediately ran into a frantic fox kit.

"Miroku! Sango!" yelled Shippo.

He had seen them take off in search of Kagome, but he knew that was pointless. The shadows had taken her. Despite his anxiety over the demon lord, Shippo had approached him after the young priestess was killed. Unknown to all, Shippo had heard of Sesshoumaru long before he ever met Inuyasha or Kagome.

His father had told him tales of the dog demons in the west and the demon lord's name came up often. He had no idea if the stories were fact, but they were always horrific. When Shippo saw the demon lord for the first time, riding a gigantic ogre like some terrible nightmare and cutting a mountain in two with his power, the scene reminded him immediately of those stories. The kit feared Sesshoumaru almost as much as the shadows that had taken Kagome.

With a shaking voice and jittery legs, Shippo shrugged off his apprehension and tried to tell the demon about the mushroom, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem in the least bit interested. The cold demon merely said, "The temple at Mount Tateyama. Inform the monk and slayer." Then he leaped into the sky so fast the fox's eyes could barely follow him. Like in his father's old stories, the Inu No Taisho was on the hunt and Shippo almost felt pity for Kagome's shadowy kidnappers.

"Shippo, are you alright?" said Miroku.

No he was scared to death, but he nodded anyway. "I saw the shadow take Kaede and Kagome. It just covered them both and then they were gone. Even their scent!"

"The young priestess?" said Sango.

"Dead." Shippo shuddered. "Sesshoumaru beheaded her."

_"Well so much for questioning the woman,"_  Miroku thought sourly. "What about the bracelet? The woman was wearing a bracelet."

Shippo's eye's grew wide. "Yes the young priestess, Chiasa I think her name was, came with it. I think it's gone now. I saw her body." The fox shuddered again. "Sesshoumaru must have taken it."

"I doubt that," said Miroku under his breath.  _"Damn, they have Kagome and the weapon both."_

The fox child continued, "It has been terrible since you left. Kaede was dying, then the young priestess came. She wasn't right the moment she arrived but she was able to cure Kaede. That bracelet, it was always glowing on her. It grew bright when she helped the old priestess."

Miroku leaned on his staff. "These foreigners are mentally controlling the women, but the bracelet has to be channeling the priestess's own energy and augmenting it in such a way that it gives them added strength." He paused a moment. "But it also draws from them at an alarming rate. It seems to draw from any holy energy source it can find."

"Until the women are sucked of all life," added Sango.

"Yes. I fear greatly for Kagome, if they are able to place an object like that on someone with her power..."

Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder. "There's a chance my fox magic will be able to lead us to her."

"How?" replied Sango.

"It's a long shot but I was able to stick one of my mushrooms on Kagome before the shadow took her."

The monk ruffled the kit's hair. "Good job Shippo! Can you sense anything?"

The child's eyes became glassy, seemingly peering beyond. "No, nothing. Maybe once the shadow leaves her? After they get to wherever they're going I can pinpoint her."

The slayer ran a frustrated hand across her forehead. "That's the problem. We don't know where they're going!"

"But I know where Sesshoumaru is going. He said 'the temple at Mount Tateyama'," said Shippo.

Miroku looked at Sango. "I know it. It is a sacred place, and most likely a trap. We don't have much time. Once we get close to the mountain perhaps Shippo's magic can find her."

"But if they find the mushroom..." said the kit nervously.

"Then they find it. We have to try," replied Miroku.

Everyone started to walk back to Kirara when Shippo said, "Where's Inuyasha?"

That was the first person he had looked for when they all had initially arrived. Yet there was no half-demon to be found, instead they appeared with his half-brother. What happened while they were away in the west?

Miroku peered at Shippo on his shoulder and was at a loss for words. So much had happened in such a small span of time. The question was easy, but the answer was difficult.

It was Sango who responded, "Inuyasha went off on his own after we caught up with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He..."

Miroku finished the response with a smile. "He and Lady Kagome had another fight. Don't worry over it Shippo."

The fox kit gave a petulant frown. There had to be much more to the story. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be an enemy right? But Kagome had flown with him like they were bosom buddies while Inuyasha was missing in action. Not only that, but neither the monk or the slayer were remotely concerned about Sesshoumaru possibly getting to Kagome first.

"Something's up. Come on, spill it."

The monk felt tired. "Now isn't the time Shippo, we need to catch up with Sesshoumaru."

"Ok, whatever." He decided not to tell them about the magic bird he sent. Chances were slim, but Inuyasha should have gotten it by now. If the half-demon has the bird he'll come back to the village for sure. "Miroku, I think we should leave a message for Inuyasha in case he comes back," Shippo suggested.

The monk nodded. "Sounds good to me. I will inform the headman."


	23. Chapter 23

_"You may die today, tomorrow, it matters not. All that matters is how you lived before the long sleep takes you."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

_"Damn that devious meddling little bitch_  , _"_  thought Tanaka.

The furious wraith-like male traveled swiftly to Mount Tateyama. Any unfortunate soul who crossed his path would have seen nothing but darkness, a thick black covering the land where they stood. Before they could scream the shadow would pass, leaving their corpse in its wake. The forests and villages, everywhere he traveled as he pressed on to the sacred mountain was littered with still-warm bodies.

He knew Sanaka would most likely have a trick up her sleeve the second she asked for assistance. Tanaka figured she might have had one in tow, but two priestesses? He hadn't counted on that. Tanaka never knew his sibling possessed the power to control more than one woman. The young priestess at the village damn near struck the Inu No Taisho with the artifact! That would have derailed all of Tanaka's carefully laid plans. His dear sister had to have known this.

_"Clever, clever slut. She must realize that I do not plan to kill him."_

Tanaka wanted Sendo to be the distraction he was meant to and let Sanaka carry out her plan to capture that special priestess. Then he would conveniently inform the demon lord of his sister's location, Sesshoumaru would kill her, Tanaka would incapacitate him and that priestess, and then the shadowed man would have everything. A dead twin, the demon, the priestess, and the artifact, all nice and neat. But no, no that she-devil whore had practically ruined that brilliant bit of intrigue. It would be her last victory over him and his plans for the future, it was time for Tanaka to be rid of her.

He felt the holy energy of Tateyama before he saw the mountain on the horizon. Tanaka's shadow form flickered and he slowed for a moment before gaining momentum once again as his body adjusted to the spiritual power. The temple at one time had not been a temple at all, but a meeting house for his clan. That was long ago, before the curse and the great migration to the continent. Sanaka's power would be stronger there, but that did not concern him overmuch. She could never best him.

Miles ahead at the steps leading to the temple two priestesses, one supporting the other, materialized. The shadow sloughed off their bodies like syrupy darkness as Kaede held an unconscious Kagome in her arms. When both women were exposed to the light the shade that had covered them took the form of a woman with lavender eyes.

"Come Kaede," said Sanaka in a sing-song voice. "Let us move the poor girl inside."

The old priestess hesitated. This dark woman's voice was so charming, but why bring Kagome to this place? What were they doing here?

"I-I...I" said Kaede.

The woman moved over and placed a gentle finger on Kaede's lips, silencing her. "Shhh, it's alright sweet Kaede. It is safe here. Very safe for our friend. I promise."

Sanaka had weakened herself by controlling both priestesses, Kaede's hesitation was a sign of it. Unfortunately it was necessary, Tanaka's schemes had gone on long enough. She was sure he was on his way and she meant to be ready for him. Her dear older brother would arrive at the temple just in time to die. When the demon lord arrived, as she knew he would, he would die as well. Die at the hands of his young new consort. Well perhaps not right away, she wanted a taste of that one. Hrmm, perhaps strip him of his youkai and then take him by force? Oh yes, that sounded divine.

Sanaka gave Kaede a smile that made the old woman smile in return. "Yes, we must protect her," said Kaede. "I'll move her inside where it is safe." As they walked into the building the old priestess saw nothing but clean wooden floors, lovely artwork on the walls, a dais with sweet smelling incense and a gleaming golden Buddha at the very far end. "So pleasant here," she whispered.

Sanaka ignored her. She knew what the woman was seeing and it was far from reality. The building was worn, termite-infested rotten wood and mice throughout. In the past the dais at the far end did hold a golden statue, not a Buddha but that hardly mattered, it had long ago been destroyed. The entire temple was merely a shadow of what it had once been.

She closed her lavender eyes and could almost see it, view it as it was. It almost made her laugh. When she gained sovereignty over her people and they had conquered Japan, she would renew this temple. It would never again be adorned with light and gold, instead it would be masked in shadow. Dark wood, black stone, even a new statue, but that icon would have her lovely face in effigy.

She opened her unusual eyes and lifted her left wrist. Sanaka stared at the artifact and said to Kaede, "Place her next to the dais."

This time the words were not so soothing, but the old woman could do nothing but obey. Kaede watched as the woman removed a bracelet from her person and walked toward Kagome. There was something about that object.

"What is that?" she said meekly.

Sanaka didn't answer she simply continued to kneel down next to the young priestess's prone form. Then she reached for her left arm.

Kaede started to shake but her voice became firmer, "What is that ye plan to place upon Kagome?"

The shadow woman blinked at that. "Quiet. Do not be alarmed," replied Sanaka.  _"Perhaps it is time to kill this one? But I need her and the younger to battle my brother and the demon. Damn."_  "Calm yourself sweet Kaede, there is nothing to fear."

The old priestess began to relax, the shaking going to a slight tremble, but the glamour wasn't completely working. "I say again, what is that ye wish to place upon Kagome?"

"Merely a gift. A gift for our friend."

Kaede wiped her sweaty brow and the shaking started anew. "No, no it is more than that."

_"Shit. I can't go into battle like this. I need rest so I can regain control. I need to kill this one. Yes, kill the elder and find another, perhaps another young one."_  Sanaka's form began to ooze shadow as she prepared to strike down the old woman.

"Looks like you are having trouble with your servants, Sanaka."

The woman quickly rose with a sultry smile. "Oh brother, thank you for the help earlier. But I have no time to play right now."

Tanaka's eyes glowed as he allowed his shadow form to consume him. "Oh you are quite out of time my dear."

Sanaka seemed to move in slow motion as she jumped into the air and transformed. Her phantom form was larger than normal and you could still make out her eerie eyes in the depths of the dark.

"You're no fun anymore brother. I believe it is time for you to join our mother in death." Bits of shadow rained down like tiny black spikes onto her elder twin.

Tanaka hissed as the spikes scorched his body, his sister was using the artifact against him. He dodged the volley and then moved up in the air above to meet her, allowing himself to completely morph into shadow. The siblings grappled at each other near the roof of the temple, their power hitting randomly causing the ground to shake. Occasionally one or the other would convert back partially to humanoid form when a blow was struck. A high pitched wail sounded from Sanaka after her brother managed to bisect her shadowed body.

The woman was able to reform herself, but in that instant Kaede felt her link with Sanaka break. The old woman gasped in pain as Kagome began to regain consciousness. Kaede looked around as if she had dreamt for a long long time. Her eyes quickly landed on the battle before her.

_"By the Gods. I must get Kagome away!"_  Kaede moved to the girl but it took much effort, every part of her body was awash in stabbing agony. A stiff breeze would most likely knock her down, but she needed to wake Kagome.

She shook the girl's arm as another blast of power from the combatant shadows threw splintered wood around them. "Kagome! Kagome wake!"

The young priestess moaned and cracked open one eye then the other. Kagome tried to sit up but stopped half-way as her head swam. She gave a dry heave, it felt like someone had played a round of boccie ball with her internal organs.

Finally she choked out, "Kaede? Kaede are you alright?"

The old woman lied. "Aye, I'm fine. But you must leave this place."

The nausea was passing and Kagome was finally able to get a clear picture of what was happening. It looked like dark thunderclouds at war in the air above them. Occasionally she'd see power like flashes of lavender lightening flicker through the shadow. The wood of the old building they were in was pockmarked and scarred where the creature's power had hit. Whatever those things were they were too interested in trying to kill each other than anything else.

_"We gotta get outta here, and fast!"_  thought Kagome. "Come on Kaede, let's go."

The old priestess coughed and wiped her mouth. "No, you must leave me here and find the others." Kaede did not want her to see the blood she swiped from her lips.

Kagome gave silent thanks to Aya for letting her wear a kimono she could easily move around in and stood up. "No, come on Kaede I'm not leaving you here."

Kaede grabbed her hand harshly and her eyes grew stern. "Kagome I can not escape with ye. I have not the strength."

When the girl opened her mouth to protest Kaede squeezed her hand tighter. Another forceful blow from the shadows overhead blew away part of the wall beyond the dais.

"Listen to me, ye must leave! Run now and don't look back!" The old woman doubled-over coughing and spitting up blood.

The young priestess's eyes misted over with tears but she obeyed. "Okay," she said softly. "I'll be back as quick as I can."

As Kagome moved toward the door one of the shadows seemed to take notice and swooped toward her. Kagome ducked her head just as the second shadow barreled into the first, swirling like a cyclone. She took that opportunity to run like hell for the doorway, once she was outside she didn't stop. The priestess ran as she entered the verdant land of the forest, ran as she crossed streams, ran as she passed an abandoned village. Kagome ran until she had nothing left and she never once looked back.

::-::

Sesshoumaru flew as fast as he dared to his destination. He would have summoned his light globe to move quicker but he dared not waste the energy. The foreigners had Kagome and the weapon, it was unknown as to who or what else they controlled. He would need all his strength for battle, and he fully intended to win. The demon lord tried to put thoughts of Kagome out of his mind and focus only on the upcoming confrontation, but it was useless. He knew from their bond that she was still alive and that was the only fact keeping him from transforming.

Confessing his feelings for her and having her accept them had redeemed a part of his being. A part the demon lord had simply forgotten about. His father's death had not given him the opportunity to resurrect that part of his soul, in fact it only buried it deeper. Now he had a woman to whom he could truly share intimacies with. Who would listen to him and not think of ulterior motive or offer unnecessary advice. She would simply hear him out. He felt free to uncover that forgotten portion of himself and share it with her.

Talking with Kagome about the mural was one of the more enjoyable conversations he ever experienced with a woman. The priestess allowed him to talk, to share with her. It warmed him in a way that was not physical, but emotional. Emotion. He had little use for it, but Kagome seemed to thrive on his feelings. His father's human woman was similar in that way. Sesshoumaru remembered taunting his father about it. Touga had quarreled with Izayoi about something or other and she ran from the scene crying.

"Has your human run off to blubber once again?" Sesshoumaru said mockingly as he leaned against a tree by the palace. "Is that all human women can do? Cry?"

Touga looked in the direction that she had run off to and then turned to his son. The great dog demon was dressed for battle as always. Sesshoumaru could guess as to what led to the argument between them.

"Her feelings for me make her unreasonable at times," he replied.

Sesshoumaru moved away from the trunk of the tree with narrowed eyes. "Emotions are for the weak father. Your human is weak and she has nothing to offer you but frailty."

The great lord scoffed at that, a half-smile played on the edge of his lips. "She has already given me more than you know boy. You are too young yet to see it." He started to walk away then stopped and said firmly, "Being ruled by your emotions is a weakness my son, but having none at all...that is a weakness as well."

Then he laughed, filling the air around him with mirth and good cheer. Something only he could ever seem to accomplish. "When a woman cries for you, then perhaps you will understand. If you don't kill her first, my bloodthirsty son!"

The sound of his hearty laughter echoed in Sesshoumaru's ears. It was not long after that he discovered Izayoi was with child.

No, the priestess was not like Izayoi. His woman was stronger than that long dead princess. Yet, Kagome had cried over him in the palace hallway that night. She cried in rage when she felt he had betrayed her and continued to cry with joy when she discovered his feelings though the bond. The sight of her tears had struck him deep, deep in that place he had forgotten. The demon lord would still claim that emotions had more negatives than positives, but he could not deny that his father's words rang true. Having emotions was not pure weakness, and only a woman's tears over him had allowed the demon lord to truly understand.

Sesshoumaru felt the tingle of the sacred mountain and anticipation crept into his body. He scented the wind and then froze mid-air.  _"Kagome. She is close."_

The priestess lay near unconscious on the grassy ground of a nearby glade. Her body had finally given out on her. She couldn't run any more for any reason. If the shadows had followed after her, Kagome would have been easy prey. As it turned out she did seem easy prey to others. A black bird demon flying overhead noticed her in the clearing.

The demon flapped his wings to gain a closer look. "Whhhatt iss Tthhissss?" It hissed. "A tasssty meeal?"

Before the inquisitive bird could grab a bite, the demon lord slashed it down the middle with glowing green claws. Sesshoumaru shook off the remnants of feathers from his hand, quickly knelt over Kagome and placed it on her brow. She was very warm, almost feverish.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome mumbled.

"Yes. Save your energy," he replied as his Mokomoko-sama wound around her. Sesshoumaru lifted and cradled her bridal-style in his arm using the fur as leverage.

She hugged him close, her barely conscious mind relaxing in his embrace. "We have to get back. Kaede, we have to get Kaede." Her voice was low and weak, she was clearly ill.

_"That must be the old priestess,"_  he thought. "I must get you to safety first."

"No...n-no..." then the priestess passed into complete unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more in that moment then to move on to slay the foreigners. To douse them in poison and watch as they twitched and died. But this was not the time for revenge, not yet, he had to move Kagome away. Her security was paramount. He formed his globe of light and sped off to a protected location he was sure could not be found.

At the temple the conflict between the twins reached its denouement. Sanaka's left arm swayed limply, as the artifact on its wrist faintly glowed. The shadow around her humanoid figure flickered. She had used up nearly all of the bracelet's power to fight her brother and it had taken its toll on her broken form. One of her eyes had swollen shut and deep slashes marred her humanoid body.

Tanaka was bruised but in a much better condition than his hated sibling. "Finding it hard to continue sister?" he said smiling.

_"There is no way. No way he could stand against the artifact_  , _"_  thought Sanaka.  _"He is cheating, using something I've overlooked."_ She let out a ragged wheeze and clutched her wrist.

"Oh yes, that's one of the symptoms you know. Shortness of breath." He moved in shadow with a swiftness that Sanaka no longer had the power to match and whispered darkly, "It's almost sad to see you thus. So many nights of pleasure you've given me. Would you like to feel me in that velvety mouth of yours again Sanaka? I could accommodate you. Of course, you'd be swallowing more poison, but what does it matter now?"

His sister's eyes grew wide.  _"That's it. His seed. He used his filthy seed as a means to poison me!"_

No wonder she had grown so weary when she clearly had the advantage. Tanaka had managed to get her to ingest one of his concoctions.

"Ahh, I see that you finally understand. The artifact has triggered your demise. The more you used it, the more my poison destroyed you. Seems like you've used it too much my dear sister."

He backhanded her and she went flying into the nearest wall. She bounced off of it and landed with a groan on to the floor. Sanaka was almost paralyzed before her brother removed the bracelet from her wrist.

"There! You should feel a little better now, hrmm?" He stowed the artifact into his robes.

Sanaka tried to claw at him, but it was a useless attack. "Do not worry. You are dying, but now you'll die slower. I will tell father that you died screaming like the wanton tramp you are. He'll enjoy that." Her shadow brother chuckled then left her to seep her life away in the dilapidated remnants of the temple.

"Curse you. Curse you!" Sanaka spat in quiet fury after he left. "I may be dying, but I am not dead yet."


	24. Chapter 24

_"There is peace in sorrow and joys to behold once the pain passes."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

"That's disgusting," said Inuyasha wrinkling his nose. He jumped over a tree stump, clothes flowing backward as he maintained a speedy run.

"Perhaps to some," replied Taka slyly, side-stepping the same stump as he ran closely next to him.

The disgruntled half-demon snorted and said, "You outta be arrested."

Taka laughed while jumping across a stream and Inuyasha simply shook his head. They had left the western palace in a bit of a rush. The half-demon was definitely not the strategic planner like his half-brother. However, the boy was always honest, bluntly so, and Taka found that to be his most charming characteristic. Lord Touga had been exactly the same.

"Do you have any idea what awaits us at this village my lord?" said the cat.

"No idea. The priestess of the village was sick when we left. Perhaps she's gotten worse." Inyuasha kept his voice steady and tried to shake off the sense of dread.

Kaede was now old and withered but sometimes on a very rare day he remembered the little girl she had once been. She'd been a quiet and composed child, yet fiercely loyal to her elder sister. Now with Kikyo dead, killed at Mount Hakurei, Kaede had become his last real link to the former Shikon priestess and that period in his life.

It felt wrong for thinking of the old woman in that way, but it was hard not to. Kikyo was gone. Yet a bit of his soul still yearned to cling to her memory. A portion of the half-demon's heart would always belong to that priestess, and regardless of the taunting he often gave that young child of the past turned elder woman, another portion belonged to Kaede as well.

"Might I suggest, my lord," said Taka calmly, "that we approach the village with more caution? From what Miroku has told me, it is possible that those shadow foreigners may be the cause of your young friend's distress."

"Keh."

The cat demon was quickly learning the young half-demon's eccentricities. Lord Inuyasha's "Keh" was much like Lord Sesshoumaru's "Hn", a single-syllable term that could mean a great many things. Obviously this time the term meant, "Yes, excellent idea Taka!" because the half-demon's progress from then on grew more careful and observant.

As they neared the village both males began to run through rich farmland, passing curious human farmers along the way. The cat had not traveled through this area in a very long time. It was his network of spies that had discovered Inuyasha sealed to a sacred tree. Sesshoumaru had only given Taka a blank look after receiving news of his half-brother's situation then sent him off on another errand. However, the cat demon had always known that inexpressive stare was given solely to cover up any true thoughts the demon lord was having. His lord had always believed that emotions were a weakness. Were they? No, that had always smelled like a lie to Taka.

"Master Inuyasha!" a female voice yelled.

The half-demon recognized it immediately, she was one of the headman's daughters. The girl was frightened, not at him but at something, but her eyes held a sense of relief upon seeing him.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked, coming to a stop and kicking up the dust of the road.

Inuyasha could smell the smoke nearby and feel the afterglow tingle of youkai in the distance. Even more interesting was that he also picked up the faint scent of his half-brother...and Kagome.

"My father is looking for you. Priestess Kagome was here and-"

The half-demon's ears perked up. "Is she still here now?" he interrupted quickly.

"No, it was awful." The girl began to wring her hands. "T-there was another with her. A tall demon in white. He fought a great battle against another demon and the visiting priestess that was here to help Priestess Kaede."

_"Dammit!"_  Inuyasha's voice rose, "What about Kagome?" Taka placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off, then relaxed and repeated the question.

"Gone. Kaede took her and disappeared." She licked her lips nervously and continued, "My father may know more."

The cat demon casually stepped between them and said, voice suggestive, "Please take us to him little one. You have been most helpful." Then he gave her a smile.

The girl blushed a flattering red but gave a small bow with a shy smile in return before turning to lead them to her father.

Inuyasha pushed Taka out of the way to follow and said in an annoyed tone, "Would you cut that shit out? You're worse than that monk."

They soon came to the center of the village. The inhabitants all looked shaken, some were picking up debris and fixing the homes that had become damaged during the attack, others were standing around conversing about the alarming event. The headman noticed the half-demon, but his eyes quickly fell on the cat and grew wary.

Inuyasha spoke first, "Don't worry about this lecher. He ain't no enemy."

The man accepted that with a nod, the half-demon had saved their village more times than he could count. "Your friends were here Master Inuyasha, but they left soon after with the fox child," the elder man replied wearily. He was tired, so tired. One priestess was dead, the other gone along with the Shikon maiden. He needed to write to Chiasa's village to inform them to expect the remains of their prized healer. "Monk Miroku told me to inform you that they traveled on to Mount Tateyama."

"I know that place, Lord Inuyasha," said Taka. "It is a holy mountain of some note." In his thoughts he added,  _"If Lord Sesshoumaru is not there already, he will most likely arrive soon."_  The cat adjusted a dagger.

They both wasted no time, even leaving out idle chatter as they traveled with a swiftness to their destination. It was the cat who scented the monk and slayer first.

"Lord Inuyasha-"

"Yeah I smell em," replied the half-demon.

They were gaining on them and Inuyasha increased in speed. A few miles ahead Kirara growled lightly.

"What is it?" said Sango. The fire cat only stopped mid-air and sniffed behind her, then turned and began to head back the way they came.

"What's going on?" said Shippo.

"Kirara has obviously sensed something, perhaps Lady Kagome," replied Miroku.

The fox kit was able to sense the priestess not soon after they left the village. It was very slight but the signal began to grow the closer they came to the mountain. The odd thing was that she was moving, Shippo could feel it. Kagome may have arrived at the temple of Mount Tateyama, but he was doubtful she was still there.

Kirara flew down below the treeline and landed with practiced ease. As the monk and slayer with the fox kit in hand dismounted, the fire cat growled loudly and the bellow echoed through the forest. To everyone's surprise an answering growl echoed back.

Shippo scented the air. "Inuyasha! I smell Inuyasha!"

The half-demon and the cat broke through a patch of thick foliage soon after. Taka immediately went to the fire cat in greeting and Kirara let out a happy purr as she nuzzled him.

The monk was surprised to see them both together, and not fighting. He decided not to count his blessings and let the matter be. "Inuyasha, you received our message I take it." Miroku's staff jingled as he walked forward.

"Yeah," said the half-demon. "I got your bird Shippo. I went straight back to the village." His eyes gained a faraway look. "I know what happened."

"Yes, the shadows have taken Kagome. We were heading to a temple at the sacred mountain. Shippo believes he can sense her," said Sango.

They conversed for a short while before moving together to the temple. Shippo voiced his doubts that Kagome was there, but they all decided to look anyway. Perhaps they could find Kaede. Taka noticed that no one wanted to mention the possibility that Lord Sesshoumaru might already be there. It was as if everyone decided to dance around the issue of what would occur when the brothers and the priestess came face-to-face.

The temple when they came upon it was little more than a smoldered ruin. Wisps of smoke rose from the battered building, but Inuyasha and Shippo both smelled the old priestess within. The half-demon ran ahead and entered the remnants of the temple, when the others followed they found him facing away from them with the broken woman in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" Sango's voice said timidly. "I-Is she..."

"Yes," the half-demon replied and his voice was hollow.

Shippo's face scrunched up in pain before his tears began to fall, Miroku looked away then grabbed a sobbing Sango in his arms before she slid to the floor in grief. Taka looked grim and remained silent as he stroked the fire cat, now grown small, with comforting pats. As if sensing the despair of the humans and demons below it, the sky grew dark and a light rain began to fall as if the clouds above wished to wash away their sorrow.

Finally Taka said, "Lord Inuyasha...my lord, I understand your pain, but we need to move on. Lady Kagome..." He hadn't the heart to finish as the half-demon gave him eyes full of anguish and rage as the dead priestess lay in his arms.

"I'm going to bury her," Inuyasha said simply. "Then we'll start looking for Kagome again. I smell her, she's been here, but she ain't dead."

He rose slowly, carefully cradling Kaede in his arms as he walked. Sango and Shippo were still crying, the monk continuing to comfort them both while fighting back tears of his own.

Inuyasha never stopped walking as he said, "Whatever these things are, whoever did this, die by my hand alone. You understand me cat?"

"Perfectly my lord," replied Taka.

The half-demon was claiming these shadowed monsters as his prey. The cat refrained from telling him that his half-brother had also staked a claim upon them.

::-::

Kagome was breathing shallowly but evenly as he held her. Thank the Gods their destination had not been far. Sesshoumaru stood before a tall tree. The forest was so dense that you did not really notice how high the timber climbed until you were right upon it.

"Address me, old Boksenou," he said patiently.

A face formed on the trunk of the ancient demon tree and the leaves on its long limbs shook as the bark groaned and molded into form. The droopy eyes of the face always held the same expression, as if all the answers in all the world through every age was known. His father had always said that Boksenou was as close to a God as a demon could become, but the tree found no pleasure in power. In all his long years Sesshoumaru never understood why the old demon tree served him, his father, or grandfather before him.

However, this never stopped him from seeking information. The last time he had called upon Boksenou, the tree had told him of Inuyasha's demon blood and its link to the Tessaiga. Every time before then the demon lord had only come for knowledge, now he came for protection. Not for himself, but for his wife. The thought gave the demon lord great pause. It was the first time he had addressed and fully recognized the priestess in his mind as a "wife". Not "consort" or "bride-to-be", but "wife".

"Lord Sesshoumaru, greetings."

The voice was not what one would expect a tree to have if all trees could talk. It was deep but there was a force behind it that was always hard to explain, a vibration that tingled at the back of your brain as he spoke.

"I seek refuge," said the demon lord. Like with all things, heading straight to the point.

There was a first time for everything, and for a brief moment surprise flicked through the tired eyes of the tree, then they grew mischievous. "For whom?" Boksenou replied, his tone nearly derisive.

Sesshoumaru never hesitated. "For my wife."

The eyes of the demon tree looked down at the woman in his arm. "The priestess is not your wife, Lord Sesshoumaru of the dog demon tribe." Then they rose back up to the demon's face.

His Mokomoko-sama unconsciously wound around her tighter, offering more security in its embrace. "She will be," Sesshoumaru said.

The branches of leaves on the demon tree and the trees around him swayed. It was almost as if they were gossiping like old genteel ladies in a sewing circle.

"I cannot allow you passage until the spell on her is broken," the tree said calmly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that but did not question. If Boksenou said there was a spell, then it was fact. He laid Kagome gently down on the grass and began to search her, then he smelt the mushroom. It was so faint that in his haste to spirit her away to safety he had missed it. He lifted the small but odd fungus from her robes and allowed his poison claws to glow green. The spell-laden mushroom was a memory soon after. Sesshoumaru knew who had planted it, such things were common of the fox tribes. The small fox kit must have wished to tell him of it while at the village. No matter, he would meet with the priestess's companions, his allies, only after Kagome was guarded and well.

As Sesshoumaru lifted her back up from the leafy ground Boksenou said, "Open."

To the right and behind the demon tree two smaller trees stood side by side. If you looked at them closely they were almost twins. The branches of both trees were linked together in the canopy above. After Boksenou gave his order, the merged branches drew further together and both trunks bent inward and down, forming an oval of bark, branches, and leaves.

The portal appeared and Sesshoumaru said nothing as he walked through it with Kagome held before him. He had no idea where it lead. The demon tree could be leading them to sure death, but he knew better. Wherever the demon was leading him it would be secure and the magic of Boksenou's forest and the good Earth below would heal his injured priestess.

The doorway lead down, down past roots and dirt, down beneath buried rock into a cavern. The plant life of the underground dwelling glowed blue and red and green and the hidden cave eventually opened up into a larger grotto. In the center there was a house surrounded by water and lush grass, green that seemed to thrive despite the lack of sunlight. The grass was dotted with glowing plants and fungi and the home itself looked almost like a smaller version of the western palace, yet managed to be even more ornate. It was beautiful and ethereal but the demon lord barely gave it notice.

Sesshoumaru's steps led him inside and he just knew where to go, where everything was. He knew it was the power of Boksenou's magic guiding him. He came to the bedroom and laid her down on the futon or what appeared to be one. It was partially made of wood and flowers. It oozed comfort and Kagome gave out a soft sigh as he set her upon it. She needed rest now, in truth they both did. The demon lord removed his swords and armor and laid beside the priestess. He closed his eyes allowing the healing influence of their surroundings to relax him.

After a few hours Kagome awakened but she wasn't disorientated. She just knew things. Knew where she was, who had taken her here, everything. The only haze in her mind being the temple, those shadows, and Kaede. Kaede was still in danger and normally she'd be panicked, but she just couldn't work up the emotion to its fullest. Her body wouldn't let her. It was too peaceful here for fright, like the whole place was meant only for convalesce not unpleasant thoughts.

_"Weird,"_  Kagome thought lazily.

She moved her head to the left and saw the demon lord. He looked asleep, the stern set of his face seemed softened in slumber. He had come for her, this demon lord who had tried to take her life, who had tried to take the life of her friends in the past as well. He had launched head first into danger for her, a puny human, a human he was learning to love. She and Sesshomaru, love? It was a staggering thought.

Unconsciously Kagome reached a hand over to trace a magenta stripe. Before her fingers could touch skin his eyes shot open. Kagome's hand wavered between them and she had the good grace to look embarrassed. He had not been asleep, only resting lightly as he waited for her to wake.

Sesshoumaru knew what she wanted to do. This place seemed to make most thoughts transparent. "You may," he said softly and Kagome understood what he meant.

She ran warm fingers against the nearest stripe. It didn't feel odd or rough, only skin, the imprint like a tattoo upon it. The hand slid briefly up to his brow and tickling bangs, and traced the crescent moon. In comparison that marking did feel different than the skin around it. It felt warmer than the rest of his body and her holy powers flared at the touch. The moon became warmer still as his youkai flared back.

"You weren't born with this," said Kagome as she continued to trace it. She didn't know how she knew, she simply did.

"No," replied Sesshoumaru. Then he added, "It is a symbol of the The House of the Crescent Moon. I am its protector."

The priestess nodded and let her fingers move on. He stood stone still as her tiny digits lingered down, back over his face to his chest were a few strands of silver hair lay, downy and soft in her hand. Sesshoumaru sat up and the careful movement drew attention to his missing limb. Kagome frowned. Silly rivalry over a stupid sword caused that loss.

"It is no loss," Sesshoumaru said.

"How did-" Then she stopped herself. She already knew the answer. "You know I always thought being telepathic or empathic would be fun." Her frown grew more severe. "But it's kinda annoying."

Sesshoumaru smirked at that. "It depends on the thoughts," he said sagely. Then he leaned over her as his voice deepened. "And the feelings."

Kagome squirmed a bit under his gaze but it wasn't from discomfort. To her credit, the priestess tried very hard to keep her thoughts pure. She really did, but her overactive imagination would have none of that. Restraint could go to hell. The spicy smell of excitement entered the room. The demon lord's smirk turned into a small grin inching into lecherous territory.

"Stop that!" she said, but she didn't mean it.

"I have done nothing," he said soberly. Then shot her a thought so erotic she gave a moan before she could stop herself.

She gave him a glare after that.  _"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that buddy!"_

Kagome had the benefit of future knowledge on her side. The priestess sifted through her mind until she hit upon a rather shameful scene from a movie she had watched with her friends once. Yuka had conned a video store owner into letting her rent a rather vivid foreign film. It wasn't quite pornography, but it was close. Kagome and her friends had stared at the screen with rapt attention and mild shock before Yuka's father busted them all. Things got awkward after that to say the least.

Of course, Sesshoumaru thought that he had seen it all if not done it all. There could be nothing in this woman's brain that would shock him. How could there be? She was a virgin. He had more than enough experiences with females of innocent virginity to know that there was no way she had the knowledge to fluster him. The information, almost mocking, that he was wrong hit his mind just before her thoughts did.

Kagome watched his eyebrow shoot up so fast into his hairline that she thought he hurt himself.  _"By all the Gods. How?...What?"_ The demon lord didn't think that the sexual position Kagome had thrown into his mind was even physically possible.

To make matters more interesting, both him and the priestess in this torrid fantasy were decadently vocal. Sesshoumaru was not a noisy lover, yet the words that tumbled out of his dream-self and hers were incredible and extremely erotic.

The priestess witnessed his face go from obvious surprise to heated passion. The demon lord looked down at her like she was sake and sweets, and he was both thirsty for strong drink and hungry for delicacies that only she possessed.

_"Uh oh."_  The priestess let out a nervous giggle before Sesshoumaru kissed her.

Instead of leaning further down he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her on top of him as he lay back on the warm surface of the futon. Kagome's slightly trembling hands pulled at her kimono, loosening it a little more so that her legs could move to either side of his body with ease. Sesshoumaru never broke the kiss as he helped Kagome position herself above him. His hand drifted up through her hair before slowly gliding back down past the soft curve of her cloth covered breast down to her lower back.

The priestess felt her center heat up as she lay atop him. Kagome could feel...him. The long hardness of him between her legs. Her whole body began to tremble after that. The magic of the area seemed to whisper to them both, almost urging them on. Sesshoumaru began a languid movement of hips as his tongue continued to coast against her own. For once he wasn't seeking his own pleasure, the demon wanted to help her reach it alone. He wanted to watch her orgasm above him, to see her in the afterglow after release. Perhaps it was the magic of this place, but Sesshoumaru wanted this, wanted her to have this.

Kagome broke the kiss breathing heavily. Her clothes despite loosening them felt tight and she was beginning to burn up. A light sweat glistened on her skin as she began to grind back. She kept both her arms on either side of his head and the demon lord watched her eyes flutter closed as a long moan broke her lips. It was then that he let another lascivious thought fly into her mind and Kagome suddenly leaned back, grinding even harder as her own hands found her still kimono covered chest.

Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to move his hand around to her front and carefully sliced her clothing. Kagome was too lost in bliss to notice him shredding the fine fabric until she felt the cooler air around them hit her burning bare skin. She was exposed from just below her breasts down to her panties. She would never allow Aya to take away her underwear. Her mother had paid good money for the silky garments and the priestess didn't care for the feudal era equivalents.

The demon lord only smirked at the white cloth covered in little pink flowers and veered a long skillful finger down her lower stomach, teasing her belly button before stopping just above her core. She felt a sharp ivory claw skid down her skin and the sensation was beyond her.

A warning bell sounded in Kagome's consciousness that perhaps they were taking this a bit too far, but her selfish unconscious id did not want the ecstasy to end. Sesshoumaru moved his lower body upward as he pressed a naughty finger against her clit in easy circles.

"MMMrrrghh!?" groaned out Kagome and a baritone chuckle answered. She thought she was going to pop, exploding in heat and wantonness all over the room.

Sesshoumaru knew she was close. He could tell by her breathing and the erratic shifting of her pelvis as they continued to grind against each other. He remained calm, focusing on only her need despite the fact that his own need was great.

He kept his actions steady and focused and then said with a voice rough with lust, "Kagome."

Her hands massaged her tits as she looked down at him. To the demon lord she was magnificent, skin flushed and sweating, her entire form vibrating on the brink of climax.

It only took one word from him to send her careening over the edge into paradise, "Come."

Kagome felt her universe shatter into a thousand pieces, each piece firing down into her groin in excruciating euphoria. Their bond, which had been oddly quiet through the whole experience, pulsed so hard and so strongly that it thrust her orgasm to even higher levels. If Sesshoumaru wasn't holding her down she would have floated up and off into the heavens on passion lead wings. Her release was one of the most erogenous spectacles that Sesshoumaru had ever been blessed to see.

Kagome shuddered with small aftershocks as her own juices coated her panties and the warm silk of his hakama beneath. She could hardly believe what just happened, and they still had their clothes on!

She looked down at him and he her, and whispered, "Whoa."

Sesshoumaru also had no real words to describe it and his thoughts mimicked hers, re-using the odd phrase,  _"Whoa indeed."_


	25. Chapter 25

_"Glory in battle, the taste of good sake, and a lovely female at my beck and call! What more is there to a blessed life?"_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Barely a day had passed and to her it seemed like months. The woman half-ran half-stumbled to her destination scarcely able to keep her cursed shadow form for more than a few minutes time. This was not the first time that Sanaka had known pain, and it definitely would not be the last, but it was the cause behind it that chafed her pride, driving her to intense rage.

She knew that only her strength of will and the desire to see her brother dead, dangling like a broken doll before her eyes, was keeping her alive. She lost! Lost to him! Never in all her years had she failed against Tanaka and the knowledge that he had finally beaten her was like raw salt in her many wounds.

There was only one who could assist her now. Of course, she betrayed him once, an occupational hazard for all her former lovers. Nevertheless, she was counting on his overzealous desires to counteract any need for revenge he might currently have. Of all the males she had bedded, he was one of the very few who could satisfy her needs. Pity she would have to kill him eventually.

Sanaka cursed as a sharp rock grazed her wounded shoulder. Without the artifact she was having a hard time healing her injuries. She mentally cursed this male for always seeking shelter in the most treacherous locations in Japan. The injured woman was reduced to crawling on hands and knees to reach his hidden lair. It was agony to breathe, to move even one inch more, but she drove on.

Her hate was the stuff of nightmares and her brother was the focal point. Sanaka had traveled far, to a dank and rancid marsh littered with demon bones. Only the carrion birds found solace in this place. Even the light of day above barely penetrated the thick fog of the ground below.

"So...You have returned. I must say that you do have nerve, but alas no common sense." The voice was deep, chiding, and oh so sensual.

Sanaka loved how this male spoke. He always sounded like a pretty slice of hell. He stood before her clad in spiked armor and malice, as if he had always been there. Knowing him he probably purposefully watched her struggle for some time before he made his presence known. Like her, he relished the sights and sounds of suffering.

The buzzing sound of insects surrounded them and Sanaka wondered if he would strike her down before hearing her plea. She sat back on her knees with some difficulty before replying, "Have I not given you a good show?" Despite her pain she made her voice go sultry, "Do you not take pleasure as I bleed away my life before your very eyes?"

She watched his red eyes widen just a touch before he regained control, she also loved this male's reactions to her words. "Help me and I will let you witness more. Aid me against my brother and I will allow you to seek out every voyeuristic desire as I writhe in anguish."

He smiled at that. "I can have that desire any time I wish. You are helpless Sanaka. Your brother has crushed you."

Her face distorted in pure loathing and the sultry tone dropped. "I have not been defeated by that delusional simpleton!" She fell into a coughing fit and then continued, "If you kill me now I will not give you any joy in it. I will not scream or show fear. I will simply die and you'll find no amusement."

Sanaka gave him a smile, the blood from her head injury dripping down her face and mouth making her look like the monster she was. "Assist me and I will give you everything you crave and more. Do you not still desire the jewel shards? The demon lord dead?" He seemed unfazed by the offer until she threw down her last card. "The Shikon priestess to torture?"

The priestess. The original he had taken care of, she was gone from this world at last but not from his mind. He wanted her reincarnation, needed her in order to remove all thoughts of the original from his memory. He wanted to slice off pieces of her flesh as he twirled the completed jewel before her eyes. He wanted the half-demon to watch as he took her in ways he had always dreamt of taking Kikyo.

He looked down at the slowly dying shadow woman at his feet and his eyes lit up with sadistic glee. She offered him the jewel shards before and in return he helped her attack the northern dog demons. He also planned to absorb her, perhaps even reincarnate her for his own decadent whims. However, when he faced Inuyasha and his group to grab the shards she double-crossed him, stabbed him in the back using a power he did not know she possessed.

In truth, Sanaka betrayed him for the thrill of it. She really didn't care either way if he had won or lost the battle that day. However that engagement allowed her mind to fixate on that strange priestess.

His smile grew wider, reaching disturbing red eyes that held nothing but insanity. He really enjoyed this faithless little whore. "You drive a hard bargain. I accept, but I think I want a preview of what is to come first." Suddenly he sliced at an already open gash on her side.

In response, Sanaka's eyes flickered with torment before quickly turning to lust. She licked the blood off her top lip, making a show of enjoying it, and said, "Mmmm, Naraku. You evil bastard, you always know how to make a girl moan."

::-::

Kagome sat up with her arms around her knees on the futon. She felt better, a lot better. The heavy petting she and Sesshoumaru had done earlier was stuck on repeat in her mind. They continued for some time afterward, simply kissing, feeling each other's skin. It was a small wonder that they didn't do anything more aggressive, but that's not what either wanted at the time. It was the first time that they had been together in that way and it wasn't just lust, there was that something extra thrown into the experience that gave the entire event meaning.

_"God, I think I'm falling in love with him,"_  the priestess thought nervously.

Sesshoumaru had eventually moved away from her, with some effort, to go bathe. He claimed he only needed to wash away the dirt from battle. In reality he wanted to get away and calm down before he really did take her. Kagome had an unbidden naughty vision of him naked and wet that made the bond pulse between them and he left the room rather quickly. The Gods knew he wanted her, but he also wanted to have her when she was completely well.

Kagome looked over the tattered front of her kimono for the fourth time. Making out with Sesshoumaru was dangerous for clothing it seemed. _"Aya is going to go ballistic when she sees this."_

She blew out a sigh and then went to look around. She knew from the magic of this place that there were some fresh clothes somewhere. The whole area was like an enchanted hotel. Everywhere you went you found something that you wanted. Fresh clean water, well cooked food, everything. Kagome knew that new clothes, tailor made just for her, would be exactly where she was being lead.

She walked to the far end of the building, not far from where she had just left and entered a room of paintings. It was a circular room like a mini art gallery. Each painting was drawn not on a canvas but directly on the wall, not unlike that large mural at the western palace. Against one of the walls there was a wooden chest. It seemed strangely out of place for the room, but Kagome knew the clothes were within it.

She ignored the art for a while and rummaged through the container, finding a soft blue and white kimono along with jewelery and other finery. She didn't really feel comfortable about taking anything but the kimono, it seemed like stealing, but the room seemed to whisper to her that it was ok and all the items within the chest were hers to take.

The priestess struggled with the kimono a bit, she never really got the hang of putting these things on. As she fumbled with the garment she got a good look at one of the paintings. The art itself did not look Japanese, it was very western, but it was not the style that disturbed her but the subject. It was Princess Sumiko. Actually it was the princess and a tall silver-haired man.

The princess as always, looked beautiful, cold, and aloof in the picture. The man, despite being dressed in full armor complete with three swords, looked warmer, kinder. It almost looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, thinking the whole exercise of standing around for a painting to be absurd.

_"That has to be Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father,"_  she thought as she continued to examine the image.

Sesshoumaru was an obvious blend between the two, but Inuyasha was nearly a spot on match to the father, eerily so. She walked, still-half dressed, to the next painting and this one had a picture of the same male and another woman. From the delicate facial structure to the demure way she sat, Kagome knew it was Princess Izayoi.

Kagome continued to walk around the perimeter of the room looking at each image in turn. Of course, she didn't recognize most of the demons represented. She only knew from the magic who they were and how they were related to the brothers. Finally she came to the last picture before the series of images ended in a blank unadorned wall. This painting was clearly unfinished, as if the artist had just begun to fill in the details.

Kagome backed away from the wall as her hand flew to her mouth. It was Sesshoumaru, dressed a little differently. Instead of two swords he held one, and his armor was ever so slightly changed from his normal garb. It was more like his father's than the one he wore now. He was only partly colored in, but she could clearly see his eyes, golden-amber and seeming to glow out of the picture. He was also smiling, not his typical smirk or mocking grin like his father's, but a calm half-smile that lifted the features of an already beautiful face.

However, the section of the painting that made Kagome pull back was the woman sitting next to him. She was still more a sketch than a complete drawing. Yet even partially done it was obvious who was being represented. It was her, it had to be. The face was the same, the hair. She was sitting next to him as he stood behind her, the pose for all the paintings being the same, but around her neck was a necklace. A roundish pearl-like object that laid against the hollow of her throat. Kagome knew before this enchanted place filled her head with the information that it was the Shikon jewel.

"Kagome?" said Sesshoumaru.

He had returned to the bedroom and found her missing. His sensitive nose tracked her down as the magic of the area assured him that all was well. He found her half-dressed, her clothing hanging from her shoulders as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"It's us," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. He had found this room before while scouting the house for dangers. He knew he would find none, but old habits die hard.

She looked up at him and he moved his gaze from the wall to her face. His hair was still damp from his bath, his kimono was half-open and he wasn't wearing his undershirt. Even his swords, his constant companions, were not present in his sash and the Mokomoko-sama seemed haphazardly placed on his shoulder. He looked far from pristine, a tousled mess, but all the more inviting for it. It was Kagome who made the first move this time.

He tasted like spring if the season had a taste and smelled like cherry blossoms in bloom. Unlike before the smell did not bother her, it was simply his scent and she breathed deep. Sesshoumaru felt his restraint scatter like leaves in a storm as he gave himself over to her and the kiss they shared.

The kimono that draped her body fell to the floor and Kagome felt him fumble at her bra. She could feel his annoyance at the lacy garment through their bond and before he had the opportunity to shred it she unclasped it from the back. Sesshoumaru let his citrine eyes take in her body. She was completely naked with the exception of that silky gauzy slip of cloth that covered her sex. She was already wet, he could smell it. He could also see it as the tiny bit of underwear grew slightly transparent.

Kagome was shaking as he looked her over. Did he like what he saw? The priestess wasn't a fool. She knew he had slept with quite a few women before her. Was she truly up to par with all those tall pretty demonesses? Sesshoumaru could sense her thoughts of course, but instead of verbalizing himself he would show her. Show her exactly how much she pleased him.

He allowed his Mokomoko-sama to slide off his shoulder and it lay patiently at their feet like a pet. Kagome felt the soft fur of it tickle her toes. Then he shrugged off his haori and reached for his hakama. Kagome was still trembling, her hands held tightly at her sides. Sensing her unease he took her hand and lead it gently to the sash around his waist. The cloth was soft and warm in her small hand.

"Pull," he said in a voice gone husky with want.

Kagome felt her heart skip and obeyed. She pulled the sash and the knot that held it came undone, like opening a present on Christmas day. She removed the belt completely and let it slip to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Sesshoumaru kicked off his boots and she saw porcelain pale feet complete with magenta slashes around the ankles. Her mind raced back to his bedroom at the western palace, and the brief glimpse of magenta markings around his hips.

The priestess let a slow breath in and out, without prompting she moved both hands around his waist and began to pull his hakama down and off. He was all toned muscle and unblemished clear skin. Magenta stripped perfection. Clothed he had always been gorgeous, naked he was simply magnificent.

"Beautiful," she whispered and he thanked her with a slow hot kiss.

Then the demon lord bent down and sucked a warm pink nipple into his mouth. He grazed it ever so slightly with his fangs and heard her gasp as her hands reached into his hair. Sesshoumaru licked and sucked until the flesh grew firm, then switched to her other breast. As she was distracted he allowed his hand to move down her taut stomach above her panties, playing with her as muscles quivered under his hand. The hand finally dove beneath the cloth and he sucked hard on her tit at the same time.

Kagome groaned and unconsciously bucked against his long fingers. She felt so needy, wanton, spilling over with want for the man in front of her. Sesshoumaru continued to tease her mercilessly, fingering her hard and fast, then soft and gentle. Kagome's legs began to shake but before she collapsed he sank to his knees, dragging the final bit of clothing between them down and off, tossing it over his shoulder.

Kagome's breathing was labored now, she was sweating and one hand left his head to wipe her brow. Sesshoumaru laid soft kisses around her sex, on her thighs, on her lower stomach. Only when Kagome was on the brink of attacking him in a lust-crazed fervor did he taste her. She felt that long slightly abrasive tongue flick over her clit and saw stars. The priestess felt boneless, weightless, as ecstasy filled her from her core outward. He coaxed her leg up and over his shoulder as he knelt before her, opening her wider. Kagome thought she would fall over from the feelings she was experiencing and ground her hips minutely against his face, matching pace with the movement of his tongue within her.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I-I...!" She wasn't able to utter the words before her climax fell upon her. Kagome had his head and hair in a tight grip, blunt nails digging into him. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as her orgasm washed over her.

He growled against her and drank everything she had to offer. Sesshoumaru leaned back and licked the essence of her from his fangs. He could taste her power on his tongue, felt the sizzle of her holy ki, and the masochist within him moaned in pleasure. He tugged on her hand, leading her down to the floor with him and kissed her gently on the lips once again. Kagome moaned at the flavor of his mouth, she tasted herself on his lips and she found that fact to be oddly exciting.

The demon lord laid back, his head pillowed on the Mokomoko-sama beneath them. To Kagome he looked like a oblation, a willing naked sacrifice laying before her, begging her to accept it. She felt the bond pulse in hard steady beats between them as she mounted him. Her tingling pussy was still damp from her previous release, and she rubbed her slit over the length of him much like they had done before in the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru was already hard and felt his cock grow painfully rigid at her actions, her desire. "Are you certain?" he asked softly between pants of air. "There is no going back once done."

In the past he would have simply taken what was so freely offered, but for Kagome, his priestess, he wanted her permission.

This demon was a powerful being, an uncontrollable force who answered to no one...and he was all hers. Every bit of him. Kagome looked down at him with eyes full of happiness and nodded. He wasted no time lifting her up and guiding her slowly onto him, keeping her from completely dropping on his length with only the strength of his arm.

After he hit a certain spot within her he breathed out, "You have no barrier."

She shook her head and replied in a tight voice, "No, I lost it by accident while fighting demons."

Kagome had been careless that day, too careless. There was so much blood that her friends had begun to panic. It was only Kaede's swift actions that had saved her that day.

Sesshoumaru only sighed as he lowered her completely. His priestess was so strong. She was perfect. Kagome still felt some pain, but not much. He stroked her hip and remained still within her, letting the bond pulse and revel in their joining. Kagome's holy energy was seeping around them in waves along with his youkai. The room was filling with their power as they lay on the floor of the circular room. Once again it was Kagome who made the first move. She lifted her hips up and down experimentally. She heard him hiss and could not help but moan in response. That tiny gesture had felt so good, too good to be real. So she did it again.

It wasn't long before he was moving beneath her, his strong hips meeting hers as they pounded against each other. She was so tight, so wet, and she was all his. Every bit of her. Kagome bent over and licked along his chest, traced his muscles with her tongue and drew a moan turned snarl out of him. His hand remained on her hip, keeping her right where he wanted, hitting a deep place within in her over and over. It made their power and the tension in their bodies skyrocket. Kagome's eyes squeezed shut as he pumped into her faster than before and she bit him on the shoulder, screaming out her pleasure against his body. Her long blue-black hair skittered across his face and neck.

She pulled her teeth away and whispered with a voice laden with heated sex into his pointed ear, "I'm coming...Sesshoumaru I'm coming."

The pressure from her blunt teeth on his hot flesh mixed with her fiery whispers threw Sesshoumaru into overdrive, his claws dug into her own body and his eyes blazed crimson as the force of his thrusts became harsher. In his mind he knew to be careful. Her human body could only take so much abuse. However the thought of her coming on him, all over his cock as he took her roughly made him howl beneath her.

She never knew her climax could be so powerful and all encompassing. It was like the heavens opened up for a brief moment and allowed her to see paradise. Their auras continued to swirl and glide against each other. It was almost like the first time, except instead of a blinding vortex there was only a slowly turning column of light around them. Kagome felt their bodies pulse in rhythm to the spiraled dance of energy surrounding them.

When the force finally surged down upon them like a wave crashing against a break, it threw them both into a second orgasm just as intense as the first. Kagome moaned loud as she forced her hips down from above him and he growled low and long as he felt himself fill her again. His body vibrated along and inside her own and the sensation nearly made her come a third time.

Sesshoumaru pulled her down still panting and kissed her tender and slow. The sultry kiss made her muscles jerk around his cock. He pulled away and gasped, "Gods woman, you will be the death of me."

Kagome smiled at that and said, "I could never hurt you." He closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck, then she continued, "How can I hurt anyone I love?" The moment she said it she knew it was the truth. She needed no magic to confirm it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened at that. Did he hear her right? Or did he long so much for her to say it that he thought he'd heard her? "What did you say?" and his voice held a wonder she didn't know he could express.

It was now or never. She had thrown her heart into the ring before and it had been trampled on. Now she was doing it again and prayed not to be injured a second time. "I-I said I love you."

He continued to look at her like he didn't understand and Kagome began to feel uneasy. Then he lifted his hand and ran long fingers delicately over her lips, her cheek, her chin, staring at her as if to burn her face into his memory.

His voice held both surprise and relief when he replied, "And I you."

At his words Kagome let go, the sliver of the bond left between her and Inuyasha was blown away and only her link with the demon beneath her remained. The bond pulsed light and comforting between their bodies alone. Her smile grew impossibly big before she hugged him fiercely. Their bodies were still joined and the joy of the moment rekindled both their passions. It was hours later before they parted from each other's warmth. They were both sweaty, sticky, exhausted, and completely relaxed.

Kagome sniffed herself and her face scrunched up.  _"Ewww. I really need to head to the bath."_  Then she looked over at the sweat slick naked form next to her.  _"Maybe we can bathe together."_

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her thoughts, the woman was insatiable. Now that his tiny priestess's passion was unleashed, he hoped to survive it! "We need to ready ourselves. We cannot stay here forever."

A part of her wished they could just stay. Forget about the world, the jewel, those shadows. She also knew it was partly the magic that was making her mind a little fuzzy. Kagome managed to focus on Kaede and worry was finally able to take hold of her thoughts. No matter how wonderful this place was, her friend could be dying as she laid here carelessly.

She frowned and said, "Yeah, you're right. We have to go."

"Kagome," his voice was still lazy with the afterglow of sex and she watched him stretch a bit, muscles playing under tight skin.

_"God he's gorgeous. I can't believe I just had sex! With him!"_   She blinked, "Yes?"

"You are leaning on my hair."

The priestess blushed hard. "Oh! I'm sorry, hehe."


	26. Chapter 26

_"Every new day is much like the rest. The sun rises, sets, and the time between is what you make of it."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

Preparing to leave the safety of their underground haven was harder than either the demon lord or the priestess had counted on. Nothing stood in their way. They were both free to exit in the same manner in which they arrived, but it was their thoughts that made their steps heavy. Kagome worried constantly about a certain half-demon's reaction to their bond being severed. Sesshoumaru flip-flopped between mild anger and annoyance. Anger because he believed the priestess was now having second thoughts and annoyed by the fact that dealing with the half-breed directly could no longer be put off.

Both trudged along the pathway leading away from the enchanted palace and the grotto that surrounded it. Kagome couldn't help but take one more look backward to commit it to memory.

"Do you think we'll be able to come back?" she said.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied instantly. "Not unless it is truly needed. Boksenou does not waste power on idle whims." The priestess flipped her bangs out of her face and he continued in a hard voice, "You worry over him."

The magic that allowed them to know each others thoughts was already gone. The closer you were to the palace the more powerful you became or maybe Boksenou decided that they no longer needed the ability. Nevertheless, she knew to whom the demon lord was referring.

"Of course I'm worried, aren't you?"

"No," he said and he meant it. He absolutely would not lose her to his half-brother. She was his and that was that.

Kagome kicked a pebble. "Well I am, maybe I should have talked to him before breaking the bond?"

Sesshoumaru stopped moving forward but he did not look at her. "So, you do regret it."

She shook her head as she grasped his arm from behind. "No! It's not that! I stand by my decision Sesshoumaru."

He looked at her then and the eyes were not entirely friendly. "Yet you continue to simper and whine over his feelings like a lovesick female."

Kagome started to get angry as a tiny fire lit in her eyes, then her face smoothed out as the flames receded. There was more than one heart she was juggling right now. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been at odds with each other for more years than she would ever see. She had chosen the elder brother, but years old insecurities would not simply melt away because of her recent decisions and current events. Not very long ago she was ready to pledge her life to Inuyasha. Her relationship with Sesshoumaru had been a business agreement at best.

Was she running into this too fast? Jumping from one brother to the other too easily? Some would believe so she thought, and they could think what they wanted. This strong bond between them and the emotions passed through it could never lie, but that hardly mattered. Kagome needed no bond or strong magic to know that her feelings for the demon in front of her were real. The emotions within her being so vibrant that she had no idea why she was unable to see them before.

Perhaps she had purposefully put the blinders on with her relationship with Inuyasha. Maybe she wanted so hard to find love and be loved in return that she never saw their bond for what it really was, weak. Kagome could speculate all day about bonds, relationships, and decisions, she needed to fix this now. She needed to pull the anger out of that golden-amber gaze and replace it with trust.

"I love you," she said softly and watched something flicker across his face. "Inuyasha has protected me for a long time. We may not be together anymore, but he's still my friend and I owe him the same respect I would give any friend. I respect him, but I love you. You're the only one I want Sesshoumaru, the only one I'll ever want."

She moved close and leaned her head against him. She felt the warm hairs on his Mokomoko-sama caress the side of her face. "Please understand." Her small hands edged around his middle and held him tight.  _"Please understand,"_  her inner thoughts repeated.  _"I don't love him anymore, not like this."_

Sesshomaru continued to look down at her. He didn't pull away or attempt to remove her. The bond between them remained strong and comforting and his feelings for her were undiminished. Not that the bond truly mattered anymore. He was lost. He would never voice it even under torture, but he floundered in the face off all these new...emotions. They were a weakness, they had to be, but looking down at her and feeling those small arms full of comfort surround him, he didn't feel weak. He felt only love in her voice and quiet strength in her embrace. This female, human, priestess...lover, was his and his alone.

Finally he closed his eyes and moved his arm around her before running a hand through blue-black hair. "I understand."

She kissed him lightly on his cheek and then once again on firm full lips. It didn't take much for the kiss to turn animated and Sesshoumaru pulled back, that didn't keep Kagome from trying to climb up his body to continue though.

He peeled her from him before saying, "Kagome we need to move quickly. I am taking you back to the western palace."

The priestess's face turned pensive. "Oh, b-but Kaede-"

"If it will put your mind at ease, I will look for the elder priestess after I return you to the palace." He gave her a sharp look that clearly said there was no room for discussion, that didn't keep Kagome's mouth from opening to speak. "No debates," he said pointedly.

She sighed but she also understood. Whoever kept kidnapping her would most definitely try again. For all they knew they could have Kaede back under their control.

"Do you think it's safe there?" she asked nervously.

No, the palace was far from safe for a variety of reasons. However, the priestess would fair better in the middle of a pack of power hungry dog demons than against these shadow beings. The dog demon court would limit their intrigues using only politics for awhile. Politics he could handle. He thought of returning her to the well, to her time, but that also posed problems. If these creatures found out about the Bone Eater's Well and its magic there was no telling what they could do.

"Safer than anywhere else and we cannot stay here," he replied.

Kagome nodded and moved to walk forward. Sesshoumaru took her hand and she gave him a small smile as they moved together side-by-side through Boksenou's portal and into the uncertain world outside.

::-::

Shippo opened his eyes again. He had been trying hard for at least half a day to locate Kagome. "I lost her Inuyasha, I'm sorry," the fox kit said in panic.

She was so close! He knew she was. Someone must have discovered the mushroom. Shippo kept his tears at bay, he would never forgive himself if Kagome came to harm because of his failure.

"It's ok Shippo, I have her scent now," said Inuyasha. "You smell it cat?"

Like Shippo, he could no longer sense her either, the bond was gone but the scent was strong. The implications of this were grave. The lack of a bond could only mean two things, she was dead or she had chosen.

"Of course Lord Inuyasha," replied Taka.  _"Along with Lord Sesshoumaru's scent,"_  he added silently.

They paid their final respects before the grave of the elderly priestess and followed hot on the trail of Shippo's magic. They lost trace of the kit's mushroom, but picked up on Kagome's scent. As before, none in the group mentioned Lord Sesshoumaru's name. The upcoming confrontation lingered like a phantom in the cat demon's conscious. He was adjusting a dagger every 10 to 15 minutes.

It was Kirara who stopped moving forward first. She growled loudly and Taka replied, "Yes, it ends here. The scent does not continue."

The cat knew where the group had been led. This was Boksenou's forest. His lord must have taken her before the ancient demon tree. Problem was that only Sesshoumaru could find that tree, so they could be anywhere. Boksenou answered to Lord Touga's line alone.

He looked at Inuyasha, perhaps the tree would come to the half-demon. It was worth a chance. "My lord, Kagome is here. I would recommend-"

At that moment the ground began to rumble and the whole group wobbled to keep their balance.

"The hell?" said Inuyasha as a hand wandered to his sword.

Then the ground shook again, like intermittent earthquakes. Taka readied a set of daggers in both hands, Kirara took to the air with her passengers. Not very far away, two similar looking trees bent inwards and a portal opened.

"Be ready Inuyasha!" cried Miroku. This forest had a force behind it, the monk could feel it, and the darkness of the portal appeared to herald those mysterious foreigners.

The half-demon needed no warning, the Tessaiga was already drawn and youkai swirled around the blade. Inuyasha watched as his half-brother stepped out of the doorway. A growl escaped him and his hands gripped the hilt of the sword tighter. As Sesshoumaru walked completely away from the portal his arm came into view, the tiny priestess was alive and well holding his clawed hand.

"Inuyasha?" her voice held surprise and tiny bit of fear. Of all the situations she expected to run into, facing the entire gang along with Taka was not one of them.

The half-demon didn't answer, his eyes never left the tall cool form of his half-brother. Light-gold eyes met golden-amber in Boksenou's forest as the foliage swished above them, the old trees gossiping once again. The light-gold narrowed and the golden-amber crinkled at the corners as a smirk formed.

The half-demon watched in dismay as the clawed hand that held Kagome squeezed tighter and that was all it took. Sesshoumaru released Kagome's hand and had Tokijin unsheathed in an instant. They both jumped at each other with a speed unmatched by any. White and silver rushed and swirled against red and silver in the enchanted woodland.

"Stop! Both of you!" Kagome yelled.

She was heard and ignored by both brothers. Taka and the rest watched helplessly as they attacked and counterattacked with an unbridled fury. The cat was getting even more nervous, if that were possible, his lord was holding back but barely.

Sesshoumaru was actually at a slight disadvantage. The demon blade Sesshoumaru wielded was severely weakened. It barely contained any youkai, so he had suffused it with much of his own. If he didn't end this quickly Inuyasha would walk away as the victor. Inuyasha landed with a bleeding upper arm and Sesshoumaru turned to him with slightly damaged armor.

"Will you not congratulate us little brother?" said the demon lord, knowing that the taunt would infuriate him. An angered half-demon made quite a few mistakes in battle.

Inuyasha tried to keep his feelings under control, he knew Sesshoumaru was baiting him. "You're using her," the half demon sneered, parrying Tokijin as he jumped back. "You've tricked her into this courtship and you've lied your way into her heart."

He smirked in a near-perfect imitation of his half-sibling. "You just can't keep yourself from taking what's never belonged to you." His eyes glanced over to Kagome's angry form and continued, "and will never belong to you."

Sango and Miroku reacted with widened eyes and increasing concern. Shippo hid behind Miroku's back with shaking tail and Taka refrained from putting a hand to his temple in exasperation.

Inuyasha was doing the baiting this time and it was working remarkably well. The demon lord felt a bit of his control slip and his face turned sinister.

"Will you challenge me for her then?" Sesshoumaru replied in a voice that was calmer than his thoughts. Tokijin pulsed, but it was his own youkai reacting. "Will you finally allow me the pleasure of eating your heart after I drive that pathetic hand-me-down you call a weapon through your chest?"

Golden-amber flashed crimson, and the following words were spoken in a low tone and in haste, "Before I take my female again...like I took your mother?"

The innuendo plus the world spinning implications of that last statement were as transparent as a pane of glass to everyone in the forest. Kagome's mouth dropped open and the fire cat's passengers looked frozen in time. The half-demon stumbled losing his fighting stance as the Tessaiga went slightly limp.

Taka whispered, "My lord...don't."

But it was too late, the truth was out, and it hung like a rotting carcass between the brothers, stinking up the already befouled air.

"It's not true," said Kagome softly, her previous anger almost forgotten in her shock. She voiced the question that swam around the dirty waters in the gutters of everyone's mind, save Taka's. "Sesshoumaru, it's not true is it?" she repeated even softer.

He didn't look at her, he couldn't. The demon lord had never been particularly proud of what happened between Izayoi and himself, but it had happened, and his father had known.

"Lies are beneath me," he replied portraying nothing but aloofness, but his eyes betrayed him. Tokijin lowered a fraction but stood in readiness. "It was long before you were conceived Inuyasha. I disapproved of father's association with a human female. I...seduced her to prove to him that she was unworthy."

Golden-amber irises became almost cloudy. "He said that it was I who lacked worth." The demon blade pointed to the ground fully. "Izayoi loved only father and I love only Kagome. Challenge me Inuyasha and you might succeed, but my words will still be truth."

Taka heard a drop of sweat drip on to one of his blades and prepared himself to jump between them. Sure, his chances were at about .0002%, maybe less, but he needed to end this. Their fight was not with each other. This old secret could destroy everything. The cat demon knew of the affair through his father. The old feline had spied on Princess Izayoi and Lord Touga while the liaison was discussed between them.

Sesshoumaru did speak the truth, Izayoi was weak in some ways but she loved Touga. Loved him enough to die for him. It took a good bit of the elder demon lord's strength to keep her from taking her life in shame, but the cat demon always suspected that Touga never completely forgave his son.

Taka prepared to jump.  _"Damn it Sesshoumaru, your timing is just as bad as Inuyasha's."_

To everyone's surprise it was Inuyasha who sheathed his sword. The action actually made everyone, with the exception of the demon lord flinch.

"Is that why you beat me like some ill-used dog?" He said with a maturity that matched his years. "Why you damn near killed me more than once and would turn around and protect me at the same time? Over guilt?" The half-demon's words were hollow toward the end, flashes of his mother and faded memories consumed him.

Tokijin slid into the sash around his waist and the demon lord replied, "I beat you because you remind me of her and what we had done. I protected you because you remind me of him and what he had said to me. Those may not be the words you wish to hear, but I have no more answers to give you." There was no chiding in the words, no underlying simmering hate, no sharp jibes meant to wound, only honesty.

The half-demon laughed, it held no mirth, but it was either laugh or scream. Golden-amber eyes merely blinked and Inuyasha finally continued with a tone as serious as anyone had ever heard it, "Will you protect her?"

The question seemed disjointed, but both recognized the meaning. There was much more to the words than just the promise of protection.

Sesshoumaru responded with the only answer he had with equal resolution, "Yes, forever."

Seconds passed, then minutes followed. No one moved, barely blinked, only waited.

Finally Inuyasha replied, "Keh. You think next time you wanna have a straight conversation with me without trying to kick my ass first?"

It was more a statement than a question but his normal voice returned slowly, to that hard-nosed blunt edge that everyone was familiar with.

The demon lord only raised an eyebrow at his half-brother. "Perhaps."

The tension in the air lessened after that, and a stone-like heaviness left the shoulders of all in the forest. Taka was gradually realizing that he no longer needed to leap between them and meet certain death. Green eyes looked at one brother, than the other, than the rest of the group before his mouth moved.

"Well! Shall we be off my lords?" his congenial voice breaking through any last remnants of hostility.

Sesshoumaru walked casually back to Kagome, but he addressed the cat. "Did I not order you to remain at the palace?"

Taka fumbled a bit with a dagger. "Uh, why yes my lord, but circumstances, uh, being as they are..."

Kirara landed and Miroku interjected, "We tracked you both from Mount Tateyama."

"Kaede! She was at the temple," said Kagome. She took Sesshoumaru's hand once again, this time in worry.

"She's gone," said Inuyasha weakly.

She saw his ears flatten and her heart dropped. The pressure on the demon lord's hand increased. "W-what? Inuyasha-"

The half-demon looked away and the monk answered, violet eyes shimmered, fighting back his own tears. "She was dead by the time we got there Kagome. I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him before she hit the ground. "It's my fault," she whispered. "I should never have left her there."

The demon lord forced her to look at him. "She knew her time was short," he said plainly. He knew the circumstances, they had spoken of it at Boksenou's refuge. "There was nothing you could have done." He didn't try to comfort her, there was no point. "Sorrow will not avenge her Kagome."

Grief turned to acceptance, then wrath. The demon lord felt Kagome's holy energy swell. The power whirled around her body and his before she settled it with a thought and a control that none of them had ever witnessed.

"We are returning to the western palace," she said, and her tone brooked no argument.

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to the cat demon. "Follow swiftly."

The light sphere formed around them and Taka watched the globe fly due west. Inuyasha leaped in the air and was gone nearly as fast. Kirara and the rest of the group took off last, moving quickly and closely behind.

When all were gone and the cat remained, he whispered, "Yes, my lord...and my lady," and began to run.


	27. Chapter 27

_"How does one learn to forgive? I know not, I rarely forgive anyone."_  - Lord Touga

::::::::::::

"Challenge accepted," said Etsuko as she sharpened a long blade.

She hadn't bothered to look at Aya's formal letter, a servant had read it to her. Her challenge had been answered by a proxy, but the situation did not deter her. There were no limitations on how many times you could petition another to battle. Besides, she never cared much for Aya. The demoness was throwing her life away to save her lady, how heroic. Silly wench.

She ran a clean rag against the flat end of her weapon, smiling at the polished gleam of it. Moths, four of them in all, flew close to the flames of lighted candles around the darkened room.

"Write to my mother and tell her to return to the western palace immediately," Etsuko said, still admiring the blade.

"Yes my lady," and the nondescript servant left the room to do her mistress's bidding.

Etsuko had done absolutely everything to gain Lord Sesshoumaru's attentions. Pandered to her mother who she disliked, to that cold bitch Princess Sumiko that sat on her high position at The House, to all those gabbing toadies at court. Pathetic, the lot of them, and Sesshoumaru never spared her a glance after all that effort. In the end she had blamed it on her half-demon heritage. The antagonism that her lord displayed towards his half-brother was all too well known.

Then the rumors of a consort reached her, a fully human betrothed. Etsuko nearly severed a fighting trainer's leg at the knee when she first heard the news. That rotten bastard snubbed his nose at her and then takes a human to his bed? He had slept with everything from loose serving girls to the most chaste of court demonesses, and she wasn't good enough? Words couldn't begin to define her anger.

Who was this human anyway? A sacred priestess or some such nonsense? Admittedly, the heavy timbers of the palace practically shook from the constant gossip concerning this woman and her power. Apparently, she had frightened those low-bred bumpkins in the northern keep out of their skins, even the western palace guard whispered about her power and a particularly interesting event in a hallway. Etsuko never sensed such power from that human. The half-demoness should have sliced Aya's head off and ripped a hole in that so-called priestess before the tiled fountain that evening. Oh well, lesson learned.

Etsuko placed the long blade on her lap and meditated. The opportunity to kill them both, priestess and servant, was coming again thankfully. The half-demoness didn't really want Sesshoumaru anymore, but it was the principle of the thing. Etsuko never bowed down to these full-blood dogs. She would writhe in hell before she bent her knee to a human.

Quicker than any human and most demons, Etsuko grabbed the blade and flicked her wrist in a smooth movement. The polished blade spun around the perimeter of the room like a boomerang and landed with a loud smack against an unlucky wooden support beam. Four moths split in half before the candlelight, their twitching bodies landing on the polished wood floor.

::-::

It wasn't a particularly pleasant day, nor was it a bad one, within the western palace. A mild rainstorm had recently swept through from the southeast and everything in and around the bastion of dog demon society was damp and slightly muddy. A few gray rain clouds dotted the sky and if you stood still enough, you could hear water droplets drip from the leaves in the garden or from the awnings of the palace in a syncopated rhythm that only nature seemed to appreciate. Not a very good day for an outdoor event, but a perfect day for a battle.

A challenge was always a morbid spectacle at court. Merchants would sell their wares outside the palace walls to nobility and any spectators honored enough to have been invited. Lords and ladies would use the idle time before the fight to chat and converse over serious issues or more mundane topics. Even servants and soldiers were typically given the day or least a half-day's respite from their duties in order to watch the skirmish from afar if they chose. It looked like a rain swept open-air festival to any ignorant passerby. The reality of the situation was far different.

Aya secured her short swords to her legs using leather ties attached to the scabbards. Her fighting yukata offered mild protection at best, but managed to have a hint of style to it nonetheless. Vanity on her part she admitted, but if she was going to die today she would meet her end dressed in the best fashion. A demon could wear what they pleased in the fighting circle as long as it wasn't armor.

You could wield any blade and use any magics or youkai, but standard armor was strangely off limits. Some tried to change the rule now and again. However, Lord Sesshoumaru had beaten every foe that stood before him in that same circle with no armor and no weapons. The dog demon court kept the antiquated law. What was good enough for the alpha, was good enough for you.

"Lady Aya, are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied firmly.

She was ready for this, as ready as she could get. Aya was relying on her agility to be the defining factor in this fight. Etsuko, albeit a half-demon, was stronger but not as nimble, or so the rumors claimed. The tall dog demoness had only seen one of the half-demoness's battles in full. They were still finding bits and pieces of Etsuko's kill embedded in the floor of the fighting circle.

"Let us be off," said Aya to the soldier standing by the doorway. It was time.

Among the cushioned seats before the sandy expanse of the fighting circle every dog demon noble was arranged by rank. The very front was reserved for their alpha and his consort. Since he nor his consort were present their seats remained empty. Nevertheless, his ward and loyal retainer sat behind the vacant pillows.

"Master Jaken, why must they battle?" asked Rin innocently.

"It is a point of honor," Jaken replied wearily.

He thought all this nonsense was simply boring. He had better things to do than see two twits go at each others throats in an arena. The imp let his mind wander to other things, but his charge wasn't quite done with him yet.

A frown began to form on Rin's face. "So Lady Aya is going to fight Lady Etsuko for her honor?"

Jaken looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "No you silly girl. Lady Aya is fighting to defend Lady Kagome's honor."

The frown turned into grimace. "Why? Lady Kagome's honor is in danger?"

Half-lowered lids popped open in aggravation. "Yes, of course it is! Why do you think we are sitting here in this terrible weather?!"

The grimace remained. "But-"

"Enough questions!"

Rin merely shrugged and scratched a bit at the new kimono she was forced to wear. She was too young to really understand all the ramifications of these challenges, but she was too old to be spared the gruesome event. Her teacher, Shinji, told her to be on her best behavior. Her manner at the front of the crowd would reflect upon the Inu No Taisho, her guardian, regardless of his absence. The child heard the audience come to silence as two demonesses entered the circle before her.

There were no mediators in a challenge, no seconds to pick up the blade and fight on for you if you fell, no judges to yea or nay a move. The only exception being that the alpha could step in if someone broke the rules, but since there really weren't any rules save the point about armor the alpha typically never interfered.

A random soldier, usually picked from some pool among the guard, only raised and lowered his hand when the fight began. When his hand reached the lowest point, just above the knees, the battle wouldn't stop until someone was dead. You could not plead surrender in a challenge.

Both Aya and Etsuko checked their weapons a final time. The anticipation of the crowd was thick enough to chew on, several dog demons behind Jaken and Rin had leaned forward as if ready to spring into the circle themselves. The soldier stood just outside the ring with his hand raised.

"Is she really worth all this?" Etsuko asked from across the field, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

Aya never answered as the guard's hand fell downwards and she jumped at her opponent with both short swords drawn.

The mastery of the tall demoness with the short blades before her was a bit of a surprise to Etsuko, but not much. Aya probably practiced quite a bit before the event. She dodged one of the swords while parrying the other. It was a good exercise and the half-demoness decided to draw it out. No harm in a hard bit of training, it honed her skills.

This was not to imply that she did not take the battle seriously. Etsuko was always serious, a by-product of her upbringing, but it was clear within the first few minutes that Aya could not best her. At most, the demoness could try to tire her out, probably get in a few good hits in the process, but Etsuko's victory loomed.

The half-demoness sliced Aya's right thigh then threw her blade like small boomerang. Its small rapid semi-circle movement cutting Aya again, this time across the face. Blood began to mix with the rainwater that still covered the ground of the circle. Someone in the crowd, a flustered demoness perhaps, cried out when the weapon lanced through the flesh of her cheek and jaw. Aya would have given nearly anything for that anguished sound to have been her mother, but she knew it wasn't. She did know they were there within the gawking crowd, most likely with betting odds against her. To hell with them.

Aya made a daring move up and across Etsuko's chest, it missed but it was also a feint. The tall demoness threw the short sword in her right hand straight at the half-demoness as she dodged. Etsuko narrowly missed being impaled, but the weapon did rip a nice gash into her arm at the elbow. She could still move the limb, but it was mostly adrenaline keeping it mobile.

"That was a good hit." Etsuko's words were not labored, she was barely winded.

Aya acknowledged the compliment with a nod and the half-demoness attacked shortly after. The dog demoness could barely see her, but heard Etsuko's blade whirl through the air like a spinning missile. Aya had one sword left and blocked the weapon, then managed to block a clawed hand as Etsuko dove for her jugular.

Both moves where just a distraction, the spinning movements of Etsuko's blade after Aya's last block never ceased. As Aya stopped the claws at her neck, the weapon sliced clean through her back from behind severing her spinal chord. The tall demoness fell and the dog demon court burst into shouts, barks, and howls.

Etsuko's blade returned to her hand like a trained animal. It answered to her youkai and its movements followed any path set in her mind. The half-demoness cared little for others, but she was not completely malevolent. Aya had put up a good fight, definitely worthy of respect.

"I will give you the option of continuing to fight or I can kill you painlessly and quick. You have my word you will feel nothing."

Aya spit out a glob of blood and phlegm onto the white sand of the field. "There is no surrender in a challenge," she replied.

Nothing more needed to be said. The elated audience continued to cheer and money from various bets was already being exchanged.

"AYA!!!" Kagome's scream bounced off the walls of the arena and every eye turned to the priestess and their alpha beside her. The crowd's festivity quieted to a murmuring rumble.

Sesshoumaru landed to the side of the circle. You could not enter the circle unless you planned to fight. Kagome didn't know any of this, nor did she care. She only saw another friend bleeding and dying before her. Someone else she was too late to save. The priestess ran past the ring's edge before anyone could stop her.

She knelt by the slowly dying dog demoness. "Oh my God. It's going to be ok Aya. Can you hear me? Don't try to move ok?"

Aya smiled, she really didn't feel anything now. Funny how death took the pain away, like a final blessing. "It's alright Lady Kagome. I stood as your proxy, you are safe."

Blood and thicker things flowed out of the corner of her mouth like a steady stream, mixing with the gory mess of her cheek and jaw. A tear hit the tall demoness's face making her blink.

"Don't speak. I can save you. Just save your strength," Kagome choked.

"There is a challenge in progress here human," Etsuko broke in with an almost bored tone. She wiped some blood off her blade. Bitter irony that blood was bad for the metal, she'd have to clean it again. Then she continued, tone equally disinterested, "Perhaps next time you will do your own fighting."

Some in the audience laughed at the barb, the merriment didn't last long. Holy energy exploded outward in a wave that made the crowd feel the push back. Sesshoumaru was even forced to take a step back, the power stinging as it washed across his skin. If you squinted, just barely, you could see the waves of energy as they surged from Kagome's form, but they were not erratic. They looked calm like ripples in a wash basin. The air of the arena became stifling with the pungent smell of fear.

"I don't want to fight you Etsuko. I really don't," Kagome said softly, but the words had power, too much power for the space she was in.

The nervousness of the crowd grew, some fleeing the scene, and she placed a gentle hand on Aya's face. The demoness was still breathing, but only just.

"But I'm going to hurt you now, do you hear me? I won't like this, not for one second," Kagome said as she stood, the words never raised higher in volume. Then she looked at the half-demoness with irises rimmed in power, and her voice took on an edge, "But I'm going to make you hurt."

Etsuko never had a chance. All the swirling power within the arena and the remainder being pumped out of the priestess like a steady current hit her all at once. The force and magnitude of it pulled the very life-giving oxygen out of the air around the area. Dog demons, humans, everyone gasped for breath for a few moments. In those few moments, Etsuko experienced more pain than anyone could ever had thought possible.

The half-demoness should have died, and she actually was at times, but Kagome's power possessed the ability to wound and to heal. The half-demoness ricocheted between intense anguish and soothing recovery, walking on the boundary between death and life every other second. In her agony, all Etsuko could do was scream. Her screams were horrible, the worst sound that anyone had ever heard, like her soul was being torn apart and reformed over and over.

The crowd was still being affected somewhat by Kagome's attacks, but Sesshoumaru felt fine. He wasn't sure if she was consciously protecting him or if the protection lay in the bond they shared. At any rate, the demon lord could care less about Etsuko's torment, but he had to snap Kagome out of this rage. She could hurt herself or hurt others. He knew she would never forgive her actions if she caused harm to someone by mistake. He wasn't really sure how she would react once she saw the leftover ruin of the half-demoness that hung abused and screaming in the air before her.

He stepped into the circle and glimpsed down briefly to the bleeding demoness on the ground, she also looked immune to all this wrathful energy. Sesshoumaru thought to call Kagome's name, but decided against it, instead he walked in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek, long fingers stroking her skin. She was warm, very warm, but not hot. Her eyes were still filled with power, but the slow gesture on her cheek made her give him the full force of her gaze.

When he had her attention, he finally said, "Enough. Aya needs you."

Like a switch flicking from on to off, the holy power halted its assault on Etsuko. One moment the half-demoness was surrounded by the most horrific of miseries and the next she was on the ground, but she never stopped screaming. Lady Kaella, Etsuko's mother, ran to her child. The dog demoness said nothing, only held her daughter with frightened eyes, staring at the priestess and the demon lord.

It was Sesshoumaru who spoke, "The challenge has been answered. Lady Kagome is the clear winner."

"She entered the ring unbidden!" said Kaella. Her hate was a mother's anger. The half-demoness continued to wail, her voice had long since crossed over the boundary into hoarseness.

The demon lord nodded and continued to stroke Kagome's face. "Indeed. In light of this, I will not have my lady destroy her. Etsuko is free to issue challenge again." He turned to mother and daughter then and his words were harsh. "But I would advise against it."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sparing Etsuko's life for Kaella, or the rules of challenge, he simply knew that Kagome truly did not want Etsuko's life. If the half-demoness or her ambitious mother were stupid enough to try again later, then so be it. Etsuko was alive but he seriously doubted that she would ever recover. He looked back to the priestess. Her eyes were back to normal, power nearly diminished. He stroked her face once more and she felt mildly cold, shock most like.

"I'm ok," she said, but clearly wasn't.

Kagome knelt back down to Aya and placed clammy hands on the demoness's chest. Power slipped from her small hands to the prone body of her friend. Aya coughed hard, her entire form convulsing at the action, but she felt the numbness recede. Only after the demoness grasped Kagome's hand, did the priestess completely return to normal.

Inuyasha landed next to his half-brother and the murmuring crowd grew loud once again. "What the fuck's going on?" he said. The shock waves of Kagome's power had hit the half-demon rather hard even from a distance, it had slowed his pace.

"Nothing, merely a disciplinary action," Sesshomaru said cryptically.

Inuyasha looked down at the priestess and the fallen demoness, then looked back at the still screaming half-demoness. "Keh. Bullshit."

The rest of the group arrived shortly after. Taka asked no questions, he had witnessed his fair share of challenges. The energy that swept over him upon arrival told him much of what he needed to know. Seeing the broken dog demoness confirmed his suspicions.

The cat demon looked to the priestess for a moment before placing Aya in his arms with a gentleness that raised a fine eyebrow on his lord's face. The demon lord did not stop Taka or Kagome as they left the arena and followed the path back to the palace with the injured demoness. He would join her soon, but he needed to remain and deal with the aftermath politics of this challenge.

Kirara, along with the rest of the gang, followed after Kagome and Taka. They narrowly missed whatever horrors had occurred within that arena between those demonesses and their close friend, which was not such a bad turn of events in truth. All of them had dealt with quite enough in the past few days, their bodies and souls were tired.

Etsuko and her mother remained within the circle, the half-demoness had finally stopped shrieking, appearing catatonic. No one moved an inch to aid either of them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin as she ran toward her guardian. Jaken, who had tried in vain to hold her back, lay unconscious on the seating pillows behind her, a large greenish-black bruise growing on his brow.

The demon lord placed a hand on his ward's head in his usual welcome. Sesshoumaru always banned her from these court-sponsored sideshows. Someone had gone against his typical order. They would be dealt with.

"Rin follow Taka, and stay with Kagome."

The child did not need to be told twice. "Yes, my lord!"

Sesshoumaru watched her run off. Inuyasha looked at him saying nothing for a moment before following. As far as the half-demon was concerned, his brother could deal with these snobby dog demon bastards and all the political crap that came with it. His place, as always, was with his friends.

The demon lord stood alone in the circle, only Lady Kaella and Etsuko remained until finally a healer was brought to them. The audience had also begun to break up, moving here and there as gossip ran like wildfire and merchants tried to sell one last bauble.

Princess Sumiko left the dispersing cluster of dog demon nobility. She never sat at her assigned place within the crowd. Challenges were usually not worth her time unless she was the one being challenged. Her violet eyes flicked to Etsuko and the healer before resting on her son. Sesshoumaru was in no mood for her at the moment. She could read it his body language as a mother always could, not that she cared.

"Well my son, intelligence and strength in your chosen."

The demon lord's face was back to that practiced blankness. "I will not speak with you now mother, later," he replied.

His mother looked to the palace and watched a half-demon in red and silver enter the front gates. "Unfortunately you dragged that half-mongrel rabble back with you. Does your guilt pick at you even now?" she continued, ignoring his warning.

Golden-amber eyes narrowed and a clawed hand twitched. "Do not make me repeat myself."

She looked at him then, even with all his court-learned etiquette his emotions were still clear as day to her. They always had been. "You have my permission to marry," she said and the words lacked her typical detached tone.

She turned her head to the side, face solemn. That disturbed him a little, but he would never admit to it.

"You damned your father, seduced Izayoi, abused your half-brother...and despise me. I wonder my son, if this woman will be a blessing or a curse for you. The fates, as always, are fickle," she said, and then left him there in the fighter's circle, in the damp air of a storm cloud sprinkled day.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky and tried not to contemplate the concept of karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to end the story here and then go on to a Part 2, but from the responses I got it seemed like this would be a bad place. I DO have a part 2, but much like many of my stories it's up on my brain. Putting it down on paper/print is the hard part. Regardless, thank you for reading and dealing with my fits and spurts of writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, moving one more over from dokuga.com (which is an awesome website, donate to keep it alive...I have). But! It's time to consolidate, and I would like to branch out into other fandoms for fanfic (some day). So, here we are. Also, thank you to the reads of Dokuga for nominating me for this one way back for the Dokuga Awards Q1 2009 - Nominated: Best Char. Portrayal - Sesshoumaru. I originally wrote this in November 2008 and it gave me the kick in the ass I needed to write more. I have no words for how thankful I was and still am.


End file.
